


Now and forever

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [2]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Meddling, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, Origin Story, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 114,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: The story of Pat and Mitch, from the start.
Relationships: Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins
Series: Cricverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 174
Kudos: 37





	1. Rested

**Author's Note:**

> This will tie into events from my other fic To the end and back again, but focusing on Mitch’s perspective instead of Tim’s :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney, January 2011.

Mitch had been rested for the Western Warriors’ domestic T20 competition, but he still loved watching the team. He was lucky enough to still be allowed to travel with the team on occasion, and when NSW hosted WA, Mitch went along to watch Shaun and support the team. 

When the team went into their meeting, Mitch wasn’t allowed to follow, so he dawdled awkwardly in the race outside the team dressing rooms - still in the inner sanctum, but not quite where he wished he could be, either. He understood the reasoning behind the WACA officials resting him - he was still only nineteen, and they still had to manage his loads while he was growing. Even if he disagreed.

As he hung around by himself, playing Angry Birds on his new iPhone with his headphones in, he was surprised when a heavy weight hit the side of his body. 

“Ow, fuck!” Mitch swore. Someone had tripped over Mitch’s foot and fallen into him. He tore out his headphones and looked at the offender. He nearly choked - in front of him was the most gorgeous bloke Mitch had ever seen. Effortlessly handsome, with dazzling blue eyes, and floppy brown hair that he couldn’t seem to control. Mitch noticed the light dusting of acne on his cheeks, and it instantly made him feel less self conscious about his own adolescent skin. He must have been young, maybe around Mitch’s age - he was tall, but still very lanky. When Mitch came to his senses, he noticed the other boy was wearing a NSW Blues polo. 

“I’m so sorry!” The NSW boy exclaimed. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Mitch took a deep breath to calm his now racing heart. “That’s okay, no harm done. You play for NSW?”

“Yeah,” NSW boy smiled momentarily. Mitch thought it was the most perfect smile he’d ever seen, and its warmth melted his heart. The smile faded when NSW boy continued, “They’re resting me for this match, though. Damned loads, I swear...” he grumbled. 

A wave of understanding washed over Mitch. They were in exactly the same boat, being rested. “Oh, no way, me too,” he exhaled. “The Warriors are resting me for the whole stupid series.”

The boys relaxed a little, knowing they weren’t alone. “That sucks, how old are you?” NSW boy asked. 

“Nineteen, how about you?” Mitch asked. 

“Seventeen,” NSW boy replied. “I get it, they’ve got their reasons and everything, but I just want to play,” he said honestly. 

Mitch couldn’t agree more, and he nodded intently. 

“Sorry, I never got your name, I was too busy tripping over your feet,” NSW boy said in a hurry. 

“Mitchell,” Mitch said, then realised he never goes by Mitchell, and felt like an idiot. “Mitch, usually,” he quickly amended. 

NSW boy took it in his stride. “I love the name Mitch,” he said softly. He must have regretted saying it, because he cringed before he continued, “I’m Patrick. I go by Pat.”

“Lovely to meet you, Pat,” Mitch smiled. 

“You too, Mitch,” Pat grinned, and there was that perfect smile again, making Mitch melt. He then appeared to think of something, and he said, “Hang on, if you’re Mitch, are you Shaun Marsh’s brother?”

If Mitch had a dollar for every time someone asked him that question, he’d be able to retire immediately on a beautiful beach island somewhere. 

“Yeah, that’s me,” Mitch replied. 

“Wow, cool,” Pat marvelled. “Are you an opener like him?”

Mitch shook his head. “Nah, don’t have the patience,” he smiled. “I’m an all rounder. Not good enough to be just a batter or a bowler,” he chuckled self deprecatingly. 

Pat frowned and pushed Mitch gently. Mitch’s pec tingled pleasantly where Pat’s hand had been a moment ago. “Hey, don’t say that, I’m sure you’re amazing! I’m just a bowler,” Pat said. 

“Maybe one day we’ll be playing for Australia together,” Mitch said wistfully. 

Pat sighed. “That would be amazing,” he agreed. 

Just as Mitch’s heart rate was coming down a little, the Warriors’ meeting room door opened and they all piled out, ready to start their on-field warm up. Shaun saw Mitch almost immediately, and walked over to him to say goodbye before the match. When he saw Mitch’s company, he raised his eyebrows. 

“Pat, this is my brother, Shaun,” Mitch introduced. 

Shaun gave him a smile. “Hi, mate,” he greeted Pat warmly. He then turned to Mitch. “I’ve got to head off now, are you alright by yourself?” 

Mitch huffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m not a baby, Shaun,” he protested, “but yes, I’ll be fine. I’ll just go sit in the members’ stand.”

“Actually, I was heading there myself,” Pat commented. 

Shaun shrugged. “Perfect. Hope you boys enjoy the game. Nice to meet you, Pat.” He gave Pat’s shoulder a friendly squeeze before he followed his teammates up the race and onto the field. As he walked away, he turned back and gave Mitch a wink and a grin behind Pat’s back. 

The boys headed to find some seats, and Mitch realised as they walked that Pat was almost the same height as he was, at only seventeen. There wasn’t a huge crowd, so Mitch and Pat got to sit wherever they wanted.

WA batted first, and Shaun made a brilliant 85 runs off 45 deliveries, helping the team to the impressive total of 205 after the completion of 20 overs. 

During the innings break, it started raining. Neither of the boys thought ahead enough to bring a rain jacket - they were both only in team polos. Even though they were in the covered stand, the wind was blowing the rain in. Without meaning to, they both scooted a little closer to each other in their seats so their thighs were touching, bodies slightly turned into one another. To slightly shield themselves from the rain, of course. 

Pat shivered, and Mitch, without thinking, rubbed his hands up and down Pat’s arms quickly to try and warm him up. 

“Thanks,” Pat grinned, and the warmth of his smile was almost enough to make Mitch forget about the cold. 

NSW were unable to chase down the revised total in their shortened overs once the rain had stopped falling, granting WA the win. Shaun was named man of the match, much to Mitch’s delight. 

“Congratulations, he played so well!” Pat exclaimed. 

“Thanks, Pat,” Mitch smiled at his new friend. “I’m always proud of him but he was great out there today.”

They walked back down to the team rooms together, and when they got there, they lingered in the hallway between the home and away areas. 

“I guess this is goodbye,” Mitch said glumly, suddenly unable to meet Pat’s eyes. He picked absently at the hem of his polo. 

“I guess so,” Pat sighed. “How about I give you my number and you can text me whenever you’re in Sydney?”

Mitch’s heart rate felt like it tripled, and he couldn’t prevent the smile that overtook his face as he got his phone out of his pocket. “Sounds perfect. Let me know when you’re in Perth, too?” 

Pat nodded with another one of those dazzling smiles, and punched his number into a new contact on Mitch’s phone. He handed his own phone to Mitch to do the same thing. 

“Hey, you could’ve just texted me and I could’ve saved the number from there,” Mitch suggested. 

“Oh, true,” Pat chuckled softly. The sound made Mitch’s stomach feel warm. 

They both needed to get going, but Pat stepped forward and gave Mitch a hug, his thin arms wrapping around Mitch’s waist, and Mitch’s more muscular ones finding their way around Pat’s shoulders. 

“It was so good meeting you,” Pat smiled when they broke apart, and then gestured to Mitch’s phone, and said, “don’t be a stranger!”

Mitch couldn’t help but smile in response. “Definitely not. So good meeting you,” he echoed. They both walked towards their own team’s room, but when Mitch looked back at Pat, Pat was looking back, too, smiling in his direction. 

Mitch sat down next to Shaun in the away locker room, and before he could congratulate his brother on his fantastic score, Shaun spoke. 

“Looks like you and Pat became fast friends,” he commented. 

Mitch blushed at the mention. “Yeah, he’s lovely,” he replied. “Shame he lives in Sydney, though.”

Shaun shrugged. “Maybe he’ll play for the national team, just like you will,” he squeezed Mitch’s shoulder. 

Mitch couldn’t help but smile at Shaun’s confidence in him. “That’d be nice. I hope we see more of him in the future,” he said wistfully. 

***  
Just as Mitch had settled into his hotel bed for the night, his phone vibrated with a text. It was from Pat. 

“Safe trip home tomorrow! Hopefully see you again soon :) xx”

Mitch’s heart warmed at the message, especially at the kisses on the end. 

That was the beginning of their text thread, which never really ended. There was going to be a whole lot of Pat in Mitch’s future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think, I love to hear your feedback!


	2. Day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cape Town, October 2011.

Mitch was thrilled. He had been called up to represent his country for the first time in the upcoming short format tour of South Africa. He had been dreaming of making his international debut pretty much since he was born - his dad had represented Australia, and more recently, Shaun had carved out a cricketing career of his own. The selection came as an early birthday present for Mitch, who would be turning twenty during the tour. 

He and Shaun had just flown into Sydney airport, which was where they would meet up with the rest of the team to catch their international flight. Their flight from Perth had arrived two hours before the team needed to gather, so they decided to sit in one of the airport cafes and have a coffee. 

Shaun went up to the counter to place their order, and Mitch looked around the cafe idly. He was surprised to spot another Cricket Australia polo at a table a few metres away - its wearer was facing away from Mitch, but seemed very tall, and also quite skinny, based on the bony shoulders Mitch could see. Mitch knew it was Pat straight away, and his heart almost jumped out of his rib cage. 

The boys had been texting ever since they met at the start of the year, and when they were both selected for this tour, Mitch actually gave Pat a ring. They spoke for hours, and Mitch only realised how late it had gotten when Shaun bashed on the wall after Pat made Mitch laugh particularly loudly at something he’d said. 

Mitch made the risky decision to leave his and Shaun’s backpacks unattended to go and see his friend.

“Hello stranger,” Mitch greeted, making Pat jump. 

When Mitch surprised him, Pat had been looking down at a small book on the table in front of him - was that a crossword? 

“Long time, no see,” Pat chuckled, standing up to hug Mitch. 

“Thought you weren’t getting here til you had to?” Mitch asked. 

Pat shrugged. “I decided I’d rather be early than late, you know?”

Mitch absolutely did not know. No matter how hard he tried, he always managed to be late to things. His mum always joked he’d be late to his own funeral and chasing the hearse. 

“Yeah,” Mitch lied, desperate to impress his friend. 

“Is Shaun here?” Pat asked, looking around. 

“Yep, he’s getting our coffees,” Mitch gestured towards the counter. As he looked over, Shaun made eye contact with him, and he gestured towards their unattended bags with a very familiar look that said ‘Mitch, are you an idiot?’ Mitch sighed and turned his gaze back to Pat. “Speak of the devil, he’s upset I left our bags alone to come and talk to you. Come sit with us?” he asked. Hopefully Pat didn’t detect the trace of nervousness in Mitch’s voice. 

Pat smiled at the invitation, and closed his crossword book. “Sure, I’d love to,” he replied, and gave that dazzling grin Mitch had missed. He wished he’d stop, just so he could stop swooning. He mentally told himself to get a grip. 

He carried Pat’s backpack for him to the other table, and they sat down before Shaun had even reached the front of the long queue. 

“You’re so lucky to be going on tour with your brother, wow,” Pat marvelled. 

Mitch hadn’t considered that. Shaun had always been there for him - he didn’t really put much thought into it, honestly. It would have felt more foreign for Mitch without Shaun. He nodded to acknowledge Pat’s statement. 

Pat changed the topic. “It’s your birthday soon, isn’t it?” 

“Yep,” Mitch replied, “I’ll be twenty on the 20th.”

“A birthday on tour! That’s so exciting,” Pat beamed. 

Mitch smiled, ducking his head to hide the blush that perfect smile was giving him. Like any rational teenager, Mitch wondered if he was in love. He’d always enjoyed his conversations with Pat, but seeing him in person and being reminded of his perfect looks added a whole new level to Mitch’s adoration. 

At that point, Shaun returned to the table carrying the two newly acquired beverages. “Shaun, you remember Pat,” Mitch reintroduced, and met Shaun’s eyes. 

Shaun instantly identified the look on Mitch’s face and tried not to laugh. “Nice to finally see you again, mate. Congratulations on the call up.” He placed the coffees on the table so he could shake Pat’s hand. 

Mitch took his coffee and thanked Shaun for buying them. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Pat looking at him... was he checking him out? 

“Are you excited for your first tour?” Shaun asked Pat kindly. 

Pat nodded enthusiastically, and Mitch’s heart melted. “So excited. I can’t believe it’s really happening,” he gushed. 

Shaun smiled with understanding. “Just try to take it all in. Don’t get too caught up in playing perfectly, all you can do is try your best,” he said kindly. 

Pat seemed to visibly relax with that advice, and it helped calm Mitch’s own nerves, too. 

“So, how does your girlfriend feel about your first tour?” Shaun asked casually. 

Mitch was so shocked by Shaun’s sudden topic change that he almost swore at him, but then his mind caught up and he realised Shaun was actually trying to help him out. But in that case, how on earth could he tell Mitch was keen on Pat?

Pat flushed a glorious shade of pink, and stumbled through his answer. “Uh, I don’t have one, actually...”

Shaun couldn’t hide his smile, and took a sip of his coffee. “Good man, neither does Mitchell,” he said serenely.

Mitch nearly choked on his coffee. Could Shaun be any more obvious? He had to try to turn this situation around himself. “You just want to show off that you’ve actually managed to get a girl to stay,” he teased, and that made Pat laugh. The sound warmed Mitch’s heart. 

Shaun shrugged, accepting defeat. “Fair. Speaking of, I’ll go give Bec a ring before we head off on the next flight. You two mind the bags?” 

Before they could answer, Shaun had grabbed his coffee and phone and headed out of the cafe to find a quieter spot to make his call. As he walked away, he turned back and gave Mitch a wink and a grin behind Pat’s back. 

Mitch took another sip of his coffee to hide another blush. “So, was that a book of crosswords?” he asked after a moment. 

Pat scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Uh, yeah, I like them,” he admitted. 

“That’s so cute,” Mitch laughed. He held his breath when he realised what had slipped out. 

However, he need not have worried, because Pat lit up with that perfect smile again. “You think so?” 

Mitch’s heart was racing. “Yeah,” he exhaled. 

Pat’s smile didn’t fade. They gazed at each other for an extended moment. Was it just Mitch’s overactive imagination, or could Pat possibly be interested in him, too?

Eventually, Mitch looked away, the intensity of his feelings getting the better of him. He sighed to fill the airwaves. “Tell me something about you that I don’t know,” he said awkwardly. 

Pat took it in his stride. “Well, I’m missing a bit of my finger.”

“Wow, really?” 

“Yep,” Pat grinned. That damned smile again. “My sister jammed my finger in a door when I was little and I lost the tip of it,” he recounted. Pat held out the finger in question in front of Mitch, and Mitch grabbed his hand softly. To have a closer look, obviously. His ‘look’ lingered a few moments longer than were necessary, and before his mind caught up with his hand, he was stroking his own finger gently along the outline of Pat’s shorter finger. 

Pat giggled softly, and Mitch’s eyes snapped up to meet his questioningly. 

“That tickles,” Pat laughed. 

Mitch withdrew his own hand, blushing. “Sorry.”

Pat shrugged. “Nothing to be sorry for.” 

They considered each other for another loaded moment, but this time, it was Pat who looked away.

They got onto chatting about lighter topics like their experiences with state cricket, and the time began to fly by. Conversation became easier as they both relaxed a little, though there were still several moments where they caught each other staring for a bit too long. 

When Shaun returned, they were discussing which city was better, Sydney or Perth. 

“Sydney‘s too busy,” Mitch declared. “Too many angry people pushing past you in the street.”

Pat scoffed. “Get off it! Sydney’s lively and vibrant. There’s always stuff happening. What even is there to do in Perth?”

Mitch pouted as Shaun took his seat next to Mitch. “See the quokkas?” Shaun interjected. 

Pat frowned. “Two against one? That’s not fair,” he whined. 

“Sorry,” Shaun smiled. 

Absently, Pat reached for Mitch’s coffee and had a sip. Mitch melted at that - was Pat already this comfortable around him? 

“No way,” Pat chuckled quietly to himself. 

Mitch and Shaun just looked at him, confused. 

“I have my coffees exactly the same way, skim milk and two sweeteners,” Pat smiled shyly. 

Mitch was pretty much ready to marry Pat. Shaun gave Mitch a look that was unreadable to Pat, but Mitch read it loud and clear - ‘You have it bad.’

Soon after that, it was time to meet up with the rest of the team and get ready for their flight. The Cricket Australia officials had looked after Mitch, seating him next to Shaun. Pat was put with Warner, his NSW teammate.

As soon as everyone had settled in after take-off, Shaun turned to Mitch. 

“Pat, huh?” Shaun smirked. 

Mitch hushed him urgently, looking around to make sure no one could hear. 

“Okay, that answers that,” Shaun continued. 

“I didn’t say anything!” Mitch protested. 

“You didn’t have to,” Shaun pointed out. 

Mitch huffed a sigh. “I can’t help but like him. Look at him,” he said, resigned. 

Shaun shrugged. “Blokes don’t really do it for me, sorry mate. But he is a very handsome guy, even I can see that. He looks more mature than he did when we first met him in January.”

Mitch mulled that over. “I think he’s too good for me, Shaun,” he declared dramatically. 

Shaun scoffed and looked sideways at Mitch. “You’ve been friends for nearly a year. How could that possibly be true?”

“He does crosswords, Shaun. For fun.”

Shaun raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment. 

Mitch sighed dramatically and dropped his face forwards into his hands. “I’m not ready to be in love,” he groaned into his fingers. 

Shaun couldn’t help but chuckle, at that. “Mitchell, relax. You’re taking this way too fast. Why don’t you start by inviting him to our room to watch a movie? I’ve gotta go over some stuff with Boof tonight anyway.”

Mitch was in too much of a state over his newfound crush to see through Shaun’s lie, and thought that sounded like a lovely idea. 

“Wait, our room?” Mitch asked. 

Shaun shrugged. “They normally room new kids together if they don’t know anyone well but I assume since we’re brothers-“

“You’re telling me I could’ve shared a room with him?” Mitch’s eyes were wide. 

“Well, yeah.”

Mitch put his head in his hands once again. “First time I’ve wished you weren’t my brother,” he mumbled. 

Shaun was unperturbed. “First time? That’s sweet. I think that every time you do something stupid, which is quite often-“

Mitch sat back up just to put his hand over Shaun’s mouth childishly. “Okay, I get it!” 

Shaun laughed as Mitch released his mouth. 

They settled into silence after that, both watching movies on the screens in front of them. 

Once they landed and disembarked, Pat sought out Mitch straight away. Shaun suddenly declared he had to speak to somebody about something, and left the two of them alone. 

“How did you find the flight?” Pat asked. 

Mitch tried desperately not to look at his full, pink lips as he spoke, but failed. “Long, but alright. How about you?”

Wait, was Pat looking at Mitch’s own lips? Couldn’t have been. “Yeah, same,” Pat agreed. “Dave just went to sleep so I had no one to talk to.”

“Aw, poor thing,” Mitch cooed, reaching to pinch Pat’s cheek playfully. The action made Pat blush delightfully. 

“Hey, you’re the one who gets to tour with your brother. I’m officially jealous,” Pat pouted. 

Mitch waved a hand through the air. “There is absolutely no reason to be jealous of me, Pat,” Mitch laughed wryly. 

“Well you’re pretty built already and you haven’t debuted yet,” Pat mumbled. 

Mitch nearly swallowed his tongue. Pat Cummins, perfection on legs, just complimented his body. “I- uh, thank you,” Mitch choked out. 

Pat seemed embarrassed to have said it, so they both stood there, wishing the ground would swallow them up. 

“Boys, stop flirting and come join the team,” Watto called out. 

They both blushed furiously, not meeting each other’s eyes, and did as they were told. 

***  
Shaun was right about the room situation - the brothers were put together. As he said he would, he left to go ‘speak to the coaches,’ leaving Mitch alone after dinner. He and Pat had planned to watch a movie, and as he waited, he felt more and more nervous. He was still wearing the white shirt he wore out to their team dinner, and wondered if it was too formal, and he should change. But then what if Pat was still in his shirt - that gorgeous, pastel yellow, fitted shirt - and Mitch looked like a slob in a T-shirt? 

He didn’t end up having time to get changed, though, as Pat knocked on his door, snapping him out of his reverie. 

Mitch tripped over his feet on the way to the door, so he was a bit frazzled when he answered it. That all melted away when he saw Pat, though. When their eyes met, everything just seemed a little bit clearer. 

“Hey,” Pat smiled.

“Hi,” Mitch answered, Pat’s expression bringing a smile to Mitch’s face as well. 

Mitch was relieved to see that Pat was in that same delightful shirt. His gaze must’ve lingered on Pat’s chest for too long, because Pat quirked an eyebrow. 

“Something wrong with my shirt?” Pat asked teasingly, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. 

Mitch wanted to capture it with his own. 

“Sorry, just really like it,” Mitch gestured to the shirt. Pat blushed at the compliment, and Mitch realised he hadn’t yet invited him inside.

He ushered Pat in and offered him a seat on the couch, which was on the far side of the room, facing the TV. 

“Now, don’t tell anyone about this, but it was Shaun’s idea to calm the first tour nerves...” Mitch walked over to the mini fridge in the hotel room’s kitchenette and opened the door to reveal a six-pack of beer. 

Pat’s mouth opened slightly. “We’ll get in trouble, Mitch,” he said hastily, though he looked like his heart wasn’t in the refusal. 

“Not if we only have one to settle in, and still do our best at training tomorrow,” Mitch reasoned. “You’re eighteen now, all the more reason!”

Pat had turned eighteen in May, that was true. “You’re a bad influence, Mitch Marsh,” Pat teased. 

Mitch raised his eyebrows, grinning with delight. “Is that a yes?” 

“It’s a nervous yes,” Pat laughed. 

Mitch cracked two beers open and settled in on the couch beside Pat. Like any standard hotel room, it was a two seater. Pat seemed to have situated himself closer to the middle than the couch’s arm, though, so their knees touched when Mitch sat down. 

Mitch handed Pat the beer and clinked their bottles together ceremoniously. “Cheers to our first tour together, Patty,” Mitch smiled.

Pat blushed a fraction, and Mitch didn’t realise it was due to his first use of the nickname. “Hopefully the first of many,” Pat agreed, and they both took a sip. 

After a few moments, Pat looked at the blank TV, then back at Mitch, questioningly. 

“Shit, I knew I was forgetting something,” Mitch groaned, and handed Pat his beer as he stood up to find the remote and get the TV going. 

Pat’s laugh brought a delightful warmth to Mitch’s stomach. “Do they even have a DVD player?” Pat asked thoughtfully. 

Mitch scratched his head. “Bit of an issue. I don’t have any DVDs,” he admitted. 

Pat laughed even louder at that, and Mitch couldn’t help but smile. “Hey, it’s not funny,” Mitch retorted, but his smile gave away that he wasn’t actually disappointed. 

“Can’t believe you invited me over to watch a movie and you don’t even have any movies,” Pat chuckled. He placed both beers on the coffee table. 

“Surely we can find something,” Mitch reasoned, and turned the TV on. He sat back down with the remote in his hand. 

The first channel that appeared was an American channel, and it was showing repeats of Dr Phil episodes. Mitch immediately moved his finger to change it, but Pat grabbed at his hand, covering Mitch’s own on the remote. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Pat questioned.

Mitch screwed up his face. “It’s Dr Phil,” Mitch answered plainly. “I’m changing the channel.”

“Oh my god, you did not just say that,” Pat said, scandalised. 

“What’s the problem?” Mitch asked. 

Pat looked at Mitch as if he asked what planet they lived on. “Dr Phil is the best!” Pat said, as if it were obvious. 

Mitch scoffed but left the channel as it was and reached for both of their beers, pressing Pat’s drink back into his hand. “You’re ridiculous, Pat Cummins,” Mitch sighed. 

They drank their beers while learning about a very disobedient teenaged American girl who thought she was too smart to have to go to school. Pat and Mitch both made stupid comments through the episode, just to make each other laugh. 

“Do you want another one?” Mitch gestured to Pat’s empty beer bottle. 

Pat grimaced. “We’ll get in so much trouble,” he protested. 

Mitch gave a half-hearted shrug. “Who’s gonna know?” 

Pat considered this for a moment and hummed thoughtfully. 

“Come on Patty, they’re nice and cold and we’re in South Africa. It’s just a bit of harmless fun,” Mitch persuaded. He couldn’t tell, but Pat was as desperate to impress Mitch as Mitch was to impress Pat. 

“Alright, why not,” Pat smiled, and Mitch beamed, standing up to retrieve them. 

The alcohol loosened them up and calmed their nerves. By the end of their second drink and their third episode, Pat’s arm was thrown lazily over the back of the couch, and Mitch couldn’t stop thinking about how easy it would be to curl into the side of his body. 

“You tired, Mitch?” Pat asked. His blue eyes were dark, and drinking from the beer bottles had made Pat’s lips red. 

Mitch saw his chance, and had to go for it. “Yep,” he replied with a grin, playfully resting his head on Pat’s inviting shoulder, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep. 

“Aw, sleepy boy,” Pat cooed playfully, using his free hand to smooth Mitch’s hair off his face. 

The sensation sent the most pleasant shiver down Mitch’s spine. They both laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, and once they started laughing they couldn’t stop, with Pat’s laughter shaking his shoulders and jostling Mitch where he was pretending to rest. 

When they calmed down, Mitch sat back a fraction and opened his eyes. He looked up, and saw Pat’s gaze meeting his own. Pat’s eyes flickered down to Mitch’s lips, and Mitch felt a calmness settle over him. He knew that if he kissed Pat, it would be okay, and Pat would kiss him back, because they had this glorious connection. He leant in a fraction, and Pat’s eyes fluttered shut, expectant. Mitch took a deep breath, heart racing, and - 

Shaun swiped his keycard, and the mechanical whirring of the unlocking door caused the boys to spring back from each other. 

Pat sighed heavily, and Mitch scrubbed a hand over his eyes, unbelievably frustrated. 

“God, sorry boys, I didn’t realise you were still hanging out,” Shaun apologised genuinely. “Mitch, I texted you half an hour ago and you didn’t reply so I assumed you were asleep.”

Mitch frowned. “How come, what time is it?” 

“It’s a quarter to twelve and we have training at eight thirty,” Shaun replied. 

“Shit, I didn’t realise it got so late, I should get out of your hair,” Pat apologised. 

Mitch shot Shaun a grumpy look behind Pat’s back as he stood up to walk him out. Mitch let the door close behind him so they could talk without Shaun hearing - he knew he’d let him back inside anyway. 

“Sorry I stuck around for so long,” Pat apologised again. 

“No, don’t be sorry, I’ve had a lovely night,” Mitch assured him. 

Pat finally smiled for the first time since Shaun had come back. “I had the best night,” he agreed. “You’re a bit of a bad influence with the beers, though,” he teased, giving Mitch a friendly shove. 

“You love it,” Mitch said cheekily, and Pat blushed. 

Pat rolled his eyes playfully. “Goodnight, Mitch,” he said softly. 

“Goodnight, Patty,” Mitch replied. For a few seconds, they looked at each other, and the moment was loaded with all of the tension from the couch, before. Mitch was so hopeful Pat might kiss him. 

But Pat took a deep breath, gave Mitch a tight hug, and made his way back to the room he was sharing with Jimmy Pattinson. 

Mitch watched him go, heart heavy, and knocked on his own door. 

Shaun opened it, and pretended he wouldn’t let him in for a moment. 

“Not funny, Shaun,” Mitch sulked, pushing his way inside. 

“Someone’s moody,” Shaun commented, flopping down on his bed. “You wanna tell me how your date night went?”

Mitch sighed dramatically, copying Shaun and flopping down onto his own bed. “It was almost perfect,” he admitted. 

“Almost?”

Mitch rolled onto his side to look at Shaun. “We were half a second away from kissing when you opened the door,” Mitch grimaced. 

Shaun screwed up his face. “Damn, sorry, mate,” he said genuinely. “I hoped by texting you I’d avoid that.”

“Left the phone on the bed and got distracted having a good time,” Mitch admitted. 

Shaun nodded with understanding. “So, things were obviously going well?”

“Yeah, things are just so easy and carefree with him,” Mitch admitted softly. “Haven’t laughed that much in forever.”

Shaun gestured in the direction of the coffee table, where the four empty beer bottles still sat. “Looks like my secret stash got a bit of a workout?”

Mitch huffed a laugh. “Yeah. Sorry, I’ll buy you a six pack later,” he grinned. “Probably shouldn’t have with training tomorrow, but we were both nervous about everything and it took the edge off.”

“I’m glad,” Shaun smiled. “So, you really like him, huh?”

Mitch covered his face, embarrassed at what it might reveal. “Yeah, I think I do,” he admitted, voice muffled by his palms. 

“And to think this is only day one of the tour. Maybe you won’t be single when we head home. Mum would be rapt,” Shaun teased. 

As he closed his eyes for bed a short while later, Mitch entertained the idea of possibly being with Pat. The thought warmed his heart, and made him feel giddy. When he finally slept, his dreams were full of blue eyes and the most perfect smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying this story so far!


	3. First training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Africa, October 2011.

The next thing Mitch knew, Shaun was shaking him awake, gripping his shoulder. 

“Mitchell, last warning before I pull you out of this bed,” Shaun declared. 

Mitch cracked an eye open, and noticed Shaun was already fully dressed in his training kit, ready to go. 

“What time is it?” Mitch mumbled sleepily, his heavy eyelids falling shut again. 

Shaun peeled back the duvet and left Mitch with only his ratty old T-shirt and running shorts to keep him warm, making him grumble. 

“It’s seven thirty, we’ve gotta be on the bus at eight. If you want something to eat, you’d better get up now,” Shaun suggested with more patience than should be expected at such an hour. He walked over to the window and opened the curtains, which he’d thoughtfully left closed while Mitch slept. 

Mitch groaned again, turning to shield his face from the sunlight streaming in through the curtains.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just ring Pat and let him know you think sleeping is more important than training, I’m sure he’ll be very impressed,” Shaun teased, making to fish for his phone in his pocket to validate the threat. 

Mitch sat up bolt upright, at that. “Fine, fine, I’m up, don’t ring him,” he huffed. 

Shaun chuckled. “You’ve got it bad,” he declared. Now that he was satisfied Mitch was going to start getting ready, he left Mitch’s side and went to pick up his wallet from the small table in their room. “I’m going to get us some breakfast. Will you be out of the shower when I get back in fifteen?” 

“What makes you think I need a shower?” Mitch pouted, messy bed hair falling into his eyes.

Shaun just raised his eyebrows. “You’re not attending your first international training session with that excuse for facial hair on your face,” he deadpanned. 

Mitch gripped at his chin defensively. “Is it that bad?”

Shaun sighed, and walked to the door. “Shave and shower, Mitch. I’ll be back in a minute.” With that, he left Mitch on his own. 

Mitch dragged himself to the shower and tried to shave quickly. He thanked his lucky stars when he finished it up without incident - he dreaded to imagine facing Pat Cummins, perfection on legs, with cuts on his face from shaving. 

He showered quickly and managed to get into his training gear before Shaun returned with two take away bowls of oats with fruit and yoghurt on top. They ate hastily, and thanks to Shaun’s organisation, managed not to be late to the team bus. 

As they boarded the bus, Shaun sat down next to Cam White near the front, leaving Mitch to find his own seat. Mitch pouted at him as he passed, feeling deserted, but Shaun gave him his trademark ‘Mitch, are you an idiot?’ look, and Mitch glanced two rows back to see Pat sitting on his own with an empty seat beside him. 

Mitch had to physically clamp his jaw shut to prevent himself from gasping in realisation, before he tried to school his features into a more casual expression as he approached Pat. 

Pat looked up and met his eyes, grinning widely. 

“Hey, mind if I sit here?” Mitch asked awkwardly. 

Pat pretended to think about it, then patted the seat beside him enthusiastically. “How’d you find the early wake up?” Pat asked. 

Mitch settled into the seat and realised the bus seat wasn’t very wide - their thighs touched between them. “Tough. Lucky I had Shaun there to threaten me constantly until I got up,” Mitch chuckled. 

Pat smiled, poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in a way that made Mitch feel a bit hot under the collar. “Lucky. I set three alarms but still had a dream that I slept through them and got dropped,” Pat admitted. 

“Aww,” Mitch cooed, “that means you care!” He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and pushing an unruly chunk of Pat’s hair away from his face. 

If Pat blushed at the attention, Mitch didn’t notice. 

The bus ride was short, and Mitch was almost disappointed when they reached their training ground, because he wanted to spend more time with Pat. 

As soon as they got there they were split up into pairs for some net practice, and Mitch crossed his fingers and toes that he’d be put with Pat. However, it seemed that the coaches preferred to put the newer players with more experienced ones for a bit of guidance - Mitch was with Watto, and Pat was with Shaun. Shaun gave Mitch a knowing look when they locked eyes across the nets, and Mitch just hoped Shaun wouldn’t hit Pat’s bowling all over the place. 

Pat was soon off his mind, because he couldn’t concentrate on anything other than cricket as he tried to bowl good balls to Watto. He learnt very quickly the standard at which the senior players trained - Watto wanted to hit ball after ball after ball, getting his eye in. After about fifteen minutes of intense bowling, Watto asked if Mitch would like a break for a quick drink - the South African sun was beating down on them, and Mitch was very grateful. 

Watto took his water bottle and went to chat to the batting coach, so Mitch dug through the esky by himself. After a few moments, he heard footsteps on the grass behind him, and as he turned around to have a look at who it was, he felt a warm hand on his lower back. 

The first thing he saw was Pat’s perfect smile. 

“Hope Shaun’s treating you better than Watto is treating me,” Mitch joked, handing Pat a water bottle and a bottle of blue Gatorade to match his own. 

“Thanks,” Pat accepted the drinks with another beautiful smile. “He’s been good. Not rushing me, and he’s quick to compliment good balls, too,” Pat explained. 

They both sat down on the grass for a quick rest before their net partners wanted to continue. 

“That’s good,” Mitch smiled, bumping his Gatorade against Pat’s in cheers. 

“How are you going?” Pat asked. 

Mitch shrugged. “Not bad, just didn’t expect it to be so intense so soon,” he admitted with a grimace. 

Pat nodded in understanding. “You can do it, Mitch. You belong here,” he said sincerely, looking intently into Mitch’s eyes. 

That electric tension was between them again, just like Mitch had felt when they were on the couch the night before. 

“You belong here, too, Patty,” Mitch said, without realising his gaze had drifted down to Pat’s lips. 

Pat leant into Mitch’s space slightly, but the spell was broken when Watto jogged over and asked Mitch if he wanted to pad up and have a bat. Mitch flashed Pat an apologetic smile as he stood up, then held a hand out to lift Pat up to his feet. In the moment their hands were joined, Mitch marvelled that their hands were the same size. 

“Don’t let Shaun boss you around,” Mitch teased, calling over his shoulder as he followed Watto back to their net. When he looked back, Pat was grinning at him adorably, one eye closed as he squinted against the sun, sweaty hair falling into his eyes. Mitch wanted to run back and kiss that smile off his face. 

***  
After the intense but rewarding training session, Mitch rinsed off in a refreshing shower. As he was drying off, he realised he’d forgotten to bring a T-shirt into the showers to change into. He couldn’t bear the idea of putting his sweaty training top back on, so he just walked back into the locker room shirtless, with his clean shorts on. As he was in the doorway between the showers and the change room, Pat walked straight into him. 

“Oof,” Mitch grunted, as Pat’s weight took the air out of him. Mitch reached the hand that wasn’t carrying his clothes out to steady the younger man. 

“Shit, sorry Mitchy,” Pat chuckled, stepping back so he wasn’t treading on Mitch’s toes. At that point, he realised Mitch was shirtless, and his eyes trailed down Mitch’s bare chest slowly. His lips were slightly parted, and Mitch wanted to kiss them badly. 

Under Pat’s gaze, Mitch was tensing his abs so hard he thought he might genuinely shit himself. Mitch was still a little bit insecure about his body - he wasn’t as naturally lean as a lot of athletes were, and he had worked very hard for the little bit of muscle definition he currently had on display. 

Mitch cleared his throat, and Pat’s eyes snapped back up to meet his, a rosy blush high on his cheeks. 

“You heading for a shower?” Mitch asked, to save Pat from his embarrassment. 

“Yeah,” Pat exhaled, trying (and failing) not to look back down at Mitch’s chest. 

Mitch took half a step back into the shower room so Pat could walk past him and through the doorway. Pat smiled nervously at him as he passed, but after a few moments, Mitch quietly called out his name. 

“Hm?” Pat turned around. 

“You don’t have any clothes to put on,” Mitch pointed out. Pat’s arms were empty on his way to his shower. 

Pat dropped his head and sighed. “So embarrassing,” he mumbled, scolding himself as he rushed back to his locker to get a change of clothes. 

Mitch just laughed. His chest felt so warm and fuzzy as he watched Pat go. Shaun was right - he had it bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know your thoughts! 💕


	4. The first match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cape Town, October 2011

The first match came around quickly, and Mitch had butterflies as he walked into the team meeting that morning when they were due to discuss team selection. 

He sat down between Pat and Shaun, and he felt like his blood was humming as it rushed through his body. This could be it - this could be the day that he played his first match representing Australia. 

The assistant coach had the team list printed in his hand, and Mitch felt light-headed. “Good luck,” Shaun squeezed Mitch’s shoulder, then reached behind Mitch to pat Pat on the back too. Pat smiled gratefully, but Mitch just gave a nervous half smile, half grimace. 

“Boys, we‘re going to have four debutants tonight,” the assistant coach announced, and Mitch’s heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. 

The coach looked at his team sheet. “Wadey, congrats mate.” The boys all clapped for Matt Wade, before the coach looked at his sheet again. “Doug, congrats to you too.”

Beside Mitch, Pat exhaled softly. They glanced at each other, and Pat gave Mitch’s hand a quick squeeze between them. Shaun had his fingers crossed between his legs, but Mitch was too caught up in Pat to notice. 

The coach cleared his throat once the clapping had died down. “Our third debutant, a big congrats to young Patty Cummins.”

Mitch gasped and threw his arms around Pat beside him, as others reached for him to ruffle his hair and pat his back. “You did it!” Mitch said, the sound muffled into Pat’s shoulder. Without control over his actions, Mitch kissed Pat’s cheek. Pat was grinning, a bit overwhelmed by all the attention he was receiving. 

The noise died down pretty quickly as the coach looked down to read the last name from his list. This would be so perfect, the ideal fairytale, Mitch and Pat debuting together - Mitch was already daydreaming about running out together to represent Australia for the first time...

“Our last debutant is Jimmy Pattinson. Congrats, mate, congrats to all of you!”

The room erupted with noise, everyone congratulating all of the debutants. Mitch’s stomach fell, and he felt like he’d been punched. Shaun exhaled beside him, as disappointed as Mitch was. “Sorry mate,” he mumbled, but Mitch couldn’t respond.

Pat looked shocked. “Mitch, I’m so sorry, I wish it was you instead of me-“

Mitch shook his head to cut him off. “Don’t be sorry, Patty. This is your day, you’re going to smash it,” he replied, offering half a smile. 

After the meeting, they had a team lunch in the hotel’s big conference room. Mitch sat beside Shaun, needing the comfort that came with the familiarity of his brother’s company. Shaun could tell how disappointed Mitch was - he wanted him to play as badly as Mitch did. 

At one point, Mitch tried to butter his piece of bread and accidentally stabbed the knife right through the slice, ripping a giant hole in it. After that, he bit into it as it flopped around, and managed to bite down hard on his lip. He could taste blood, and the pain radiated through his mouth. Emotions already heightened, Mitch was on the brink of crying. 

Shaun noticed his predicament, and reached out to squeeze his forearm supportively. Mitch squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths, grateful that the rest of the boys were caught up in conversations of their own. Pat, sitting opposite Mitch, had been roped into an animated chat with Steve, and Mitch was glad that he wasn’t seeing him fall apart.

“I know it sucks, but I’ve been dropped from teams or not called up more times than I can count,” Shaun said quietly. “I personally think you deserve to be in the side, but maybe this was a decision based on the pitch or something,” he suggested kindly.

Mitch always felt less alone when Shaun supported him like this. “Thank you,” he mumbled, trying to smile, but only his lips moved. 

“You’re going to play during this tour, Mitchy. Trust me,” Shaun said earnestly. 

Mitch looked at his mangled piece of bread thoughtfully. Shaun knew international cricket well, so surely his opinion - even though it was biased - was worth something, and that helped calm Mitch a little.

After lunch, they headed to the ground to prepare for the match. There was a lot of talking - the coaches had to make sure everyone was on the same page with their strategies and plans. Mitch was positively bored by the end of it, but today was Pat’s big day, and he wasn’t going to dampen the mood by showing his boredom.

After the coin toss resulted in Australia bowling first, Pat was beyond nervous. Mitch noticed him heading to the toilet about twenty minutes before the match, and when he wasn’t back five minutes after that, he followed after him. 

Only one cubicle was locked, and Mitch could hear ragged breathing coming from inside it. 

“Patty?” Mitch asked softly, not wanting to spook him. 

“Are you on your own?” Pat asked shakily. He must have recognised Mitch’s voice.

Mitch nodded, then realised Pat couldn’t see him, so he replied, “Yeah, it’s just me.”

Pat unlocked the cubicle door - he’d been sitting on the closed toilet for some privacy while he worried himself sick. 

Mitch noticed and was immediately worried for him. “God, you look so pale,” Mitch fussed, walking closer to Pat and reaching his hand out to cup Pat’s cheek. 

Pat closed his eyes and leant into the touch. “I’ve never been this nervous, I think I’m going to faint,” he worried, voice shaking. 

Mitch took Pat by both shoulders and gently pushed him backwards to sit back down on the toilet lid. “Just take some big deep breaths for me,” he instructed, wanting to see some colour return to Pat’s face. Pat did as he was told, but Mitch could feel him trembling from where he held his shoulders. “What’s gotten in your head?” he asked gently. 

“What if I don’t perform? What if I get hit for sixes every over? What if I bowl my first ball and it doesn’t even land on the cut pitch?” Pat looked up at Mitch, dead serious. 

Mitch huffed half a laugh. “Patty, don’t be silly. Your bowling is incredible! Just imagine you’re bowling at training, and focus on the stuff you normally focus on. Nothing has to change just because the opposition is different,” he suggested. 

Pat took a shaky breath. “I’m so nervous, Mitch,” he admitted. 

“Don’t be. You’re amazing, Pat, and you’re gonna go out there and take wickets and help us win, I know it,” Mitch insisted, squeezing Pat’s shoulders. 

Pat took a few more deep breaths, and nodded minutely, trying to hype himself up. “You really believe that?” he mumbled, looking up to meet Mitch’s eyes again.

“Of course I do!” Mitch insisted. “You’re playing tonight for a reason. Now it’s time to get out there and show everyone what I know you can do,” he urged. He hesitated for a moment, but thought ‘fuck it’ and leant forward to kiss Pat on the forehead. 

For the first time since Mitch had found Pat in the toilets, Pat smiled. “Think I might need a lot of water today,” he teased, poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in the way Mitch loved. 

Mitch was just relieved to see Pat relax a little bit. “Oh, is that right?” he played along. “Luckily I know the water guy, so I think that could be arranged,” he smirked, and Pat reached out to trace a thumb over Mitch’s smile. Mitch’s lips tingled pleasantly with his touch. 

They exchanged goofy smiles for a moment, before Mitch realised the time. “Come on, time for you to kick some arse,” he urged, offering a hand to help Pat up from the toilet lid. 

They re-entered the locker room together, and Shaun noticed immediately. He raised a questioning eyebrow, which Mitch took to be an ‘is everything okay?’ look. Mitch just nodded in reply as he went to put on his fluoro orange twelfth man vest.

As Pat and the other boys were presented their caps on the field, Mitch was telling himself to be grateful that he at least got to come on tour and experience Pat’s first match with him. Still, it was tough not to be jealous that four boys got to debut in the first match, while Mitch was left to carry the water. He forced himself not to dwell on his own insecurities and worries in that moment, though, and put on a brave face for the team. For Pat.

Australia bowled first, and Pat bowled the second over. His first ball went for two, and from his spot behind the boundary, Mitch could see the tension in his shoulders. Pat looked over and made eye contact with him, and Mitch nodded, face solemn. He knew Pat could do it, and tried to channel that feeling to the younger man in the middle of the field. His next three balls were dots, and after the last dot, he looked over to Mitch, and cracked a little smile. Mitch nodded again, smiling back. The last two balls went for singles, and he was happy enough with his first ever international over. Pat’s second over went for ten runs, and his third went for four. 

Mitch was called on as a substitute fielder towards the end of South Africa’s innings, and he was excited to have the opportunity. He hoped he could be out there for one of Pat’s overs, and his wish came true when Pat was thrown the ball for the second last over of the match. The first ball was a dot, followed by a single. The third ball was a slower one, and with it, Pat took his first ever international wicket, ending Duminy’s fantastic innings on 67. Mitch ran over after the wicket, and wrapped Pat up in a hug, pressing his face into Pat’s shoulder. “I’m so fucking proud of you,” he said, words muffled, and Pat moved his hand up to hold the nape of Mitch’s neck momentarily. When they separated, Mitch whispered, “Keep going, Patty, you’re nearly there.” Pat grinned, and they bumped fists before Mitch headed back to his position on the boundary.

David Miller hit the next ball straight to Warner, and with it, Pat had two wickets in two balls. The team converged on Pat again, but Warner reached Pat and hugged him first, so Mitch missed his opportunity. Pat looked at him over Dave’s shoulder, and Mitch wondered if Pat could see the excitement and pride in his eyes. 

The hat-trick ball was dispatched safely along the ground, right towards Mitch, and he tried his best to chase it down. Unfortunately, he slipped and slid right past it, encouraging jeers from the crowd. Mitch felt so humiliated that he wanted to dig a hole in the field and hide in it, until he met Shaun’s eyes where he was standing at slip. Shaun gave him an ‘it’s alright’ look, which eased his suffering a little.

Pat’s sixth ball was a wide, so he had to bowl another. The final ball was another pace-off delivery, and Botha charged down the pitch, hitting it straight down Cam White’s throat at cover.

Three wickets in one over on debut. Mitch’s heart was beating out of his chest, and when they all got around Pat again, Pat just shook his head with disbelief, perfect grin on his face. He turned to Mitch, and as they hugged, Pat pressed their foreheads together momentarily. 

The South Africans set the target of 146, which the Aussies managed to chase down in their final over. Pat didn’t get the chance to bat, but he was still absolutely thrilled with his debut. 

It was past midnight by the time the boys got onto the bus, and since everyone stuck with the same seats they’d taken on the first morning of the tour, Mitch sat beside Pat again. 

“Congratulations,” Mitch grinned, bumping Pat’s shoulder. “You were fucking incredible out there!”

Pat ducked his head, smiling, struggling to accept the compliment. “Thanks Mitch. I wouldn’t have even been out there if it weren’t for you, though,” he admitted.

Mitch furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean? You worked so hard, you've earned this.”

Pat looked at him. “If you hadn’t come and found me in the toilet, I think I might have genuinely not gone out there. I was panicking big time,” he grimaced.

“Really?” Mitch asked quietly. Pat nodded, and Mitch put an arm around his shoulders. “Lucky you did go out there, because those three wickets were unbelievable,” Mitch grinned.

Pat leant into Mitch’s side and laid his head on Mitch’s shoulder. Mitch’s heart sped up - they hadn’t been this close since they had nearly kissed on the first night of the tour. Pat’s hair smelt like the apple shampoo he’d used in his shower after the match, and it tickled Mitch’s jaw. Wordlessly, Mitch used his free hand to smooth the unruly hair down. 

“I was tense before my last over, I was scared to fuck it all up for the team at the death,” Pat admitted. 

Mitch took his hand out of Pat’s hair, but Pat grabbed it and pulled it back, making Mitch chuckle. He obliged, and gently scratched at Pat’s scalp. “So needy,” Mitch teased, and Pat poked his tongue out cheekily. Mitch was desperate to kiss him. 

They settled into a comfortable silence, and soon Pat’s eyes fluttered shut, exhausted after all of the emotion that goes along with a debut, let alone a very successful one. After a few minutes, Mitch felt Pat’s breathing slow, and he withdrew his hand as Pat slept on his shoulder. 

When they arrived at the hotel, Shaun stood up and turned around to look at Mitch. When he saw them in such an intimate setting, he just grinned. Across the bus, Steve met Shaun’s eye, having seen the same thing. “What’s going on there?” Steve asked, nodding his head towards the two boys. 

“Nothing yet,” Shaun replied. Steve shrugged and joined the boys filing out of the bus. 

“Patty,” Mitch said quietly, rubbing a gentle hand up and down the younger man's arm, “we’re here.”

Pat blinked heavily and looked around, realising the situation they were in. “God, sorry,” he groaned, moving himself away from Mitch and standing up from their seat. Mitch immediately felt disappointed at the loss of contact, but stood up to leave as well.

Mitch grinned. “Big day,” he commented lightly. 

Pat gave Mitch that perfect smile again, and they made their way off the bus. 

Since all of the hotel rooms were on the same floor, Mitch paused outside Pat’s door as it was on the way to his own. 

“Sorry I slept on you,” Pat smiled sheepishly. 

“Don’t be, it was sweet,” Mitch grinned. 

Pat blushed, ducking his head for a moment. “Thanks for all your support today, you really changed things for me,” he admitted. 

“You deserved your success today, Patty,” Mitch replied softly. 

Pat, still unsure how to take compliments from Mitch, just shifted uncomfortably on his feet. There was so much more that they both wanted to say, but it was approaching 1am and they were both just standing there in the hotel hallway as their teammates all settled into their own rooms for the night.

“I really hope you play the next match, Mitch,” Pat said genuinely. 

Mitch grimaced. “I could never do what you did, and you’re only eighteen,” he muttered. “You set the bar way too high. There’s no way I can even come close.” He tried to say it in a joking tone, but it came out too flat, and Pat saw right through his self-deprecation.

“Hey,” Pat said gently, disappointed that Mitch was upset. “You’re here for a reason, too.” Mitch was looking at an unidentifiable black spot on the carpet, desperately avoiding eye contact, but Pat gently held his jaw and forced Mitch to meet his eyes. “We’re going to fly to Johannesburg and we’re both going to play in that match, together. I can feel it,” Pat declared.

“Yeah?” Mitch asked, hopeful.

“Yeah,” Pat assured. He stepped forward and hugged Mitch, pressing a light kiss to his shoulder. “Goodnight, Mitch,” he said reluctantly - neither of them wanted to spend time apart.

“Night, Patty. Congratulations again, you were amazing,” Mitch said, unwillingly stepping back from the hug, before heading down the hallway to his and Shaun’s room.

When he looked back, Pat was still staring after him, too. Both boys were embarrassed they’d gotten caught, and they shared a little laugh before Pat unlocked his door and went inside.

Once Mitch had reached his own room, he didn’t bother fishing around for his keycard, knowing Shaun would answer the door when he knocked anyway.

“Have you guys kissed yet?” Shaun asked without preamble as he let Mitch in.

Mitch gasped. “What? No!” 

Shaun deflated, genuinely disappointed. He went to sit on his bed, already in his sleepwear. “Damn. What was going on in the toilet then? Or on the bus? Or in the hallway?”

By now, Mitch had pulled off his Cricket Australia polo and was looking around for the old T-shirt he had been sleeping in. “Have you seen-“ 

Shaun gestured wordlessly to where it lay crumpled on the floor outside their bathroom. 

Mitch exhaled with relief and picked it up, getting into his sleepwear before he began tackling the question. “He was really nervous before the match so we were just talking.” Shaun looked at him expectantly, and he continued. “Then on the bus we were talking and he fell asleep on my shoulder.”

“Just talking? You two looked awfully cosy there,” Shaun pointed out. 

Mitch thought over what happened on the bus, and his cheeks tinged red as he tried to work out how to word it. “Well… when he leant on me, his hair was tickling me… and I moved it aside, but then he reached for my hand and, like, I don’t know, grabbed it back for more,” Mitch mumbled, flushed all the way down his neck with embarrassment.

Shaun’s jaw dropped, eyes wide. “Mitchell, he fucking loves you,” he declared, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “That’s the kind of shit teenagers in high school pull to try and get closer to their crush.”

Mitch bristled. “He is a teenager, don’t be mean, Shaun,” he pouted. 

Shaun smirked. “You are also a teenager," he pointed out.

"Only for another week," Mitch retorted.

"Maybe your boyfriend will give you a birthday kiss," Shaun teased, enjoying how worked up Mitch was getting.

“He’s not my-“

“I know, I know,” Shaun waved a hand through the air to dismiss Mitch’s rebuttal. “But he likes you, I’m serious. I saw you guys together after his wickets. The whole team was around him, celebrating with him, and all he cared about was you,” Shaun explained.

Mitch felt like he’d been winded. “What?”

“He cares about you as more than just a mate, Mitch. Mates don't grab your neck when you hug, or press their head against yours-"

"Were you staring at us the whole time?" Mitch cut him off.

Shaun rolled his eyes. "I was supervising," he shrugged. 

Mitch tried to smooth the covers of his bed that he'd left rumpled since the morning, and the silence gave Shaun time to ask another question. "Are you sure you guys haven't kissed?"

"Not properly," Mitch responded far too quickly, and he snapped his head around to look at Shaun to see if he'd noticed. 

He'd noticed. "What do you mean not properly?"

Mitch groaned, crawling into the messy bed and burying his head in the pillow. Eventually, he rolled over and sighed. There was no point trying to hide the details from Shaun. "I've kissed his cheek and head, he's kissed my shoulder and stuff," Mitch revealed, face flaming red.

"Mitchell Ross, just fucking kiss him on the lips and ask him out. This is a pantomime," Shaun shook his head.

"Big word from you, genius," Mitch teased, deflecting the topic for now.

Shaun threw a sock at him. "Go to bed, lovebird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! xxx


	5. The day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johannesburg, October 2011.

Cricket Australia seated the brothers together again for the flight to Johannesburg, so it was another pleasant flight. The flight arrived mid-afternoon, and when they got to the hotel they were told they had the whole afternoon off until their team dinner at 6:30pm. 

Mitch and Shaun had just wheeled their suitcases up to their room when Shaun undid his case, found a casual shirt and shorts and got changed. 

“Going somewhere?” Mitch asked.

Shaun nodded. “Hanging out with the older boys,” he replied. 

Mitch pouted. “Am I invited?”

Shaun looked at him with his trademark ‘Mitch, are you an idiot?’ look, buttoning up his shirt. “Are you an older boy?” he parried. 

Mitch frowned, hurt. “So you’re just gonna abandon me?”

Shaun looked a bit sorry, at that. “Sorry, mate. Why don’t you see what Pat’s up to?” Shaun couldn’t hide a smirk at his own suggestion. 

Mitch hadn’t considered that. He had assumed he’d just follow Shaun around all day. “That’s a good idea, actually,” he reasoned. 

“This hotel’s pool is great. Why don’t you ask him for a swim?” Shaun offered. 

Mitch’s mind immediately went to a wet, shirtless Pat, and suddenly his mouth was dry. He swallowed. “Yeah, we could swim,” he tried to reply casually, but his voice cracked on the first word and Shaun just laughed at his adolescent misfortune.

“Alright buddy. I’m only a text away, let me know what you get up to,” Shaun clapped Mitch’s shoulder, picking up his wallet and room key before heading to the door. “Don’t be shy, mate. He definitely likes you,” he assured gently, then left.

As soon as Mitch was alone, his stomach filled with nerves. What if Shaun had been reading the situation the wrong way? 

He decided to send Pat a text, but as he picked up his phone it started vibrating, alerting him that he was receiving a call. Pat had rung him at exactly the same time. He accepted the call, heart already racing.

“I was just about to text you,” Mitch laughed.

“Hey, Mitch,” Pat greeted, laughing softly at Mitch’s statement, and Mitch’s stomach turned to mush at his voice. “Are you up to anything at the moment?”

He forced himself to take a deep breath to attempt to slow his racing heart. “Nope, Shaun just abandoned me to go hang with, quote, ‘the older boys,’” Mitch told Pat.

“Huh, Dave just told me the exact same thing,” Pat replied, surprised. “Want to do something?”

Mitch’s mind unhelpfully supplied him with a long list of ‘somethings’ he’d love to do with Pat. He squeezed his eyes shut to attempt to ignore his imagination. “Sure. Want to go swimming? Shaun said the pool here is nice,” Mitch suggested, trying to seem casual and laidback while his heart beat itself out of his chest and his clammy hands shook.

“That’s a good idea,” Pat replied cheerfully. “I’ll find some boardies and meet you at your room in five?”

“Perfect, number 2203,” Mitch told him. “See you soon.”

“See ya,” Pat said, and Mitch could hear that beautiful smile through the phone as they hung up.

Shit, Mitch thought, this is happening. He unzipped his suitcase and dug around for his board shorts, changing into them urgently in case Pat turned up and he was stark naked. Fuck, that would be something. When he was dressed, he messaged Shaun ‘Swimming it is’, and Shaun replied telling him to make sure he took his room key. He hadn’t considered that, and cringed at himself for being so stupid. 

Pat knocked on his door soon after that, and Mitch joined him in the hallway. 

“Hey,” Pat smiled beautifully. “Let’s go see how good this pool really is.”

Mitch took in the sight of Pat in his blue swimming shorts and white T-shirt. He looked gorgeous. At that moment, Shaun texted Mitch, this time to remind him to put on sunscreen, which Mitch also hadn’t considered. He thought it was enough that he’d remembered to take the hotel swipe card after Shaun’s first reminder. 

Pat tilted his head in confusion when Mitch looked at his phone. “Sorry, Shaun just texted to tell me to wear sunscreen,” he explained. 

Pat gasped. “Shit, I forgot as well,” he grimaced. 

Mitch ducked back inside to find the bottle of sunscreen Shaun had packed. 

“Don’t forget a towel, silly,” Pat called into the room after him, and Mitch grabbed one before leaving the room. 

“Okay, now we’ve surely got everything,” Mitch laughed. 

Pat chuckled, and reached out to pick a piece of fluff from Mitch’s hair. “You’re an idiot,” he said fondly, making Mitch blush. 

They headed up in the lift to the rooftop pool. The only other people at the pool were a young family with a little girl in a flamingo floaty, and it looked like they were just packing up to leave. The dad smiled and nodded to acknowledge the boys as they put their stuff down at an empty table. 

Pat pulled his T-shirt off, and Mitch was absolutely not ready. He hadn’t properly seen Pat shirtless before - in the change rooms before and after training, he usually changed facing his locker like a normal person. That hadn’t previously stopped Mitch from having a subtle glance at his lean back, but nothing compared to the view in front of Mitch right now. Pat was skinny, and Mitch could tell from the slight hunch in his shoulders that he was self conscious about it. He had a lot of muscle definition already, and Mitch wondered how it was possible to be so beautiful without even being fully mature yet. 

Pat looked at the sunscreen bottle Mitch had put down on the table and asked, “Mind if I use some?”

“Go ahead,” Mitch replied, before taking his own T-shirt off. He was self conscious about his own body - he wasn’t as lanky as Pat, with slightly more bulk to him. His muscle definition wasn’t as obvious as Pat’s, either, because Pat had such little body fat. 

As Mitch was digging himself into a hole mentally, criticising his own body, Pat unreservedly looked at him. Mitch wanted to put his top straight back on, then maybe dive into the pool and take some very deep breaths under the water.  


“Do you need a license to carry those guns around?” Pat joked, reaching out to playfully hit Mitch’s bicep with a handful of sunscreen.

Suddenly, all the tension in Mitch’s mind dissipated, and he realised his relationship with Pat was exactly the same as it had been before they took their shirts off. He laughed at the joke, chuffed with the compliment, and used his other hand to smooth in the sunscreen that Pat had slapped onto him. 

They both covered their faces, chests, arms and legs with the sunscreen, but then the moment Mitch had been worried about arrived… their backs. 

“Do you want me to…?” Mitch gestured to the bottle then to Pat’s back. 

Pat smiled effortlessly. “Thanks, I’ll do yours after that,” he offered.

Pat turned around, and Mitch tried to stay calm as he smoothed the sunscreen over Pat’s back. Then, he had an idea. He grabbed Pat by the waist, and leant right in behind him, head over his shoulder. Pat inhaled softly as Mitch got closer, his lips parted, and suddenly, Mitch whispered in a seductive voice, “Want me to draw a dick on your back?”

Pat burst out laughing so loudly that Mitch actually startled. Pat turned around to look at Mitch, still laughing so much that his eyes were watering, and Mitch smiled broadly at the reaction. 

Pat slapped his bare shoulder playfully, still grinning. “You’re such an idiot, I swear,” he chuckled. 

“You love it,” Mitch teased, and Pat hummed an affirmation before he thought about it. 

Pat put sunscreen on Mitch’s back after that, and Mitch dug his nails into his palm to try to distract himself from the pleasurable feeling of Pat’s hands running all over him. 

When he was done, Pat gave Mitch’s shoulders a squeeze so he knew to turn back around. “You’re not meant to swim right after you put sunscreen on,” Pat stated. 

Mitch rolled his eyes. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Pat put his hands on his hips, and Mitch thought he looked adorable. “Our sunscreen all washes off and we get burnt to a crisp?”

“Oh,” Mitch sighed. “Let’s just chill out for a bit then,” he shrugged. At that point, he realised his mistake. The sun bed was designed for one person - or maybe two very small people, not two teenaged cricketers who were six foot three and still growing - and it was only about a metre and a half wide. 

Pat laid down, taking up three quarters of it, and he patted the minuscule amount of space left beside him to invite Mitch to join him. 

Mitch knew this was going to be a disaster. “Patty, that seat is tiny,” Mitch stared at it warily. 

Pat frowned and tried to scoot over a bit, making a little bit more room. “Come on, it’s relaxing,” he assured. 

Mitch was quizzical, but he clambered onto the lounge beside Pat. One of his legs hung off the side, and the entire left side of his body was pressed up against the right side of Pat’s. 

“It’s cosy,” Mitch commented, and Pat laughed. 

Mitch tried to respect Pat’s space, but that idea went out the window when Pat threw his left arm over Mitch’s middle and snuggled his head into Mitch’s shoulder. 

“You alright there?” Mitch teased, but there was no heat in his words, and he idly stroked Pat’s arm where it lay on his stomach. 

“You smell like sunscreen,” Pat commented. 

“Isn’t that the whole reason we’re lying around and not swimming yet?” Mitch asked, shifting his arm from under Pat and putting it around the younger man’s back. To stop him from slipping, of course. 

Pat took this as an invitation to snuggle even further into Mitch’s side, sighing contentedly. Mitch, feeling bold, kissed his hair. 

Despite the tiny sun bed, the boys were comfortable lazing around together, and both of them were excited to be so close to one another. 

Mitch closed his eyes contentedly, and the next thing he knew, Pat was poking his ribs. 

“What are you doing?” Mitch mumbled fondly. 

“Waking you up so we can swim,” Pat pouted. 

“I wasn’t asleep,” Mitch protested.

Pat scoffed. “You were snoring,” he pointed out.

“I absolutely do not snore,” Mitch objected.

“Sure, it must’ve been construction noise,” Pat teased, and Mitch wondered where on earth he came up with this stuff. “Construction noise coming from your nose.”

Mitch rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fondness in his expression, and shifted to sit up, Pat doing the same. “Come on, let’s swim then,” Mitch said, patting Pat on the bum as they got up. 

Pat grinned over his shoulder at the action before walking down the first step into the pool. “It’s nice and warm,” he reported, and Mitch stepped in to join him.

Mitch planned to go down another step, and before he realised what was happening, Pat took advantage of him being off-balance - he grabbed him by the waist and half pushed, half threw him into the water. 

Mitch gasped for breath when his head re-emerged from under the water, and he righted himself, getting back onto his feet. He rubbed his eyes to try and dry them, but since his hands were already wet, it didn’t achieve much. Pat was beside himself with laughter, and the sight made Mitch smile too, despite it being at his own expense.

“You’ll pay for that, Patrick James,” Mitch warned. He paddled over to where Pat was still on the stairs, and encircled Pat with his arms. Mitch noted in a moment of surprise that Pat didn’t hesitate, before he repeated what Pat had done to him, dunking him in the water.

“Okay, fine, now we’re even,” Pat giggled when he got his breath back.

Mitch, ever competitive, decided to try and one-up Pat by splashing him, which turned into a water fight. They chased each other around the pool, trying to splash then swim away before the other could retaliate, their laughter echoing off the glass fencing around the pool. After a while, they were both exhausted, and called a truce in the middle of the pool. Mitch should’ve known better. Pat used this as an opportunity to jump on Mitch’s back while he wasn’t looking, forcing Mitch forward into the water because he wasn’t expecting it. When he re-emerged, Pat let him go, and Mitch turned around to face him. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Mitch grinned fondly.

They were standing barely a foot away from each other, up to their chests in the water, both breathing heavily after all of their playing. Pat looked at Mitch and his grin turned into something softer - still happy, but more intent, and more meaningful. Mitch noticed, and got a bit closer, their chests a breath away from touching. Pat’s eyes fluttered down to Mitch’s lips, and Mitch licked them subconsciously. 

“Mitch,” Pat whispered in the most beautiful, wanting tone, and that was all it took for Mitch to lean forward and kiss him. Mitch put his hand behind Pat’s neck, steadying him, drawing him in, and Pat’s hand was on Mitch’s jaw, light and gentle. The kiss was chaste, then Pat drew back just a fraction, allowing a millimetre of breathing space between their faces.

He took a deep breath. “I really like you, Mitch,” Pat whispered.

Mitch’s heart burst at his confession. Hearing the words straight from Pat’s mouth made him feel dizzy with excitement, and his face lit up with a smile. “I really like you, Pat,” Mitch returned, and Pat’s dazzling smile matched Mitch’s own.

This time, it was Pat who leant in for the kiss. It was just as chaste as the first one, but Mitch was cool with that. They had all the time in the world to escalate things if they wanted to. 

Both boys were high on the excitement of their first shared kisses, but Pat thoughtfully suggested they should check the time. Before Mitch left the pool, he leant in for another peck.

When the boys had both wrapped themselves in towels, Mitch checked his phone. It was half past five, so they had an hour to shower and get ready for dinner. He had an unread text from Shaun, so he opened it. It read: “Heads up we’re all heading back to the hotel now so in about 25 I’ll be coming back to our room and Dave will be going back to his. Just letting you know in case there’s any funny business going on xx”

Mitch chuckled at Shaun’s thinking. He couldn’t wait to tell him they’d kissed. The timestamp was from half an hour ago, so they would have all been back by now. Mitch let Pat know the last part, and he pouted adorably.

“Damn. This has been fun,” Pat said, stepping closer to Mitch so he could put his arms around his neck and kiss him again.

Mitch’s lips tingled pleasantly, and he touched them with his finger to make sure this wasn’t all a dream. “I’ve had the best day,” Mitch agreed, smiling.

They headed back up the lift to their rooms together, glowing with happiness, arms and shoulders brushing pleasantly as they walked. 

“I don’t want to say goodbye,” Pat admitted when they had reached Mitch’s door, sighing.

Mitch pouted and squeezed his hand briefly. “Me neither,” he sighed. “See you at dinner, Patty,” he whispered, giving Pat a final chaste kiss. Pat smiled, and walked down the hall to his own room. As had become customary between them, he looked back, and Mitch was staring after him, adoringly.

Once Pat was gone, Mitch knocked on the door since Shaun was in there anyway. 

“So?” Shaun asked expectantly.

Mitch couldn’t contain his excitement, chucking the stuff he had carried up from the pool down onto the table. “I’ve had the best afternoon,” Mitch gushed, pacing around the room because he couldn’t believe what had just happened.

Shaun took a seat on the edge of the bed, watching Mitch walk, amused by his brother’s antics. “So, what happened?”

“We went down to the pool and put sunscreen on each other,” Mitch began, looking at Shaun, who raised his eyebrows and blinked slowly. “Then we laid down on the world’s smallest sun lounge and he like, cuddled me, and rested on my shoulder, and I accidentally fell asleep,” Mitch continued. 

“That sounded promising ’til the last part,” Shaun commented.

Mitch glared half-heartedly at him, and continued his pacing. Here came the big finish to his story. “It gets better,” he declared, and Shaun mimed zipping his lips. “When we went in the pool we played around splashing and dunking each other then he looked at me and I looked at him and he said my name and I kissed him,” Mitch blurted out, the entire sentence coming out in about three seconds.

“Woah,” Shaun blinked, and Mitch wasn’t sure whether that was in response to the speed of his speech or the actual content. After Shaun processed it all for a few seconds, he beamed. “Was it nice?”  


“God yes,” Mitch exhaled, then grimaced because he thought he sounded a bit desperate. 

Shaun didn’t mind, though. “Like a peck or with tongues?”

“Just pecks,” Mitch clarified. 

“Plural?” Shaun raised his eyebrows again. 

Mitch stopped pacing when he reached his bed, sitting on the side of it to face Shaun. “Yeah, we kissed a few times,” he revealed, flushed with happiness and excitement. 

Shaun leant forward and patted Mitch’s knee. “Congrats, mate, that’s lovely,” he said genuinely. 

Mitch couldn’t stop grinning. Shaun started unpacking properly, and Mitch daydreamed about Pat, pinching himself that their kisses really happened.

“Alright lovebird, time to get in the shower if you’re gonna be on time for dinner,” Shaun suggested after a while. 

“I could just get dressed?” Mitch shrugged. 

Shaun gave him the look. “You’re covered in sunscreen and chlorine from the pool,” he pointed out. 

“So?” Mitch asked. 

Shaun shook his head, exasperated. “Go have a shower, Mitchell.”

***  
When Mitch and Shaun arrived downstairs for dinner, Pat was already there, and he’d saved Mitch a seat next to him.

Mitch smiled softly when he noticed, and looked at Shaun for confirmation. 

“Enjoy, mate, I’ll sit with the old boys,” Shaun said, clapping Mitch on the shoulder before heading to the other side of the room.

Mitch sat down next to Pat - they were at the far end of the table. As the rest of the team piled into the dining room, they all converged on the near side, leaving a fair few chairs free between the boys and the rest of the team.

“Do we smell or something?” Pat joked, making Mitch laugh.

“Shaun made me have a shower, so it’s definitely not me,” Mitch replied playfully. He leant into Pat and made a show of sniffing near his neck, and Pat’s cheerful giggle melted Mitch’s heart. “Nope, not you either,” Mitch joked.

Pat leant into Mitch so their heads were nearly touching. Under his breath, Pat whispered, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

Mitch groaned, wanting it badly. He considered just closing the short distance between them, but they were surrounded by their teammates, and since they were so new to the squad, it would’ve been a bit dumb to stand out for any reason. Mitch settled for squeezing Pat’s hand momentarily under the table. 

Before anything more could happen, they gained company. Steve was the last to arrive, and took the seat opposite Mitch. 

“Hey, boys,” Steve greeted.

“Hi,” Mitch replied.

Steve was his usual quirky self, fiddling with the napkins and looking intently at two menus he held side by side - one in Afrikaans, one in English. 

Pat met Mitch’s eye and ducked his head to hide a smile. He pulled out his phone and showed Mitch a new game, and they sat there playing it together until their food arrived.

***  
After dinner, they had a bit more free time. Most of the team went to Cam White’s room for a FIFA tournament on the playstation, and Pat asked if Mitch wanted to go for a walk.

They headed outside, and right near the front of the hotel was an ice cream shop. Mitch gasped when he saw it. “Patty, can we get ice cream?” he asked hopefully, almost bouncing on his toes.

Pat smiled at his enthusiasm. “We shouldn’t…”

“Come on, no one is going to find out,” Mitch reasoned. Since there was nobody they knew around, he leant in to give Pat’s lips a swift kiss to try and persuade him. 

Pat rolled his eyes, smiling. “You’re the worst influence, you know that?”

Mitch just smiled devilishly, and they entered the ice cream shop. Mitch got chocolate flavour, and Pat got fairy floss flavour. Pat’s ice cream was pink, and Mitch just raised his eyebrows when he received it. Pat insisted on paying because he had Mitch’s beers the other night, and wouldn’t listen to Mitch’s protests. They thanked the young man who made their ice creams and found a seat outside to sit on and eat them. 

Mitch put his spare arm around Pat and Pat melted into his side. It felt so familiar already, and Mitch thought to himself that if this was what his international cricket career was going to look like, he would never retire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! <3


	6. T20 Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johannesburg, October 2011.

A few days later, it was finally time for the meeting Mitch had been waiting for: match selection. He desperately hoped he would debut, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up as high as he had for the first match selection - his heart still hurt when he thought about the disappointment he’d felt that morning. 

Just like in all the other meetings, he sat between Pat and Shaun. 

“There’s no way they’ll drop you,” Mitch whispered to Pat, grabbing his thigh for a fraction of a second, swiping his thumb across the Cricket Australia emblem on Pat’s shorts before withdrawing his hand. 

Pat was still chewing his lip. “Never know. And I really hope they pick you, as well,” he said. 

They shared nervous smiles before the assistant coach came in with the sheet of paper that had broken Mitch’s heart a few days ago. He tried to tell himself that it was okay if he wasn’t picked, and that the coaches probably wouldn’t alter a winning team, so he had less of a shot at selection this time. He must have breathed a bit too loudly trying to calm himself, because Shaun put an arm around him and pulled him close. 

“No matter what, you’re still an amazing cricket player and you’re going to have a successful international career,” Shaun said quietly, with such assurance that Mitch’s heart warmed. He gave Shaun a thankful smile, before Shaun patted his back gently and released him. 

He replayed Shaun’s words over and over in his head. It would be okay if he wasn’t selected. He was more prepared to be let down this time. 

The assistant coach lifted his paper up and cleared his throat, and everyone stopped chatting amongst themselves. 

“Guys, it was confirmed this morning that Watto won’t be able to get up for this match because of his hip,” the coach began, and Mitch inhaled sharply. There would be at least one change to the winning team, after all. He tried to keep his emotions in check - he couldn’t put himself through the crushing disappointment again. 

“We have one change,” the coach continued, and Mitch’s heart sped up. Just like last time, Shaun had his fingers crossed subtly. Mitch held his breath. “We’re going to have another debutant. Mitch, congrats, mate,” he announced, and Mitch felt like he was floating. 

The room erupted into noise. “Fuck yes!” Shaun exclaimed, hugging him from the side, kissing the top of his head. 

At the same time, Pat gasped, speechless and grinning, hugging Mitch from his other side, kissing his cheek. When he finally got his voice back, he said, “Congratulations!” 

With Shaun and Pat cheering him on, Mitch had never felt more loved. He thought to himself that this was the greatest moment of his life so far. 

Since it was a day match, the team headed straight to the ground to familiarise themselves with the conditions. 

On the bus, Pat congratulated Mitch again. “You deserve this so much,” Pat grinned. “You’re gonna be amazing!”

Mitch was still shocked. “I can’t believe it’s happening. We’re going to play an international match together,” he said, disbelieving. 

“Yes we are,” Pat squeezed his hand. He looked around to make sure no one could see, and leant in to kiss Mitch’s lips briefly. 

Mitch grinned. “God, I could get used to all this,” he said wistfully. 

Pat pecked his lips once again. “I hope this is the first match of hundreds together,” he said, and Mitch dared to dream. 

When Mitch found out they’d won the toss and elected to bat, everything suddenly became more real. Pat met his eyes across the locker room, and must have seen the panic in them, because he gestured towards the toilet block with his head. Mitch nodded, and they both made their way into the bathroom. 

Luckily, the only person inside was Shaun, who was washing his hands. “You boys alright?” he asked. 

Pat nodded minutely, but Shaun was looking at Mitch, and he could see the worry on his younger brother’s face. He grabbed Mitch’s shoulders and squeezed them. He had to look up slightly to meet Mitch’s eyes now, when had that happened? 

Shaun assured him, “You’re going to be great. You’re never going to be alone out there. Remember, you’re in the team because you have talent and everyone believes in you. I know you can do it. Just stay focused and believe in yourself, Mitchy.” Shaun wrapped Mitch up in a tight hug before wishing Pat a quick good luck as well and leaving them to their own devices. 

Pat sighed heavily, releasing some of his tension. “You’re so lucky to have him,” he commented. 

Mitch nodded in agreement, still a little bit emotional at all the pride he’d heard in Shaun’s voice. For many of his younger years, he’d idolised Shaun completely, and now he was going to share a field with him to represent their country in South Africa. 

Mitch leant against the sink, trying to calm down, but all of the emotions of the day were starting to overwhelm him - he had been dreaming of this day for his whole life, and now that it was here he was so worried he’d mess it up somehow, or that it wouldn’t live up to his expectations. Even worse, he was worried that he’d somehow mess it all up, cost Australia the match, and be touted as the worst player ever, never to be seen again. He worried about all the people watching from home - what would they think of him? What if people wrote mean things about him online? His head was spinning, maybe it would be best for him to fake a hammy in the warm up and call things off before they began, maybe - 

Pat cut Mitch out of his vicious worrying by gently saying his name over and over until Mitch heard him.

When he finally did hear, he shook his head as if to clear it. “Sorry, I was just daydreaming,” Mitch lied.

Pat shook his head and stood in front of Mitch, leaving a bit of space between them so Mitch didn’t feel trapped. “You look petrified,” Pat muttered, his voice full of care and worry, not a hint of accusation. He reached his hand up to gently caress Mitch’s cheek. 

“I think I might genuinely throw up,” Mitch admitted. 

Pat took one of Mitch’s hands and interlaced his fingers with his own. “If you need to and it helps, that’s okay,” Pat said gently. He used his free hand to card his fingers back through Mitch’s hair, and Mitch closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

At that moment, Mitch’s mind thought it would be helpful to remind him of the phone call he had with his parents right after the selection meeting. He had been sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, Shaun’s arm around him, as his mum cried with happiness for him and his dad was speechless with pride. What if Mitch screwed up the match and disappointed them all? 

His heart was racing again, and his hand was so clammy against Pat’s that he tried to withdraw it. “What are you doing?” Pat asked, hurt, as Mitch pulled his hand away.

“My hand’s sweating too much,” he answered. 

Pat exhaled. “I don’t care about that, you’re allowed to be anxious, Mitch,” he said gently, taking Mitch’s hand back to prove his point. “Fuck, I’m anxious too,” he added in a whisper.

Mitch felt like the most selfish bloke alive. He’d been so concerned about his own debut that he’d failed to consider that Pat was only playing his second ever match - he wasn’t experienced just because he’d played once. Mitch wanted to kick himself. “Sorry, I was being so selfish, I-“

Pat cut him off by kissing his lips. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Take some deep breaths for me,” he instructed gently.

Mitch tried, but his breaths were ragged and he reverted back to nearly panting after three seconds. 

Pat tried a different approach. “What are you most worried about?”

Mitch had to think about that. “Failing. Embarrassment. Not being deserving of a spot,” he listed.

Pat frowned, at that. “You’re on debut. The only way you could fail is if you let your fear beat you and you don’t go out there,” he pointed out.

Mitch looked at Pat as if he’d just discovered a new planet. He couldn’t speak.

“Mitch, you are amazing,” Pat continued. “If you come off the ground smiling, having tried your best, nothing more will matter than that,” Pat said gently. He pulled their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed Mitch’s.

Mitch steeled himself, took a very slow breath, and kissed Pat. He expected it to be another peck, but then he felt Pat’s lips part just a fraction, and his tongue darted out the slightest bit to press against the seam of Mitch’s lips. Mitch parted his lips willingly, and finally their tongues met for the first time. Pat tasted like the Gatorade they’d been drinking before, and his mouth was so warm and sweet that Mitch forgot about all of his insecurities and worries. All he knew, in that moment, was how good it felt to finally kiss Pat properly. 

Mitch’s lower back was against the sink, supporting his weight so he could trail his hands down Pat’s back, coming to rest on his waist, pulling him in closer. Pat’s hands were either side of Mitch’s face, holding him desperately, as if he could kiss Mitch’s concerns away. And he did. Their kiss was slow and careful, neither wanting to overstep, but both enjoying the feeling of being so connected. By the time they pulled away from each other, breathless, Mitch was finally smiling again, and the storm had cleared from behind his eyes. 

“Better now?” Pat asked gently, so caring that Mitch melted inside.

He nodded. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Let’s do this.”

“Together,” Pat affirmed, and Mitch felt for the first time that he could do this.

Mitch padded up and sat in the dugout with the rest of the team as the openers went out. Shaun already had his helmet on as he was in at number three, and the sight made Mitch’s heart race. This was real, it was happening. 

Warner was out for a duck in the second over, and Shaun got up to take his place on the field. As he left, he turned back to Mitch and said, “If I don’t see you before you bat, good luck, buddy. You’re gonna smash it.” He offered his knuckles and Mitch bumped them against his own, then Shaun ran out to the crease. 

Mitch was overwhelmed once again. Shaun still cared about Mitch even when he was about to go play his own innings. He took a deep breath and hoped Shaun did well.

As it turned out, Shaun managed 26 runs before being dismissed nine overs into the match. He’d hit two fours and two sixes, and Mitch was proud of his efforts, even though he knew his brother would be disappointed.

Four overs later, Steve was dismissed and it was Mitch’s turn to go out and bat. Shaun was inside in the change rooms, but Pat was in the dugout with him, and he nodded at Mitch with such a calm, believing expression that Mitch felt a wave of relaxation wash over him. This was fine. He could do this.

When he got to the crease they were 5/87, and he knew they needed some quick runs to get the scoreboard ticking over. Cam White was down the other end, and every time they spoke in the middle of the pitch, Cam reassured and encouraged him, keeping him calm. 

Three overs later, Mitch had only scored four runs when disaster struck. He edged the ball into his pads safely, and Cam called him for a run, but the fielding was slick and Parnell kicked the ball into the stumps, running Cam out. Despite not having called for the run, Mitch still felt like it was his fault for running out the captain, and he felt sick in his stomach as he watched Cam stalk back to the change rooms.

SOK was dismissed the next over, and Mitch was still only on six runs from eleven balls. The match was slipping out of their grasp, and he wondered if he was the biggest bad luck charm ever. Jimmy Pattinson came out to partner him, and as they bumped gloves, Mitch realised they had one completed game’s worth of experience between them. With that epiphany, he wanted to dig a hole and hide in it until people forgot about the match. 

He looked to the dugout for some inspiration, and he saw the team. They looked nervous. The score was 7/112 after eighteen overs, and everyone seemed to know that wasn’t enough. But Shaun seemed to be looking at Mitch, and gave him a thumbs up and a nod. Mitch read that as Shaun telling him to believe in himself. So he did.

Mitch whacked the first ball of the over for six. His first boundary in international cricket. He took two off the second ball, then one off the third, and Patto managed a four from the fourth. Another single after that, and Mitch faced the final delivery, taking another single to retain the strike for the final over.

He took two off the first ball, and hit a six off the second. As he watched it fly, he finally relaxed, totally relieved he hadn’t embarrassed himself. The third ball was a dot, and he grimaced, still hoping to increase the team total. And then, another six. Then another. He was facing the final ball of the innings with 36 runs to his name. He visualised another six, knew where he wanted to hit it, took a deep breath… but he swung his bat through the air and made no contact, because the ball was already barrelling through his off-stump. 

Despite being dismissed by the final ball of the innings, he had made 36 runs off 21 balls, and had contributed to a total that wasn’t competitive before he batted. He was satisfied. 

“Well batted, mate,” Patto patted his back as they walked back to the team together. 

Mitch smiled with thanks, struggling to believe the last half an hour had been real. He had played international cricket, and he had done well in the circumstances. He hadn’t flopped. 

Mitch hadn’t even had a chance to put his bat down before everyone converged on him. 

“Fucking yes!” Shaun exclaimed as he wrapped him up in a hug. “I’m so proud of you, mate. Well done,” he grinned as he released Mitch. 

Everyone was patting his back and ruffling his hair, congratulating him on his debut innings, but there was one notable person missing. 

Pat was waiting for him at his locker, making himself at home among Mitch’s stuff.

“Hey, superstar,” Pat grinned. 

Mitch sighed with relief. “You waited for me?” 

“Of course I did, silly,” Pat scoffed. 

“Sorry you didn’t get a bat again,” Mitch said, putting his bat and helmet down and grabbing his spare uniform. 

Pat shrugged. “I’ll get to bowl, that’s what I prefer anyway,” he replied. When he noticed Mitch’s clothes, he asked, “You gonna have a quick shower?”

“Yeah, it’s hot as hell out there and I don’t want to field in sweaty clothes,” Mitch replied, and Pat nodded with understanding. 

Pat followed him to the shower block. “We seem to be in this situation an awful lot,” he pointed out. 

Mitch laughed. “True. But this time I actually have to shower.”

Pat rolled his eyes, and leant in to kiss Mitch again. The kiss was passionate, and Mitch melted into it, the adrenaline running through him acting to highlight the sweet warmth of Pat’s mouth. 

Mitch wanted to continue, but Pat pulled away. “You’d better hurry. We’re bowling in ten,” he winked, leaving Mitch on his own. 

Mitch stood under the shower wondering if this whole day was actually real, or if it was just the best dream he’d ever had. 

They went out to field, and the second over that Pat bowled was a double wicket maiden. Mitch was bursting with pride, beside himself with excitement. Mitch was thrown the ball midway through the innings, and he managed to bowl a pretty tidy over of dots and singles, apart from one six which disappointed him. His final ball was close to a wicket, and his heart lurched for a second until it was safely defended. 

Unfortunately, the South Africans managed to chase down the total in the final over, and the T20 series resulted in a one all draw. 

On the bus on the way back to the hotel, Mitch didn’t know how to feel. He was so amped up having played his first ever match and having batted well, but he was disappointed with his bowling and the result. 

Pat, meanwhile, was radiating enthusiasm. “What’s on your mind?” Pat asked Mitch, noting his expression. 

“Mixed emotions,” he mumbled, not really knowing what to say. 

Pat nodded with understanding. “It’s okay that we lost. We all tried our best and you were amazing in your first ever match! You debuted, Mitch!”

Mitch looked at him. His blue eyes were sparkling, and Mitch wanted to get lost in them. He blinked, forcing himself to look away. “Thanks, Patty,” he said softly. 

Pat ran a hand through Mitch’s hair fondly, making Mitch smile. “Next goal is to get in the ODI side,” Pat said thoughtfully. 

Mitch grimaced. “Ponting, Clarke, Haddin and Mike Hussey will all be back,” he mumbled. “I don’t think I’d fit in that team.”

Pat frowned. “So negative, Mitchy. You have to believe in yourself. They asked you to stay on for the ODI series for a reason,” he pointed out. 

Mitch hadn’t thought about it like that. “Why do you always know what to say to make me feel better?” he asked, a goofy smile unfurling on his face.

Pat grinned and put his arm around Mitch, pulling his head down to rest on Pat’s shoulder. “Because I can see how hard you are on yourself,” he said gently. 

Mitch enjoyed the comfort of being so close to Pat again, and burrowed into his neck, planting a little kiss there. He was drained physically and emotionally after the day, and just like Pat had after his own first match, Mitch fell asleep in Pat’s embrace.

Mitch was still asleep when the bus pulled up in front of the hotel, despite Pat’s attempts to wake him. Shaun noticed their predicament as everyone piled off the bus, and walked back to their seat. They all had the choice of eating dinner from the team buffet or getting some (moderately healthy) room service, and that was the main topic of discussion as everyone else piled off the bus.

Shaun had a look at Mitch, sound asleep resting on Pat’s shoulder, and his heart warmed at the sight of them happy together. When he spoke, it was to Pat. “I’m gonna see the physio for my shoulder, if you two want to go up to our room to order something I’ll meet up with you later,” he suggested.

Pat was surprised by the invite. “Really?”

Shaun shrugged and gestured to Mitch. “There’s no way he’s staying awake through the buffet,” he reasoned. Shaun reached out to give Mitch a gentle shake, and he blinked awake again. 

“Where are we?” Mitch mumbled sleepily. He saw Shaun first, then blushed when he realised he’d slept on Pat, and forced himself to sit upright. 

“Back at the hotel, mate. I’ll meet you two in our room if you want to order in,” Shaun repeated.

Mitch blinked, eyelids still heavy. “Where are you going?”

“Physio,” Shaun grimaced.

Mitch had seen Shaun pull up sore when he’d tweaked his shoulder fielding, and he really hoped it wasn’t a big injury. “Okay, hope it’s nothing serious,” Mitch said kindly.

“Thanks buddy, me too. Come on, we’re the last ones here,” Shaun looked around the bus for effect, and Mitch and Pat climbed out of the seat and followed him off the bus.

Mitch rang up to place their order, and the hotel kitchen staff told him it would be around half an hour. After that, Shaun texted Mitch that he’d need scans, and that he was heading to the nearest imaging clinic now, but he didn’t expect to be home for a while, so he’d sort out his own dinner. Mitch sent a good luck text in reply. 

“Half an hour to ourselves, hm?” Mitch grinned, sitting on the end of his bed. Pat smiled in response and came to stand between his legs, leaning down to kiss Mitch passionately. They were less cautious than they had been in the shower block, and Mitch relished the feeling of Pat’s tongue sliding against his own, their lips moving rhythmically as they kissed. After a few moments, though, the angle got a bit too difficult with Pat standing up, and Mitch’s neck started to hurt. 

He told Pat, and Pat just giggled angelically. “Sorry,” he said with a grin.

Mitch, feeling bold in the moment, bolstered by the confidence of completing his first international match, shuffled backwards on the bed until his back was on the pillows against the headboard, and he patted the space beside him invitingly. His heart was racing, and he regretted it the instant he did it, feeling like he’d definitely come on too strong. But before he could bury himself deeper in self loathing, Pat’s eyes lit up, and he clambered onto the bed, beside Mitch. 

They kissed again, and this time their bodies were a lot closer, and the angle of their heads was much easier to navigate. Pat’s fingers stroked the back of Mitch’s neck. “Does it hurt your neck a bit less like this?” Pat asked, and both of them burst out laughing. When they calmed down, Mitch kissed him again, and his tongue brushed against the roof of Pat’s mouth, making the younger man shiver. They made out, and after a couple of pleasurable minutes, they were both breathless and wanting, hearts racing, blood flowing. At that point, Pat shifted so he was in Mitch’s lap, and Mitch had to think calming thoughts so that the situation didn’t escalate. As much as he wanted it to, that is. But he knew they were too new to whatever was between them to go any further just yet, and they’d have a lot of time in the future for all that followed.

Mitch allowed himself to enjoy the sensations of a needy Pat in his lap for a few moments, before he groaned, knowing what he was about to say. “Patty,” he began, and the name came out like a prayer.

“Hm?” The noise sounded so attractive that Mitch had to bite his lip. Pat’s eyes were dark and his pink lips were wet and swollen after all their kissing. Mitch wanted to keep going so badly, but he forced himself to do the right thing.

“I think we should slow down,” he forced out.

Pat pouted, but he knew Mitch was right. If they continued on their current trajectory, they were about ten minutes away from fucking in Mitch and Shaun’s shared room and they’d only just started kissing two days ago. Plus, they hadn’t even gotten close to discussing what was going on between them yet. After a few deep breaths, Pat sighed, and said, “Okay, you’re right.”

Mitch looked relieved that they were on the same page, and when they returned to kissing each other, it was still deep and pleasant, but lacking the urgency and fire of their previous kisses. 

They had calmed themselves down by the time their food arrived, and they ate together watching Dr Phil on the television, much to Pat’s delight.

Later, after Shaun had returned and Pat had bid them both goodnight, Mitch told Shaun about what had happened - or, nearly happened - between them.

“I’m proud of you, Mitch. That was a very mature way to diffuse the situation,” Shaun commended him.

Mitch grimaced. “We both wanted it,” he sighed.

Shaun nodded with understanding. “Of course, you’re healthy young men,” he pointed out, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “But if you rushed in and fucked straight away, your relationship might have suffered. You definitely did the right thing,” he repeated.  


“But we aren’t even properly together, yet,” Mitch protested.

“Exactly. All the more reason. You two have all the time in the world,” Shaun said calmly.

Mitch knew he was right. As he settled in to sleep for the night, he had to remind himself over and over that his debut and his kisses with Pat had really happened. Right before he dozed off, he wondered if any dreams he had would ever compare to the day he’d had today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’d love to know your thoughts 💕


	7. The first ODI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centurion, October 2011.

The first ODI was only three days later in Centurion, the day before Mitch’s twentieth birthday. 

The day before the match, Mitch found himself in the same situation as he had a few days prior - sitting in the selection meeting, praying his name would be called out. 

The squad was different to that of the two T20 matches, and senior players like Ponting and Mitch Johnson had returned, so Mitch thought his chances of selection were very slim. 

Before the meeting, Shaun and Mitch were alone in the hallway outside the hotel’s conference room. Shaun had insisted they get there early because it showed that they were responsible, but it seemed as though they were the first ones there. Mitch rolled his eyes when they got there and realised this, but he calmed down when he realised Ricky and the coaches were already inside having a discussion. 

“How’s your shoulder?” Mitch asked. 

“It’s not good,” Shaun replied honestly. “I’m not up for selection.”

Mitch gasped. “What? That’s awful, how come you didn’t tell me before?”

“Doctor only just told me half an hour ago,” Shaun answered, and Mitch nodded with understanding. 

“I’m sorry,” he frowned. “What about Watto?” 

“He’s no good, either,” Shaun replied, and his mouth tilted up into the hint of a smile. “I’ve got a feeling you might get your chance.”

Mitch gasped again. “Are you serious? But what about all the senior players coming back?”

“You say senior players like it’s such a dirty word, Mitchell,” Shaun rolled his eyes. 

Mitch crossed his arms. “It’s two words, idiot,” he retorted. “But I’m serious,” he added. 

“So am I,” Shaun shrugged. “But I guess we’ll find out soon,” he gestured to the closed door beside them. 

The rest of the team trickled into the hallway over the next five minutes, and Mitch’s eyes lit up when he saw Pat for the first time since breakfast. 

Shaun declared he needed to talk to Mitch Johnson, and left the two of them alone. 

“How’s Shaun’s shoulder?” Pat asked, concerned. 

Mitch shook his head and grimaced. “Not good,” he replied. “But he seems to have faith I’ll play, so I hope he’s right,” Mitch said. 

Pat squeezed his shoulder briefly. “That would be amazing! An early birthday present,” he grinned, and Mitch melted at the sight. 

“You’ll play for sure,” Mitch declared, giving Pat a playful shove. 

Pat frowned. “I’m not sure about that,” he mumbled. 

“Patty, everyone’s calling you the next big thing!” Mitch grinned. 

Pat shook his head, unsure how to deal with the expectation. “Oh, I forgot to tell you,” he said after a few quiet moments. “Cricket Australia asked me and you to do one of those videos for their YouTube,” Pat explained. 

Mitch laughed, then he realised Pat wasn’t kidding. “Wait, what?”

Pat shrugged. “I don’t know either. The social media lady said she’d tell us more next week if we’re happy to film it,” he explained. 

Mitch raised his eyebrows. “That’s different,” he commented. 

“I’ll say,” Pat chuckled. 

They were all called into the meeting room after that, and Mitch’s nerves hit him like a truck. His blood felt cold as it hurtled through his body. 

Pat squeezed his hand as they walked in. “It’ll be okay, no matter what,” Pat assured, though he looked pale himself, and Mitch could feel the shake in the younger man’s hand. 

They sat down, Mitch between Pat and Shaun as had become customary, and Shaun squeezed Mitch’s shoulder. “Good luck,” he said softly, then reached across Mitch’s back to repeat the sentiment to a very grateful Pat. 

The assistant coach spoke for a while about the reasoning behind team selection today, but Mitch found it very difficult to concentrate when he felt so nervous. At long last, the coach got out his sheet of paper, and Mitch thought he was going to vomit. 

The coach cleared his throat. “We have two debutants to our one day side,” he announced, and Mitch held his breath. Shaun tapped his own foot against Mitch’s with excitement. “Everyone, please give a big congratulations to Patty Cummins and Mitch Marsh,” he announced. 

The room burst into a cacophony of noise, and Mitch felt like he couldn’t breathe. Shaun grabbed him and ruffled his hair. “Congratulations!” Shaun beamed. 

Mitch turned to Pat, who was just as shocked and excited. “Holy shit,” Pat laughed with shock, and Mitch just grinned with him. Mitch put his arm around Pat’s waist and Pat leant into him, grinning. 

When the rest of the boys had finished congratulating them, Mitch sat through the rest of the meeting barely absorbing a word because he felt like he was floating. 

They had a training session after that, and before Mitch knew it, it was time to go to bed and the match was the next morning. 

“How are you feeling?” Shaun asked after they had both settled into their beds and he had turned the lights off. 

“Nervous,” Mitch admitted. 

Shaun nodded, but Mitch couldn’t see in the dark. “That’s fair. But you’ve already played international cricket, don’t forget that,” he pointed out. When Mitch didn’t reply, he pressed on. “Remember, you aren’t the only debutant,” he added, voice playful. 

Mitch’s heart fluttered at the thought. “Shit, you’re right,” he realised. “Patty and I are never gonna forget tomorrow, are we?” 

Shaun contemplated that for a moment. “No, you won’t. All you can do is try your best. You were amazing in your first T20, now it’s time to show everyone you can do it at the ODI level, too,” Shaun encouraged. 

“Thanks, Shaun,” Mitch said gently. “Wish you were playing tomorrow,” he added sadly.

Shaun sighed. “Me too. Try and get some sleep so your under eyes aren’t too dark for Pat tomorrow,” Shaun teased. 

“Don’t give me something else to worry about,” Mitch groaned.

Shaun chuckled. “Sorry. Get some rest, mate. But congratulations. I’m proud of you.”

Mitch smiled and turned over, trying to get comfortable to try and sleep. “Thanks, Shaun,” he mumbled sleepily. “Means a lot.”

***  
It was a day-night match, so the late start meant more time for Pat and Mitch to worry themselves sick with pre-match nerves. 

It started with the team breakfast in the banquet room of the hotel, which had been repurposed as a makeshift cafeteria for the team’s stay. Pat and Mitch sat next to each other, shoulders touching despite plenty of space around the table. 

“How are you feeling?” Pat asked between bites of cereal. 

Mitch grimaced, finishing his small yoghurt bowl before he replied. “Not good,” he answered honestly. 

Pat nodded. “Neither,” he chuckled nervously. He moved his leg a fraction under the table so their thighs were touching. The movement grounded Mitch, reminding him he wasn’t alone. 

He smiled nervously at Pat. “We’re in this together.”

Pat hummed an agreement, chewing his cereal. At that moment, Mitch’s phone vibrated with a text from Shaun, who was on the other side of the room with Mitch Johnson. It read: “Need to head to physio after this. Should be a while if u 2 want to hang. Nothing silly, ur playing today xx”

Mitch chuckled at the last part, looking across the room for Shaun. They made eye contact and Mitch grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up. Shaun gave an amused smile - pretty expressive by his own standards in a public setting - and rolled his eyes at Mitch’s enthusiasm, before turning back to Johnno. 

Pat bumped Mitch’s shoulder to get his attention back. “What’s going on there?” 

“Letting me know he‘s got physio so we can hang out if we want,” Mitch replied honestly, trying not to sound too eager. 

“Sounds good, I’m too anxious to hang out in the room with Steve,” Pat grimaced. 

Mitch vaguely remembered Pat texting him yesterday morning to tell him that Steve was his roommate in this hotel. At the time, Mitch’s mind had been too busy worrying about team selection to absorb the information. “What’s wrong with Steve?” Mitch asked, curious. 

“Super messy,” Pat replied quickly, making Mitch laugh. “Big stress head. Spinners are a different breed, I reckon,” he laughed. 

Mitch chuckled. “Us fast bowlers have to stick together, then,” he teased, bumping Pat’s shoulder, and Pat’s giggle in response melted his heart. 

They’d both finished eating, so Mitch suggested they head up to the room to hang out. 

The elevator took them up to their floor, and they walked along the hall to Mitch and Shaun’s room. Mitch held the door open for Pat, and Pat walked in, looking around. “Looks exactly the same as ours, just a lot cleaner without Steve,” Pat commented. 

Mitch laughed, walking over to sit on the couch, encouraging Pat to do the same. “Didn’t realise Steve was so messy,” Mitch replied. 

“He’ll grow out of it,” Pat shrugged. 

Mitch furrowed his eyebrows. “Patty, you’re eighteen,” he pointed out. 

“And? I’m mature,” he said confidently. 

Mitch just laughed, shuffling closer to him on the couch. Pat’s breath hitched. Their faces hadn’t been this close since they’d made out the other night - they had been so busy with travel and team requirements that they hadn’t had a chance to be alone since then. 

“So mature that you still play Angry Birds on your phone,” Mitch teased, tracing Pat’s jaw with his fingertips. 

Pat scoffed. “Fuck off, Mitchell, I know you still play it too,” he teased, massive grin on his face. 

Mitch couldn’t take it any more. He leant in and kissed that perfect smile off Pat’s face. They kept the kiss light for a few moments, pressing their lips together softly a few times, getting reacquainted, before Mitch pushed his hand back through Pat’s hair and Pat shifted on the couch so their chests were touching. Pat deepened the kiss, licking into Mitch’s mouth hungrily. Both boys felt like they’d gone months without the satisfaction of the other’s kiss, even though it had only been a couple of days. 

Pat pulled back for breath after a little while, and Mitch admired him. Pat’s eyes were dark, and his lips were wet and swollen, by Mitch’s own doing. Mitch also realised the buttons of Pat’s Cricket Australia polo were undone at the neck. He wanted so badly to lean in and mark his milky skin with a hickey, but the rational part of his brain (which sounded an awful lot like Shaun’s voice) told him that would be a pretty stupid idea on the day of their ODI debut. 

“You’re staring,” Pat pointed out, an embarrassed blush rising on his cheeks. 

Mitch tried to look away, but couldn’t. “Sorry. You’re beautiful.” The words slipped out before Mitch had any control over them, and his eyes widened in shock. 

Pat gasped with surprise, but he seemed pleased with the compliment. “You mean that?” Pat asked shyly. 

Mitch was stuck. He hadn’t exactly intended to say it, but he didn’t not mean it, either. He took a deep breath. Now or never. “Well, it’s true,” Mitch confirmed quietly, still very embarrassed that he’d gotten himself into the situation. 

Pat ducked his head, but the smile that resulted from Mitch’s words was the most beautiful thing the older boy had ever seen. 

“Just kiss me, Patty,” Mitch suggested, to break the awkward silence. 

Pat did as he was told. Gladly.  
In a way quite fitting for Mitch’s last day as a nineteen year old, they really did make out like teenagers. They made out for so long that Pat was worried their lips might bruise, and when he told Mitch of this concern, Mitch couldn’t stop laughing. 

Pat pressed light kisses to Mitch’s lips in between his peals of laughter, and eventually Mitch calmed down enough for Pat to slip under his arm and rest there. Mitch adjusted so he could cuddle Pat properly against his side, and Pat reached up for Mitch’s fingers over his shoulder, interlocking them with his own.

Mitch felt so strongly for Pat in that moment that he nearly said something stupid. To distract himself, he reached for the remote, careful not to jostle Pat, and turned the TV on.

Pat turned and kissed Mitch’s neck, making him shiver. 

“Fuck, Patty,” he sighed. 

“Sorry,” Pat mumbled. “I’m nervous as hell.”

Mitch looked at him. “You’re gonna be amazing. You’ve already proven how good you are at international level,” he replied.

Pat shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe that was a fluke,” he mumbled.

Mitch sighed and stroked the back of Pat’s hand with his thumb where they were joined over Pat’s shoulder. “I know you can do it,” Mitch assured, leaning in to kiss Pat’s lips.

After the kiss, Pat closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “Sorry. You must be as nervous as I am,” he grimaced.

Mitch nodded. “Clarke said I’d be bowling more today. I don’t want to go for fifteen an over and be the reason we lose,” he admitted. 

“Mitchy, you won’t be,” Pat insisted, shifting so that he was sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing Mitch, Mitch’s hand still in his own. “You deserve your spot.”

Mitch put a hand on Pat’s jaw and leant in for a gentle kiss.

A few moments later, Shaun knocked on the door very obviously. Mitch chuckled to himself at the insinuation, and sat back from Pat. 

“Come in,” Mitch called out, smiling nervously at Shaun as he came in. 

“Hey, Patty,” Shaun greeted, and Pat waved in reply. At that point, Mitch was sure that Pat was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He must’ve been staring at Pat adoringly, because Shaun cleared his throat subtly and snapped him out of it. “You boys ready to get on the bus?”

Mitch’s stomach filled with nerves at the thought, and he could see the tension in Pat’s shoulders, too. 

“Nearly, I just need to grab my kit bag,” Pat replied, standing up from the couch. He offered out his hand and helped Mitch up, too. 

Shaun nodded with understanding, and walked past them to grab his own bag. 

Mitch walked with Pat to the door. Pat looked past him at Shaun in a silent question, but Mitch just shrugged and pulled Pat in for a last kiss. Pat smiled against his lips, a light blush rising on his cheeks since they weren’t alone. 

“See you on the bus,” Pat said. 

“See ya,” Mitch replied, leaning in for one more kiss. 

Pat grinned over his shoulder as he left, and Mitch watched him go until Pat was inside his own room down the hall. 

Shaun whistled playfully. “You two look pretty happy together,” he commented, lifting Mitch’s own bag from the floor along with his own to get ready to leave the room. 

Mitch took his bag from Shaun with a grateful smile before replying. They set off down the hall to the lift. “We aren’t together yet,” Mitch replied after some consideration. 

Shaun frowned, looking at Mitch with surprise. “Really? Haven’t had that conversation yet?”

“Nope,” Mitch replied. The elevator doors opened so they went inside, and Mitch pressed the button for the ground floor. 

Shaun raised his eyebrows at Mitch’s response. “Well, it’s pretty obvious to me that that’s where you boys are heading,” he pointed out. 

Mitch looked at him, surprised. “You think so?”

Shaun huffed a laugh. “Of course, idiot. I bet you made out the whole morning,” he guessed. 

Mitch’s blush must’ve said it all, and Shaun just laughed again. The elevator arrived at the ground floor, sparing Mitch from any further embarrassment. 

When the team piled into the bus, Mitch sat in their usual seat, and Pat slid in beside him when he arrived. 

They were quieter than normal on the bus ride to the ground, both preoccupied with nerves. Mitch was staring out of the window, and Pat was watching Steve do a puzzle on his phone across the aisle and a few rows in front. Despite both having their heads in the clouds, they grounded one another, with their fingers interlaced between them. Pat was absently stroking his thumb back and forth on Mitch’s hand. 

***  
Being presented their ODI caps together was something Mitch knew he’d never forget. Shaun was beaming with pride, and the whole team was thrilled for both of them. Mitch just wanted to make everyone proud. 

In the rain-interrupted match, the Aussies batted first, and Mitch was listed at number six. It looked like he wouldn’t get his chance to bat, because each side only had 29 overs, and things were ticking along nicely for the team, mostly thanks to Ponting’s 63 from 77 balls. 

On the last ball of the second-last over, Brad Haddin was dismissed for nine, and Mitch realised he’d get to bat for an over after all. Shaun was behind the boundary carrying drinks for the team, and as Mitch went out, he gave him a fist bump.

“Swing hard,” Shaun grinned, sending Mitch on his way with a pat on the shoulder.

To make things even more daunting for Mitch’s ODI debut, he was facing Dale Steyn’s bowling. 

He steeled himself for the first ball, just praying not to go out for a golden duck. Instead, he managed to drive the ball, and some bad fielding allowed him to take two runs. The second ball was a dot, and Mitch felt the pressure immediately. He managed a single from the third ball, and then Mike Hussey was back on strike for the fourth ball, which went for another single. It was a wide, so Mitch was facing the second-last ball of the innings. Steyn missed his length and Mitch took the chance. His bat connected cleanly with the ball, and it darted away for four, earning him his first boundary in ODI cricket, and the chance to face the last ball. He managed one last single from it, finishing up with eight runs off five balls. He would have loved the chance to face a few more overs, but he was happy with what he made of his opportunity. 

When he left the field for the innings break, Mitch was hoping to see Shaun or Pat first, but Michael Clarke pulled him aside before he could find them.

“Good work, champ,” Michael clapped Mitch on the shoulder, and Mitch tried not to grimace at the word. Shaun had called Mitch ‘champ’ once, in the backyard when he was about thirteen, and despite Shaun being twenty-one, Mitch had given him a forceful hip and shoulder and Shaun had ended up on his bum, a sheepish smile Shaun’s best effort at an apology. Needless to say, Mitch hadn’t been champed again since that moment.

Mitch realised he hadn’t responded, and forced out, “Thanks, Michael.”

“Ready to take some wickets?” Michael asked, and Mitch tried not to look past him to scan the room.

“I’ll try my best,” Mitch said honestly, and Michael opened his mouth to say something else, but the bowling coach called Mitch’s name from across the room, and Michael clapped his shoulder again and let him go. 

The bowling coach had called all of the bowlers together to affirm the plans they had set to the South African batsmen. Pat gave Mitch a relieved smile when they stood next to each other. They didn’t get a chance to talk, though, because there were a lot of details the coach went over due to the shortened match.

Pat was the first change of bowler in the innings, replacing Mitch Johnson. Mitch held his breath as Pat released the first ball, and immediately felt crushed when Amla hit it for six. Pat looked calm, but Mitch could see him biting his lip, trying not to crumble under the pressure. The next two balls were tidy dots, but the fourth was another boundary, and Mitch saw Pat squeeze his eyes shut. He collected himself well, though, finishing the over with another two dots. 

As Pat went back out to his fielding position, he locked eyes with Mitch and shook his head, frustrated. Mitch tried to give him a calming look, but ended up looking more like a wounded puppy. Pat’s single over had gone for ten, when Mitch Johnson’s two overs had only gone for seven combined. 

Michael didn’t pull Pat out of the attack, though, and his faith was instantly repaid. Pat’s first two balls of his second over went for zero and one, then the third ball was executed perfectly, and he got Kallis out, bowled. If Mitch celebrated a little too enthusiastically, nobody noticed in amongst the entire team getting around Pat to celebrate. 

Two balls later, Clarke took the catch to dismiss Duminy, and Pat had a second wicket for the over. As everyone converged on the eighteen year old, Mitch bit back the urge to tell Michael, ‘Nice catch, champ,’ but the thought made him chuckle to himself. 

An over later, Michael called on Mitch to replace Pat, and Mitch kept telling himself to stay calm as he walked to the top of his mark. Of all people, he was bowling to Faf du Plessis. He executed his first ball well, and it was a dot. He took some deep breaths as he went back to his mark, hoping to execute again. The second ball went for a single, and the third went for two. The fourth ball was another dot, and Mitch was relieved that the over hadn’t been expensive so far. He was happy with how the ball was coming out of his hand, and at the top of his mark, he took one last deep breath, really allowing himself to believe. The ball came out of his hand well once again, and Amla got an edge to it. For the split second it travelled through the air towards the slips, Mitch didn’t breathe, but then Haddin dived for a brilliant catch and holy shit, Mitch had his first ever international wicket on his ODI debut. The next minute was a blur of celebrations, but Mitch felt Pat’s lips against his neck and thought that this was the greatest day of his life so far. The final ball of the over went for a single, and Mitch couldn’t believe it. His figures were one for four. 

The South Africans managed to rotate strike during Mitch’s second over, which went for seven runs. Mitch thought that would be the end of his spell, but Clarke left him on for a third over, which was very tidy until a four off the last ball by du Plessis brought the total up to six runs from it.

Mitch was certain that’d be it, but he was left on for a fourth over. The first ball went for a single. Mitch got the next one to swing, and he was certain he heard a nick. He and Haddin both went up with the appeal, but Clarke wasn’t sure. He jogged over to discuss it - they had fifteen seconds to review.

“I’m positive we heard something,” Mitch assured Michael.

“Probably his pad,” Clarke shook his head.

“We can review-“ Mitch’s plea was cut off by the big screen of the stadium alerting them that their time was up.

“Sorry, champ,” Clarke called out as he jogged back to slip.

Mitch had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself, after that. He made the mistake of looking back up to the big screen, only for it to show on the broadcast that there was a little edge on the hotspot.

Mitch looked to Shaun outside the boundary with despair. Shaun looked just as frustrated as Mitch was, but he put on his best calm face to try and help Mitch’s emotions.

The third and fourth balls were well executed, another two dots. Botha hit the next ball high into the air, and it headed straight for Pat at mid on. Mitch’s whole body was humming with adrenaline. This would be his second wicket, he knew it, Pat ran under it with time to spare, he was settled, about to take the catch - 

And the ball bounced straight off Pat’s palm, falling safely to the turf. 

Mitch fell to his knees with disappointment. Pat covered his face with both hands, absolutely humiliated. Mitch was so disappointed he couldn’t even look over at Pat. He felt robbed. He should’ve had his second and third wickets in that over, and instead he was left stranded on one. Thoughts swirling, Mitch still managed to execute the last ball well enough for it only to go for a single. As he collected his cap from the umpire, he kept his eyes trained on Shaun outside the boundary. If he made eye contact with Michael, he may have said something regretful. On top of that, he didn’t even want to think about Pat right now.

Shaun was trying to gesture with his hands for Mitch to take deep breaths, and Mitch squeezed his hands into such tight fists that his blunt nails dug crescent moons into his palms.

Mitch tried to let his mind clear in the field after that, trying to focus ball by ball. Pat was brought back into the attack for the twenty-first over, and Mitch tried not to stare at the flattering fit of Pat’s pants against his lean thighs. This realisation made Mitch even more frustrated. He was meant to be grumpy with Pat at the moment and - 

Botha defended Pat’s first ball, but in the process, he managed to step back onto his own stumps. With that, Pat had three wickets for the match, and South Africa were nine down. Mitch’s heart was flipping with excitement for his (almost boy)friend, but his stomach was churning with jealousy at the same time. He had such mixed emotions he wanted to cry - international cricket was so much more intense than Mitch had expected.

Pat’s next two balls were dots, but the fourth ball was a very quick bouncer which flew way too high off the pitch, beating both the batsman and the ‘keeper, running away for five wides. The following ball went for four, and the final two balls were another two dots.

Mitch Johnson bowled the next over, and the first five balls were four dots and a single. Tsotsobe hit the final ball high up in the air, and Mitch saw his opportunity, settling under it and taking the catch. With that, Australia had won by 93 runs despite the shortened match. 

The boys all shook hands with the South African players, and as they left the field, Pat jogged to catch up to Mitch.

“Mitchy, I am so sorry about that catch,” Pat said. He sounded so upset that all of the anger in Mitch’s stomach dissipated immediately, and just like that, it was replaced by an overwhelming rush of affection for the younger man.

“I won’t lie, I was spewing after that over, firstly because Captain Clarke refused to review when I knew it was a wicket, and then that dropped catch,” Mitch grimaced, but he felt better getting it all off his chest, and Pat hung an arm around his shoulders as they entered the locker room.

“Captain Clarke,” Pat giggled, and Mitch melted at the sound. 

“Fucking called me champ twice today,” Mitch muttered under his breath, and Pat scoffed. 

“No way,” Pat marvelled. “That’s terrible!”

Mitch nodded. “Righteous arsehole,” he mumbled. He regretted it immediately when he realised they had company right behind them.

“That’s not a nice thing to say, Mitchell,” the person behind them said. Pat gasped because he didn’t recognise the voice immediately, but Mitch did.

Pat released Mitch and they both turned around to face the grinning Shaun. “You had me for a second,” Mitch admitted. “But I won’t take it back. He wouldn’t review-“

Shaun hushed him gently. “Mitch, unfortunately shit like this is gonna happen to you at least a hundred more times in your career. That’s cricket. If you get too caught up in every missed opportunity, you’ll be a very bitter man,” Shaun said thoughtfully.

Mitch hated admitting Shaun was right, so he didn’t say anything at all, settling for a heavy sigh. After a few moments, Shaun patted Mitch on the head and left the pair alone. By now, the whole team was back in the locker room.

“I’m having a shower, want to come?” Mitch asked. He knew it sounded suggestive, and Pat’s eyes darkened a fraction, before he winced.

“I’ve gotta see the physio first. I’ll catch you up,” Pat replied.

“Everything okay?” Mitch asked, immediately concerned.

“Yeah,” Pat replied swiftly, and Mitch could tell he was lying.

***  
Both boys were absolutely exhausted on the bus ride back to the hotel. The rain delays plus the ODI format meant their match day was so much longer than the T20s had been, and Pat yawned as soon as he sat down on the bus beside Mitch.

“I’m still sorry about that catch,” Pat mumbled, lifting Mitch’s arm around himself so he could snuggle into Mitch’s side, resting his head on his shoulder.

Mitch stroked his free hand through Pat’s hair, and Pat sighed contentedly. “Shaun was right, I can’t get upset about stuff like that,” he replied, a gigantic yawn cutting him off. “Especially at my boyfriend.” The word slipped out without Mitch realising, and in his exhausted state, it took a few moments for his mind to catch up with what he’d just said. Pat looked up at him with wide eyes, and Mitch’s mouth fell open. “Patty, I-“

Pat put a finger to Mitch’s lips, cutting him off. “Don’t take it back, please,” Pat said, barely above a whisper.

Mitch felt like he’d just jumped off a cliff. He stayed in stunned silence.

“Did you mean it?” Pat asked quietly, after a few moments.

Once again, Mitch was stuck. Of course he wanted to be with Pat, but he figured that he’d ask him out when the time was right, make a nice moment of it… and he’d done the total opposite. He knew he had to be honest. He looked around to make sure no teammates could hear them, relieved that everyone was either chatting or had headphones in. He took a deep breath. “I wanted to ask you out at a… better time,” Mitch whispered with a grimace, fishing for the words. “Guess I’m overtired and emotional, sorry to ruin the moment.“

“No, Mitchy, you didn’t ruin anything,” Pat assured quickly. “I would be honoured to be your boyfriend, if that’s what you’re asking,” he smiled shyly.

“Yeah, I am asking,” Mitch replied dumbly, and Pat just laughed fondly. 

“If we weren’t in a bus surrounded by teammates, I’d kiss you so hard right now,” Pat whispered.

Mitch groaned, settling for a kiss dropped into Pat’s hair. “Save it for later, boyfriend,” he whispered, loving the way the word felt on his tongue now that he actually meant to say it.

Pat showed him that perfect grin, and closed his eyes, making himself comfortable on Mitch’s shoulder for the bus journey. Mitch rested his head on top of Pat’s, and before either of them realised, they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’d love to hear anything you think about this story in the comments! 💕


	8. A big birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centurion & Port Elizabeth, South Africa, October 2011.

Mitch blinked awake just before the bus pulled into the driveway of the hotel. Pat was still asleep on his shoulder, his light exhales tickling Mitch’s neck pleasantly. Mitch scanned the bus to make sure nobody was looking before he kissed Pat’s forehead and shook him gently. 

“We’re here, Patty,” he said gently, and Pat blinked his eyes open. 

“Sorry, didn’t realise I fell asleep,” Pat mumbled sleepily, sitting up. Mitch’s heart fell immediately at the loss of Pat’s warmth. 

“Don’t worry, I did too,” Mitch replied.

Everyone piled out of the bus, and Shaun was waiting for Mitch in the hotel lobby. 

Everyone headed up to their rooms pretty quickly after that. Steve called Pat over cheerfully, and Pat looked back at Mitch with regret. They both would have preferred a proper goodbye, but Pat left with Steve for their room so he didn't raise any suspicions. 

When Mitch and Shaun were alone in their room, Shaun sat on the end of his bed. 

“You were amazing today, mate,” Shaun said, and his voice was so sincere that Mitch met his eyes.

“Thank you,” Mitch grinned, picking up his pyjamas. “It was crazy.”

“Have you forgiven Pat for…?” Shaun used his hands to re-enact the ball bouncing out of Pat’s palm, denying Mitch a wicket.

Mitch couldn’t help but laugh at the action, pulling his T-shirt on over his head. “Yeah. I do listen to you, sometimes,” Mitch smiled sheepishly. “Also, something… happened, on the bus,” he tried to explain, struggling for words. 

Shaun raised his eyebrows. “Tell me you didn’t touch each other inappropriately on our team bus,” he deadpanned.

“Shaun!” Mitch gasped, scandalised. His cheeks were hot with embarrassment. “No, nothing like that,” he assured quickly. “We were both super tired and I accidentally called him my boyfriend,” he admitted.

Shaun had definitely not expected that. He blinked slowly. “On the bus?” 

“Yeah,” Mitch cringed. “It slipped out and I tried to apologise but he told me not to take it back and… yeah,” he tried to explain.

“Well, not the most romantic place to make things official, but I’m happy for you regardless,” Shaun shrugged. “Congratulations, mate. Big day for you, hey?”

Mitch laughed. “I really can’t believe it,” he admitted.

Shaun got into his own pyjamas. “Believe it, mate,” he grinned. “And, it’s your birthday tomorrow,” he pointed out.

Mitch grinned, heading into the bathroom to clean his teeth. 

***  
Mitch was woken by a big weight landing on his side, and he grunted at the force.

“Good morning, birthday boy,” Shaun exclaimed into his ear.

Mitch tried to sit up, which made Shaun move, sitting on the bed beside him instead of on his ribs. “I’m old now,” Mitch joked.

“Oh yeah, you’re not a teenager any more. You’re gonna have to stop hanging out with Pat, and start hanging out with the older boys,” Shaun replied, and the serious look on his face frightened Mitch for a second. When Mitch didn’t laugh, Shaun shoved him gently. “I’m kidding, silly,” he clarified.

“Shit, you actually scared me,” Mitch finally laughed. “I was thinking, ‘fuck, there’s no way I’m hanging out with Captain Clarke,’” he scrunched up his nose.

Shaun huffed a laugh. “Not a big fan of him, are you?”

“Are you?” Mitch levelled.

Shaun looked thoughtful. “Can’t say he’s my best friend in the whole world,” he replied.

Mitch nodded. “He called me champ yesterday. Twice.”

Shaun looked taken aback. “Did you deck him like you decked me that time?” 

“Fuck, I wish,” Mitch said quickly, and they both laughed. 

“Don’t worry about him, mate. It’s your birthday and we’re gonna have a good day,” Shaun squeezed his shoulder. He reached to Mitch’s side table and procured a small wrapped box. “Happy birthday, baby brother,” he said, and his tone was more loving than they’d normally be with one another.

“Thanks, Shaun,” Mitch replied gently, reaching out to give Shaun a hug. He accepted the present gratefully. As he unwrapped it, his jaw dropped. 

Shaun was eagerly awaiting Mitch’s reaction.

“Is this what I think it is?” Mitch asked, gobsmacked. Shaun nodded. “Holy shit, Shaun, really?”

Shaun nodded again. “I asked Dad if I could give it to you for your twenty-first but then you got called up on your first ever international tour, and I thought shit, what better time than now?” 

Mitch stared into the box in awe. It was a very valuable luxury watch that their dad, Geoff, had gifted to Shaun for his twenty-first birthday. Mitch had been enamoured by it at the time, and he was thrilled by the unexpected surprise that Shaun was giving it to him. He was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t speak. He looked at Shaun, and Shaun could see the emotion on his face immediately, so he pulled him in for another hug.

“Thank you so much,” Mitch said, still overwhelmed.

Shaun smiled, glad he liked the gift. “You’re welcome, mate. Happy birthday.” 

Mitch fastened the watch on his wrist, still in awe that it was his. “It’s perfect,” Mitch declared. "When you let me borrow this for my year twelve formal, I felt like the coolest bloke,” Mitch laughed, and Shaun smiled fondly at the memory. 

“Well, now you’re a cool bloke who’s played international cricket. Don’t let it get to your head,” Shaun teased, standing up from the bed to start getting ready for their travel. 

“Shaun?” Mitch called as Shaun headed into the bathroom. 

“Hm?” Shaun replied, sticking his head back out of the doorway. 

“Thank you again. I really appreciate this,” Mitch gestured to the watch, already sitting with pride of place on his wrist. 

Shaun smiled softly. “Happy birthday, Mitch. I love you, mate,” he said sincerely. 

Mitch’s heart warmed. No matter how old he was, Shaun would always be his hero. “Love you, too,” Mitch grinned, and Shaun smiled before shutting the bathroom door and starting the shower. 

***  
Pat loudly wished Mitch a happy birthday as the team congregated in the lobby, waiting for the CA staff to check everyone out of the hotel before they headed to the airport. Of course, this meant everyone in the team rushed over to wish Mitch a happy birthday themselves. 

Due to all the attention, Mitch didn’t get any time alone with Pat until they were seated on the bus. 

“Happy birthday!” Pat repeated cheerfully, pulling Mitch in for a hug and kissing his neck while his face was hidden. 

“Thank you,” Mitch grinned. “Shaun had a present for me,” he explained. 

He told Pat the story of the watch as they travelled, and Pat was enthralled. Mitch wanted to kiss him so badly, but their teammates were all too close to risk it. 

***  
Fate had it that in Port Elizabeth, Mitch and Pat were roomed together. They were obviously both delighted, but Shaun looked a bit disappointed after the room lists were read out. 

“You’ve finally gotten rid of me,” Mitch joked, shoving Shaun’s shoulder gently, but Shaun didn’t see the funny side. 

“Would’ve thought they’d leave us together for at least the rest of the ODIs,” Shaun frowned. 

Mitch sighed and patted Shaun’s back. “Johnno will be a fun roommate,” he pointed out optimistically. “Plus, we’re still going for birthday dinner tonight, right?” 

Shaun finally smiled at that. “Of course we are,” he softened. “Do you want Pat to come, too?”

“Are you sure?” Mitch asked, surprised.

“Of course,” Shaun replied. “He’s your boyfriend now, mate.”

Mitch grinned, and Mitch Johnson called out to Shaun with their keycards in hand. 

“Guess I’ll catch up with you boys for dinner,” Shaun said, clapping Mitch on the shoulder and following Johnno to the lift. 

When Pat and Mitch got into the room, it hit Mitch all at once that they’d be sleeping in the same room for the first time.

“Our room, huh?” Pat asked, wheeling his bag into the corner. Mitch put his own bag next to it and Pat stood back, grinning. “You aren’t as messy as Steve, thankfully.”

Mitch chuckled, and finally leaned in for the kiss they’d both desired since last night. The kiss started out gently, before Pat licked into Mitch’s mouth. Mitch trailed his hands down Pat’s back, settling them low on his hips. He pulled Pat towards him, and Pat groaned softly as their hips brushed together. Mitch chuckled against Pat’s mouth at the sound, and Pat used the opportunity to suck Mitch’s bottom lip between his own. Pat rolled his hips into Mitch’s, and this time it was Mitch’s turn to moan softly, moving one of his hands to grip Pat’s jaw as they kissed. They were both breathing rapidly when the knock on the door came.

Pat pulled back, lips pink and swollen, and Mitch thought Pat looked so sexy he was going to melt. He gathered his thoughts quickly and walked to the door.

“Is it Shaun?” Pat asked.

“No, the knock sounded different,” he explained, before opening up the door to reveal his favourite person in the world. “Michael,” Mitch greeted curtly.

“Good afternoon, Mitchell, I didn’t get to wish you a happy birthday this morning,” Michael said.

“That’s alright, thanks for the wishes,” Mitch replied. He hoped Clarke didn’t hear Pat’s choked laugh coming from behind him.

“Do you want to come for a walk and a chat?” Michael asked.

Mitch looked back to Pat and screwed up his face when they locked eyes, but he calmed his expression as he turned back to face Michael. “Sure,” Mitch replied, despite there being a thousand things he would’ve rathered be doing (mostly with Pat).

“See you soon, Patty,” Mitch called out as he left, and Pat gave a little wave. Pat raised his eyebrows in an action small enough that only Mitch could read it - a little ‘good luck’.

They walked down the hallway and to the elevator. This ‘chat’ obviously wasn’t going to take place in the hallway that most of the team was walking through, settling in to the new hotel. Dread filled Mitch’s stomach when he wondered what Clarke wanted with him.

“You two seem close,” Michael commented once they were in the lift.

“Me and Pat?” Mitch clarified, surprised.

“Yeah,” Clarke shrugged. “Must be nice to share your first tour with another kid.”

Mitch tried not to bristle. He was twenty, thank you very much. Maturely, he bit his tongue and just hummed an agreement. 

The doors slid open and Clarke led them out the back door of the hotel. It opened out to a nicely landscaped courtyard, where big tree branches reached across and sheltered a cobblestoned path, which they walked along. 

“Mitchell, this isn’t a conversation I enjoy having,” Clarke began, and Mitch froze. Whatever was coming, it wasn’t going to be pleasant. “Your T20 and ODI debuts were both impressive, and no one can take that away from you.“ Clarke looked at Mitch, then. Mitch drew himself up to his full height, looking down on the captain who was about to break his heart. “Look, Mitchell, Watto is fit to play. I’m sorry to tell you that he’ll be taking that spot back in the side. Someone has to make way for all of his experience,” he concluded. 

Mitch’s heart shattered into a billion pieces, and his head dropped under the weight of it all. “Yeah, I get it,” he mumbled, kicking a pebble along the path. 

Clarke put his arm around Mitch, and Mitch had to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself from shrugging it off. “Sorry, champ. I’ll let you get back to your birthday celebrations.” He patted Mitch’s back twice before removing his arm.

Mitch wanted to scream. He forced himself to nod and mumbled, “See you later,” before he turned on his heel and walked straight back through the courtyard, back to the elevator before Clarke could even process he was gone. 

Mitch couldn’t go back to their room and see Pat yet. His eyes were stinging with tears and he didn’t want Pat to see him in such a state. He figured he should’ve known this was coming. Who was he kidding to believe that his performances were enough to keep him in the side? 

The elevator brought him to the team’s floor, and before he knew it, he was almost running down the hall. He prayed with every fibre of his being that Shaun was alone as he knocked on the door. 

Shaun opened it, and Mitch flung himself into his arms, and broke down. 

“Holy shit, are you okay?” Shaun asked, adjusting his arms to properly wrap Mitch in a hug. The door clunked shut behind them. 

Mitch buried his face in Shaun’s shoulder and cried, clutching the back of Shaun’s T-shirt. Shaun rubbed Mitch’s back soothingly until his breathing had calmed a bit. 

“Come on mate, let’s sit down and catch our breath,” Shaun suggested gently. He kept his arm around Mitch as they walked over to sit down on the edge of Shaun’s bed. Mitch’s tears had left a wet patch on Shaun’s shoulder, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

At that point, Mitch remembered Shaun had a roommate, and his heart stopped. “Where’s-“

“Johnno just went into the bathroom for a shower before you came. We have time,” Shaun explained calmly. 

Mitch sniffed wetly, so Shaun reached to his bedside table for a tissue and handed it to him. “Do you want to talk about it?” Shaun asked gently. 

Mitch took a ragged breath, trying to find the words. “I’ve been dropped. Stupid fucking Clarke told me,” he mumbled. 

Shaun squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. He tightened his grip around Mitch, pulling him close. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Mitchy,” he said quietly. “Did he tell you in front of Pat?”

“Not exactly,” Mitch replied, wiping furiously at some more tears. “Pat and I were having a good time together, and he knocked on the door and asked me to go for a walk, then he smashed my dreams to pieces,” he explained, finishing with another wet sniff.

“He shouldn’t have done that to you on your birthday,” Shaun grumbled. “Fucking prick.”

Mitch almost smiled at Shaun’s defensiveness. “Called me champ again too,” he shook his head. 

“I want to kill him,” Shaun groaned. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? Just really fucking embarrassed,” Mitch shook his head. “I should’ve known I was only the injury replacement. I let the fairytale of me and Patty get to my head, thinking we’d both play together forever, what was I even thinking? I-“

Shaun cut him off by hushing him gently. “Mitch, please stop beating yourself up over this. You shouldn’t be embarrassed about anything. You played a brilliant first ODI and did everything that was asked of you. You helped your country win a match, mate. That is impressive,” Shaun pointed out. “I reckon it sucks that you played so well and they’re still dropping you just because Watto is back fit. You deserve a spot, mate,” he added kindly.

Mitch finally met Shaun’s eyes. “Thanks, Shaun,” he said sadly. “I’m dreading telling Mum and Dad,” he admitted after a few quiet moments.

Shaun scrunched up his nose. “Don’t be silly! I’ve been dropped a million times. Remember all those disappointed phone calls when you were meant to be in bed on school nights?”

Mitch did remember. He had always felt the disappointment so strongly when Shaun told him the bad news. He nodded. “I always dreamt of being on the team with you. Then it happened for real, and I was dumb enough to hope that this would be the new normal for us,” Mitch explained. “What if that one T20 was all we get to play together for Australia?” Mitch looked at Shaun, eyes wide.

Shaun chuckled softly. “Mitchy, this is one ODI series. We have the whole rest of my career to hopefully enjoy together, and I’m not planning on hanging up the boots any time soon,” he shoved Mitch playfully.

This seemed to be enough to calm Mitch, and he nodded, taking a few deep breaths. “Okay, good. Sorry to turn up and freak out, I just couldn’t go back and see Pat like that,” he tried to explain.

“Don’t apologise, mate, I’m sorry Michael dropped that on you on your birthday, but we’re gonna have a nice dinner tonight and he’s not invited,” Shaun poked his tongue out.

Mitch chuckled. “Sounds good. I’d better get back to Patty and tell him what’s going on,” he grimaced a little. 

Shaun walked with him to the door and gave him one last hug. At that point, Mitch Johnson opened the bathroom door, a towel around his waist. His tattoos stood out on his shoulders and ribs, and Mitch hoped it wasn’t obvious he’d been crying.

“Hey, Mitch,” Johnno greeted.

“Hi, Johnno, I was just leaving,” Mitch said, forcing a smile.

“All good?” Johnno asked, looking between the brothers. 

Mitch grimaced. “Not really. Clarke told me I’ve been dropped,” he admitted honestly. 

Johnno deflated with disappointment, reaching out to squeeze Mitch’s shoulder. “Sorry mate, that sucks. You played so well yesterday,” he said. 

“Thank you. I’ll get over it,” Mitch said hopefully. “Thanks for the chat, Shaun. See you tonight,” he said, locking eyes with Shaun before he left. 

His and Pat’s room was only twenty metres down the hall, and he took a few deep breaths to steady himself before knocking on the door. He didn’t need to bother with a keycard when Pat was already there. 

Pat opened the door, and immediately looked shocked. “Oh my god, Mitchy, are you alright? Have you been crying?” Pat ushered him to the couch and sat down beside him, holding his hand.

Mitch just dropped his head. He wasn’t going to hide things from Pat. “Clarke told me I’ve been dropped because Watto is back fit. Felt like he kicked me in the nuts,” he explained. 

“I’m so sorry,” Pat gasped, placing a gentle hand on Mitch’s cheek. 

Mitch closed his eyes and leant closer to the comfort of his touch. “Not your fault,” he mumbled. “I went to see Shaun and, yeah, got a bit upset,” he admitted. 

“Feel a bit better after that?” Pat asked gently, using his thumb to stroke along Mitch’s cheekbone. Mitch nodded. “Good,” Pat said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Mitch’s lips. “You know what that means, though?”

“What’s that?” Mitch asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“We can get you drunk tonight,” Pat said cheekily, eyes glinting with excitement.

“Mm, is that right?” Mitch asked, leaning in for another kiss.

Pat hummed an agreement against Mitch’s lips, and the kiss deepened once again. He kissed Mitch until the tension left Mitch's shoulders and they were both breathless.

“Thank you,” Mitch mumbled after a while.

Pat thought he’d imagined it. He furrowed his eyebrows. “What for?”

“For cheering me up again,” Mitch said softly.

“Aw,” Pat cooed, “what are boyfriends for?” 

The word sounded like honey from Pat’s mouth, and Mitch chased the taste of it on his tongue.

Mitch got so caught up in kissing Pat that when he eventually had a shower to get ready for dinner, he forgot to take any clothes in with him. He tied a towel around his waist and left the bathroom, a little bit embarrassed.

Pat whistled playfully from where he had been sitting on his bed, doing a crossword. “Hello, sexy,” he grinned.

Mitch blushed at the attention as he walked over to dig through his suitcase. “You distracted me too much before I went for the shower,” Mitch grinned over his shoulder at Pat. 

Pat put his hands up, declaring innocence. “My bad,” he joked, poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

Mitch had two dress shirts in his bag, and he pulled them out. The first one was the white one he’d worn on the first night of the tour, and the other was navy with white pinstripes. He held them both up to show Pat. Mitch expected Pat to give his opinion on which one he should wear out, but instead, Pat just screwed up his face.

“What?!” Mitch asked, surprised at the expression.

“Mitchy, they’re so crumpled,” Pat whined.

“Oh,” Mitch breathed, realising Pat was right. They’d been squished in the bottom of his case. He grimaced. “I don’t know how to iron,” he admitted.

Pat laughed so hard he fell backwards and hit his head on the headboard. “Shit,” Pat swore, rubbing the back of his head.

“Aww, Patty,” Mitch cooed, shirts momentarily forgotten as he rushed over to Pat’s bed to check on him. 

“I’m okay, don’t worry,” Pat assured, patting Mitch’s hand. Mitch leant over the bed to give Pat a kiss, but since Pat was sitting down, the bottom of the towel brushed Pat’s hand and they both recoiled with the realisation.

“Get dressed, idiot,” Pat laughed.

“What about the shirts?” Mitch asked, pouting.

Pat grimaced when he remembered. “Blue one for sure. But honestly? I can’t iron, either,” he admitted.

Mitch chuckled at their misfortune. “We make such a great pair,” he joked, and Pat laughed. 

“You know who you could ask for help?” Pat suggested.

“Who?” 

“Michael Clarke,” Pat deadpanned, but his face split into a grin as soon as the words were out of his mouth, laughing at his own joke. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Mitch laughed, play punching him. “Lucky Shaun’s here. Do you want me to take him your shirt as well?”

Pat got up and found his own pastel yellow shirt in his suitcase - Mitch's favourite. Pat had folded it when he packed so it looked a lot less crumpled than Mitch’s, but it still had creases along the fold lines. He held it up to show Mitch. “What do you reckon? Would he mind?”

“Of course not, he’s put up with my shit for this long, he's used to stuff like this,” Mitch smiled. He slipped some underwear on under the towel, making Pat blush. He put his pants on that he wanted to wear to dinner, but threw a T-shirt on over the top so he could take their shirts to Shaun.

“I’ll have a quick shower while you’re gone,” Pat declared. 

“See you soon,” Mitch said, leaning in for a kiss that they both intended to be quick, but got lost in. After a couple of minutes, Mitch forced himself to pull back. “Okay, now I really have to go,” he said against Pat’s lips, making the younger man pout.

He picked up both of their shirts and headed down the hall to Shaun’s, knocking on the door.

Johnno opened it. “Hello again, mate,” he greeted.

“Hi, I’m back,” Mitch declared dumbly, and Johnno chuckled, letting him in. “Miss me?” Mitch teased, and Shaun rolled his eyes jokingly. 

“What’s up?” Shaun asked, noticing the shirts in Mitch’s hand.

“Don’t laugh,” Mitch warned, and Shaun mimed zipping his lips. “Neither of us can iron and our shirts are a mess.”

Johnno had sat down on the couch and was looking at something on his phone, but at Mitch’s admission, he laughed loudly. 

Mitch pouted. “It’s not funny!” Mitch retorted, but his smile gave away that he wasn’t really upset.

"Mitchell Ross Marsh, you are a hot mess, my friend," Johnno declared. Mitch had known Mitch Johnson since he'd moved to WA, since he and Shaun had played so much of their cricket together. 

Shaun got out the ironing board and iron from the room’s cupboard and set them up. “When we get home, you’re learning how to iron,” he declared, and Mitch nodded sheepishly.

It didn’t take Shaun long to run the iron over both shirts, and when he was done, he pretended to reach out at Mitch with the iron, making him gasp. “Not funny!” Mitch sulked. 

“It’s a bit funny,” Shaun corrected, handing Mitch the two shirts by the shoulders. 

Mitch thanked him and promised he’d stop visiting their room so often. Johnno shrugged. “This has been some fantastic entertainment,” he gestured to the shirts, and Mitch laughed at himself.

***  
They all had a beer when they got to the restaurant. The following day was more or less a day off - they had two full days before the next match. Mitch sat next to Pat and across from Shaun, and despite Clarke ruining his day, his mood had greatly improved since then. 

Shaun insisted Mitch should have another beer before the meal came, and then another one after they ate. By about 10pm they were leaving a bar that Shaun had dragged them to, and Mitch couldn’t remember how many drinks he’d had. He’d progressively gotten more tactile with Pat, who had stopped after three beers, and Shaun decided it was time for them to head back to the hotel after that. 

Shaun made sure they got into the room without being caught by any CA staff or wandering teammates. 

“This isn’t my first time trying to sneak back to the team hotel drunk,” Shaun winked at Pat once the door unlocked. “Happy birthday, mate,” he said to Mitch. 

“Night, Shaun, I love you!” Mitch declared, giving Shaun a kiss on the cheek. 

Shaun scrunched his nose, but he was smiling fondly. “Gross. Night, boys,” he said, leaving them to their own devices. 

Pat returned his farewell and then he and Mitch were alone in their room. 

“I’m sweating,” Mitch pointed out. He sat on the edge of his bed and tried to unbutton his shirt, but his fingers kept fumbling, and Pat just shook his head fondly, coming over to help him. 

“How many shots did you and Shaun have?” Pat asked, grinning. 

“Fuck knows. Not as many as on my eighteenth, though,” Mitch assured. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Pat’s fingers dancing expertly along his torso. 

“Must’ve been a big eighteenth,” Pat raised his eyebrows. He’d finished unbuttoning the shirt, and Mitch shrugged it off his shoulders. Pat couldn’t avert his eyes, appreciating Mitch’s chest openly. 

“It was. Or so they tell me,” Mitch grinned cheekily. 

Pat laughed. “Wow, you don’t remember?” 

“Only the first hour or so. We had fun,” he shrugged. He reached his arms out for Pat, and Pat obliged, leaning over Mitch and pushing him back onto the bed for a cuddle and a kiss. 

Mitch shifted backwards across the bed so their legs weren’t dangling off the side, then he hooked Pat’s legs with one of his own. Pat held himself up on an elbow beside Mitch’s head, leaning down to deepen their kiss. 

“You taste like tequila,” Pat chuckled against Mitch’s lips. 

“You should’ve had shots with us,” Mitch pouted. 

Pat hummed. “Don’t reckon I can handle the alcohol like you boys can,” he said thoughtfully. 

Mitch kissed him for a moment longer before replying. “We’ll have to test that out one day,” he teased. 

Pat sucked Mitch’s bottom lip for a moment. “If you say so,” he laughed softly. 

Their kisses got heavier after that, and soon they were both panting. Mitch rolled his hips up and Pat, still on top of him, gasped. 

“I want you,” Mitch mumbled into Pat’s mouth. 

The words made Pat close his eyes and take a deep breath. The feeling was definitely mutual. “You know I want you, too,” Pat responded, “but we can’t tonight. Not when you’ve been drinking,” he said gently, using his free hand to brush Mitch’s unruly hair back off of his face.

“You’ve been drinking too,” Mitch pointed out, pouting. 

Pat rolled off Mitch, knowing their position wasn’t making things any simpler. “Mitchy, I don’t want you to wake up and regret it, or not remember,” he said gently.

“I could never regret you, Patty,” Mitch assured.

Pat kissed him once more on the lips. “If we’re gonna go further, we can do it when we’re both a hundred percent in the moment with clear minds,” Pat said reasonably. 

Mitch pouted, but gave in, and got up to put his pyjamas on. “If we wait, I have one condition,” he declared. 

“What’s that?” Pat quirked an eyebrow.

“Cuddle me to sleep?” Mitch grinned, and Pat laughed.

“Of course,” Pat agreed. 

Mitch’s birthday ended with him snuggled into bed with Pat, happy and relaxed thanks to the drinks. He was disappointed to the bone about being dropped, but the feeling of lying in Pat’s arms, and the knowledge that Shaun had his back, made him feel like everything would work out fine in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think about the length of these last couple of chapters, they've both been just under 5k each I think, is that way too long?! Thanks for reading! xx


	9. The second ODI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Port Elizabeth, South Africa, October 2011.

Mitch woke up with Pat’s body pressed up behind his own, Pat’s skinny arm lying heavily over his waist, securing him. He shifted slightly, and the movement woke Pat, too. Pat shifted his head forward so his lips could reach Mitch’s neck, and he lazily sucked a mark there. 

Mitch groaned with pleasure at the feeling. “Morning, Patty,” he croaked out, voice hoarse with his hangover. 

Pat licked over the mark before he settled back into the pillow, still spooning Mitch. 

“Morning. We have gym at 12,” Pat told him. 

Mitch groaned. “Leave me here to die,” he grumbled dramatically. 

Pat chuckled. “It’ll be fine. I can’t wait to perv on you while you do weights,” he teased. 

Mitch turned around to give Pat an unamused look, but as soon as he saw Pat’s beautiful face, he couldn’t hide his smile. 

“I need a shower, I feel disgusting,” Mitch declared, squeezing Pat’s hand that was around his waist before shifting to sit up. 

“How’s your stomach feeling?” Pat asked, unashamedly taking in Mitch’s bare torso where he sat on the edge of the bed. 

Mitch winced. “Not great, but I’ve felt worse,” he replied. 

Pat tilted his head. “Is that a good thing?” 

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “Could be a lot worse.”

Pat watched Mitch as he got ready for a shower. Once Mitch was clean, he felt a lot better, and brushed his teeth for good measure. 

Pat had gotten changed in the meantime, and he was eating some dry muesli from the container in their room. 

“Not planning on going to team breakfast?” Mitch teased.

Pat shrugged, still chewing. “I was starving and you were taking ages,” he replied. 

Mitch rolled his eyes, walking over to the hotel room’s little table to kiss Pat‘s cheek. “I took five minutes and I don’t smell like a rat’s nest any more. I count that as a win.” Mitch helped himself to some of the muesli with a grin. 

“If you’re ready I’m happy to head down,” Pat suggested. 

Mitch agreed, and they headed to the team breakfast together. 

When they got there, they sat opposite one another. Pat was next to Steve, and Mitch was between Johnno and Shaun. 

“How did you pull up?” Shaun asked Mitch quietly. He didn’t need the coaches or supporting staff hearing about their unsanctioned drinking excursion. 

“Could’ve been a lot worse,” Mitch replied. 

“That just means we didn’t go hard enough,” Shaun winked, turning away when his name was called by Watto. 

Johnno nudged Mitch’s side gently to get his attention. “Shaun said you guys had a good night?”

“Yeah, it was good, thanks,” Mitch smiled.

Johnno glanced up to ensure that Pat was still caught up in a conversation with Steve when he leaned in closer to Mitch. “Mitchy, you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to. But, are you and Patty more than friends?” His question was pure curiosity - no hint of the judgement or cynicism Mitch had worried people might have. 

They hadn’t told anyone other than Shaun, yet, but Johnno was almost like a second older brother to Mitch, and he decided there was no point in lying to him. “Yeah, we’re together,” he admitted quietly. His heart warmed just saying the words, and he tried not to blush. 

Johnno squeezed his shoulder. “That’s sweet, mate. The way he looks at you, it was only a matter of time,” he laughed softly. 

Mitch furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“He adores you, Mitchy. He looks at you like you’re the most perfect thing he’s ever seen,” Johnno stated. “That just proves love is blind,” he teased, giving Mitch a gentle nudge with his elbow. 

Mitch laughed good-naturedly, used to Johnno’s ribbing after years of it in WA. “Very funny,” he relented. 

“I wasn’t kidding about the first half, though,” Johnno said gently. “He’s a good kid. You suit each other.”

Mitch felt like he was glowing, at that. Pat met his eyes across the table with a soft, loving smile that took Mitch’s breath away. 

Shaun had been leaning back and looking past Mitch down the table to speak to Watto, and as he sat forward again, glancing at Mitch, he inhaled sharply. Mitch noticed, and quirked an eyebrow at him in silent question. Shaun reached his hand out to stand Mitch’s collar up against his neck. 

“Is something wrong?” Mitch asked quietly. 

“You have a small hickey on the back of your neck,” Shaun muttered honestly. 

Pat had watched the scene unfold, and he shot Mitch an apologetic look. Mitch blushed, and Pat ducked his head, embarrassed. 

Shaun nudged his side. “Don’t worry about it. It could be anything,” he reassured Mitch.

Mitch relaxed a little at that. Shaun may enjoy messing with him from time to time, but he would always protect Mitch first, so Mitch knew he was being honest.

Pat tangled his legs with Mitch’s under the table, and they enjoyed the team breakfast together.

***  
Mitch was dreading the gym session after drinking last night, but once the music was pumping through the speakers and his program was written out in front of him, he was happy to get into it. 

About halfway through the session he got to the weight station to do his hip raises, and the team’s fitness coach encouraged him to increase the weight on his bar from what they had used last session. The new load was challenging, but Mitch managed to push the bar up with good form under the coach’s guidance. He grunted with the effort, but he was thrilled that he could do it. 

He got through a short set, and the coach told him to have a quick break before completing two more sets of the same movement. The coach was satisfied enough to leave Mitch to his own devices for the rest of the sets, so Mitch sat on the bench and drank from his water bottle. 

Johnno was on the station next to Mitch, and he was resting as well. “Mitchy,” he called out over the music. Mitch turned to look at him. “I think someone enjoyed your show,” he chuckled. 

Mitch followed Johnno’s gaze, and saw Pat looking at him from his squat rack, blushing furiously. He ducked his head when he realised he’d been caught staring. 

Mitch dared to blow him a kiss, and Pat flushed such a deep red that Mitch hoped he wouldn’t have a heart attack. 

Johnno laughed at the development, and they all went back to their training. 

***  
After dinner that evening, Pat had to see the team physio, so Mitch went to Shaun and Johnno’s room for some company. 

“We should’ve asked for a third swipe card for you, mate,” Johnno chuckled when Mitch arrived. Both men had been sitting on their beds, looking at their phones.

Mitch sat down on the end of Shaun’s bed. “Patty’s with the physio and I was dying of loneliness,” he explained lamely. 

“Tragic,” Shaun deadpanned. “Is Pat okay?”

Mitch grimaced. “He won’t tell me what’s wrong,” he admitted. 

Shaun frowned. “Hope he’s alright.” He met Mitch’s eye and subtly looked towards Johnno - Mitch took this to be a question whether Mitch was happy to discuss Pat in front of him. 

“It’s okay, I told him about us,” Mitch said aloud. 

“About you and Pat?” Johnno asked. 

Mitch nodded. 

“I thought he was going to combust when you were doing those thrusts, Mitchy,” Johnno teased, making Shaun crack up with laughter. 

Mitch felt heat rising in his cheeks, and he covered his face with his hands. 

“Did you guys do anything last night?” Shaun asked. Johnno looked at Mitch, curious to hear his answer. 

Mitch shook his head. “Just the usual kissing,” he replied honestly. “Pat made us stop because I was drunk,” Mitch grimaced. 

“Made you... stop?” Johnno asked, confused. 

“Things were getting a bit... heated,” Mitch admitted, embarrassed. 

“Ah,” Johnno caught on, scratching the back of his neck. 

“But we did share the bed,” Mitch revealed. 

Shaun raised his eyebrows. “And he gave you a hickey,” he reminded Mitch. 

Mitch reached for the mark on his neck, embarrassed. 

“You guys are so whipped for each other. I can’t believe you were so worried he didn’t feel the same way,” Shaun teased. 

Mitch considered that. “That’s true,” he admitted. 

“When did you realise he did?” Johnno asked, curious. 

Mitch felt warm thinking back to the day in the pool. “It hasn’t been long. Just over a week, actually, when we were in Johannesburg,” he explained. 

“Who made the first move?” Johnno asked. 

“We both did, it kind of just happened and we were kissing in the pool,” Mitch admitted. 

Johnno smiled. “Sounds like a rom com, mate. That’s very sweet.” He then turned to Shaun. “When did baby Mitch grow up? I remember meeting a chirpy sixteen year old, now he’s playing for Australia and dating the future of our bowling attack.”

Shaun smiled fondly, looking at Mitch. “I remember trying to drown him multiple times,” he said sagely, and Mitch and Johnno both laughed. 

Mitch lazed on Shaun’s bed, enjoying their company, until Pat texted him to tell him he was free. 

“I get it, abandon your brother for your boyfriend,” Shaun teased as Mitch stood up from the bed. 

Mitch pouted. “You know I love you guys,” he countered. 

“Aww, Mitchy,” Johnno cooed. 

"It's okay mate, go," Shaun said.

“See you at team dinner,” Mitch farewelled them, before walking back down the hall to his and Pat’s room. 

***  
After their team dinner, Pat and Mitch settled in on the couch in their pyjamas to watch TV. Mitch turned on the TV and found the American channel, and much to Pat’s delight, Dr Phil was on. 

Despite having woken up with Pat pressed up against him, Mitch felt a bit shy about how much affection Pat would want now that the alcohol had left both of their systems. Even though they hadn’t done anything more than kiss last night, they had shared a bed, and Mitch was worried that Pat may have regretted that development. They sat side by side on the couch, and Mitch desperately wanted to snuggle up to Pat, but he held back. 

The episode was about a teenage boy who was sure he was wronged by a girl, because she didn’t want to date him. The boys both added their own commentary to try and make each other laugh. 

“Can I ask what you were in physio for?” Mitch asked after a couple of minutes. 

Pat grimaced, shifting in his seat. “I don’t want to make a big deal out of it, or sound like I’m sooking or something,” Pat warned. 

Mitch nodded with understanding, giving Pat silence to continue. 

“My heel has been pretty sore. They just want to keep monitoring it for now, but all I can really do is stay off it when we aren’t training or playing,” he explained. 

Mitch’s heart fell. Pat had been hurting, and he hadn’t done anything to help. “Oh, Patty, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, brushing his hand back through Pat’s hair before he could think about it. 

Pat leant into Mitch’s touch, and Mitch relaxed a little. “It’s not your fault,” Pat said gently. 

Mitch still felt awful. “I should’ve known, I should’ve helped you,” he worried. 

“But Mitchy, I didn’t tell you about it. You have nothing to apologise for,” Pat assured him, placing a hand on Mitch’s chest, right over his heart. 

They were the closest they’d been since this morning, and Mitch looked down at Pat’s lips, in two minds. 

Pat furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Mitch’s glance. “Is something wrong?” Pat asked, biting his lip.

Mitch sighed. Pat was too observant. He saw Mitch hesitate before replying, and he winced. 

“Mitchy...?”

“Sorry, it’s probably stupid,” Mitch mumbled. 

“I’m sure it’s not stupid,” Pat assured him, squeezing his shoulder gently. 

Mitch took a deep breath and tried to find some words that wouldn’t make him sound like an idiot. It didn’t work. “Do you... I don’t know, um... regret, like, sleeping together? Not like sleeping together of course, just sleeping... but together...” Mitch trailed off hopelessly, squeezing his eyes shut with frustration. Mitch dared to open one eye to gauge Pat’s reaction, and whatever he had been expecting, a small giggle wasn’t it. 

“That’s what you were worried about?” Pat giggled. Mitch shrugged helplessly. “Don’t be silly! I loved cuddling you all night,” Pat said honestly. “You’re quite snuggly when you’re asleep, did you know?”

At that, all of the tension left Mitch, and he let himself smile at Pat’s words. “Really?” 

Pat hummed in confirmation. “It was so sweet. I had to check it was really you at one point, because for the first time since I met you, you were finally quiet,” Pat teased, and Mitch’s jaw dropped in faux offence. 

Finally certain that there was nothing wrong between them, Mitch put an arm around Pat as they watched the end of their show. 

When it was finally time for them to head to bed, Mitch brushed his teeth first, then sat on his bed - the one they had woken up in - waiting for Pat to be done. 

When Pat emerged from the bathroom, he yawned, and Mitch melted at how adorable he looked. 

Mitch’s lamp was on, so Pat turned the room lights off. He was about to head to his own bed, which was still made exactly as it had been when they arrived at the hotel yesterday morning, but he hesitated for a moment. “Do you want a cuddle?” Pat asked hopefully.

Mitch sighed with relief, pulling back the covers and patting the space beside him. Pat got in the bed warily, not wanting to overstep, but Mitch put an arm around his waist and pulled him in, smoothing the crisp white sheets over the top of both of them. 

“Maybe we both need to relax,” Mitch said thoughtfully, letting his body mould around Pat’s. Pat was lying on his side in the crook of Mitch’s shoulder, and Mitch’s hand curled around under him to grip Pat’s toned side. 

Pat rested his free arm across Mitch’s chest, idly playing with the neckline of his T-shirt. “You’re right,” Pat agreed, forcing an exhale. “We’re both still new to this. No wonder we’re nervous,” he reasoned. 

Mitch hummed an agreement. “I don’t wanna mess this up, Patty,” he admitted, tracing a finger along Pat’s jaw. “I really like you. I’m just scared to fuck it all up, somehow.”

Pat frowned, meeting his eyes. “You won’t, Mitchy. I really like you, too. Nothing is going to change that,” he insisted. 

“What if I told you I had a tiny dick?” Mitch joked, and Pat’s responding laugh melted his heart. 

“I’d know you’re lying,” Pat teased. 

Mitch chuckled softly, and brought his hand up to stroke through Pat’s hair. 

“Why didn’t you kiss me, before?” Pat asked softly. 

Mitch grimaced. “I was scared to overstep,” he admitted. 

“Mitchy, we nearly fucked last night,” Pat chuckled. “Please stop overthinking things. I like you just the way you are,” he smiled softly.

Mitch couldn’t hold back the adoring smile that Pat’s words brought out in him, and Pat leant up on an elbow to kiss him. 

His lips parted under Pat’s, and Pat’s tongue met his own, sliding against his own lazily and pleasurably. They made out until Pat’s eyes were drooping shut, the efforts of the day catching up with him.

“Sorry, I should stop taking up your bed space,” Pat mumbled sleepily. 

Mitch pressed a chaste kiss to Pat’s lips, making them curl up into a sleepy smile. “Stay here,” Mitch whispered. 

“Are you sure?” Pat asked, punctuated with a yawn.

Mitch chuckled. “I’m sure.” He brushed Pat’s hair back affectionately, then leaned around to switch the lamp off. When the room was dark, Pat snuggled his head into Mitch’s chest, and Mitch secured him with an arm around his back. 

Pat pressed a kiss into Mitch’s chest. “Goodnight, Mitchy,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Night, Patty,” Mitch replied warmly, kissing the top of Pat’s head before closing his eyes and falling into a comfortable sleep.

***  
The second ODI came around two days later, and Shaun’s shoulder still wasn’t 100%, so Mitch and Shaun both ended up in the neon vests.

“When I dreamed of coming on tour with you when I was growing up, this isn’t exactly the picture I had in mind,” Mitch chuckled, looking at Shaun’s vest warily. They were in the locker room while the boys went through the final match plans before the warm up.

Shaun laughed. “It’s okay, mate. At least we’re here,” he reasoned.

Mitch took a deep breath and accepted that with a nod. Shaun had a lot more experience in the highs and lows of cricket, so he took things a lot more calmly than Mitch at this stage of his career.

Shaun was entertaining Mitch with some stories about some failed attempts he’d made to impress Bec, when Pat walked over to join them.

“Hey,” Mitch smiled.

“Hey,” Pat echoed. “I’m nervous as hell,” he admitted.

Mitch noted that he was comfortable enough to share this in front of Shaun, which made him feel warm. “You shouldn’t be, because you’ve been amazing every time you’ve stepped out onto that field,” Mitch reasoned.

Pat shrugged. “I don’t know. I feel really inexperienced. Clarke was over there trying to brag about all of the matches he’s played and how our, direct quote, ‘experienced players’ will lead the way today. He may as well have asked me to put on a name tag and wear a big sign that says ‘look at me! I’m new’,” Pat ranted. The brothers both chuckled, at that, and Pat gave a reluctant smile at their reactions.

“Could be worse,” Mitch warned, “he could’ve called you champ.”

Pat laughed, the tension easing out of his shoulders. “That’s true,” he agreed solemnly. 

At that point, Clarke yelled out to tell everyone it was time to warm up. “Who made him the head coach?” Shaun muttered under his breath, making both boys snicker. 

Clarke scanned the room after his speech, noticing the three of them in the corner. 

“Didn’t know you were qualified to babysit, Shaun,” Clarke called out in an attempt at humour. 

The ‘joke’ made Mitch clench his knuckles, forcing himself not to retaliate. 

“They’re not babies, mate,” Shaun defended them calmly. 

Clarke appeared to backtrack after that, shooting them a half smile before scurrying off to speak to someone else. 

After the warmup and the toss, the Aussies were just about ready to go out to field. Pat hung back from the group, and Mitch stood beside him. 

“Hey, you can do this,” Mitch assured him. Pat looked at him, and Mitch could see the worry in his ocean-blue eyes. “You aren’t alone out there, Patty.”

“Thank you,” Pat exhaled, trying to rid himself of some of the anxiety. He bounced up and down on his toes uncontrollably, and Mitch placed both hands on his shoulders, calming him, encouraging him to take deep breaths. 

“I’d kiss you if I could,” Mitch whispered ruefully. Soon, the Australian team was introduced. “Good luck. Go and smash it,” he bumped Pat’s knuckles against his own, farewelling him with a cheeky pat on the bum.

At that, Mitch and Shaun had to do their walk of shame around the boundary to the dugout. 

The bowling innings started off well, with Bollinger dismissing Amla with the first ball of the day. The bowling was pretty tidy after that, and the Aussies managed to keep them to under six runs an over for the first twenty overs. Despite their hard work, though, still just the one wicket had fallen. 

Watto’s return from injury had been successful until then, bowling three tidy overs, but trouble struck during his fourth. He bowled the first four balls without issue, but once he released the fifth ball, he fell to his knees, gripping at his back. He was having back spasms, and had to leave the field. 

Michael Clarke tried to bowl the last ball in Watto’s absence, but it went for a wide. In the dugout, Mitch covered a snicker with his hand. 

Shaun whacked him lightly over the back of the head. “Have some respect, Mitchell Ross. Watto’s clearly in some strife,” Shaun chastised.

Mitch rolled his eyes, rubbing his head where Shaun had hit him. “It was the beautiful bowling by Captain Clarke that entertained me, genius,” Mitch bit back.

Clarke’s second attempt at the delivery was more successful, and it went for a single. 

The wickets eventually started to fall during the following overs, but Pat still had no luck. He bowled his first eight overs for no wickets, but finally, in the 47th over of the match, his first ball struck right away. He dismissed David Miller for 59.

Mitch and Shaun headed onto the field with the drinks and the equipment for the boys after the wicket - Shaun had delegated the drinks to Mitch because ‘his shoulder was hurting’ - and Mitch managed to sneak in a quick hug with Pat. 

“This has been really hard, Mitchy,” Pat mumbled. 

Mitch’s heart broke for him. “Just finish the over, you’re nearly there. You’re doing so well, stay focused,” Mitch urged. He and Shaun had to leave the field, after that, but when he looked back, Pat was staring after him.

Clarke whistled at Pat to get his attention back, as if he were a distracted puppy. Pat bit his lip to avoid making a comment, and completed his over. His economy hadn’t been fantastic, and after his ninth over, he had conceded 56 runs. 

He ended up bowling his full complement of overs, finishing up with the second last over of the match. Before he started the over, his concentration lapsed as fatigue set into his body. His heel was hurting, and he was sweating profusely. He just wanted to get into the shower. 

Duminy pounced on his lapse, whacking his first ball for six. The next two only went for singles. He attempted a slower ball for the fourth, but it didn’t come off, and it was a wide. His next two balls were more singles, and he walked back to the top of his mark, exhausted. One ball to go. He ran in with a plan in his mind, and achieved the pace he was looking for, but Duminy dispatched it for a ginormous six, whacking it right onto the roof of the stadium. 

Pat had conceded 73 runs from his ten overs, and South Africa ended their innings on a total of 6/303.

Clarke and the coaches spoke to the players briefly in the innings break, but Mitch could tell Pat really didn’t want to be there. Once they were let loose, Pat went straight to his locker for his spare kit and headed for the showers. 

Mitch followed him, and found Patty looking into the sink, dazed. 

“Are you alright, Patty?” Mitch asked gently. He stood beside Pat and rubbed his back, but Pat didn’t lean into Mitch like he normally would. 

Pat shook his head. “My bowling was terrible,” he mumbled.

“You weren’t terrible, Patty. The pitch wasn’t doing much yet you still managed a wicket,” Mitch reasoned. 

Pat shrugged. “Still conceded a million runs. I was the worst bowler.”

Clarke walked into the bathroom after that, so Mitch stepped back, removing his hand from Pat’s back. He squeezed Pat’s shoulder and left the room as Pat walked into a cubicle for a shower.

When it was time for the Aussies to bat, Warner opened with Ponting - Watto was still in the physio room, and no one was sure how he was going. Warner managed 74 runs, but he accumulated them too slowly for the required rate, scoring them from 97 balls. Ponting and Clarke were dismissed for just ten and one respectively, and Mitch maturely kept his commentary on Michael’s batting to himself. 

Watto did go out to bat after Warner’s dismissal, but they needed more than ten an over from that point. The Aussies didn’t come close, and they were bowled out on the final ball of the fifty overs for just 223 - 80 runs short of their target. Pat had managed to score eleven off eight balls, and he was not out at the end.

***  
That night, when Mitch finished brushing his teeth, he walked back into the bedroom to see Pat sitting on the bed they’d shared the last two nights, smiling nervously. 

“Do you mind?” Pat asked sheepishly. 

Mitch didn’t answer. Instead, he got onto the bed and pulled Pat under the sheets beside him playfully. 

Pat giggled, wriggling around a bit before settling in Mitch’s arms. "I could get used to this," Pat said softly.

"I could, too," Mitch agreed, kissing Pat's forehead. 

Their flight to Durban was in the morning, and despite not playing, Mitch was disappointed to be leaving this hotel. He knew it was unlikely he’d be roomed with Pat again, so he wanted to savour every moment they had together. Especially since it was going to be the last stop on the tour for him, as he wasn't in the Test squad.

"What are you worrying about?" Pat asked quietly.

"Honestly? Having to go home after Durban," Mitch admitted.

Pat sighed. "I don't want to be on opposite sides of Australia," Pat grumbled.

"Me neither," Mitch agreed. 

"We can't waste our last week together worrying, though. Let's just enjoy it," Pat suggested reasonably.

Mitch sighed, knowing Pat was right.


	10. The last week of tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durban, South Africa, October 2011.

Mitch was roomed with Shaun in the hotel in Durban. He was a little bit disappointed not to be sharing with Pat, but he was happy to be back with Shaun at the same time. 

Mitch had just unzipped his bag to start unpacking when there was a knock at their door. Mitch had a bad feeling. If it were Pat, he would have called or texted to let them know he was coming, and if it were Johnno, he would’ve just stood outside the door and yelled “Oi!” until they answered it. 

Mitch met Shaun’s eyes and saw the apprehension in them, before Shaun opened the door. 

“Michael,” Shaun said flatly. 

“Hello, Shaun,” Clarke replied, clueless as to the dismissal in Shaun’s tone. Mitch bit back a snicker. “Is Mitchell here?”

“Yeah, why?” Shaun asked, a bit too defensively considering he was speaking to the captain. 

“I’d like a chat,” Michael replied. 

Mitch bit back a groan, dreading whatever Clarke wanted with him. If it was anything like their last chat on his birthday, Mitch knew it would be bad news. 

Shaun was blocking the doorway defensively. “You can chat here,” Shaun suggested firmly. 

Mitch couldn’t see Shaun’s face, but Shaun must’ve given Clarke a withering look, judging by the mild terror Mitch saw in Clarke’s eyes. “Okay, that’ll be fine,” Clarke conceded. 

Satisfied, Shaun stepped out of the way, and Clarke walked over to perch himself on the armchair opposite Mitch’s position on the couch. Shaun sat on the arm of the couch beside Mitch, which made the younger man feel less vulnerable than he had the last time he had one of these talks with the captain.

“Mitchell, I wanted you to know that Patrick has been asked to stay on for the Test legs of this tour,” Clarke announced.

Mitch’s heart rate tripled. This was a brilliant opportunity for Pat, and his heart was bursting with pride. But burning through him, just as strongly, was a streak of jealousy. Why did Clarke single him out to tell him? Did he know about their relationship? Or, was it possible that they’d call Mitch up, too? Surely not, since he’d been dropped from the white ball team already…?

Mitch only realised he hadn’t responded when Shaun elbowed him discreetly in the back. “Oh! That’s great, I’m happy for him,” Mitch said, mind still racing.

“Yes. Unfortunately, I can’t offer you the same thing,” Clarke said bluntly, and Mitch’s stomach fell.

“Hang on, he wasn’t in the squad initially, why single him out and rub it in even further?” Shaun asked, furious.

“Shaun, it’s okay,” Mitch said gently, squeezing his brother’s knee. He didn’t want Shaun to get in trouble for arguing with the captain, no matter how much of a dick he was. “I’ll be fine.”

Michael narrowed his eyes slightly in response to Shaun. “Didn’t want young Mitchell to get his hopes up that the same invitation might be extended to him,” Clarke said coolly. “I’m doing you boys a favour.”

Shaun looked like he was about to punch Clarke across the face, and Mitch heard his heavy inhale beside him, trying to calm himself.

Mitch was burning with anger, but he dug his nails into his palm to try and keep himself together. “Appreciate it. Cheers,” Mitch forced out, standing up and heading back to the bed where his bag was waiting to be unpacked. “If that’s all you needed to say, I’ll get back to my unpacking,” Mitch said, voice dripping with faux pleasantry.

Clarke picked up on the obvious fact that he’d overstayed his welcome, so he nodded curtly and headed back to the door. Before he left, he paused, hand on the handle. “Mitchell?”

“Yes?” Mitch asked, holding back enough that it wasn’t a snap.

When Clarke spoke again, his tone was softer, and if Mitch believed he was capable of emotions, he may have thought Michael felt remorseful for letting Mitch down yet again. “Don’t give up, champ. You’re really young, you’ll get so many more chances in the future.” 

“Thank you,” Mitch said, surprised. 

With that, Clarke left, and the brothers were alone again.

“Fucking prick,” Shaun spat, hand in such a tight fist beside him that Mitch was worried Shaun would hurt himself.

“What’s new? Thanks for having my back,” Mitch met Shaun’s eyes.

Shaun calmed down slightly, at that. “Always, mate. Especially when you’re being unfairly targeted.” 

They shared a little smile before Shaun tried to change the subject. “How about we go and get a coffee?”

Mitch smiled with relief. “That sounds like a great idea.”

***  
Mitch and Shaun enjoyed their coffees together in the Durban sunshine, sitting outside the cafe. 

“Sorry about what Clarke did to you, before,” Shaun said with a grimace. 

Mitch sipped his coffee, thinking. “Can I be honest?” 

Shaun gave him a look that Mitch read as ‘are you seriously asking that question?’ and Mitch relaxed. 

“I’m finding it hard not to be jealous of Patty, honestly,” Mitch admitted, stirring his coffee idly. 

Shaun grimaced, considering this. “I get it. It must be hard trying to support him while being on a similar journey but not getting the same opportunities,” he reasoned.

Mitch sighed with relief. When the words came out of Shaun’s mouth, he didn’t feel as guilty about his feelings. “You know what’s gonna suck? Flying home on my own without you or him,” Mitch frowned.

“Sorry, mate. I’m gonna miss you being around. This has been my favourite tour so far because you’ve been on it,” Shaun smiled kindly.

Mitch’s heart warmed at Shaun’s words. “I always dreamed my first tour would be with you. I’m so glad that’s how it worked out,” he admitted, smiling softly.

“I’m really proud of you, mate. You’re only twenty and you’ve already played for Australia in two formats. That’s incredible,” Shaun affirmed.

Mitch was overwhelmed. Shaun had been his idol his entire life, and his words meant everything to Mitch. “Thanks, Shaun,” he said softly, taking a sip of his coffee.

Their conversation turned to lighter topics after that, but Mitch felt so much better than he had when Clarke ruined his day yet again. 

As they walked back to the hotel, Pat rang Mitch. 

“Hey, Patty,” Mitch answered.

“Hi, Mitchy,” Pat said, and Mitch heard the smile in his voice. “The media manager has got the camera ready to film us,” he explained. 

“That sounds so dirty, Pat,” Mitch chuckled, his face heating up. 

Shaun looked at him, amused, as they walked. 

Pat took a second to catch on, then inhaled sharply. “Mitchell Ross,” he gasped. “So naughty!”

Mitch chuckled. “What do we need to do for the video?”

“Just ask each other questions about the tour, I think,” Pat replied. 

“Alright, sounds good. Shaun and I are walking back to the hotel now,” Mitch said. 

Beside him, Shaun pouted. “I get it, ditch your brother for your boyfriend,” he protested jokingly. 

Mitch grinned at that, shoving Shaun playfully. 

“Sounds good, see you soon,” Pat said. 

“See you soon,” Mitch agreed, disconnecting the call. 

Shaun quirked an eyebrow. “Someone’s mood just improved,” he commented. 

Mitch felt the blush rising on his cheeks.

***  
When Mitch and Shaun got back to the hotel, Pat came to their room. 

“Hey, Patty,” Mitch smiled as he opened the door, letting it shut behind them before leaning in to peck Pat’s lips.

“Hello to you, too,” Pat smiled at the action. “Hey, Shaun,” Pat called into the room, past Mitch.

Shaun had been doing some unpacking, and he stood up from his suitcase to greet the younger man.

Mitch asked Pat what he needed to wear for the video, and changed into his training polo as a result. Pat didn’t even pretend to look away as Mitch pulled off the T-shirt he had been wearing, and the hungry look in Pat’s eyes made Mitch’s mind wander. He mentally shook himself - Shaun was in the room, and they had to go and film a video for Cricket Australia right then. The last thing he needed was to start thinking dirty thoughts about Pat.

“Don’t say anything stupid on film,” Shaun warned with a laugh as the boys left the room.

They sat on the designated couch, careful to leave some space between them. Without thinking, Mitch reached an arm out, bracketing Pat in where they sat.

The media manager asked Mitch to introduce Pat for the camera.

“Today I’m having a chat with Patty Cummins, our young and upcoming opening batsman,” Mitch joked, and Pat’s little choked laugh in response made Mitch melt. As soon as Pat looked at Mitch, that gorgeous grin unfolded across his face, and Mitch was gone. He tried really hard to stay focused, but Pat looked absolutely gorgeous in his white polo, shy in front of the camera, and effortlessly beautiful. 

They asked each other a few basic questions for the video. Pat asked Mitch how he was finding his first tour, and when Mitch mentioned how the “senior players had made them feel welcome,” Pat couldn’t hide his smirk. They made eye contact, obviously both thinking about their wonderful captain, and Pat patted Mitch’s leg with a chuckle.

Pat grinned for the entire video, a consequence of Mitch’s proximity. Mitch didn’t realise at the time, but at some points when Pat was speaking, Mitch was looking at him with such adoration that his feelings for the younger man were clear to see.

“I guess my long-term goal is just to try and spend a bit more time with you on tour,” Pat said at one point, and the grin they shared was telling. 

Mitch told the camera he shared the sentiment. “Hopefully I have to put up with you a bit more often,” Mitch teased, and Pat pushed at Mitch’s chest weakly. 

The video went off the rails slightly after that - Mitch teased Pat about his hair, and the vibe became a lot more jovial. Neither of them could stop grinning or laughing, and when Pat asked Mitch to explain his nickname ‘bison,’ Pat could not stop laughing throughout Mitch’s entire story.

Eventually, the media manager turned the camera off. “Thanks for your time, boys, that was really warm and fresh,” she smiled at them. “You two have great chemistry on the camera!”

Pat and Mitch exchanged a nervous look as she stood up to fiddle with the memory card of the camera. 

“I think she means friend chemistry,” Mitch mumbled between his teeth.

“Surely,” Pat agreed.

She told them they were free to go after that, and once they were outside the door, Pat slung an arm around Mitch’s waist. 

“Our whole team is along this corridor,” Mitch warned quietly.

Pat shrugged. “I’m just hugging my mate,” he teased, and they both laughed. 

“Come back to my room?” Mitch asked quietly. 

“Sure,” Pat grinned, and together they made their way the short distance down the hall to the brothers’ hotel room. 

Mitch knocked on the door, unbothered to find his swipe card since Shaun always let him in anyway. When Shaun didn’t answer, Mitch frowned, pulling his phone out of his back pocket to inspect it. A text from fifteen minutes ago told Mitch that Shaun had gone for a quiet beverage with Johnno, and that the room was his for a while. Mitch told Pat the news while fishing out his keycard, and then they were finally alone inside. 

“No training until tomorrow morning,” Mitch commented. “Do you want a beer?”

Pat pretended to think about it, but his smile gave him away. “I’d love one. Thanks, Mitchy.”

Mitch opened the mini fridge and took the lids off a beer each, while Pat flicked the TV on. 

“No Dr Phil,” Pat announced sadly. They were stuck with a gardening show broadcast in Afrikaans. 

Mitch sat on his bed, and patted the space beside him, inviting Pat to join him, handing Pat his beer. “That’s a shame. But this looks riveting,” he joked, and Pat burst out laughing. 

They both sipped their beers for a few minutes, savouring just being alone together. 

“Is that your own training top?” Pat asked, eyeing Mitch’s chest. 

“Probably. Could be Shaun’s, but it was in my bag,” Mitch reasoned, sipping his beer. “How come?”

Pat wrapped a hand around Mitch’s bicep, which was straining the too-tight arm hole of the shirt in question. “Looks like your arms are too big to fit,” Pat said, looking up at Mitch through his eyelashes. 

“You flatter me, Patty,” Mitch grinned, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Just being honest,” Pat replied. “I had to force myself not to stare during the video. It was tough,” he grinned. 

Mitch chuckled, draining the rest of his beer. Pat followed his lead, so they could both put their empty bottles down. 

“I found it tough not touching you,” Mitch admitted, shifting closer to Pat so that their hips were touching. 

“That sounds so dirty,” Pat blushed. 

Mitch was totally done with the teasing. In one swift movement, he grabbed Pat’s shoulders, straddled his lap, and pushed Pat down so his head was resting on the pillow, Mitch’s weight on top of him. 

“Fuck,” Pat exhaled with anticipation. 

Mitch held himself up on his elbows, either side of Pat’s head. “Do you know how beautiful you are without even trying?” Mitch asked. 

Pat was breathing heavily, and Mitch felt the rise and fall of his chest against his own. It was hypnotic and intoxicating. “I... do you mean that?” Pat asked, surprised. 

“Of course I do! You’re the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen,” Mitch replied. 

Pat licked his lips, his eyes flicking down to Mitch’s mouth. “You obviously haven’t looked in a mirror, Mitchy.”

Mitch’s heart stopped. “Patty,” he said gently, the word like a prayer from his lips. 

“Kiss me, please,” Pat instructed, lacing a hand through Mitch’s hair and pulling his head down to meet his own. 

Almost as soon as their lips met, the kiss deepened. Their tongues slid together pleasantly, and Pat’s spare hand made its way under the hem of Mitch’s polo, tracing shapes on his back, making him shiver. 

It only took a couple of minutes for the kiss to become more desperate. Pat was making the most delightful little sounds, and Mitch was breathless, overwhelmed by his desire and feelings for the younger man. 

“Patty,” Mitch said warningly, lifting his head a fraction to allow them both some breathing room. 

“No,” Pat groaned. “I don’t want to stop this time,” he whined, expecting that to be the direction of Mitch’s conversation. 

Mitch had to go over Pat’s words in his head a few times to make sure he got them right. His heart was racing. “Are you sure?”

Pat chuckled, running a hand through Mitch’s hair and down his jaw tenderly. “I want to go further, Mitchy. If that’s what you want, too.” Pat’s words were full of conviction. 

“I do,” Mitch agreed, and Pat gave him that perfect grin again. 

“Come here,” Pat said gently, despite Mitch already literally lying on top of him. 

Mitch leant back down to recapture Pat’s lips with his own. He shifted, rolling off of Pat slightly to allow them some room to move. 

Pat gripped Mitch’s hips, pulling them towards his own, gasping into Mitch’s mouth. For the first time, Mitch let himself enjoy the sensation, rocking his hips against Pat’s, eliciting more delightful sounds from him. 

Mitch let Pat take the lead so that he could be sure Pat was comfortable with whatever happened. Pat tugged at the hem of Mitch’s polo, and Mitch helped him remove it. Once it was off, Pat used both hands to feel Mitch’s chest, from his defined collarbones, to his firm pecs, down to his lightly defined abs. The downward trajectory of Pat’s hands made Mitch’s body hyper sensitive, and he gasped when Pat’s hands reached the waistband of his denim shorts. 

“Can I?” Pat asked, looking into Mitch’s eyes. 

Mitch kissed Pat tenderly. “God yes,” he chuckled. 

***  
The sight of Pat pulling his shorts back on was so enticing that Mitch wanted to call him back to the bed for some more. They hadn’t gone the whole way, but both boys were giddy with satisfaction, excitement, and growing feelings towards one another. 

“That was fun,” Pat declared, leaning over to give Mitch another kiss. 

“So much fun,” Mitch agreed. He got up from the bed, squeezing Pat’s bum playfully as he did, and headed towards the mini fridge. “Another beer?”

Pat bit his lip, and the sight made Mitch’s body stir yet again. “We shouldn’t,” he protested weakly. 

“Probably shouldn’t engage in sexual relations with our teammates, either, but here we are,” Mitch teased, making Pat laugh. 

Mitch got two more beers from the fridge and opened them. They settled back onto Mitch’s bed, both glowing with the thrill of taking the next step in their relationship. 

The gardening show on TV had ended and a renovating show was on in its place, but Mitch didn’t care. All he wanted was to hang around with Pat forever. 

Once their beers were empty, the boys lazed around on Mitch’s bed. Pat lay with his back against Mitch’s chest, his head tucked under Mitch’s chin. Mitch wrapped both arms around Pat’s middle, and Pat interlaced their fingers. They stayed like that until Shaun returned. 

He texted Mitch in advance, but Mitch was too caught up in Pat to notice. 

“Hey, boys,” Shaun greeted, shutting the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow at their intimate position, but didn’t comment. “How was media?”

“It was pretty good. But the media manager said we had ‘great chemistry,’” Mitch quoted.

Shaun raised his eyebrows, kicking his shoes off. 

“She’s not wrong, though,” Pat teased, and Mitch chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Pat’s head.

“How’s Johnno?” Mitch asked. 

“He’s good. We behaved ourselves,” Shaun smirked.

Mitch laughed. “First time for everything,” he teased.

“Hey,” Shaun protested, “I see you boys have been on the beers, too. Don’t get all righteous on me, baby brother.”

Mitch rolled his eyes. 

“Are you boys gonna be ready in time for team dinner?” Shaun asked.

Pat stretched against Mitch. “What time is it?” Pat asked. 

“It’s twenty to six,” Shaun replied. 

“I should probably go have a quick shower,” Pat sighed. 

Mitch tightened his arms around Pat’s waist, trapping him. “Don’t go,” Mitch whined.

Pat turned in Mitch’s lap so they could kiss once more, before getting up. “I’ll see you in like, twenty minutes,” Pat said to Mitch. Once he stood up, he leant down to kiss Mitch again. 

“I’ll miss you,” Mitch pouted, and Shaun, searching through his case for a T-shirt, made retching noises. 

“See you soon, Mitchy. Bye, Shaun,” Pat farewelled, before leaving and closing the door behind him. 

Shaun shifted to sit on the edge of Mitch’s bed immediately. “This,” he gestured vaguely with his hand, to demonstrate where Pat had been laying moments before, “is new for you two. Want to update me?”

Mitch’s face heated up with the memory. “We, um...” he struggled for words. “Took the next step in our relationship,” Mitch blushed profusely. 

Shaun’s jaw dropped. “Did you boys have sex?”

Mitch couldn’t stop blushing. “Not exactly, but we… you know… did stuff,” he mumbled, embarrassed.

Shaun chuckled, reaching out to ruffle a hand through Mitch’s hair. “Did you both have fun?”

“God, yes,” Mitch said, then grimaced at how quickly he’d replied.

Shaun didn’t mind. “That’s good. I’m happy for you two.”

***  
When the third ODI rolled around, both Shaun and Pat were in the playing XI, leaving Steve and Mitch to don the fluoro orange vests. 

Pat was getting better at controlling his pre-match nerves, but Mitch saw him wince when he put his shoes on. 

“Is your heel hurting you?” Mitch asked under his breath.

Pat nodded imperceptibly. 

“Will you tell the team doctor?” Mitch asked, concerned.

“No,” Pat said quickly. “Please don’t tell anyone,” he worried.

“I won’t,” Mitch promised, “but I hate that you’re hurting.” He squeezed Pat’s knee. 

After they all stood on the field for the national anthems, Pat, Shaun and Johnno all walked over to Mitch for some last minute chats before Mitch and Steve had to head to the dugout.

“You’re so popular,” Steve commented, and his tone was full of wonderment.

Mitch considered that for a moment. He hadn’t exactly worked too hard to befriend the team. “I wouldn’t call myself popular,” Mitch corrected. “Shaun’s my brother, I’ve grown up with Johnno, and Pat, well…” he trailed off, unsure how to summarise their relationship to Steve.

Steve narrowed his eyes slightly, intrigued. “You and Pat are close, aren’t you?”

“Very close,” Mitch agreed, a bit too quickly.

The corners of Steve’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Debuting with someone is pretty special. You two will have that bond for the rest of your lives,” Steve said.

Mitch’s heart warmed at the thought, even though Steve didn’t know the true extent of their relationship. “That’s lovely, Steve, thank you,” he smiled. “Sounds like you’re speaking from experience?”

Steve’s features softened, and he looked out across the field as if the person he was thinking of would appear there. “Maybe. But cricket’s a funny game. We never really know what’s going to happen,” he said regretfully. 

Mitch considered Steve’s words as he watched the Aussies bowl. Pat managed one wicket from his nine overs, taking the scalp of Faf du Plessis. The highest score for the South Africans was Kallis’ 54, and at the completion of the fifty overs, the Aussies had held them to 222 runs. 

Watto shone in the top order for the Aussies, missing out on his half century by just a run. Warner and Ponting fell cheaply for 10 and 11 respectively, with Clarke chipping in 26 runs before being bowled by Duminy.

Mitch was always nervous watching Shaun bat, but he knew that this would be his last opportunity to watch his brother from the inner sanctum for a while, so he tried to enjoy it. Shaun battled to 30 from 55 balls, but eventually suffered the same fate as Clarke, bowled by Duminy. In the end, the Australians reached the target with two and a half overs to spare, and they secured the series victory.

In the change room after the match, Mitch settled in between Pat and Shaun, and all of them had a beer in hand. Mitch was flying back home the following day, and his stomach was in knots at the idea of going home and leaving his two favourite people behind.

“I’m gonna miss you so much, mate,” Shaun told Mitch, wrapping his free arm around Mitch’s neck. 

Mitch pouted. “Don’t make me sad, Shaun,” he protested weakly. “I’m gonna miss you, too. Both of you,” he corrected, looking at Pat.

“It’ll only be three and a half weeks until we come home,” Shaun reasoned. Mitch pouted again, and Shaun lifted Mitch’s beer bottle towards his mouth. “Come on, mate, we’re meant to be celebrating here!”

Mitch gave in, swallowing the beer that was rushing into his mouth. Shaun held the bottle on an angle, forcing Mitch to drink it. When the bottle was empty, Mitch wiped the beer from the side of his mouth. “Happy now?” He asked Shaun with a laugh.

Shaun chuckled, rubbing the back of Mitch’s neck fondly. “Very.”

***  
When they got back to the hotel, Pat went back to Mitch and Shaun’s room with them to enjoy Mitch’s last night on tour together. They all had another couple of beers from Shaun’s stash, lazing around, talking rubbish. When Pat started yawning, Mitch looked at his watch. 

It was 2am.

“Shit, I should go,” Pat realised.

“No, don’t go,” Mitch pouted. “Why don’t you sleep here? Do you mind, Shaun?”

Pat’s eyes lit up, and both boys looked at Shaun expectantly.

“Only if you promise all of your clothes will stay on while I’m in the room,” Shaun stated, and both boys laughed.

“A small price to pay,” Mitch agreed. He looked at Pat. “Who are you rooming with? Will they care?”

“Dave,” Pat answered. “He’ll be asleep already. I can tell him I got in after he was asleep and left for breakfast before he woke up,” he reasoned.

Mitch shrugged. “Sounds like a plan.”

When they all settled into bed and Shaun turned the lights off, the reality of heading home hit Mitch like a ton of bricks. Pat was spooning Mitch, and Mitch focused on the feeling of closeness, interlacing his fingers with Pat’s, Pat’s arm slung around Mitch’s middle.

“Will you guys call me when you have free time?” Mitch asked quietly.

“Of course,” Shaun agreed from the other bed. “Things won’t be the same without you, mate. I might have to start talking to Michael Clarke,” he deadpanned.

Both boys laughed, at that, and Mitch let himself relax a little. “We can’t have that,” Mitch played along. 

“I’m gonna miss you, Mitchy,” Pat said tenderly, kissing the back of Mitch’s neck. 

Mitch held Pat’s hand even tighter, snuggling his back against Pat’s chest. 

It was going to be so tough flying home on his own, but this tour had given him some of the best memories of his life to date. He had debuted for Australia in two formats, and started a relationship with Pat, who he’d been crushing on ever since they met. As he settled down to sleep in Pat’s arms, he hoped that he’d have more opportunities to tour with Shaun and Pat in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen the referenced video, [here it is.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFigTNJj2zs) Pat does not stop giggling for the entire second half of the video!!
> 
> Sorry it’s been a little while since I updated this story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter 😊


	11. A week in Sydney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perth, November 2011-January 2012 & Sydney, January-February 2012.

Mitch felt a bit lost heading back to WA training while the South Africa tour continued without him. It was nice to get home, but the tour had given him a taste of an international career, and he couldn’t get enough. 

Pat called him after the selection meeting for the first Test match. Mitch had just been getting ready for bed, and he sat on the side of the bed to answer the call. 

“Hey, Mitchy,” Pat began, and Mitch knew it wasn’t good news by the tone of Pat’s voice. 

“Hi, Patty, what’s wrong?”

“We just had the meeting. I’m not playing,” Pat sighed. 

Mitch deflated. He knew how excited Pat had been at the prospect of getting his baggy green. 

“Sorry, baby,” he soothed, and it took him a few seconds to realise the affectionate term had slipped out. 

Pat’s breath hitched, but he didn’t address it. “Thanks, Mitchy. I’m disappointed, but I should’ve expected this. The Test squad is so different to the white ball squads,” Pat commented. 

Mitch considered this. “Who knows, though. You could still play in the next Test. They wouldn’t have added you to the squad if they didn’t consider you up to the standard,” he reasoned. 

Pat hummed thoughtfully. “You mean that?”

“Of course I do. Is Shaun in the team?” Mitch asked. 

“Yeah he is,” Pat replied, and the answer made Mitch felt a little better. “He’s missing you heaps, though. He’s following Johnno around like a lost puppy,” Pat chuckled. “But he was the first one to console me when I missed out.”

Mitch’s heart contracted at the idea of Shaun missing him, but he was relieved that he’d been looking out for Pat, too. “Good, I’m glad.” 

Pat sighed. “It’s boring without you here.”

“It’s boring here, too. I’ve been watching reality tv with Mum but it’s not the same as watching Dr Phil with you,” Mitch chuckled. 

Pat laughed, and the sound melted Mitch’s heart. He could imagine Pat’s gorgeous smile despite being half a world away. “Do you think we’ll see each other over the summer?” Pat asked quietly. 

Mitch had wondered this to himself, and the question had caused him a fair bit of lost sleep since he’d arrived home the other day. “I really hope so,” Mitch sighed. “Depends on what teams you’re dominating in,” he chuckled slightly. 

Pat gave a non-committal hum. “Guess we’ll wait and see. I have to get on the bus now, I’ve got some water to carry,” Pat said glumly. 

“Sorry, Patty. Hope we win, though,” Mitch said, trying to keep his voice cheery. 

Pat saw right through it. “I miss you, Mitchy,” he said softly. “I’ll talk to you as soon as I can.”

Mitch sighed, his heart breaking. “I miss you, too. Talk soon.”

***  
The Australians ended up losing the first Test dismally. Shaun managed 44 in the first innings, but he had some back issues that forced him to shuffle down to bat at ten in the second innings, and he couldn’t move. He was dismissed lbw for a duck. The second innings was a total disaster for Australia, with Lyon top scoring at number eleven with just 14.

Shaun rang Mitch, heartbroken, that night.

“My back is fucked, mate,” Shaun admitted, trying to keep his voice steady.

Mitch’s heart broke at Shaun’s tone, and his eyes welled up. This was the Shaun who never expressed pain unless it was something truly serious. He had once torn half a toenail off in a backyard footy accident, and he hadn’t complained once despite the sight making a young Mitch cry with distress. 

“I’m so sorry,” Mitch replied, voice shaky.

“Thanks, Mitchy. I don’t think I’m going to be playing the next Test. They might send me home,” Shaun said.

Mitch felt like he’d been punched. Shaun adored playing Test cricket for Australia, and getting to wear his baggy green. It would be cruel for injury to take that away from him. “But you can’t miss out on the second Test,” Mitch said, disbelieving.

Shaun sighed. “I can, mate. I can barely move. Fielding is going to be a nightmare tomorrow,” he said.

“I’m so sorry, Shaun,” Mitch repeated, unable to hold back a sob this time. 

“No, buddy, don’t cry,” Shaun soothed shakily. “I’ll be okay in a couple of weeks. It’s just one of those things,” he said, more calmly than Mitch could fathom under the circumstances.

Mitch sniffed. “Is Johnno there for you?”

“Yeah, he is. I’ll be okay, mate. Will you tell Mum? I don’t think I could cope with hearing her cry on the phone right now,” Shaun chuckled sadly.

“Okay,” Mitch said glumly. “I’m really sorry, Shaun. I’m so upset for you.”

“Thanks, mate. I’ll be okay. Give my love to Mum and Dad and I’ll call Mel a bit later. Love you, mate. See you in a few days, I guess,” Shaun said.

“Will do. Love you, too. Hope you aren’t in too much pain.”

As expected, Mitch’s mum cried when he told her about Shaun’s back. Mitch gave her a hug and tried to hold his own heartbreak in. 

“He told me he’ll be fine in a couple of weeks. It could be so much worse,” Mitch said optimistically, trying to cheer her up.

“Hope so,” she sniffed. “Maybe your Pat might get his chance with all these injuries,” she suggested. 

Mitch had told his parents about his relationship with Pat pretty much as soon as he’d gotten back home. As Shaun had predicted, his mum was absolutely thrilled with the news, and proceeded to ask Mitch a million questions. He told her they had kissed and left it at that - she didn’t need to know the intimate details.

***  
Shaun did come home in the days following that. Mitch was happy to have him around, but still heartbroken that his injury had kept him out of a Test match.

A week later, Mitch got the call. He’d been peeling potatoes in the kitchen, helping his mum prepare dinner, when his phone rang.

“Go, darling, I’ll finish those,” his mum offered kindly, gesturing to the potatoes. 

He shot her a grateful smile before heading to his room, answering the call. “Patty,” Mitch greeted.

“I’m in for today’s Test,” Pat announced without preamble. 

“Holy fuck, yes!” Mitch squealed. “Congratulations,” he beamed.

“Thanks, Mitchy,” Pat chuckled, and Mitch could hear the grin in his voice. “Clarke told me yesterday not to hold my breath, so I was really upset about that-“

“He fucking what?” Mitch spat. 

“I know,” Pat chuckled. “That’s why I’m so surprised.”

“I could punch him so hard,” Mitch seethed.

Pat laughed, and the sound filled Mitch’s stomach with molten warmth. “Johnno said the same thing when I told him. We’re rooming together,” he explained.

Mitch relaxed, at that. Johnno was there for Pat. “Okay, good,” he exhaled. “I’m so happy for you. Go and show everyone how good you are. And send me a photo of your baggy green,” Mitch requested.

Pat laughed. “Thanks, Mitchy. I’m so excited. Talk to you again soon.”

“Talk to you soon. Good luck!” 

***  
Mitch watched as much of the Test coverage as he could with the time difference. Shaun and their dad sat with him to watch a lot of it. The Aussies bowled first, and in the innings, Pat managed to take a wicket. Mitch thought that was incredible, and he texted Pat straight away so he’d have a message to come off the field to.

The scores were pretty much even heading into the second Aussie bowling innings, and Pat took the first wicket. Then he took another. Then another. And another. By the end of the innings, Pat had bowled 29 overs, and he had taken six wickets. 

Six wickets in one innings on his international Test debut. The Aussies won, and to top it all off, Pat was named man of the match. 

Their dad had headed to bed hours ago, but Mitch and Shaun stayed on the couch, watching it all unfold. Shaun held Mitch to his chest while Mitch shed a couple of tears of pride at Pat’s performance. 

“Congratulations, mate. You’re dating that boy,” Shaun smiled with disbelief, stroking Mitch’s hair back from his forehead. 

Mitch shook his head with disbelief. “I can’t believe it. Six wickets in one innings!”

“You’ve gotta call him, mate. You won’t sleep otherwise,” Shaun reasoned.

By now, it was 2am in Perth, but the boys couldn’t have missed the end of the match, especially when Pat was doing so well. Mitch wouldn’t have missed it for the world.

“Do you reckon he’ll have his phone back yet?” Mitch asked.

“Give it a try. You can always leave a voicemail,” Shaun suggested.

They bid each other goodnight after that, and Mitch headed to his bedroom. He laid on the bed and pulled up Pat’s contact in his phone. It rang a few times, and Mitch’s stomach sank - maybe he was still busy.

But then Pat picked up.

“Mitchy,” Pat greeted. “Isn’t it super late at home?”

“A little, but I wasn’t going to miss out on my boyfriend taking six wickets in one innings. Congratulations, Patty. I’m so proud of you.”

“You flatter me,” Pat said gently.

Mitch scoffed. “Come on. Man of the match?! I am so fucking proud, baby,” Mitch blurted out. 

Pat gasped. “Did you-“

“Sorry,” Mitch said quickly, cringing at himself for using the term again.

“No, don’t be sorry. I like it,” Pat assured. Mitch took a deep breath, but by then, Pat was speaking again. “There was something else I wanted to tell you,” he said quietly.

The tone of his voice worried Mitch. “Is something wrong?”

“You know how my heel was playing up when you were here?” Pat began.

Mitch grimaced, hating where this was heading. “Yeah...”

“The pain has been so bad the last few days that only adrenaline got me through the match. I came off the field and threw up from the pain today,” Pat admitted quietly. 

Mitch felt like he’d been kicked. “Fuck, that’s awful, I’m so sorry,” he said, stunned. “Are the doctors or physios helping you?”

“I’m getting a scan when I get home to Sydney,” Pat explained. “But Mitchy, what if there’s something wrong with it? We have the whole Aussie summer ahead of us,” he worried. 

Mitch squeezed his eyes shut. Pat was in a really tough spot. Mitch asked himself what Shaun would say at a time like this. “If you have to take some time off to get your body right, then that’s the right thing to do. That’s what Shaun showed me this week,” Mitch told Pat. 

Pat sighed. “The pain is so bad,” he admitted softly. 

Mitch wanted to wrap Pat up in a blanket and cuddle him all night. It broke his heart not being able to do anything for him. “I wish I could help you, it’s killing me,” Mitch mumbled. 

Pat sighed. “It’s not your fault, Mitchy. Thank you for all of your support. I’d better let you get to sleep,” he sighed. 

“I miss you, Patty. Safe flight.”

***  
As it turned out, Pat’s heel pain was caused by a stress fracture in his foot, and he was ruled out for the entire Australian summer of cricket. When he called Mitch to tell him, Pat cried, heartbroken that such a promising start to his career had been brought to a halt by his own body. Pat’s distress brought tears to Mitch’s eyes, too, and he prayed that there would be no complications for Pat from then on. 

Shaun was in the Test squad to play in the home series against India, and when the T20s rolled around in February, Mitch was called up into the squad.

He was thrilled to get the opportunity, and to make things even better, the first match was in Sydney. He called Pat as soon as he found out. 

“You’re coming over?!” Pat gasped once Mitch shared the news. 

“Yep,” Mitch beamed. “I’m gonna see you for the first time in three months,” Mitch marvelled. 

“Feels like forever since I’ve seen you,” Pat said. “Do you have plans yet? Come and stay at our house! Mum’s been in my ear about meeting you since I came home,” he chuckled. 

Mitch’s breath hitched. Staying at Pat’s house would be a huge step in their relationship. “The Cricket Australia manager I spoke to told me I can come over early if I want,” Mitch explained.

“Fuck yes! Tell them you’re staying with family or something,” Pat suggested.

Mitch’s heart was racing at the idea. This could really be happening. “Are you sure you wouldn’t mind having me?”

Pat laughed. “Mitchy, I’ve missed you in my bed every night we’ve spent apart. Of course I’m sure.”

“I’ve missed that, too,” Mitch admitted. “I can’t wait to see you. I’ll let you know when I know more about flights and stuff.”

“Come as early as you can! I’ll pick you up from the airport,” Pat offered.

“Thanks, Patty. I can’t wait to see you.”

***  
The T20 was on a Wednesday night, and Mitch managed to get his flight organised around his WA commitments, arriving the Wednesday before the match.

He was going to stay at Pat’s for a week. 

Pat picked him up from the airport. His car was an old silver Holden with P-plates on it, and as soon as Mitch spotted it, his heart rate tripled. He was finally going to see Pat again.

Pat parked in the pick-up area so he could help Mitch put his suitcase in the boot, and his kit bag in the back seat. 

As soon as they were face to face by the boot of the car, Pat leant in to greet Mitch with a kiss, gently grabbing Mitch’s jaw to pull him in. Pat’s lips were so soft, and Mitch wondered how he’d lived for three whole months without kissing him. 

“God, I’ve missed that,” Mitch marvelled, pulling back to look at Pat, a hand gripping his waist. Pat looked more mature than he had in South Africa, and his skin had a light tan to it, making him look even more perfect. “You’re so beautiful, Patty,” he mumbled, swiping a thumb over Pat’s lips. 

Pat blushed at the compliment. “You can’t talk, Mitchy. You’re perfect. And you’ve gotten taller,” he pointed out. 

Mitch hadn’t realised until now, but he did have to lean down just a fraction to kiss Pat. 

They got into the car, and Pat couldn’t help himself, leaning over to kiss Mitch once more before they got going. Mitch licked across the seam of Pat’s lips, and Pat allowed their tongues to meet for the first time in months. Mitch sighed softly, savouring the moment. 

A grumpy honk from the car behind them made the pair startle, and Pat started the car, leaving the park in a hurry. 

“So rude,” Pat tutted, making Mitch laugh. 

As they drove, they got reacquainted, despite calling or texting each other most days while they were apart. “How’s your heel feeling?” Mitch asked. 

Pat grimaced. “Not great, honestly,” he replied. “Mum’s been on my back to make sure I don’t do anything physical. It’s been so boring,” he huffed. 

Mitch reached his right arm out to rub the back of Pat’s head supportively. “We can find stuff to do so you aren’t bored,” Mitch chuckled. 

Pat’s face heated up. “I like the sound of that.”

“Who’s at home?” Mitch asked.

“My brothers and one of my sisters have both moved out,” Pat explained, “so it’ll be Mum, Dad and Kara who you meet.”

“Okay,” Mitch exhaled heavily. 

Pat reached over and squeezed Mitch’s hand. “Don’t be nervous. They’re gonna love you,” he reassured.

***  
When they arrived at Pat’s house, his dad met them at the car and helped with Mitch’s bags. 

Mitch hit it off with Pat’s family from the start, and he immediately felt calmer about the whole situation. 

After dinner, Pat’s parents and sister decided to watch a movie, so Pat and Mitch took the opportunity to have some time alone in Pat’s room.

“It smells like you in here,” Mitch realised as soon as he walked in. 

Pat wrapped his arms around Mitch from behind, kissing the back of his neck. “Is that a good thing?” He asked quizzically. 

Mitch leant over his shoulder to meet Pat’s lips with his own. “Mhm, like vanilla. I’ve missed it,” he admitted softly, kissing Pat once more before they separated.

Pat kicked off his shoes at the door and Mitch followed suit, before Pat flopped down onto the bed and patted the space beside him invitingly.

Mitch crawled onto the bed, into the space in Pat’s outstretched arm. Mitch leant over him, kissing him deeply until they were both breathless. Mitch’s hand found its way under Pat’s black T-shirt, trying to commit the feeling to memory of Pat’s side, which made way from hard ribs down to warm musculature. 

“Mitch,” Pat breathed in the most wanting tone. 

Mitch aligned their hips and used the movement to provide them both with some friction. Pat moaned lightly, and the sound filled Mitch with even more want. “Do you want to-“

“Yes,” Pat breathed, rolling his hips against Mitch’s. 

“Your family,” Mitch worried, between panting breaths.

Pat shrugged. “The living room is at the other end of the house and their movie will go for hours,” he reasoned.

Mitch didn’t reply, putting his mouth to much better use instead.

***  
Mitch woke up with Pat asleep on his chest, Pat’s arm lying heavily over Mitch’s bare torso. Their legs were intertwined, and Mitch savoured the feeling of being so close to Pat, because he knew now how much he ached when they were apart.

They had slept together for the first time last night, and it had been passionate and exciting. Mitch felt like he was glowing with the memory. He couldn’t help himself, leaning down to press a tender kiss to Pat’s forehead. The action woke the younger man, and he stretched. As he did, Mitch saw the aftermath of last night’s activities - in his lust, Mitch had left a smattering of hickeys along Pat’s collarbones. The sight made Mitch gasp slightly. 

“What’s wrong?” Pat mumbled sleepily, resting his head back on Mitch’s chest.

Mitch traced shapes onto his bare back with light fingertips. “I gave you hickeys,” he grimaced.

“I’ll wear a T-shirt around the house. No big deal,” Pat shrugged.

“I’m sorry,” Mitch said gently.

Pat frowned up at him. “Mitchy, I had so much fun last night. It was so good. Don’t apologise,” he requested.

A wave of relief washed over Mitch. “I did, too,” he agreed.

“Maybe we should try it again,” Pat waggled his eyebrows, tracing his hand along Mitch’s chest.

Mitch obliged to his request.

***  
The week passed more quickly than either of the boys had hoped, but Mitch figured that was because they were having so much fun. Cricket Australia had invited Pat to the SCG for the match, so they headed to the ground together. 

Shaun and several other senior players had been rested for the match, because it was such a short turnaround after the final Test, but he still went along to see Mitch. When they saw each other, he grinned, greeting Mitch with a big hug. It had been two weeks since they’d seen each other during the Perth Test. He greeted Pat, as well.

“How’s your week in Sydney been?” Shaun asked Mitch.

Mitch shared a look with Pat that made Shaun raise his eyebrows. “It’s been perfect,” he gushed.

Shaun chuckled and squeezed Mitch’s shoulder. “I’m glad. How’s your heel, mate?” Shaun asked Pat.

Pat winced at the mention. “Not great, honestly, but Mitchy’s kept me company this past week,” he answered.

“That’s good to hear,” Shaun smiled. 

At that point, Mitch got called into the match meeting, so Shaun put his arm around Pat’s shoulders. “Come on, mate, let’s go find some seats.”

The Aussies batted first, and as it turned out, Mitch came in at six and only got the chance to face one ball, finishing the innings on zero not out. He didn’t get a chance to bowl, either, but the Aussies beat India by 31 runs.

Mitch found Shaun and Pat lingering outside the Australians’ dressing room after the game, and Mitch was feeling a bit flat. “I was the least valuable player tonight,” he mumbled. 

Pat snaked an arm around his waist, but then seemed to remember where they were, and removed it with an apologetic look. 

“That’s cricket, mate. It’s not your fault, it’s just the way today’s match unfolded,” Shaun reasoned. “Are you coming back to the hotel?”

“Nah, gonna enjoy our last night together,” Mitch smiled sheepishly, looking at Pat. 

Shaun nodded. “That’s fair. I’ll see you for the flight tomorrow, then. You boys have fun,” he chuckled, patting both boys on the back before heading for the team bus.

“Surely someone has worked out we turned up together and we’re leaving together,” Mitch mumbled, making Pat laugh as they headed to Pat’s car.

***  
“Sorry you didn’t get to be more involved in the match, darling,” Pat’s mum said to Mitch as soon as they got home.

“Thanks,” Mitch grimaced, “I’m pretty disappointed, but as Shaun told me afterwards, cricket is like that sometimes,” he shrugged.

She squeezed Mitch’s shoulder and encouraged both boys to sit down at the kitchen bench. By now, it was approaching midnight, but she stayed up to make sure the boys got home safely. “Do you boys want a hot chocolate?”

Pat nodded excitedly, and Mitch couldn’t help but reach out and stroke a hand through his hair. Pat’s mum watched the exchange with a soft smile.

“One for you, too, darling?” She asked Mitch.

“I’d love one, thanks,” Mitch smiled. 

Pat’s mum headed to bed after that, leaving the boys and their beverages alone at the counter. 

“I don’t want you to go, Mitchy,” Pat sighed.

Mitch frowned, dragging his barstool closer to Pat’s so their legs were touching. “I’ve had the most perfect week. Thank you for inviting me here,” he said softly, meeting Pat’s eyes.

Pat leant in to kiss him tenderly. Pat’s mouth was hot and sweet from the cocoa they’d been drinking, and Mitch melted into the kiss, wanting to commit every moment of it to memory.  


Especially since he didn’t have any idea how long it would be until he saw Pat again.

Something must’ve flashed across Mitch’s face, because Pat sat back. “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

Mitch sighed. “Just dreading being apart again,” he admitted.

Pat grimaced, reaching for Mitch’s hand. “I am too. But we have one last night together. How are we going to spend it?” The corners of Pat’s mouth turned up into the beginning of a smile.

Mitch cottoned on to the suggestive nature in Pat’s words, and his eyes lit up. “I could think of a few ways,” he grinned, and Pat captured his lips again with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Any feedback is welcome :) xx


	12. The end of the summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melbourne, Brisbane and Sydney, February 2012.

Just two days later, Mitch was selected to play in the T20 against India at the MCG. He was roomed with Shaun in the Melbourne hotel, and he was even more grateful for the experience after being dropped in South Africa, and after Shaun’s injury. George Bailey was captaining, which made things even better for Mitch. 

The Aussies batted first, and Warner fell for 8 runs in the third over. Shaun went out to join Finchy, and Mitch crossed his fingers for a dominant innings. Unfortunately, just three balls later, Shaun was following Dave back down the players’ race and into the change room. 

Mitch went out to bat at number seven following David Hussey’s dismissal. The score was a worrying 5/93, and Mitch knew he had to score well if the team had any chance of putting together a competitive total. 

Being in the centre of a packed MCG was unlike anything Mitch had experienced before, and he took it all in for a few moments before trying to lock in and focus. 

His partnership with Wadey got off to a good start, mostly working in singles, and Mitch’s first boundary came in the 17th over of the match. At the end of that over, he was on 9 runs from 11 balls, and Wadey was on a solid 30* from 25. Wadey hit a single from the first ball of the 18th over, and then Mitch was back on strike. Sharma’s ball gave Mitch enough to work with, and he whipped it away for another four. He swung and missed at the next one, heart in his throat, but he didn’t realise his mistake until it was too late - Dhoni had used some brilliant reflexes to stump him, and his back foot had dragged over the line. He was out for 13 runs from 13 balls.

Four quick wickets followed Mitch’s, and the team stumbled to the total of 131.

The stumping was the biggest mistake Mitch had made in international cricket to date, and he was totally heartbroken, not to mention embarrassed. In the innings break, Bails ran everyone through a quick debrief, and once that was done, Shaun sat down beside Mitch. 

The devastation must have been all over Mitch’s face, and Shaun put his arm around him. “It’s okay, mate. You did a lot better than most of the team,” Shaun soothed. That was true. Mitch was one of only four to score in double figures - Finchy, Hussey and Wadey were the only others.

Mitch sighed. “I still threw my wicket away. What a stupid mistake. They’ll drop me for sure,” he mumbled.

Shaun grimaced. “Mate, I know it’s tough because you’re so young, but you can’t keep thinking in terms of selection. It’s gonna drive you absolutely mad. You’re here because you deserve to be. All you can do now is bowl well, and believe that you belong here, because you do.”

Mitch considered this for a moment, then a small smile appeared on his face. “How do you always know what to say?”

Shaun smiled, at that, clearly relieved that Mitch had cheered up. “I’ve had plenty of my own failures. And I distinctly remember my kid brother always telling me things were okay when I thought they weren’t. The only smart thing I’ve ever heard come from his mouth,” Shaun teased.

Mitch chuckled, giving Shaun a playful shove. “That brother sounds like a genius,” he poked his tongue out. 

Shaun play hit him over the back of his head, both of them grinning. 

As they headed out for the second innings, Mitch realised Shaun had put his own disappointing innings behind him in order to help Mitch feel better. He was so lucky to have him.

Mitch wasn’t called on to bowl until the tenth over, and he was desperate to perform. His first ball was a good one to Gambhir, who wanted to defend it, but Kohli called him through for a run. Mitch’s eyes lit up - he had the chance to affect the run-out - but Kohli made it in time, and the throw missed the stumps anyway. 

And that was only ball number one. Mitch had to take a few deep breaths before his first ball to Virat, which was a dot. The rest of the over was pretty tidy, only going for five runs in total. 

Mitch’s second over was the 14th of the match, and he was bowling to Kohli again. Only slightly intimidating. The first ball went for two, followed by two singles. The fourth ball came out of Mitch’s hand perfectly, and Virat played at it, like Mitch hoped he would - it was in the air, Mitch held his breath - and Wadey caught it safely in his gloves.

Holy shit, Mitch had just dismissed Virat Kohli at the MCG. His teammates rushed over to him, and Shaun hugged him so tightly he nearly lifted him off the ground. “Keep going, mate, this is some awesome bowling,” Brett Lee smiled, patting his back, and Mitch couldn’t believe this was all really happening.  
He had to try his hardest to refocus to complete the over, and the final two balls were tidy singles. 

Mitch’s third over didn’t live up to the first two, with a wide and a four thrown in. Ten runs came from it, and Mitch swore quietly into his T-shirt once it was over. 

Mitch’s fourth over went for another nine runs, and he was disappointed. India now only needed three more runs for the win, and those runs came from the final over of the match. 

Despite the loss, Mitch had still taken Virat Kohli’s wicket, and that was cause enough for Pat’s voice to be full of pride when he rang Mitch that evening.

Shaun was in the shower at the time, and Mitch was lying on his hotel bed, exhausted. 

“Congratulations, Mitchy, you were so good today!” Pat exclaimed.

Mitch hummed non-commitally. “The stumping was a huge mistake. I fucked up,” he mumbled.

“Four of your teammates got run out, Mitch. You can’t blame yourself for everything. Plus, are you forgetting the wicket?” Pat asked, and Mitch could hear the smile creep into his voice. 

Mitch smiled himself, at that. “I couldn’t forget that. Virat, at the ‘G,” he marvelled. “I can’t believe it.”

“I can. Because you’re amazing, Mitchy. Are you playing on Sunday?” Pat asked. 

Mitch had been selected in the Australian ODI squad for a tri-series against India and Sri Lanka, beginning that Sunday. Shaun wasn’t in the team, which made Mitch feel very strange. 

“Not in the ODI. Shaun and I are going to Brissy to join the WA boys for a four day match,” Mitch explained. “Then I’m heading back to the ODI team after that.” 

“Busy schedule,” Pat commented. “You’re in demand, Mitchy. I’m so proud of you.”

Mitch’s heart warmed at Pat’s words. “You flatter me, Patty.”

***  
The four-day match in Brisbane started a few days after the T20, and Mitch felt stronger heading back to WA after his international experience. He managed to take two wickets in both innings, and his economy rate was brilliant, under 2 runs an over in both innings. Shaun made scores of 79 and 12, and Mitch was disappointed with his 19 and 0, but Shaun assured him his bowling more than made up for it. 

Mitch felt some pain in his back on the last day, but he kept it quiet. He didn’t even tell Shaun, because Shaun’s own back injury had surely been so much worse. 

After the match, he then headed to Sydney to rejoin the ODI team ahead of a match at the SCG. It was hard to say goodbye to Shaun at the airport - Mitch was going to be travelling with the ODI squad for nearly a month. 

“Play well, Mitchy. Don’t let Clarke boss you around,” Shaun warned, pulling Mitch in for a hug. 

Mitch huffed a laugh. “No way. I’m gonna miss you, though. I don’t understand why you’re not in the squad,” he pouted. 

Shaun shrugged. “They have enough top order batsmen, I guess. Don’t worry about me. Plus, you’re going to Sydney,” he raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

Mitch’s stomach filled with butterflies at the thought. “I am,” he smiled. 

“Tell Pat I said hi,” Shaun grinned. 

***  
In Sydney, Mitch was originally roomed with Dave, but Dave decided to stay at his own place, so Mitch had the room to himself. He flew in on Thursday, and the match wasn’t until Monday.

The first thing he did was ring to tell Pat he had a room to himself. 

“Are you free over the next couple of days?” Mitch asked over the phone. 

Pat chuckled. “I’m still doing rehab for my foot. I have so much free time, I’m so bored,” he replied. 

“Well, I have a room to myself this week,” Mitch revealed. 

Pat gasped. “Really?”

“Yep,” Mitch confirmed. “Come sleep over tonight after training? Please? I wanna see you.”

“Send me the address, I’ll be there. What time?” Pat asked. 

“I’m heading to training in about fifteen, do you want to go out for dinner?” Mitch asked. His heart was racing at the idea of seeing Pat again, even though it hadn’t been two weeks since the last time. 

“I’d love to,” Pat agreed.

They finalised their plan and Mitch headed off to training with a warm heart and butterflies in his stomach.

At training, Mitch found himself absently looking around for Shaun, only to remember he wasn’t there. His back still ached, and after bowling several overs in the nets, the pain got so bad that he felt sick. He had to tell the team doctor. 

The doctor was concerned for him, and recommended that Mitch needed to go for scans the next day. 

“Do you think it’ll be okay?” Mitch asked, eyes wide with concern. 

The doctor’s face didn’t give him much hope. “Honestly, I’m concerned you might have a stress injury, especially given your age, your loads lately, and that you have a history with them,” he admitted. 

Mitch felt like he’d been punched in the chest. His breath hitched, and he tried to will away the wet sting in his eyes. “No,” Mitch exhaled. 

“Sorry, mate. We won’t know until the scans, though. Sit out the rest of the session today, we don’t want to aggravate anything,” he suggested. 

***  
Mitch met Pat in the hotel lobby to let him upstairs in the lift. As soon as Pat walked through the door, Mitch’s face lit up, and all of the pain in his back slipped his mind as he surged forward to wrap Pat up in a hug. 

Pat leant his head forward into Mitch’s shoulder and inhaled deeply, and he was about to kiss Mitch when they both realised they were still in public. 

“I missed you,” Mitch said quietly, forcing his hands into his pockets as they walked towards the elevator so that he didn’t grab Pat’s hand by force of habit. 

“Missed you more,” Pat grinned, looking sideways at Mitch. 

As soon as they were alone in the lift, Mitch took a step towards Pat, hoping for a kiss, but Pat just looked at the ceiling. “Cameras,” he mumbled, and Mitch wanted to slap himself for being so thoughtless. 

They had nearly made it to Mitch’s room when they bumped into Bails in the hallway. 

“Pat?” Bails exclaimed, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

Mitch’s heart stopped. He hadn’t expected to see anyone. How the hell were they going to explain this?

Pat just smiled. “Dinner with my mate Mitchy,” he replied easily. “Been a long time since we saw each other in South Africa, hasn’t it, Mitch?” 

Mitch was confused for a second, until he realised Pat was covering for them. “Oh! Yeah, long time. Months,” Mitch nodded seriously. 

Bails looked between them quizzically. “Cheers for the invite, boys,” he pouted. 

“Sorry,” Mitch chuckled nervously.

Bails shrugged. “Have a good evening, lads,” he farewelled, passing them to head to the lift. 

When Pat and Mitch were finally alone inside Mitch’s room, Pat put his bag on the floor, then turned to Mitch.

“Come here, beautiful,” Mitch grinned, arms out wide. 

Pat closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Mitch’s waist. Their lips met gently, and Pat smiled, licking the seam of Mitch’s lips gently. Mitch parted them and let their tongues meet for what felt like the first time in forever, instead of just a couple of weeks. Pat hummed contentedly as their tongues slid together, one of his hands trailing up Mitch’s side, coming to rest on his jaw as they kissed deeply. 

When they finally broke apart, breathless, Mitch took in the sight of Pat. His eyes were dark, and his lips had a wet sheen to them. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Mitch marvelled.

Pat looked surprised, shaking his head. “No way. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Pat declared. 

Mitch felt like he was glowing with Pat’s words, and he grabbed Pat by the waist, pulling them down together onto the bed. 

He didn’t think the action through before he did it, and his tumbling bodyweight sent sharp pain through his back. “Fuck,” he swore, wincing, grabbing at his back.

“Shit, are you okay?” Pat asked, eyes wide with frantic concern.

“No,” Mitch admitted. “I was going to tell you but got sidetracked. I couldn’t finish training today, there’s something wrong with my back… it might be a stress fracture,” Mitch explained, still in a world of pain. 

“Baby,” Pat breathed, heartbroken. “That’s awful, I’m so sorry.” Pat’s voice shook, he was so shocked at the development. He laid down beside Mitch, halfway down the bed, and gripped Mitch’s waist gently. 

Mitch shuffled closer to him, wincing at the pain. “It’s bad, Patty,” he admitted. “I haven’t told Shaun or anyone. What if-“ his voice broke, “what if there’s a fracture?”

“You might still be allowed to bat,” Pat suggested gently. “We can’t worry about it until we know for sure. We need to stay optimistic,” he declared.

Mitch believed him wholeheartedly. “Okay,” he exhaled. “Okay.”

Pat shifted to kiss him again, brushing a hand back through Mitch’s hair lightly. They kissed at length, then separated, lying with their bodies entwined lazily.

“Can I come to the imaging centre with you?” Pat asked quietly.

Mitch met his eyes. “Are you serious?”

“If you wouldn’t mind me coming,” he shrugged, as if he were offering to buy Mitch a pack of gum, not potentially helping him face a huge injury setback.

Mitch couldn’t believe Pat’s offer. “I’d feel so much better if you were there,” Mitch admitted.

Pat placed a kiss on his lips. “That settles it, then. My car is in the hotel carpark, so I can drive,” he offered.

Immediately, Mitch felt so much more calm about the whole situation. Now, he wouldn’t have to be taken to the medical centre by CA staff - the whole situation was going to be so much calmer with Pat by his side instead.

“Thank you, Patty, it means a lot,” Mitch said, meeting his eyes.

They shared another long kiss before Pat realised the time. It was nearly 7pm. “Should we head out?” Pat suggested.

Mitch agreed, walking over to his suitcase to dig out a jumper.

“You’re not seriously getting a jacket. It’s 24 degrees,” Pat said incredulously.

Mitch looked at him, a cheeky grin on his face. “Well, Patrick, 24 is like winter in Perth,” he teased. He pulled a black sweater out of his bag and decided to carry it.

Pat rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep the fond smile off his face. “If Perth is so great, maybe I should come and see it for myself,” he suggested, tongue between his teeth. 

“Is that right?” Mitch teased, leaning in to kiss the smile off of Pat’s lips.

“Yep,” Pat agreed. “Come on, it’s dinner time.”

They walked along the street the hotel was on, and settled on an Italian restaurant a couple of blocks away. 

They were seated at a cosy table for two, and there was a battery-operated candle on the table between them.

“Romantic,” Mitch chuckled, picking it up by the ‘flame’ and inspecting the on/off switch. 

“Think my brother came here on a date, once,” Pat commented, looking around.

Mitch met his eyes, and they both laughed. “Is this our first proper date?” Mitch asked.

“Is it? Maybe,” Pat considered. “I feel like we skipped the dating stage because we were on tour together,” he reasoned.

“True,” Mitch agreed. “No complaints from me. I loved touring with you. Hope we can do it again when your heel’s better.”

Pat grimaced, not mentioning the elephant in the room of Mitch’s scan the following day. “We will, Mitchy. This was the first summer of our careers. We have so much cricket ahead of us.”

Mitch gripped his hand across the table, touched by the sentiment. He loved the idea that Pat had automatically linked their futures together. 

“I like the sound of that,” Mitch agreed.

A waitress arrived to take their order soon after that, and they chatted until their food arrived. Mitch had a chicken parmigiana, and Pat had spaghetti bolognese.

“Do you want some chips?” Mitch offered, rotating his plate and shifting Pat’s glass of Diet Coke so he could reach Mitch’s chips.

“You don’t mind?” Pat asked, that perfect smile creeping onto his face.

“Of course not,” Mitch confirmed. 

They enjoyed their dinner, legs intertwined under the table. 

As they headed back to the hotel a while later, a huge breeze picked up, making the air feel much cooler than it had on the way there. Pat shivered involuntarily, only wearing a plain black T-shirt and shorts. 

“Here,” Mitch insisted, pulling his sweater off and handing it to Pat. 

“You’ll be cold,” Pat protested. 

Mitch shook his head. “I’ve at least got jeans on,” he reasoned. 

“Are you sure?” Pat asked, his words punctuated by another shiver. 

“Yes, silly, put it on before you freeze to death,” Mitch urged. 

Pat pulled Mitch’s sweater over his head, and the sight made Mitch feel weak at the knees. it was such a ‘relationship’ thing to do, sharing clothes, and Mitch loved the idea. 

“It’s so warm, Mitchy,” Pat marvelled. “Thank you.”

Mitch wanted to kiss him, but realised there were dozens of Sydney locals walking the streets alongside them. 

***  
When they got back to the hotel room, Mitch sat on the side of the bed to check his phone. He found a text from a CA staff member, letting him know his scan had been booked in tomorrow morning at 9am. He needed an MRI, and the clinic had made special arrangements for him as part of Cricket Australia. 

“Fucking hate MRIs,” Mitch pouted as he read the text to Pat. 

“Sorry, baby, I know they suck,” Pat soothed, sitting cross-legged on the bed behind him and massaging his shoulders gently. 

Mitch replied to thank them for getting it organised, and let them know his Sydney-based aunty was happy to take him for the appointment, so he wouldn’t need a staff member to take him. 

“Aunty, hey?” Pat chuckled, looking over his shoulder. 

Mitch turned his head to capture Pat’s lips with his own. “Didn’t think Sydney-based boyfriend would go down as well,” Mitch chuckled. 

Pat hummed an agreement. “Want to find some shitty TV?” he offered. 

Mitch pecked his lips once more then got up to track down the remote. “Sounds good.”

They cuddled on the couch, and Pat insisted Mitch needed to find a position where his back pain was at a minimum. 

“I don’t care, I just want to cuddle you,” Mitch protested. 

Pat huffed. “Get comfortable or I won’t hug you back,” he warned. 

Mitch pouted, but he shifted around until there was as little stress on his back as possible. He was practically lying on Pat’s chest, both of them lengthways on the couch. 

Pat seemed happy enough with that, and he reached his arms around Mitch to join their hands, resting them on Mitch’s chest. 

There was a re-run of Bondi Rescue on, and they enjoyed the episode.

“This shit would never happen in Perth. We have the most beautiful beaches in the world,” Mitch claimed. 

Pat rolled his eyes fondly, but Mitch couldn’t see behind him. 

Mitch was nearly asleep by the end of the episode, and Pat kissed his hair gently. “Come on, sleepyhead, time to get ready to sleep.”

Mitch turned to face Pat, pouting. “I’m not tired,” he lied. “I’ve missed you,” he added, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Pat couldn’t stop a smile at what Mitch was alluding to, but his expression soon turned thoughtful. “If we aggravate your back-“

“We can be careful,” Mitch replied. 

“What if you’re in pain?” Pat frowned. 

Mitch kissed Pat gently. “Thank you for caring about me. Come here,” Mitch said warmly, grabbing either side of Pat’s face and shifting to straddle his lap, kissing him deeply.

***  
When Mitch blinked awake, it was past 11pm. Pat was still dozing, his head resting on Mitch’s bare chest. Mitch admired his long eyelashes and the sharp angles of his cheekbones, taking the opportunity to stroke Pat’s back gently. The air smelt of their sweat, and Mitch decided a shower was in order before they settled in to properly sleep for the night.

Pat stretched and shifted, opening his eyes slowly. 

“How are you feeling?” Mitch asked softly.

Pat smiled, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s chest. “Good. Sleepy,” Pat replied.

“Good,” Mitch smiled, kissing the top of Pat’s head. “We should have a shower,” he suggested.

“Together?” Pat’s eyes lit up. 

“If you want to,” Mitch replied with a shy smile.

“I want to,” Pat confirmed, shifting so he could get out of bed. He held out a hand, and Mitch took it.

They were both still naked, which saved the hassle of getting undressed before the shower. 

Once they were both clean, they both pulled on some shorts before heading back to bed. 

“Are we going to talk about it?” Pat asked once they were lying together, Pat snuggled into Mitch’s side. He grabbed Mitch’s hand, stroking his fingers.

“Talk about what?” Mitch frowned.

Pat sighed. “The MRI,” he said gently. Mitch inhaled sharply, and Pat continued. “It’s okay if you’re scared, Mitchy. It’s a big deal.”

Mitch sighed. He didn’t want to own up to the panic that had been rising in his chest every hour that ticked down. “I’m so worried there’ll be a fracture and I’ll have to sit out for months,” he mumbled. He considered what he’d said for a moment, then realised how insensitive he had been about Pat’s foot fracture while worrying about his own issues. “Fuck, Patty, your heel, I shouldn’t have said that-“

Pat put his hand on Mitch’s bare chest, over his heart. “Mitchy, don’t worry about me. I understand. No matter what the results are tomorrow, we’re gonna be okay. Even if you can’t play for a little while, we’re going to get through it,” he assured gently.

Mitch sighed, trying to let himself believe Pat’s words. He leant over to switch the light off, then pulled Pat in close. “Thanks, Patty. It means a lot.”

***  
Pat’s alarm was set for 7:30am, and Mitch groaned when it woke them up. 

“Too early,” Mitch grumbled sleepily.

Pat chuckled, sitting up. “Come on. A shower then we’re leaving,” he declared.

Mitch frowned, trying to pull him back down to the bed for a cuddle, but Pat wouldn’t budge. “What time is it?”

“Seven thirty,” Pat replied cheerily. 

Mitch groaned. “We have ages, let’s go back to sleep,” he suggested. 

“No we don’t, we need to check in at least a half hour early,” Pat said.

Mitch sighed, and Pat got out of bed. His hair was sleep mussed, yet his eyes were still bright despite the early hour. Mitch admired the lean lines of his body as he stood in front of him, hands on his hips.

“Come on, Mitchy. We have enough time for a long shower,” Pat grinned suggestively.

That was what finally got Mitch moving. “Okay, I’m up,” he declared, following Pat to the bathroom. 

Pat giggled, knowing he’d won that battle.

***  
Mitch got more and more nervous on the drive to the clinic. He wasn’t allowed to eat or drink before the scan, so Pat had only had a coffee that morning in support. Mitch knew he must be starving, but Pat brushed it off, saying it would be cruel to eat in front of Mitch.

Mitch didn’t want to use the L word yet, but what he was feeling for Pat was getting pretty damn close.

Pat drove with one hand, because Mitch was clutching the other one between his own in his lap. He was dreading the MRI - lying still for so long was tough for anyone, but he knew how stiff his back was going to feel afterwards, and that made things even worse.

When they got there, Mitch signed in at the reception desk. He and Pat went to sit in the waiting room, and he had to fill out a bunch of paperwork because he had never needed a scan in Sydney before, and he stared at the papers on a clipboard in his lap, overwhelmed.

Pat noticed his predicament, and placed a gentle hand on his thigh. “It’s not a test, it’s only questions about you. Let’s just start from the start,” he said gently, reading out the questions so Mitch could write the answers quickly. Working together, they were through the papers in only a few minutes, and Mitch returned them to the desk.

“How are you feeling?” Pat asked quietly when Mitch sat back down beside him.

“Scared as fuck,” Mitch replied honestly. “And hungry.”

Pat was upset for him, squeezing his thigh comfortingly. “This will all be over soon. Then we’re gonna eat whatever you want,” Pat suggested with a smile.

“You’re such a good boyfriend,” Mitch smiled.

It was a very anxious wait, and twenty minutes past his appointment time, Mitch was called in for his scan.

“Good luck, baby,” Pat said gently, squeezing Mitch’s hand as he stood up. “It’ll all be over soon.”

***  
After thirty minutes of awfully loud noise stuck in a claustrophobic machine, Mitch’s scan was finally done. The woman inside let him know they were going to rush the results for him as part of Cricket Australia, so the team doctor should have them that afternoon. He thanked her, and went back outside to find Pat. Pat stood with him as he signed out, and when they were finally back in the car, Pat spoke.

“Was it okay?” Pat asked.

“No,” Mitch replied honestly. “So glad it’s over. My back was killing me in there,” he grimaced.

Pat leant over to peck him on the lips before starting the car. “I’m proud of you for being so brave. It’s all done now, all we have to do is wait for the results,” he said.

Mitch sighed. “I have a bad feeling. Can we go to Nando’s?”

Pat looked at him, eyebrows raised, but shrugged. “There’s one around the corner,” he replied.

“Fuck yes. I’m starving,” Mitch declared.

Pat chuckled, and ten minutes later, they were sitting in Nando’s, order already placed. Mitch had a bottle of Diet Coke, and he seemed to perk up a bit after having a few sips. 

“Thank you so much for coming with me today, Patty. It means a lot,” Mitch said softly.

Pat just shrugged. “There was no way you were doing this alone when I was home,” he replied. “I wanted to be there for you.”

Mitch squeezed his hand across the table, wondering whether this warmth in his chest was ever going to fade.

***  
Pat had an appointment to do some rehab for his foot early that afternoon, but he planned to head back to stay with Mitch again when it was finished. 

Mitch got the call about half an hour after Pat left, asking him to head over to the doctor’s room.

He felt more nervous than ever sitting at the doctor’s makeshift desk, waiting for his fate to be decided by the results on the computer screen.

The doctor’s face said it all. “Mitch… I’m really sorry,” he began, and Mitch’s heart fell. 

“Please don’t tell me it’s bad,” Mitch murmured.

The doctor sighed heavily. “I wish I had good news, mate. Unfortunately, the MRI picked up a stress fracture. This is a significant injury. We’re looking at up to six months.”

Mitch couldn’t remember much of the meeting after that. The next thing he knew, he had rushed back to the privacy of his own hotel room. He managed to shut the door behind him before the tears broke free.

He called Shaun as soon as he could see clearly enough to operate his phone.

Shaun answered the call cheerfully. “Hey, mate, how’s Sydney? How’s Pat?” 

“Shaun,” Mitch choked out, punctuated with an uncontrollable sob.

“Holy fuck, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Shaun asked, distressed.

“I have a stress fracture in my back. Might be out for six months,” Mitch explained wetly.

“No,” Shaun breathed, practically winded with shock.

Mitch sniffed wetly. “I can’t believe it.”

“I can’t either, mate. Are you okay? Did you need an MRI?”

Mitch explained his last few days to Shaun, and Shaun sighed. 

“So you were sore when we played in Brissy?” Shaun clarified.

“Yeah,” Mitch admitted.

“Fuck, mate,” Shaun replied unhelpfully. “Are you coming home?”

“I guess so,” Mitch answered, and the realisation his him like a ton of bricks, bringing a new wave of tears to his eyes. 

“Alright. This is shit, but we’re gonna get through it, okay? The season only has a couple of weeks left in it-“

“Two months, Shaun,” Mitch cut him off, heartbroken. “I could’ve cemented a spot, proved myself, something-“

“Hey, we can’t worry about things we can’t change. This is what we’re dealing with, so we’re gonna deal with it, okay?” Shaun assured him.

Mitch took a shaky breath. These next few months weren’t going to be easy, and his first summer of international cricket was officially over. But, he had Pat and his family by his side, and he tried to believe Shaun’s words. They were going to get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry this update took a while, I've been working on my other fics. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Also, I have written a few one-shots that follow on from the (far distant) ending of this fic, so if you'd like to read them they are [here,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558993) [here,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879252) [and here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136175)
> 
> Hope you're all well! <3


	13. The academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney, February 2012; Brisbane, April-June 2012.

When Pat returned, he was able to head straight up to the room since Mitch had given him the spare keycard. He knocked on the door before unlocking it, but Mitch didn’t hear it, because he’d exhausted himself by crying, and he was asleep face down on the bed. 

Pat didn’t notice the tear tracks on his face at first. He walked over to kiss Mitch awake, but as he did, his chin felt the puddle of tears on the pillow, and his heart stopped. 

Mitch woke at the movement to see Pat’s eyes, startled. He knew he looked like shit, but he was too heartbroken to care. 

“Holy shit, Mitchy, you’ve been crying,” Pat said with distress. 

Mitch nodded minutely. “Stress fracture. Could be six months.”

“Oh my god,” Pat gasped, heartbroken for Mitch. He kicked his shoes off and climbed over Mitch, crawling under the sheets to be with him. 

Pat held Mitch as he cried, and Pat’s own eyes watered at his boyfriend’s clear distress.

“This is going to be okay. We’ll get through this together, okay?” Pat said gently.

Mitch nodded, burying his face into Pat’s chest while his body racked with sobs.

***  
The following months passed slowly for Mitch at home in Perth. He spent the time in rehab, and tagging along with Shaun to watch WA train or play. He missed it like hell, and caught himself a few times worrying whether or not he would ever get to be back out there. 

Thankfully, about six weeks after his initial diagnosis, a doctor let Mitch know that the injury was healing well, and it wasn’t nearly as severe as they had first worried it might be. He was so relieved he almost cried.

Things got even better when one day, at the end of April, he received a phone call inviting him to train at CA’s Centre of Excellence in Brisbane during the off-season. It was a huge honour, and he was thrilled. With his back already healing well, he would be able to train by the time the academy kicked off in May.

When Mitch called Pat to tell him, Pat answered the phone buzzing with enthusiasm. 

“Patty,” Mitch greeted excitedly.

“Mitchy, oh my god, I have to tell you something,” Pat began, despite Mitch being the one to instigate the call.

“What’s up?” Mitch asked, smiling at the enthusiasm in Pat’s voice.

“I just got invited to the academy,” Pat exclaimed breathlessly.

Mitch just chuckled with disbelief. “Holy fuck. That’s why I rang you. So did I,” he grinned into the phone.

Pat just gasped. “Oh my god!”

They were going to be in the same city for the entire winter. Mitch couldn’t believe it.

***  
Mitch arrived in Brisbane with a stack of luggage and a heart full of excitement. It was going to be the longest time he had ever been away from his family, but Pat was going to be there, so he was excited for the change. 

Mitch was given his room key at the academy’s front desk, and an official took him to show him around. On the tour, he bumped into Kane Richardson, who he had already played with at the Under 19 World Cup. Kane had already settled into his own room, and he greeted Mitch warmly as he continued his tour. 

Pat wasn’t arriving until tomorrow, but Mitch was very excited about what the future might hold for them, now that they would have more than a week in the same city for the first time since their debut tour seven months ago.

The academy grounds were incredible - the sheer size of it reminded Mitch of a posh private school he might see in a movie. All of the boys who were living on site were given their own bedroom and ensuite in the living quarters. The fitness facilities were world class, and Mitch was so excited to get started with training. 

His room was next door to Josh Hazlewood’s on one side, and Zamps’ on the other side. There was an empty room next to Josh’s, so Mitch hoped that might be where Pat was allocated to stay.

***  
Pat flew in early the following morning, and Mitch caught up with him after breakfast. Pat had barely dragged his bags into his room when he invited Mitch to come and visit, but it had been two and a half months since they had seen each other in Sydney, and they were both desperate to hang out. Mitch had a spare half hour before his first training block.

As soon as Pat sent Mitch his room number, Mitch grinned. It was the one he’d hoped - only two doors down from his own.   
Mitch knocked on the door, and Pat opened it. Mitch was surprised when he saw Pat for the first time - “You’ve grown!” Mitch exclaimed.

They were now the same height again, after Mitch had grown taller a few months earlier. 

“I guess I have,” Pat chuckled. “I’ve missed you,” he said gently, leaning in to kiss Mitch softly.

“Missed you more,” Mitch replied. He perched himself on the end of Pat’s bed while Pat started unzipping his bags and sorting out his belongings. “Have you had a tour of the grounds yet?”

“Not yet,” Pat replied. “What do you think of it all?” 

“Looks amazing. Like a movie or something,” Mitch grinned, and Pat smiled at his response.

“Where’s your room?” Pat asked.

Mitch gasped, realising Pat didn’t know yet how close they were to one another. “Two doors that way,” he indicated with his head. 

Pat huffed a laugh. “You’re kidding?”

Mitch shook his head, grinning. “Nup, we’re neighbours. You’re stuck with me,” he teased.

Pat stepped over to Mitch to kiss him. “You say it like that’s a bad thing,” he chuckled. “Do you know who this one is?” Pat gestured to the wall of the room between his and Mitch’s own.

“Joshy Hazlewood,” Mitch replied.

Pat’s face broke into a grin. “No way. He’s one of my best mates at the Blues,” he exclaimed.

“This is gonna be fun,” Mitch declared.

***  
After the high of his reunion with Pat, Mitch was very excited to get stuck into his training. He turned up to his first training block ten minutes early, eager to make the right impression. 

The CA trainer let him know that his first block was an individual fitness session, and they would be doing some baseline testing. Mitch was familiar with the sort of activities involved - he had been training with the Warriors since he was a teenager - but the enhanced pressure of the environment made him a bit nervous. 

He hadn’t been too focused on his fitness over the last couple of months because he was trying to rest his back. He had wanted to make sure he didn’t overdo his training and aggravate the stress injury again. 

They started with some height, weight and skin fold measurements, which was Mitch’s least favourite part of the professional sporting scene. 

The trainer told him he was going to start the physical evaluation with a beep test, and immediately Mitch’s stomach dropped. He didn’t protest, not wanting to make a scene. 

The trainer pressed play on his portable silver CD player, and that cursed track began. Mitch shuddered internally - his first beep tests had been at school, and they were never fun, no matter your fitness level. It was an endurance running test, pretty much designed to push you beyond your limits. 

The early levels felt easy, and as it got tougher to run the twenty metre distance, Mitch kept his focus and pushed through. He thought he did pretty well, forcing himself to push through the burning pain in his legs and in his lungs, but eventually he missed the beep twice in a row, and the trainer stopped the test. 

Mitch was proud of the level he had reached, and he sat cross-legged on the wooden gym floor with a bottle of Gatorade, pouring with sweat. 

“How do you feel like that went?” The trainer asked him, coming to sit in front of Mitch. 

Mitch considered the question. “Pretty well for the first session back since my injury, honestly,” he replied. “I really pushed myself.”

The trainer had clearly been expecting a very different answer, and confusion crossed his face. “Mitchell, I’m going to be honest with you. We expect our athletes to arrive at the academy in elite sporting condition. Your skin folds and beep test both suggest you haven’t met that standard.”

Mitch felt like his blood had turned to ice. He couldn’t breathe with shock and embarrassment. Was this a sick joke?

When Mitch didn’t reply, the trainer pushed on. “Have you been working on your fitness during your time off?”

“I’m just out of rehab for my back,” Mitch explained, concerned. “I’ve been doing everything I can, short runs and a lot of gym work, but I’ve been careful not to reinjure my back and go back to square one,” he reasoned. 

“Were you cleared to train?” The trainer asked. 

“Yeah, only a couple of weeks ago,” Mitch answered. 

“Have you been running at least eight to ten kilometres a day?” 

“No,” Mitch answered honestly. 

The trainer shrugged. “It shows in your testing results.”

Mitch felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. Those were the kind of loads expected of his cousin who played professional AFL - Mitch thought cricket was more about skill, so he had focused on his batting and bowling as he had throughout his domestic career to date. 

Once again, Mitch’s silence was deafening, and the trainer spoke once more. “We need to move on with the strength components. If your results aren’t markedly better than your endurance, you’ll be on the next flight back to Perth. Consider this an official strike. If you want to be an elite cricketer, you’re expected to train like one.”

Mitch wanted to dig a hole and hide in it for the rest of his life, but the trainer had more tests for him, and he had been totally humiliated already. 

His strength results were better, but he was still mortified at how the session had panned out. 

Once he was dismissed, he picked up all of his gear and headed on the long walk back to the living quarters. He couldn’t bear to stay in the gym any longer, so he decided he could shower in his own room instead of at the fitness centre. 

He didn’t want to speak to anyone, he was so embarrassed at what had happened. Day one and he already had an official strike against his name. 

He had nearly made it to his room - he was in the hallway - when he ran into someone. 

Not just any someone, but Pat. 

“Hello again,” Pat greeted, surging forward to wrap Mitch up in a hug and kiss him before he could react. Pat frowned at Mitch’s lack of enthusiasm, and stepped back. 

“Sorry, I’m sweaty. I had the worst session,” Mitch shook his head. 

Pat frowned again. “Do you want to talk?”

Mitch nodded minutely, taking Pat a few doors down and unlocking his door. 

Pat sat on Mitch’s bed, and Mitch sat down beside him, elbows on his thighs, head in his hands. 

“I fucked up, Patty,” he mumbled. 

Pat rubbed his back and gave him silence to allow him to continue. 

Mitch looked over to make sure the door was shut and nobody could hear. “I’ve been given a strike already.”

Pat gasped. “What happened?”

“Went in for testing. Thought things were going well. Did the beep test then the trainer absolutely roasted me. Said I was fat and unfit and I should know better,” Mitch mumbled, totally humiliated. 

Pat looked affronted. “How dare he?” 

Mitch just shook his head with disappointment, but Pat continued. 

“You are absolutely not fat, Mitchy. You have the sexiest body I’ve ever seen. Plus, did he not realise you’re coming back from a fucking fractured back?!” By now, Pat was standing up, pacing around Mitch’s room furiously. 

Mitch appreciated the support, but he was still so embarrassed that his heart didn’t even warm at Pat’s words. Mitch thought things over for a while, and when he spoke again, his voice was full of sadness. “I don’t want to cut calories. I hate being hungry,” he mumbled gently. 

Pat looked like his heart broke, at that. His face fell, and he stopped pacing, returning to sit beside Mitch on the bed and wrapping an arm around him. “Please don’t go hungry, baby. We’re gonna get a routine set up by the dieticians anyway. I don’t agree with the shit they said, but we can fix this. Together, okay? We can train a little bit extra and prove that you didn’t deserve such bullshit criticism.”

For the first time since his humiliation in the gym, Mitch actually felt calm hearing Pat’s words. He didn’t have to accept this. He could work hard and prove the criticism wrong. 

He didn’t realise it then, but that was going to be a recurring theme throughout his career. 

***  
Mitch’s second day at the academy was better than the first - not that the bar was set very high. He had a fast bowling session with Kane and Josh Hazlewood - he was hoping Pat would be in it, too, but since he had only arrived yesterday, he was doing his evaluations. Mitch hoped Pat wouldn’t be put through as much humiliation as he had been. 

The session was a good one, and the boys got a lot out of it. He hadn’t seen much of Kane or Josh since they won the Under 19 World Cup together, and they all enjoyed each other’s company. Brisbane had turned on a sunny day for them, and it was about 23 degrees, which was nice for May. 

Pat texted him that he had finished his evaluations, if Mitch wanted to come and visit after training. 

Mitch knocked on the door, and Pat answered it quickly. “No wonder you were upset yesterday. That was embarrassing,” Pat grumbled, shutting the door behind Mitch before flopping down on the bed. 

Pat was wearing a delightful oversized rugby jumper, and as he laid down, it rode up, exposing the planes of his lower abs and his sharp hipbones. Mitch’s mouth went dry at the sight, and he had to remind himself to focus. He forced himself to look away, taking a seat on the end of the bed, cross legged to face Pat. 

“What happened?” Mitch asked. 

Pat sighed heavily. “They weren’t happy with my strength results because I lost some muscle when my foot was healing. Then I took my shirt off for skin folds and he took one look and told me I was too skinny,” Pat mumbled. 

Mitch put a comforting hand on his thigh. “Sorry, baby. I know it hurts. You’re trying your absolute hardest,” he soothed.

Pat nodded, reaching his arms out and encouraging Mitch to lie down beside him. Mitch obliged, and Pat took the opportunity to rest his head on Mitch’s chest, entwining their legs. 

“I’ve been growing. It’s not exactly easy to put on muscle weight at the same time. I’ve tried eating more but I just get so sick of it,” Pat grumbled. 

Mitch stroked a hand through Pat’s hair. “Your body is beautiful, Patty. We’re in this together. You said so yesterday, right?” 

Pat hummed thoughtfully.

After a while, to lighten the mood, Mitch spoke again. “You know one of the things that sucks about Shaun not being here?”

“What’s that?” Pat asked, grateful for the topic change.

“If we want beer, we’ll have to source our own,” Mitch deadpanned.

It got the desired result - Pat laughed heartily, and the sound improved Mitch’s mood.

***  
The boys settled into the academy routine pretty quickly. There were two or three training blocks per day, in different groups or one on one. The standard was very high, but Mitch could feel himself improving with every session.

He and Pat rarely slept alone - being only two doors away, things were so easy. They were often too exhausted from the rigours of the day, but when they did sleep together, it was passionate and exciting, and they always had a good night’s sleep tangled in the sheets together.

One Saturday morning in late May, all of the athletes had the day off. Mitch and Pat enjoyed a sleep in, snuggled up together as some drizzle fell outside. 

The previous night had been electric - sparks had flown between them in the dining hall, and then they had headed out for a few drinks with Kane, Josh and Zamps. They could barely keep their hands off each other at the pub, while trying desperately not to make their relationship obvious to their mates. 

Once they were intoxicated, alone in Mitch’s room afterwards, they undressed so quickly that a button accidentally popped on Pat’s polo. They had ignored it - there were more pressing things to attend to. 

Pat’s hands on Mitch’s body had sent shivers down his spine - they made out urgently, Pat’s back pressed up against the door. 

The night had been full of fireworks, and when they eventually headed to sleep in the early hours of the morning, three words nearly tumbled from Mitch’s mouth. 

At around 9:30am, a knock on the door startled Mitch. He searched around for some shorts to put on for some modesty, yanking on the first thing he could find, and opened the door to a tired looking Adam Zampa. He was in a robe, with a steaming mug of black coffee in his hand.

“Morning, mate, everything okay?” Mitch asked, trying to steady his breathing after his mad rush to find some clothing.

Adam grimaced slighty, and Mitch frowned at the reaction. “Look, mate, I just wanted you to know, I heard some… noises from your room last night,” Adam admitted awkwardly. “Did you leave the pub with someone?”

Mitch’s jaw dropped, and he heard Pat burrow under the sheets to hide. Luckily, Adam couldn’t see the bed from the door. 

“I, uh... something like that,” Mitch scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. He couldn’t deny that things had gone on - Adam had heard the evidence. “Sorry,” Mitch grimaced. 

Adam shrugged. “It’s alright, man. Just don’t want you to get in trouble. Normally I only hear a thing or two but last night was... loud,” Adam laughed. 

Mitch’s face was burning up with embarrassment. The word ‘normally‘ stressed him out even further. He and Pat had never considered noise when they spent their nights together. 

“Sorry, mate,” Mitch repeated. “I’ll be careful.”

Zamps squeezed Mitch’s shoulder. “Don’t sweat it. Maybe you can tell me about them sometime soon over a beer. Must be someone pretty special,” he said gently, a twinkle in his eyes, before smiling kindly and heading back to his own room. 

Mitch shut the door, and Pat groaned from the bed. “That’s so embarrassing,” Pat whined. 

Mitch went back to bed, pulling the blankets back over himself and Pat. Pat was still naked, and he snuggled into the warmth of Mitch’s side. 

“Sorry, baby. I should’ve been more careful,” Mitch apologised, tracing Pat’s bottom lip with his thumb. 

“Hey, it takes two to tango. We weren’t exactly quiet, he was right,” Pat chuckled. 

Mitch sighed, pulling Pat closer. Pat looked at Mitch’s chest and gasped. 

“What’s wrong?” Mitch asked. 

“Your chest is covered in marks,” Pat grimaced. “Sorry, Mitchy. I didn’t realise how many I left.”

Mitch shrugged. “Don’t worry. Nobody will see,” he said calmly.

Pat’s eyes widened. “Oh god, Zamps will have seen for sure,” he gasped.

Mitch groaned with the realisation. “Fuck,” he mumbled. “Now he probably thinks I’m some kinky sex pest.”

Pat laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling adorably. “Truth hurts,” Pat teased.

“You’re evil, Patrick James,” Mitch said playfully, rolling on top of Pat and framing Pat’s head with his elbows, ready to live up to the description.

***  
Despite their best efforts to keep things platonic between them in front of the other boys, they slipped up majorly a couple of weeks after that first incident with Zamps. Once again, Mitch, Pat, Zamps, Kane and Josh were out for some beers at a pub two Saturdays later, in early June. It was a cold, wet evening, and as usual, Mitch had probably hit the beverages harder than necessary. Pat was pacing himself, but then again, three beers were normally enough to turn Pat into a touchy, giggly mess, and Mitch adored him in that state. 

They were in a booth, and Pat’s thigh was pasted firmly against Mitch’s. 

“Who wants shots?” Josh asked.

“Absolutely,” Mitch agreed, and Kane and Zamps echoed their agreements, too. Pat was the only one who was silent.

“Come on, Patty, join in,” Josh teased, reaching over the table to grab Pat’s shoulder playfully, but knocking over two empty beer bottles in the process with a wild clink. “Whoops,” Josh laughed.

“Pat, you’re not eighteen any more. Don’t be a baby,” Kane teased, eliciting a grin from Zamps and Josh.

“If I drink any more I’ll be on the floor,” Pat reasoned, but his face was flushed and Mitch could see the temptation in his eyes.

“We’re all looking out for you, mate. One shot won’t kill ya. Let your hair down for a change,” Zamps suggested.

Pat met Mitch’s eyes. “Fine, one shot,” he relented.  
Mitch’s face broke into a grin, and his arm snaked around Pat’s waist. “Hell yes,” he beamed. 

Josh, the senior of the group at already nearly 21 and a half, took it upon himself to head to the bar. He returned a few minutes later with vodka shots for everyone.

A chorus of cheerses followed, and they all tipped the small glasses into their mouths. 

Mitch, no stranger to a shot, didn’t spill a drop or even wince. Pat, however, screwed up his nose and dry retched after he swallowed it. “Tastes like petrol,” he spluttered.

The boys all chuckled, at that, and the festivities continued. They got to discussing their experiences at the academy and with their early careers in general, and before Mitch knew it, it was already approaching ten and there were discussions about heading back to the academy before their 10:30pm curfew. 

Mitch offered for them to have a last drink in his room back on the academy grounds, and everyone thought that was a great idea. They all behaved themselves in the taxi on the way back, but once they were all in Mitch’s room, Zamps had to head to the toilet for a quick vomit, much to Kane’s entertainment.

“Vodka and beer don’t mix well for me,” he explained with a grimace once he was out of the bathroom, making the others roar with laughter.

“I’ll say,” Pat agreed, screwing up his face. “I’m gonna feel like shit tomorrow.”

Josh shrugged. “You’ll be right,” he said casually. 

Mitch noticed that Josh was looking around his room, and when Josh’s eyes honed in on the bedside table that should’ve been spare, Mitch’s stomach dropped. Shit.

“Marshy, how come you have a phone charger and water bottle on either side of your bed?” Josh met Mitch’s eyes. “You have a visitor last night or something?”

Pat, despite his drunkenness, sat bolt upright at that, his wide eyes meeting Mitch’s.

“I hear a lot of noise from this room,” Zamps told Josh with a smirk, and Mitch knew they were in trouble. “One morning I came by and Mitch had a chest full of hickies,” he continued.

Kane gasped, scandalised. “What? Have you been sneaking someone in?” 

“No!” Mitch replied, far too quickly.

Zamps frowned at Mitch. “Come on, mate, spill!” He turned his attention to Pat, then. “You’re his best friend, surely you know something?”

Pat was speechless. “I, uh…” He looked at Mitch helplessly, and Mitch didn’t know what to say. 

“Fine, don’t tell us, but we’ll work it out eventually,” Kane rolled his eyes with a huff. 

Josh, Kane and Zamps decided to play a game of cards on Mitch’s floor, while Mitch settled in on the couch, eyes drooping shut. He’d had a lot to drink, and it was getting to his head. Pat settled in beside him, resting his head on Mitch’s shoulder. A small voice in Mitch’s mind told him to pull back because they had visitors, but he silenced it - they were known to be close as friends, and the action could have been platonic. 

He shut his eyes for a moment...

The next thing Mitch knew, Pat was shifting at his side. Mitch couldn’t remember why they weren’t in bed, but he mentally blamed it on the alcohol. 

“C’mon, bed,” Mitch mumbled, and Pat hummed an agreement. 

Mitch tilted his head to meet Pat’s lips with his own...

“What the fuck?” Kane gasped, gobsmacked. 

Mitch felt like he sobered up in a second with the jolt of adrenaline. Shit. He jerked backwards, creating space between himself and Pat, but it was too late. 

“Oh my god, I knew it,” Adam chuckled, shaking his head. 

Pat was still sleepy and drunk, and Kane’s outburst hadn’t seemed to phase him. He closed his eyes and leant his weight against Mitch’s chest, dozing again. 

“You knew, Zorb? How?” Josh asked, incredulous. 

“That morning when Mitch was covered in hickies, I thought his shorts looked familiar. That’s because they were NSW Blues training shorts,” Adam explained, chuffed with his own detective work. 

“Holy shit,” Josh gasped, still surprised. 

At last, the three visitors seemed to realise the actual subject of their discussion was still in the room. 

Kane looked at Mitch. “Are you two fucking?”

Mitch winced at the wording. He made it sound so... casual, and unimportant. There was no point in lying, now. They were well and truly sprung. 

“We’re together,” Mitch admitted. 

Zamps looked smug, but Kane and Josh were totally surprised by the development. 

“Together... romantically?” Josh asked. 

Mitch nodded. 

“Fuck,” Josh breathed. 

“When did this start?” Kane gestured at Pat, sleeping calmly against Mitch’s chest. Pat had slung an arm around Mitch’s waist like a koala. 

“Our first tour. South Africa.” Mitch couldn’t help the warmth that radiated through him at the memory. 

“Wow,” Kane exhaled. “And you’re in love?”

Mitch’s breath hitched. They hadn’t exactly spelt that out to each other in words, yet, but it was clear to Mitch that’s where they were. It was evident in the effortless way they could spend time together, in the way that Pat made Mitch a coffee every morning the way they both liked it, in the way they could disarm each other’s insecurities and worries with just a sentence. 

Adam thumped Kane in the side. “That’s none of our business, mate,” Adam warned. 

Kane blushed and mumbled an apology, and Mitch huffed a laugh. It was entertaining that asking about their sex lives was free play, but asking about their romantic feelings wasn’t. 

After some light interrogation about their relationship, Kane, Adam and Josh all decided to call it a night, heading back to their own rooms. They had all sworn not to tell anyone about Pat and Mitch. 

Mitch scooped Pat up with an arm supporting his back and another under his knees, carrying him over to the bed. Pat blinked awake at the disturbance, and when he realised he was in Mitch’s arms, he smiled sleepily. 

“My prince,” he joked, poking his tongue between his teeth in the way Mitch loved. 

“You’re heavy,” Mitch chuckled, releasing him onto the bed. 

“Sorry,” Pat chuckled. “When did the boys leave?”

“Only about five minutes ago,” Mitch replied. 

“Sorry I fell asleep. What did I miss?” Pat asked innocently. 

Mitch grimaced. He hoped Pat wouldn’t be upset with him for letting their secret out. 

“They worked out we were together after I kissed you,” Mitch admitted.

Pat shrugged, and it wasn’t the reaction Mitch had expected. 

“Aren’t you grumpy with me?” Mitch asked, genuinely surprised. His head was still foggy from the alcohol, and that compounded his anxiety that he’d done the wrong thing by Pat. 

Pat looked at him questioningly. “Why would I be angry? We’re together, Mitchy. If our mates know that, that’s okay. I’m glad we won’t have to hide around them any more,” he reasoned. 

Mitch pulled him closer, kissing his lips gently. “You’re perfect, Patty,” he smiled, reaching to turn the lamp off and plunge the room into darkness.

“Nah, that’s you,” Pat brushed off the compliment. “Wait, don’t turn the light off! We haven’t brushed our teeth yet and we’re still wearing pub clothes,” he pointed out.

“One night won’t kill us,” Mitch protested.

Pat poked him in the ribs, making Mitch whine. “Come on. We’re brushing our teeth and putting on pyjamas,” he declared.

“You were asleep three minutes ago,” Mitch grumbled, but obliged begrudgingly to Pat’s request, sitting up and switching the light back on.

When they were in the bathroom, Pat decided they had enough energy for a shower.

“Baby, I’m exhausted, this is ridiculous,” Mitch protested. 

Pat, seemingly with his second wind, unbuttoned the white shirt Mitch had worn out, and cast it to the ground to join the rest of their discarded clothes. “Imagine how well we’re gonna sleep to be all clean, though,” Pat reasoned.

They brushed their teeth then made out in the shower, but Pat’s eyes started to droop closed once more and Mitch decided enough was enough. 

“Come on, sleepyhead,” he coaxed, encouraging Pat to dry off. By the time they were both dry and in pyjama pants, Pat was basically asleep on his feet. 

They got into bed for the second time, and Mitch switched the lamp off one more. His head was still spinning, and he couldn’t wait to sleep. 

Pat snuggled into his side, an arm over Mitch’s middle. 

When Mitch was nearly asleep, he heard Pat’s sleepy voice. “Night, Mitchy. I love you.”

Mitch’s heart stopped. Had he imagined it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! AO3 isn’t showing all of the hits at the moment, so please leave a comment if you’re enjoying the story! They encourage me to keep writing 🥰


	14. The mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brisbane, June-July 2012.

Mitch woke up to sunlight streaming through the curtains and a sick stomach. He clearly hadn’t managed to shut the curtains properly before they went out last night, and he was feeling the consequences now. 

He couldn’t move, because Pat was dead to the world, still lying heavily over Mitch’s middle. Looking at him made Mitch’s heart warm, and he knew there was something urgent that he had to remember about Pat, but details of last night were foggy and he felt like they were just beyond the reaches of his memory. 

Mitch ran a hand through Pat’s hair fondly, and he didn’t even stir. Mitch huffed a laugh to himself. This was the boy who was normally awake as soon as Mitch so much as shifted. He must have been very drunk last night. 

Mitch racked his brain to try and recall what had gone on last night. He knew they had been out at the pub with the boys, but he couldn’t remember why the thought of their friends filled him with some kind of dread. Had he upset one of the boys somehow? 

He closed his eyes again, not wanting to disturb Pat, but the rising nausea in his stomach and the ache in his head made it a less than comfortable lie-in. He managed to doze for an extra twenty minutes before Pat started to wake up. Pat shifted, stretching his back, and the movement reawoke Mitch. 

“Morning,” Mitch croaked out, the hoarseness of his own voice shocking him. 

“Morning, Mitchy. I feel like shit,” Pat groaned, his own voice a little worse for wear. 

“It was a big night,” Mitch agreed. “I’m never drinking again,” he declared. 

Pat just laughed, grinning at Mitch with his tongue between his teeth. “And I’m gonna give up bowling to pursue batting,” Pat teased in reply. 

“Cheeky shit,” Mitch laughed, tickling Pat’s ribs. 

Pat shrieked with laughter, then grabbed at his head. “Fuck, I have the worst headache,” he cringed. 

Mitch stroked Pat’s hair back gently. “I have some painkillers in the bathroom. I’ll grab them,” he announced, giving Pat a gentle tap on the bum to make him scoot over so Mitch could get out of the bed. 

He took his phone with him to check it. There was a text from Zamps: “Never drinking with you and Josh again. Think I’ve lost five kilos throwing up this morning.” 

Mitch chuckled as he read the message, imagining the deadpan look on Adam’s face as he typed it out. He must’ve been struggling this morning. 

It was followed by another message that made Mitch’s heart stop. “PS I had a feeling about you and Patty. Congrats man xx”

Mitch didn’t know whether it was nausea from his hangover, shock, or a combination of both, but he keeled over and threw up into the toilet. 

As he rinsed his mouth, his stomach filled with dread. How much had he revealed last night?

“Are you okay, Mitchy?” Pat asked as he came into the bathroom. 

Mitch turned his phone screen off immediately and stood up. “Yeah. Just threw up,” he grimaced. 

Pat rubbed his back. “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah,” Mitch lied despite his racing heart. 

Pat saw right through it, and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Mitch sighed. “Zamps knows about us. We must have told the boys last night,” Mitch looked at Pat apologetically. 

Pat just shrugged. “I remember that. No big deal. Just means we don’t have to hide it, right?” He reasoned. 

Mitch exhaled with relief. Pat wasn’t angry with him. Mitch was about to ask what else Pat remembered, but Pat must have been on the same wavelength.

“I remember pretty much all of the night up until we had a shower,” Pat mumbled, scratching his head. “Did we brush our teeth?”

Mitch chuckled. Of course that’s what Pat was worried about. “Surely,” Mitch smiled, despite the pain in his head. “Can’t really remember.”

“We make a great pair,” Pat chuckled.

Mitch smiled, and they both headed back to bed to lie around. They had a lazy day, basking in each other’s company. 

***  
The following weeks at the academy were some of the best of Mitch’s life. His skills were improving - all of the hard training and fitness sessions were helping him. He and Pat had taken to running together - Mitch hated running, and it came so naturally to Pat that Mitch was kind of jealous. The idea had come to Pat early on in their academy stay, after Mitch was humiliated for his fitness levels.

On this day mid-June, Pat had set an extra-early alarm, and decided they were going to run before breakfast. 

When the alarm went off, Mitch groaned, burying his head under the pillow. “Stop,” he grumbled at the offending noise.

Pat chuckled, sitting up to turn the alarm off before stretching his back and shoulders. He looked refreshed and ready to face the day, unlike Mitch, who always woke up groggy. He was absolutely not a morning person.

“Lay back down,” Mitch pouted, reaching blindly for Pat’s waist. “I want a cuddle.”

Pat rolled his eyes, resisting. “Mitchy, we’ve been cuddling all night. It’s a quarter to six, we’re gonna go running,” he declared.

Mitch got back out from under the pillow so he could look at Pat, scandalised. “We never go running this early,” he protested, shocked. “Let alone on an empty stomach,” he continued.

Pat clicked his tongue. “We don’t need to run a marathon. We’re gonna do five k’s. We’ve gone so much further before. It’ll take us less than half an hour,” he said calmly.

Pat stood up, heading to the dresser and digging out Mitch’s running shorts, throwing them at him. 

Mitch threw them back. “Too cold for shorts,” he grumbled, still in the bed, snuggled up in a cocoon of blankets.

Pat sighed. “You always get too hot when you wear track pants,” he reasoned calmly.

Mitch pouted enough for Pat to take pity on him, and Pat searched through the drawer for some track pants, a T-shirt and a hoodie for Mitch. 

“Don’t complain when your legs are sweaty in your pants,” Pat warned, eyebrows raised. 

Mitch thought he looked adorable like that, hands on his hips, and he hid a smile behind his hand. “Yes, boss,” Mitch teased.

Most of Pat’s belongings had more or less migrated into Mitch’s dresser, too, so he found some of his own clothes to run in.

Fifteen minutes and a lot of whining from Mitch later, they were finally outside on the oval, ready to run. Pat started a timer on his phone, and they set off.

When he got past how cold and hungry he was, Mitch eventually settled into their run. He knew he would never have the motivation to wake up and run so early without Pat beside him, but together, the time felt like it passed more quickly. The final kilometre was always the hardest - Mitch’s legs were on fire, and his lungs were burning. He knew he could have easily finished at a slower pace, but Pat was always pushing him to get better.

When they were finally done, they sat down together on the grass to stretch. It was covered in morning dew, but they were so sweaty it didn’t make much of a difference. 

When Pat showed Mitch their time on his phone, Mitch had to check it twice to make sure he was reading it correctly. “Is that-?“

“A record time for us over five k’s, yep,” Pat beamed with pride. He reached out to squeeze Mitch’s shoulder. “I’m so proud of you. I know how much you hate running, but an outsider wouldn’t know it. You’re amazing,” Pat grinned.

Mitch’s heart warmed. “I wouldn’t be running nearly half as much without you,” he admitted, pulling up some blades of grass idly. 

Pat frowned. “Really?”

“No way. On my own at home I might’ve run once a week outside of training, if that,” he shrugged. “I never had a drill sergeant waking me up at arse o’clock, at home,” Mitch teased, a grin unfolding on his face as he said it. 

Pat laughed as if it were the funniest thing he’d ever heard, falling backwards to lay on the grass with uncontrollable giggles. 

Mitch poked his ribs, still grinning. “Come on, it wasn’t that funny!”

Pat beamed up at him, tongue between his teeth. Mitch thought he looked like an angel. “It was very funny,” Pat declared. 

Mitch felt so much affection for Pat in that moment that his mind went blank, empty of everything other than his feelings for the boy in front of him. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Mitch said. He realised what he had admitted a fraction of a second later, but instead of regret over his words, he felt relieved. This had been a long time coming.

Pat just beamed, sitting back up. “Oh, Mitchy,” he chuckled. “I love you, too. So much,” he said gently. 

Mitch covered Pat’s hand with his own on the grass, interlacing their fingers. 

“I’ve loved you since before we even slept together,” Pat admitted softly. 

That caught Mitch by surprise. Shaun had teased Mitch about being in love back on their tour of South Africa, but Mitch had no idea Pat’s feelings had been so real for so long. 

When Mitch considered his own feelings, though, he had never been in doubt. 

“I don’t know why I left it so long to tell you,” Mitch admitted. 

Pat shrugged. “Mitchy, it’s okay. I knew. We both knew,” he smiled softly. 

Mitch had never felt so strongly for Pat as he did in that moment. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn’t care. They loved each other. They had for a while. But now that it was out in the open - literally, in the open, in the middle of the oval - Mitch felt like he was floating. 

By now, the rest of the academy was beginning to stir with life as breakfast approached. 

The breeze picked up, and since both boys were covered in sweat, it made them shiver. 

“Let’s have a hot shower before breakfast,” Pat suggested, standing up and offering Mitch a hand. 

“Good idea,” Mitch agreed. Because he couldn’t help himself, he added once more: “I love you.”

Pat chuckled, reaching for Mitch’s hand once more before he realised they were in public, still grinning. “I love you too, Mitchy.”

***  
Only two days later, the boys were at a fast bowling session. Every fast bowler in the academy was there for the training session, and they were split up into groups, so Mitch and Pat were separated for their drills. 

Mitch didn’t realise something was wrong until Pat wasn’t with the rest of the group during a drink break. 

Kane had been in Pat’s group for the last activity, so Mitch asked where Pat was. 

“Oh, didn’t you see?” Kane asked, alarmed. 

Mitch’s stomach lurched. “Did something happen?”

“Yeah. He pulled up sore from a really fast ball - it was amazing, it definitely would’ve taken a wicket - but I think he pulled a muscle in his side,” Kane winced with sympathy.

Mitch felt like he was going to be sick. “Shit, okay,” he mumbled. 

Kane could clearly see he was distressed, and he squeezed Mitch’s shoulder. “Sorry, mate. He’s inside with the medical staff.” 

The rest of the session felt like it went on forever, and Mitch was finally able to see Pat once it was over. Pat had been released by the medical staff, and he was back in Mitch’s room. 

If Mitch weren’t so distressed at the time, he would have been tickled that it was pretty much their room, now, not just his. 

He opened the door with a shaking hand, and walked in to see Pat lying on the bed, snuggled in one of Mitch’s hoodies, a bag of ice on his sore side. 

“Patty,” Mitch said worriedly, rushing to his bedside, “I’m so sorry.”

Pat tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. “Could be worse. Should only put me out for a couple of weeks,” he said optimistically. 

That was somewhat a relief, but Mitch’s heart still ached for Pat. “How badly does it hurt?”

Pat shrugged. “It’s a burning pain more than the dull ache that my heel was,” he explained. “But there’s something else,” he said quietly. 

Mitch frowned with worry, kneeling beside Pat, giving him silence so he could continue. 

“They want me to go home for a couple of weeks. See Mum and Dad. Get refreshed,” Pat explained quietly, not meeting Mitch’s eyes until the end. 

“Oh,” Mitch exhaled. He felt like he’d been punched, but he tried to keep the disappointment from showing on his face.

Pat saw right through him, smiling slightly. “It’s okay, Mitchy. I’m going to miss you, too. So much. These last couple of months have been the best of my life. Living with you-“

“It’s not over, Patty, don’t talk like that,” Mitch cut him off worriedly. 

They shared a look. 

“I hope not,” Pat relented. “But I’m just saying, I love this,” he gestured around the room, at all of their belongings, mixed together. At the little slice of the world that belonged to the two of them. “And I love you.”

Mitch crawled over Pat to join him in the bed and kiss him. “I love you, too, Patty. You’re going to heal, and you’re going to come back and we’re gonna enjoy the rest of our weeks here before we have to go back home for preseason,” Mitch declared. 

Pat nodded, leaning in for another kiss. 

***  
A few nights before Pat was set to return to Brisbane, Mitch made the biggest mistake of his life so far. 

Shaun had flown over to visit, and he and Mitch went out for dinner and drinks. 

“How are things?” Shaun asked, over their first beer. “I was fuming when you told me about your first session.”

Mitch shuddered when he thought back to that humiliating day. “Past that, it’s all been incredible,” Mitch gushed. He told Shaun all about the training, running with Pat, sharing the room with Pat -

“I thought the accommodation was individual?” Shaun pointed out, confused. 

Mitch chuckled. “It was for about five minutes. Pat practically moved in with me. It’s been amazing,” he smiled. 

Shaun smiled at Mitch’s obvious happiness. “That’s sweet, mate. How’s his injury?”

Mitch drained the last of his beer and put the empty glass beside Shaun’s own. “He says it’s a lot better. He’s allowed to start bowling again next week.”

“That’s good,” Shaun commented, before catching the waiter to ask for another pair of beers. 

It was always so easy drinking with Shaun, and by the time they’d finished dinner, Mitch had lost count of how many pints they had each already finished. 

“Bar?” Shaun suggested, eyebrows raised. 

“I have training tomorrow,” Mitch worried. 

Shaun just raised his eyebrows, daring Mitch to challenge him. 

Mitch sighed heavily, but couldn’t hide his grin. “Fine. You’re such a bad influence,” he declared. 

Shaun threw an arm over Mitch’s shoulders as they left the pub and headed around the corner to a cosy bar. “I’ve missed my baby brother,” he teased, pinching Mitch’s cheek and making him laugh. 

Several shots and another beer later, Mitch had Shaun in stitches as he regaled him with the story of how he had accidentally left their relationship slip to their friends. 

“Oh my god, that is such a drunk Mitch thing to do. That is hilarious,” Shaun laughed gleefully. 

Mitch just shook his head, laughing at himself. “I did swear I wouldn’t drink after that night,” he grimaced. 

Shaun looked at the empty shot glasses on the bar in front of them pointedly, then looked back at Mitch. “How’s that working out for you?”

“Shut up,” Mitch poked his tongue out. 

***  
Mitch woke up in a foreign bed and barely made it to the toilet in time before he threw up. 

He had never been so hungover in his life. 

He and Shaun hadn’t exactly paced themselves with the drinks, and it had been Shaun’s idea for Mitch to stay over in his hotel room so that he wasn’t stumbling blind drunk into the academy at 3am. 

When he flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth, he left the bathroom to find Shaun, awake, chuckling. 

“You alright, mate?” Shaun asked croakily. 

Mitch shook his head. “Never felt this shitty,” he groaned. 

Shaun grimaced with sympathy. “How much did we drink?”

Mitch just shrugged. “No idea. Can’t remember,” he scratched his head. He realised there was an empty six pack by the hotel room door and groaned. “I’m so stupid. I’m meant to train in -“ he checked his watch, which he had been too drunk to take off last night, “-an hour and a half.” 

“Fuck,” Shaun commented helpfully. “You need Maccas or something to help your stomach.”

A voice in Mitch’s head, which sounded awfully like Pat’s, told him that fast food would not make his body feel good, or help him reach his fitness goals any time soon. The violent nausea in his stomach silenced that voice pretty quickly.

“Is there one nearby?” Mitch asked. 

Shaun nodded. “Across the road. Let’s go now so you aren’t late.”

Mitch grimaced. He didn’t think punctuality was going to be his biggest issue of the day. 

***  
The greasy food helped settle his stomach slightly, but by the time Mitch had said goodbye to Shaun - they were planning to see each other again for dinner - and got to training, he felt last night’s activities catch up with him very quickly. 

He only lasted three laps into the warmup run before he threw up once more. It wasn’t long after that until he was pulled aside for a private talk and absolutely blasted for being irresponsible. 

He tried to pass it off as an upset stomach, but the academy official was not having a bar of it. 

“Mitchell, please. I know your brother is in town. My wife saw him at the airport. We all know what he’s like. You’ve had your chances. Behaviour like this isn’t going to cut it. You’re out. Pack your bags and we’ll organise a flight home for you tomorrow.”

Mitch felt like he’d been shot. He couldn’t speak, so full of embarrassment, disappointment and regret. 

“I’m so sorry,” Mitch choked out, but the official wasn’t interested, shaking his head. 

“Enough is enough. A tiger can’t change its stripes. It’s a shame, because you were really improving your skills and fitness. Spots at this academy are a privilege, and you’ve disrespected that. You’re out, end of story. Go get your room packed up.” The official gave Mitch a withering look before turning away.

Mitch hung his head and headed to the change room to gather his belongings. He practically sprinted back to his room, locking his door before everything overcame him. 

***  
Mitch woke up with the fading afternoon streaming through his curtains. For one glorious second, he forgot the reason he had fallen asleep. He’d had a panic attack when he got back to his room - eventually he had exhausted himself and fallen into a distressed doze.

His eyes were crusty with dried salt from his tears, and he decided a shower was definitely in order before he had to face the reality of what was happening to him.

To his parents, he would need to own up to everything. The first strike against his name for his fitness, and now this. Shaun was going to be heartbroken, and Mitch could already foresee that he would blame himself for today’s situation. And Pat… Mitch couldn’t even think about telling him without his heart breaking once more, a fresh wave of tears springing to his eyes. Training at the academy had been their best shot at a relationship that wasn’t long distance, and it had been heavenly.

Mitch was furious with himself for throwing that opportunity away.

He looked at his phone to check the time, only to realise he had missed several texts and a Snapchat from Pat. 

The texts were sweet - one simply said: “Haven’t told you yet today that I love you. So, I love you! Hope training is good today! Xxx”

Reading it broke Mitch’s heart anew. How was he going to tell Pat that he’d thrown away their chance to keep living together?

He did the only thing that he could, and pressed Pat’s contact in his phone to connect to a call.

“Hey, Mitchy,” Pat answered almost immediately. His voice was so cheerful that Mitch nearly sobbed. 

“Things are bad,” Mitch choked out.

Pat inhaled sharply. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Mitch’s heart broke yet again. Of course Pat was worried about him. If only he knew what an idiot Mitch had been. Mitch hesitated, and that made Pat worry even more.

“Mitchy?” Pat asked gently.

Mitch took a deep breath. “I fucked up,” he admitted quietly, his voice breaking.

“What happened?”

“Before I start, I just want to tell you I’m sorry,” Mitch choked out. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Whatever happened, it’s going to be okay, we can fix anything,” Pat said earnestly, but Mitch could hear the concern in his voice.

“Patty,” Mitch exhaled, his heart hurting. Pat was too kind. In that moment, Mitch felt like he didn’t deserve such a loving boyfriend. He took a deep breath. “I… I’ve been kicked out of the academy,” he explained. 

Pat gasped. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t that. “What… what happened?”

“Got way too drunk with Shaun last night. Turned up to training way too hungover. It wasn’t pretty,” Mitch admitted.

“Shit,” Pat breathed. “Shit.”

Mitch couldn’t hold his tears back any more. “Patty, I am so, so sorry. I’m so embarrassed and I know this is all my fault. If… if you wanted to-“ his voice broke, “fuck, if you wanted to break up with me I’d understand.” He broke down after that, sobbing painfully.

“Oh, baby, please don’t cry,” Pat soothed. He sounded heartbroken himself. “Of course I don’t want to break up with you. Yeah, you made a bad mistake. But you know that. What’s the next step? Do you have to go home?”

“Yeah,” Mitch choked out.

Pat exhaled heavily. “That sucks. It really hurts, but this is what we’ve been dealt so that’s what we’re gonna deal with,” he said calmly.

Mitch couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You aren’t… you’re not mad at me?”

Pat huffed a humourless laugh. “Mitchy, I love you. You made a mistake. But you being upset about it shows me how much you care. Yeah, it fucking sucks that our time together in the academy is over. But we’ve had such a good time,” Pat said calmly.

Mitch sniffed. “The best time,” he agreed. 

“If you think about it, we never even expected to be spending a whole off season together anyway. We’ll see each other again really soon. We can do this,” Pat assured him.

“Alright,” Mitch agreed, trying to reassure himself more than anything. “Patty, I am so sorry,” he said wetly.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Pat replied. “The only problem is, half of my clothes are in your room,” he mused.

At that, Mitch chuckled despite himself. When he looked around, he realised their belongings were mixed all over the room. “God. It’s gonna take me a while to sort through all of this. I’ll make you a pile and leave it in your room,” Mitch suggested.

Pat hummed. “Which one was meant to be mine, again?”

They shared a laugh at that, and for the first time, Mitch’s heart felt just the slightest bit lighter. 

Pat wasn’t furious with him. He had made a huge mistake, but they were going to be okay. In his darkest hour, Pat hadn’t broken up with him. To Mitch, that spoke volumes. This was a big bump in the road for them, but if their relationship could survive this, Mitch thought it could survive anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, I'd love to hear any thoughts you have <3 xx


	15. Scorchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perth, July 2012

Mitch had expected to have to wait months, at least, before he saw Pat again. As fate had it, Pat had some exciting news during their nightly call just over a week after Mitch went home from the academy.

“Hi, Mitchy,” Pat greeted. 

“Hey, baby,” Mitch replied, his heart warm just hearing Pat’s voice. 

“Do you have a double bed?” Pat asked innocently.

Mitch furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. That wasn’t where he expected the conversation to go. “I think it’s a queen. How come?”

“I wasn’t meant to tell anyone except my family, but I’ve decided that includes you,” Pat began, warming Mitch’s heart. “I got a call from some WACA officials. They want me to come over and tour the facilities and do a medical for the Scorchers,” Pat announced, voice full of enthusiasm. 

Mitch’s heart rate tripled. “Are you joking?” 

“Nope,” Pat replied, and Mitch could hear his grin. 

“Holy fuck, Patty! That’s so exciting! You’re more than welcome to stay at our place while you’re in Perth. Mum is desperate to meet you,” Mitch chuckled.

“I’d love that,” Pat said gently. “I’m so happy, Mitchy. Could you imagine playing Big Bash together?”

“It sounds too good to be true,” Mitch admitted. “I’ll be happy when I see you in the orange polo,” he declared.

Pat chuckled. “Won’t have to wait long for that. They’re talking about me flying over on Thursday.”

Mitch looked at his watch, as if the analogue face was going to reveal the day of the week to him. “As in two days from now?” Mitch clarified.

“Yep,” Pat confirmed. “I’m flying from the academy back to Sydney tomorrow, then I can get my stuff sorted for the short stay over there in Perth,” he explained.

“Holy shit, I can’t wait,” Mitch grinned. “I’ll pick you up from the airport.”

“Thanks, Mitchy. I can’t wait either,” Pat agreed. “I’ll get the details sorted out and let you know when I know more.”

“Sounds perfect. I love you, Patty,” Mitch smiled.

“Love you more,” Pat returned, disconnecting the call.

Mitch walked from his bedroom to the living room, looking for his mum, but instead he found Shaun sitting at the kitchen island, eating some nuts. Shaun looked up when Mitch came in. 

“You look happy,” Shaun commented. “What’s up?”

Mitch broke into a grin, swiping a few nuts for himself, which made Shaun frown. “You’re not going to believe this,” Mitch declared. “Pat’s flying over to meet with the Scorchers.”

Shaun’s jaw dropped. “You serious?”

Mitch nodded, beaming.

“Fuck, he’d be such a good signing for us,” Shaun grinned. “Are you happy?”

“God, yes,” Mitch chuckled. “I can’t believe it. After what happened last week…” Mitch trailed off when Shaun’s face fell. 

“Mitchy, I’m still so sorry about that,” Shaun said quietly. “I’m meant to look out for you, not fuck up your career.”

Mitch frowned. “No, it’s not your fault. I made a mistake, and I’m ready to move on. This is such good news,” he assured. 

Shaun squeezed his shoulder. “I’m happy for you, mate. I hope it works out for him and he does sign. Go tell Mum, she’ll be thrilled,” Shaun chuckled. 

Shaun was right - their mum was thrilled, and she suggested Pat could stay over before Mitch could even mention it. 

That night, Mitch received a call of his own from the Scorchers, asking him if he would like to have a meeting about a re-signing.

Before he knew it, it was Thursday, and Mitch was in the airport pick-up lane. He got out to help Pat with his bags, breaking into a grin to reflect Pat’s own.

“Long time no see,” Pat joked, his tongue between his teeth.

Mitch kissed him, hoping nobody was looking at them too closely. “Nearly two weeks. I almost forgot what you looked like,” Mitch teased, making Pat laugh. 

Mitch put Pat’s suitcase in the back - his luggage was a lot easier to manage since he didn’t need a kitbag.

When they were both seated, Mitch leant over to kiss Pat once more. Pat smiled into the kiss, and Mitch realised it felt like home.

“How was your flight?” Mitch asked once they were on the road.

“Long, but it went more quickly knowing who was waiting for me at the other end,” Pat said cheesily.

“Aww,” Mitch cooed, reaching his left hand out so Pat could hold it. “You’re too cute,” he grinned.

Pat blushed, ducking his head. “It’s gonna sound pathetic, but I’ve missed waking up with you so much,” he admitted, embarrassed. 

Mitch’s heart melted, and he rubbed his thumb over Pat’s knuckles. “I’ve missed that, too,” he agreed. “Can’t believe you’re in Perth.”

Pat looked out the window, taking in the scenery. “I can’t believe it either, honestly. Thanks for letting me stay over. Feels a lot less lonely than checking into a hotel by myself.”

“You’re welcome any time. I hope you like the WACA. It’s a beautiful ground,” Mitch gushed. 

Pat chuckled, looking back at Mitch. “You’re a bit biased,” he pointed out. 

He wasn’t wrong, and Mitch shrugged. “Just a bit,” he agreed, smiling. 

***  
As Mitch expected, his parents absolutely adored Pat. His mum gave Pat extra ice cream for dessert, and Shaun rolled his eyes at Mitch across the table, making Mitch chuckle. 

After dinner, Mitch and Pat had a beer in the spa in the backyard. Mitch had turned the heater on that morning, so it was a beautiful temperature, and they sat there enjoying each other's company, and the smell of the nearby ocean on the breeze. 

After about twenty minutes, Shaun thoughtfully brought them both a fresh beer. 

“Thought the old ones might be gone by now,” Shaun teased. 

Mitch grinned. “You’re not wrong. Thank you,” he said gratefully, accepting the cold beers from Shaun. 

“You’re welcome. Be good, you two,” he joked, taking their empty bottles and heading back inside.

Mitch handed Pat the other beer, and Pat just looked at him, disbelieving. 

“My brothers would’ve tried to spray me with a water gun, not bring us more beer,” Pat chuckled. “You’re so lucky.”

Mitch’s heart warmed. He knew he was lucky. “I am,” he agreed. “But he tried to drown me enough when we were younger. I think that novelty wore off,” he chuckled. 

After a while, Mitch extended his arm along the side of the spa, and Pat nestled himself into the space beside his body. Mitch turned his head and caught Pat’s lips with his own. Pat licked at the seam of Mitch’s lips, encouraging Mitch to separate them, and let their tongues meet. Pat’s mouth tasted like beer, and Mitch could feel Pat’s heart thumping against his own chest. 

“I’ve missed you,” Mitch said gently, against Pat’s lips. 

Pat smiled, leaning back into the kiss. After a few moments, he agreed, “I’ve missed you, too.”

If they had missed each other this much and it had been less than two weeks, Mitch dreaded to imagine what it would be like when they were apart for longer. He pushed that thought aside, and focused on the feeling of Pat’s tongue gliding against his. 

***  
Despite the spacious bed, Mitch woke up with Pat lying heavily across his middle. He was face down, his head right over Mitch’s heart, his arms wrapped around Mitch’s middle. Mitch’s own arms were around Pat’s bare back, securing him.

Mitch felt like he was in heaven, so he closed his eyes once more until Pat’s alarm woke them both up half an hour later.

Pat stretched, reaching to turn off the alarm. “Morning, Mitchy,” he grinned up at Mitch, resettling his head on Mitch’s chest. 

Mitch tilted his head down to kiss Pat’s forehead. “Morning, Patty,” he smiled softly, running a hand through Pat’s hair. It was a sleepy mess, with short tufts in every direction. Mitch thought he looked adorable. “It’s nice having you in my bed,” he admitted.

Pat smiled. “I’m happy to be here. Today is going to be so exciting,” he declared, punctuating the statement by pressing a kiss into Mitch’s bare chest. 

“What time is our meeting again?” Mitch asked. 

Pat raised himself on his elbows, at that, just so he could frown at Mitch. “You really forgot?”

Mitch cringed at himself. “No... I’m just seeing if you can remember,” he lied. 

Pat rolled his eyes, seeing right through it. He wasn’t able to actually be angry at Mitch, though, and Mitch thought his exasperated grin was adorable. “It’s at eleven,” Pat told him. 

“Ah. That’s what I thought,” Mitch lied, grinning cheekily. 

Pat shook his head, exasperated, but pecked Mitch on the lips anyway. 

“Do you want a shower?” Mitch asked. 

“Together?” Pat raised his eyebrows. 

“Sounds like a good way to save water,” Mitch teased, making Pat laugh. 

Pat pecked him once more. “Sounds good. Let’s go.”

***  
Mitch drove to their meeting - his dad was working at the WACA today, so he had offered to take them, but he was heading in a lot earlier than the boys needed to. 

The WACA official was surprised when the boys showed up together. 

“We just went out for brunch, didn’t we, Mitchy?” Pat covered easily. 

“Yeah, we did,” Mitch agreed, grateful for Pat’s quick thinking. 

“That makes things easier, you can join our tour, then, considering you’ve basically grown up here,” the official smiled at Mitch. 

The tour filled Mitch with a strange sense of pride - he was proud to be walking around the ground he’d known for his whole life with Pat by his side. 

Eventually, Pat went in for a private meeting to discuss a contract, and Mitch wandered to his dad’s office to visit him and kill some time. 

A little while later, it was time for Mitch to have a meeting of his own to discuss his contract extension. Both boys were given the evening to think things over, before possibly signing the contracts the following day.

It was mid-afternoon, and they had the whole rest of the day to themselves. When they got in the car, Pat leant over the centre console and kissed Mitch thoroughly.

Mitch hummed appreciatively against Pat’s lips. Once Pat shifted back to catch his breath, Mitch let out a low whistle. “What did I do to deserve that?” Mitch chuckled.

Pat shrugged, sitting back. “It was nice seeing you in that environment. You look so happy here,” he said gently, gesturing in the general direction of the ground.

Mitch smiled, touched. “You fit in so well. Maybe you’ll love the Scorchers so much you could consider a move here,” he raised his eyebrows.

“That sounds nice,” Pat agreed, running a hand through Mitch’s hair. “One step at a time, though.”

Mitch thought that was reasonable, and they spent the rest of the day enjoying each other’s company. 

They sat on the beach with a coffee. Mitch always had a picnic rug in the boot of his car, and he spread it as soon as they got there.

“You’re full of surprises,” Pat chuckled. 

Mitch shrugged. “I come here often enough that it seemed pointless taking the rug out of the car,” he pointed out.

“Clever,” Pat agreed. They drank their coffees watching the waves roll in, and after a while, Pat put his empty cup down on the sand and shifted to settle himself against Mitch’s chest. 

Mitch shifted to accommodate him, parting his legs so Pat could sit between them. Mitch kissed the back of his neck, and Pat hummed happily. 

“I can see why you love it here,” Pat said gently, dragging Mitch’s arms around his waist and playing with his fingers. 

Mitch kissed behind Pat’s ear. “Never loved it as much as I do right now,” he said gently. 

Pat turned his head to meet Mitch’s eyes, smiling gently. “You’re so sappy,” he teased. 

Mitch chuckled. “It’s true, though,” he protested. 

Pat turned slightly so that he could grab Mitch’s jaw and kiss him softly. “I love you, Mitchy.”

“Love you more,” Mitch protested gently. 

Pat screwed up his face adorably. “Impossible,” he declared. 

Mitch rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Pat was impossible to argue with. 

After a while, Mitch spoke again. “If you didn’t have to head home this weekend, you could’ve come fishing with us. Shaun and I are heading out on the boat,” he explained. 

“Damn,” Pat sighed. “That would’ve been good. Hopefully we can go when I’m here in summer,” he suggested. 

Mitch’s heart rate doubled. “So you’re really gonna sign with us?” He asked hopefully. 

Pat chuckled at his enthusiasm, and pressed a gently kiss to the back of Mitch’s hand. “I’ll give Mum and Dad a ring tonight to get their last opinions, but I’m sure it’s what I want,” he explained. 

Mitch couldn’t wipe the cheesy grin off his face. “I can’t believe this is happening,” he gushed, catching Pat’s lips in another soft kiss. “I’m so happy.”

“I am too, Mitchy,” Pat agreed with a smile. 

***  
After another night enjoying each other’s company, the boys returned to the WACA the following morning so they could both sign their contracts. 

They were asked to put on some Scorchers polos for some photos to accompany the press release, and when Pat took his plain black T-shirt off to get changed, Mitch realised he had left a few marks on Pat's skin last night.

Luckily, the media manager had turned around to look at something on her phone, so Mitch was able to catch Pat’s eye.

Pat furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head at Mitch, as if to ask what he was worried about.

Mitch glanced obviously down to Pat’s chest, and Pat followed his eyeline, seeing the fresh bruises blooming along his sternum, continuing up to his collarbones. He swore quietly under his breath, hastily pulling the Scorchers polo on. 

They were both blushing furiously, and Mitch hurried to get his own polo on, knowing he probably had some telltale reminders of their activities on his body as well.

“Can we get a photo of you boys here?” The media manager suggested. They were standing in the concourse beyond the first level of seating, and the ground was visible behind them.

They stood together, unsure of what to do. They both put an arm around each other’s shoulders, and the media manager seemed happy after a couple of clicks.

“Thanks, boys,” she smiled kindly. “That’s all we need. You’re both very photogenic!” 

Mitch chuckled while Pat blushed, and they were allowed to leave.

When they were back in the car, Mitch exhaled heavily. “Sorry about the marks,” he grimaced. “I should’ve realised they’d want us to do some media.”

Pat shrugged. “Not your fault,” he replied.

Mitch looked at him. “It kind of is,” he pointed out.

“Okay, fine, maybe it is. But no harm done. Besides, there’s no way I was heading back to Sydney without some… reminders,” he giggled.

Mitch melted, at that. “Reminders, hey?” Mitch raised his eyebrows. “If that’s what you want, I can organise it,” he said suggestively.

Pat was blushing, and he looked so beautiful that Mitch’s heart ached remembering he was flying home tomorrow.

“I like the sound of that,” Pat said shyly. 

“Come here,” Mitch said gently, pulling Pat closer with a hand on his cheek. Their lips met softly, and Pat sighed contentedly. 

“Love you,” Pat whispered against Mitch’s lips.

“Love you too, Patty,” Mitch smiled. 

***   
Mitch woke up with his face buried in Pat’s back, arm around Pat’s waist from behind.

“Morning,” Pat said cheerfully, interlacing his fingers with Mitch’s.

“How did you know I was awake?” Mitch asked.

“You’re so wriggly as you wake up,” Pat giggled, turning over to face Mitch. 

Mitch frowned. “I’m a man, Patty. Men don’t wriggle,” he pouted.

Pat just rolled his eyes and kissed the tip of Mitch’s nose. “Whatever you say, wriggly worm,” he teased.

Mitch decided the best way to get revenge was to tickle Pat. He was shirtless, so Mitch went straight for his ribs. Pat squirmed, trying to escape Mitch’s clutches.

“Stop! You win,” Pat chuckled. 

“Correct,” Mitch grinned petulantly.

Pat rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible, Mitchy,” he huffed.

Mitch rested his head on Pat’s chest, cuddling him once more. “Nah, you love me.”

“I do,” Pat agreed, kissing Mitch’s forehead. “I don’t want to go home,” he admitted.

Mitch deflated. He hadn’t wanted to bring it up and burst the bubble of their perfect morning. “I don’t want you to leave, either,” he agreed. “Can you pretend you missed your flight?”

“I’m meant to be staying with ‘family.’ Surely someone will work out that neither of us actually have family where we say we do,” Pat chuckled.

Mitch laughed at that. “You are staying with family, it just happens that it’s my family, not yours,” he reasoned.

“Perfect logic,” Pat agreed with a grin. 

The boys made the most of their last couple of hours together, and Mitch hoped with every fibre of his being that it wouldn’t be too long before they saw each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Champions League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Africa, October 2012

The next opportunity the boys had to see each other came in October, as part of the T20 Champions League. The teams qualified as part of the 2011/12 season, so Mitch and Shaun were there with the Scorchers squad, and Pat was there as part of the Sixers, even though his heel injury had kept him out of the BBL the previous summer.

The Scorchers’ first match was on a Friday night at Centurion, and Mitch managed to score 52* in the loss against the Titans. 

The following day was the Sixers’ first match in Johannesburg, and Pat took a wicket in the win against Chennai. 

The Sixers played again in Cape Town on the Tuesday, chasing down Yorkshire’s total of 96 in just nine overs. Pat managed to take two wickets in the comprehensive win. 

The following day, the Scorchers played Kolkata in Durban, but the match was abandoned due to rain. 

After that, the Scorchers headed to Cape Town. They had a few days off before their next match, and the Sixers were staying there for the week, too. They were all in the same hotel, and that meant one crucial thing: Mitch could see Pat. 

It had been nearly three months since Pat had visited Perth, and Mitch missed him like an ache in his chest. They still texted constantly and spoke on the phone most nights - both of them being in the South African time zone helped - but physically seeing each other was a whole different story. 

Perfectly falling during both Aussie teams’ visit to Cape Town were two days - Pat and Mitch’s first anniversary, and then Mitch’s 21st birthday. 

At the hotel, Mitch and Shaun were roomed together. 

“I can’t believe my baby brother is going to be 21 tomorrow,” Shaun commented as they unpacked. 

“I can’t believe I’ve been in South Africa for two birthdays in a row,” Mitch chuckled. 

Shaun grinned at him. “We’re lucky.”

“Definitely are,” Mitch agreed. 

“That reminds me, Johnno’s coming for your birthday drinks,” Shaun announced.

Mitch gasped, thrilled. Mitch Johnson was in Cape Town as an international player in the Mumbai Indians squad. “For real?”

“Hell yes. He said he wasn’t gonna miss out on celebrating your 21st for anything. But it does help that everyone’s in Cape Town, anyway,” Shaun said.

Mitch couldn’t believe it. He had a feeling his birthday wasn’t going to be a quiet one. After a moment, Shaun spoke again. “What room is Pat in?” He asked. 

Mitch checked his phone. “End of the hallway, room 1220,” he replied. “Rooming with Steve.”

“Does Steve know you guys are together?” Shaun asked. 

Mitch shook his head. “Not yet, anyway.”

Shaun chuckled. “He’ll work it out pretty soon.”

“No way, we are so subtle,” Mitch protested.

Shaun levelled him with a trademark ‘are you stupid?’ look, and Mitch shrugged. 

The coaches of both Australian teams had decided it would be beneficial to hold a joint training session - the Scorchers and Sixers weren’t in the same pool for the group stages, and a joint session with some familiar faces would spice up training for everyone. It just so happened that it fell on the first anniversary of Pat and Mitch’s relationship.

Mitch and Shaun barely had time to unpack before they were going to head off to the training ground, and Mitch could hardly wait to see Pat.

As it turned out, Pat couldn’t wait, either. He knocked on Mitch and Shaun’s door twenty minutes before they were all due on the bus to training.

When they heard the knock, Shaun just grinned at Mitch knowingly. Mitch couldn’t contain his excitement as he rushed to the door, throwing it open.

“Happy anniversary,” Pat beamed.

Mitch couldn’t believe it. Pat looked even more beautiful than he had the last time they saw each other. 

“Patty,” Mitch breathed, stepping forward to kiss him. “Happy anniversary, baby.”

Pat kissed him back, but after a moment, he pushed Mitch into the hotel room a fraction.

“What’s wrong?” Mitch asked, frowning.

“We’re standing in a hallway full of Aussies,” Pat chuckled. He walked past Mitch and into the brothers’ room. “Hey, Shaun,” Pat grinned.

Shaun smiled at him, and walked over to give him a hug. “Hey, Patty. Happy anniversary, both of you. Jeez, you’ve gotten taller! You boys need to stop growing,” he chuckled. 

Pat grinned at that, and when Shaun turned to fish his runners out of his suitcase, Mitch took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Pat’s waist, kissing him once more. 

“I’ve missed you,” Pat said gently.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Mitch ran a hand through Pat’s hair. 

“What are you boys doing to celebrate, tonight?” Shaun asked, runners in his hand.

The boys shared a look. “Dunno. Dinner and some pre-21st beers?” Pat suggested. 

Mitch raised his eyebrows, nodding. “Sounds good to me,” he agreed. 

“Johnno and I were planning to head out for some quiet drinks tonight, anyway,” Shaun added. 

“Perfect,” Mitch shrugged. “Who said boys can’t make a plan?” He chuckled. 

“Anybody who knows you,” Shaun teased, ruffling Mitch’s hair. 

***  
Pat and Mitch sat together on the bus, and Mitch was itching to kiss Pat once more. 

“You get more beautiful every time I see you,” Mitch said quietly. 

Pat blushed, pleased. “That’s not true,” he retorted. 

Mitch swiped a thumb across one of Pat’s perfect cheekbones. “It so is. I’m so lucky,” he said quietly. 

Pat shook his head. “I’m the lucky one,” he replied, covering Mitch’s hand with his own. “I still have dreams where you realise I’m not good enough and leave me,” Pat admitted, barely above a whisper. 

Mitch’s heart broke, at that. How could Pat think that way? “Baby,” Mitch breathed, squeezing Pat’s hand. “That will never happen.”

Mitch’s train of thought was derailed when Shaun reached over the back of Mitch’s bus seat and whacked him over the head. 

“You’re on a bus, idiot, tone it down,” Shaun warned quietly. 

Mitch grimaced, realising there were two dozen Aussies on this bus, and his voice tended to carry. He needed to be more careful. “Sorry,” he mumbled to Pat, and Pat murmured the same thing. 

***  
Joint training was fun. As a warmup, the two coaches decided on a modified game of Aussie rules football. The rules were changed to make it non-contact, and to fit a much smaller area of play. It was Sixers versus Scorchers, and the Scorchers had a bit of an advantage in that boys from WA tended to have more of a background in Aussie rules than boys from NSW, which tended to be more of a rugby focused state, depending on who you asked. 

At one point, Mitch had the ball, and Pat dove on top of him, tackling him to the ground, pulling him down with arms around his waist. The ball was dislodged as Mitch fell face first onto the grass, laughing, and the coach blew the whistle. 

“Patty, we’re trying to play non-contact here! Free kick for Mitch,” the Scorchers coach declared. 

“Would’ve been a push in the back, anyway,” the Sixers coach added.

Pat rolled his eyes as he kicked the ball to Mitch.

“Should’ve been fifty for the eye roll,” Shaun heckled from half back.

Mitch turned to Shaun with a grin, before Pat followed Mitch’s eye line, turning to see what he was looking at. Mitch took advantage of Pat’s distraction, kicking the ball over his head. Coults took a nice mark for the Scorchers, and Pat turned to Mitch, pouting, hands on his hips.

“This isn’t fair. You played for WA,” Pat pouted.

Mitch ruffled his hair. “For like two games. In under eighteens. As a top up,” he clarified.

Pat shrugged. “Still unfair!”

Mitch bumped him gently as he ran past. Coults had turned the ball over to the Sixers, and Mitch easily intercepted a wayward kick from Steve.

“You’re allowed to contest the mark, that was too easy,” Mitch shouted over his shoulder at Pat, kicking it back to Coults in another foray forward for the Scorchers. 

“Mitch, warning for bullying,” the Sixers’ coach chuckled.

Mitch frowned. “I’ve never seen a bullying warning in the AFL,” he protested.

“Watch more games,” the coach teased.

In the end, the Scorchers won easily, seven goals and three behinds to the Sixers’ three goals five. 

Josh and Starcy protested that some of the Scorchers’ goals were actually behinds, but since they were playing with cones on the ground instead of goalposts, it was impossible to tell. 

The actual training session was a lot more serious, and Mitch was worn out by the time they were on the bus back to the hotel.

Mitch had a little graze on his cheekbone from Pat’s tackle, and Pat gasped when he saw it. 

“Was that my fault?” Pat asked worriedly, swiping a thumb over it gently.

Mitch shrugged. “Barely felt it,” he said casually. “Good tackle, even though it was definitely a push in the back,” he chuckled.

Pat poked out his tongue. “Never got called out for it when I played with my brothers and sisters in the backyard,” he chuckled.

“You’d make such a dirty footy player,” Mitch teased.

“I was great in school footy, thank you,” Pat protested.

“Nah, you were probably just tall,” Mitch bumped his shoulder playfully.

“Bully,” Pat pouted. 

Mitch looked around to make sure nobody was looking, and placed a swift kiss on Pat’s lips. “You know I love you, baby,” he said, voice just above a whisper.

Pat leant his head on Mitch’s shoulder, sighing contentedly. “I love you more. Can’t wait for tonight.”

***  
Mitch and Pat had planned to head out at 6pm for their anniversary dinner, so by the time the bus returned them to the hotel, they had about an hour to get ready. Mitch was in desperate need of a shower. 

“Do you want a beer in the bathroom, mate?” Shaun asked.

Mitch grinned at him. “Is that a bit much?”

Shaun shrugged. “It’s your first anniversary and you’re turning 21 tomorrow. If that doesn’t call for a beer, I don’t know what does,” he chuckled.

“I love your thinking,” Mitch replied with a smile, gathering a towel and some underwear to put on after a shower. 

“Which shirt are you going to wear?” Shaun asked.

“The brown one?” Mitch replied.

Shaun screwed up his face. “No. Bec said that shirt offends her,” Shaun stated. 

Mitch scoffed. “Now I’m offended.”

“Do you have any others?”

Mitch dug through his suitcase. He had packed a few, knowing there would be a number of team dinners to attend on the trip, on top of the two special occasions.

He pulled out a short sleeved, baby blue shirt from the bottom of his case. The colour was light and fresh, and he held it up to Shaun for confirmation.

“Yeah, much better,” Shaun agreed. He took it from Mitch. “Just because it’s your birthday, I’ll iron it for you while you’re in the shower.”

“Thank you,” Mitch smiled gratefully. “You’re the best!”

“Don’t you forget it,” Shaun teased, handing Mitch a cold beer from their mini fridge.

Mitch headed to the shower with another grateful smile. 

***  
Pat knocked on their door at ten to six, because he was the world’s most organised bloke. Of course, Mitch wasn’t ready - he had just finished drying his hair, and he was searching his case for a second sock. He still had a third of his beer left in the bottle, which sat forgotten on the table. 

Shaun let Pat in. “Nice shirt, mate,” Shaun said warmly. It was black, with a little navy dotted pattern that gave it a textured look. 

Mitch looked up at Shaun’s words, and his mouth went dry at the sight. Pat looked stunning. He had two buttons undone at the neck - enough undone to look casual and sexy, but not enough to look like a seedy Elvis impersonator. 

“You look great,” Mitch said, stunned.

Pat blushed at the compliment. “Thank you. So do you. I like your sock, but it looks kinda lonely,” Pat teased, tongue between his teeth.

Shaun laughed, at that, and Mitch frowned at him. “I’m trying to find the other one. It has to be here somewhere, I’m sure I packed it in Durban…”

Pat just shook his head at Mitch’s disorganisation, plucking Mitch’s forgotten beer from the table and taking a swig from it before helping himself to a seat on the end of Mitch’s bed. “Pre-drinking?” Pat asked, inspecting the label.

“Shaun’s idea,” Mitch chuckled. He had finally found his sock.

Shaun shrugged. “Special occasion,” he reasoned.

Pat beamed, draining the rest of the beer before screwing up his face. “It’s kind of warm.”

Mitch looked at him apologetically. “Sorry. I opened it a while ago,” he explained.

Pat shrugged.

“Do you want a fresh one, Pat?” Shaun asked, gesturing to the mini fridge. 

“Thanks, but we should probably head off. Are you nearly ready, Mitchy?” Pat asked.

Across the room, Mitch appeared to be looking for something. “I just need to find my shoes.”

Shaun rolled his eyes behind Mitch’s back, making Pat giggle. Shaun reached into his own suitcase and effortlessly procured the shoes Mitch was looking for. “You mean these ones you nearly left by the door at the last hotel?”

“Shit, did I?” Mitch grimaced. “Thanks, they’re the ones.”

“You’re a mess, Mitchy,” Pat chuckled fondly. “Alright, let’s go.”

“Have fun, boys. I’ll let you know where Johnno and I end up,” Shaun said.

Pat and Mitch both farewelled him before heading out into the hallway. 

They should have expected to run into one of their teammates. Josh was just heading into his own room, after seemingly going for a swim in the pool, judging by his wet hair and the towel he was holding. 

“G’day, boys, going somewhere?” Josh asked. 

“Dinner,” Mitch replied. 

“Can I tell him why?” Pat asked Mitch gently. 

Mitch nodded, heart warm. 

“It’s our first anniversary,” Pat explained proudly. 

“Aw, guys,” Josh cooed. “That’s very sweet. Congratulations!”

Pat squeezed Mitch’s hand, beaming. “Thanks, Joshy. See you tomorrow,” he farewelled, and the boys continued down the hall. 

They walked to a restaurant nearby. The air was warm, but a slight breeze gave Mitch goosebumps. 

“You look so cold, baby,” Pat fussed, rubbing his hands up and down Mitch’s arms. The action took Mitch back to the first time they had met each other, nearly two years ago at the state match at the SCG. Just like that evening, neither of the boys had considered bringing a jacket, because it had been a warm day. 

“It’s not too bad. It’s just colder than home,” Mitch said. 

Pat hummed thoughtfully. “Can’t wait to spend the whole Big Bash season in Perth together,” he grinned. 

“It’s gonna be amazing,” Mitch agreed.

***  
They both enjoyed a beer with their steak dinner, their legs intertwined under the table. As they walked back to the hotel, their shoulders brushed pleasantly.

“I can’t believe it’s been a whole year,” Pat gushed.

Mitch squeezed Pat’s hand briefly, hoping nobody they passed in the street was looking too closely. “I can’t, either. And this is only our second international trip together,” he noted.

Pat nodded. “Maybe one day it’ll be you and me on every tour with the Australian team,” he said wistfully.

Mitch grinned at him. “I’d love that.”

When they got back to Mitch’s hotel room, they both settled in with a beer to watch TV, and Pat was delighted that Dr Phil was on the American channel. 

Pat settled himself under Mitch’s arm. After a while, he shifted, placing a hand on Mitch’s chest and pressing kisses along his jawline. 

Mitch caught Pat’s lips in a kiss, and Pat deepened the kiss immediately, grabbing his jaw and kissing him hard. He pushed Mitch backwards so that Mitch’s head was on the arm of the couch, and Pat was practically lying on top of him.

Mitch hummed appreciatively. “Wasn’t expecting that,” he breathed.

“You look so hot in that shirt,” Pat said in way of explanation. “And it’s our anniversary.”

Mitch went with it, his mouth pliant under Pat’s. Pat’s tongue met his own hungrily, and Mitch groaned softly at the sensation. Pat shifted his thigh to rest it between Mitch’s legs distractingly. 

They kissed until they were both breathless, and Mitch felt like he was going to melt.

“Who are you and what have you done with my sweet, innocent Pat?” Mitch asked appreciatively, eyes dark. 

Pat chuckled. “Mitchy, we haven’t had sex in months. I want you so badly,” he said plainly.

“Fuck, baby,” Mitch exhaled. 

“How far away is Shaun?” Pat asked. Mitch almost laughed. Despite being full of desire, Pat was still concerned about logistics. 

Mitch tore his eyes away from Pat’s wet lips and flushed skin to check his phone - the last update he had from Shaun was that he and Johnno were heading to a bar fifteen minutes ago. They would be hours. When he told this to Pat, Pat grinned, clambering off of Mitch’s lap and heading to the bed presumptively. 

Mitch kicked his shoes off, crawling over Pat on the bed to kiss him. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” Mitch murmured, shifting his attention to the open neckline of Pat’s shirt. He pressed kisses down Pat’s sternum, undoing more buttons as he went. Pat leant his head back, gasping at Mitch’s actions.

“Stop teasing,” Pat urged, threading his fingers through the back of Mitch’s hair. 

Mitch grinned up at him. “Needy,” he teased. 

Pat just groaned, breathing deeply as Mitch’s mouth ventured lower. 

***  
Mitch didn’t wake up until he heard Shaun return, the door closing behind him with a heavy clunk. Pat was sound asleep in the circle of Mitch’s arms, but luckily, Pat had had the foresight to ensure they both cleaned up and put on a pair of shorts before closing their eyes. 

Mitch met Shaun’s gaze. 

“Are you both decent?” Shaun asked. 

Mitch nodded, not talking so he didn’t wake up the sleeping boy on his chest. 

“Did you boys have a good night?” Shaun asked with a smile. 

Mitch nodded again, a grin overtaking his features. 

Shaun seemed happy with his response, kicking his shoes off by the door. 

“Do you mind?” Mitch mouthed, gesturing at Pat, checking whether Shaun was okay with Pat staying. 

Shaun shook his head to show he was cool with it, and Mitch smiled, curling around Pat’s body once more.

***  
Mitch woke up to the feeling of Pat sucking light kisses into his neck, and he held back a soft moan remembering Shaun was in the room. He blinked his eyes open, and Pat sat back, beaming. “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks, baby,” Mitch smiled, accepting the soft kiss Pat pressed to his lips.

“Happy 21st, baby brother,” Shaun grinned, walking over to sit beside Mitch on the bed and ruffling his hair. 

“Thanks, guys,” Mitch blushed, touched by the attention. 

The Scorchers had training that morning, so Mitch and Shaun had to head off pretty early. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Pat declared as they all said goodbye. He kissed Mitch tenderly.

“Get ready for a big one,” Mitch warned, grinning cheekily. 

Shaun chuckled. “Seeing as Johnno’s involved, it will definitely be a big one,” he agreed.

***  
As it turned out, “big” was an understatement. Half of the Scorchers and Sixers squads turned up to the pub that evening to celebrate Mitch’s birthday. Coults insisted Mitch start the evening with three tequila shots, which definitely started Mitch’s heart.

Early in the evening, Mitch was sitting with Pat, Starcy, Josh and Steve. 

“How did your anniversary dinner go?” Josh asked Pat and Mitch innocently. 

Steve looked very confused, and Starcy’s jaw dropped. Mitch’s heart stopped, and Pat covered his mouth with both hands, eyes wide. 

Only then did Josh realise what he’d done. “Shit, oh my god, I’m so sorry boys,” Josh mumbled apologetically. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

Pat looked at Mitch, questioning whether he could tell them. Mitch nodded, figuring it wouldn’t have been long until Steve and Starcy figured it out, anyway. 

“Mitchy and I are together,” Pat revealed quietly, making sure only their small group could hear.

“Together as in…?” Steve trailed off, still lost.

“As in boyfriends,” Josh supplied. “For a year as of yesterday.”

Starcy’s eyes were wide, and Steve was speechless.

“When did this start? You boys couldn’t live further apart and still be Australian if you tried!” Starcy asked. 

Pat frowned. “I could live in Cairns. That would be further,” he added unhelpfully.

Mitch answered Starcy’s question. “Our first tour to South Africa, this time last year.”

“Oh my god, I knew it,” Steve muttered. 

“You knew?” Pat asked. 

“You boys would always snuggle on the bus,” Steve pointed out. 

Pat and Mitch exchanged sheepish grins. 

Johnno cut them all off by walking over and draping one arm around Pat’s shoulders, one arm around Mitch’s. “Come on, fellas, stop gossiping, there’s alcohol to be consumed,” he grinned. “You’ll only turn 21 once, Mitchy!”

Mitch chuckled at that, letting Johnno drag him bodily to the bar, where Shaun was waiting for them to join him in a round of shots. 

“Remember the shot you gave me at your 21st?” Mitch asked Shaun, grinning cheekily. 

“Yep, third of a shot glass and it still got you fucked up,” Shaun laughed. “Mel nearly killed me, but she never ratted us out,” he mused. 

Pat looked scandalised. “Mitchell, are you joking? How old were you?” 

Mitch grimaced at Pat’s clear disappointment. “I don’t know,” he lied, mumbling. 

“You would’ve been thirteen, you naughty boy,” Johnno laughed. “Fuck, you guys are so bad.”

Pat’s jaw dropped, furious. “Are you for real? It’s a wonder you’re alive, underage drinking is so dangerous-“

“Maybe that’s why he’s turned out so stupid,” Johnno butted in, teasing. 

Mitch and Shaun laughed, and even Pat couldn’t hide a little smirk at Johnno’s words. 

The barman came over and Johnno ordered their shots, ending that conversation, luckily for Mitch. 

Things started getting a little more fuzzy after that, and at one point, Pat and Mitch crowded into a toilet cubicle, giggling. 

“Be quiet!” Pat urged. 

”There’s nobody in here,” Mitch protested, punctuated with a small hiccup that set Pat’s giggles off again. 

Mitch figured the only reasonable way to ensure they both made less noise would be to cover Pat’s mouth with his own. 

Their kiss was messy, all tongues and over-enthusiasm, but both of them were too far past tipsy to care. 

When they emerged from the bathroom together fifteen minutes later looking a little dishevelled, Josh just shook his head at the sight of them and dragged them both to the bar for another beer. 

***  
The next thing Mitch knew, familiar voices woke him up, and there was a warm body pressed up against his. 

He inhaled deeply and confirmed that the snuggly heat source was definitely Pat, based on the slight scent of vanilla that Pat exuded. 

He squinted his eyes open despite his raging headache to see Shaun and Johnno both looking worse for wear. 

“How did we get home?” Mitch asked groggily.

Pat must have been hungover, because he didn't even stir at the noise.

“I got us a taxi,” Johnno replied. “It was like, one thirty when we left.”

“Fuck,” Mitch exhaled. He could barely remember a thing. “Did everyone else get home okay?” 

“Yeah, some of the younger boys went home at about twelve. Weak effort, I reckon,” Johnno grinned. 

“Did you invite yourself to sleep on our couch?” Shaun teased. 

Johnno threw a cushion at him. “No, you did, idiot,” he grinned. 

Mitch loved seeing Shaun on the receiving end of some brotherly teasing for a change. 

“Your boyfriend was super drunk, but miraculously we all made it home in one piece thanks to your guardian angel... Me,” Johnno grinned at Mitch.

“My hero,” Mitch grinned. 

Pat shifted, and Mitch thought he might be waking up, but instead he turned to face Mitch, burrowing his head further into Mitch’s chest.

In that moment, with Pat in his arms, there was nowhere else Mitch wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, to all of the English/non Aussie friends who read this story, Australian rules is (one of) our big winter sport(s), and the AFL is the elite level of the sport. Mitch's cousin Brad Sheppard plays for the Eagles who are also based in Perth!
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you guys are all well <3


	17. Australia A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Africa, July-August 2013.

Mitch had thought his 21st was harmless fun, but some CA officials caught wind of what had gone down, reported Mitch and Shaun for being irresponsible with their drinking, and ended up getting them and some Scorchers teammates in trouble. 

Mitch and Shaun were sent home from the Champions League to go and play for WA. To add insult to injury, Mitch was also dumped from the Australia A squad which was slated to play against South Africa in November. 

He was heartbroken and humiliated, but Shaun felt worse. He had tried taking all of the blame, but Mitch wouldn’t let him. 

To make matters worse, Pat called Mitch two days after he arrived back home with bad news. 

“Mitchy, I’ve gotta tell you something, and it’s really bad news,” Pat said, voice shaking. 

Mitch’s heart stopped. Was this it? Had Pat finally gotten sick of Mitch getting in trouble and decided to break up with him? 

Mitch forced himself to breathe. “What is it? Are you okay?”

“No,” Pat exhaled. “I have a stress fracture in my back,” he admitted, voice breaking. 

Mitch felt like he’d been punched in the face. “Oh my god, Patty,” he exhaled. 

Pat sobbed, utterly broken. 

“Baby, no, don’t cry,” Mitch cooed, distressed at the sound. 

Pat was inconsolable. ”They’re calling it six months minimum,” he choked out. 

Mitch couldn’t believe it. His eyes were watering, his heart so heavy with the sound of Pat’s broken sobs. “I’m so sorry, Patty,” he whispered. 

Pat sniffed wetly. “I thought we were going to spend the whole Big Bash season together,” he mumbled. 

Mitch hadn’t thought that far ahead. The summer playing together that they had dreamt of was gone now. 

Mitch didn’t reply quickly enough, and Pat spoke again. “I’m so sorry, Mitchy. I was really looking forward to it.”

“I was too, baby, but this isn’t your fault,” Mitch assured gently. “We have our whole careers ahead of us. The most important thing right now is that you take the time you need to get better.”

“You know it’s not that easy, Mitchy,” Pat said sadly. 

Mitch sighed. “I know, baby. I’m sorry.”

***  
Pat’s injury weighed heavily on Mitch’s heart. Only a couple of weeks later, Mitch fell into injury trouble of his own. 

In a state one day match, Mitch had to dive to make a run, and in the movement, he tore his hamstring off the bone. 

The scans bore bad news. He needed surgery. 

The injury ended his summer of cricket, and he was in the same boat as Pat. To make matters even worse, Shaun had been dropped to the WA seconds because of their partying for Mitch’s 21st.

Things felt low, that summer. All they could do was hold onto the hope that the new season would be kinder to all three of them. 

Mitch’s surgery kept him out of action for four months. Once he was able to train again, he put his head down, determined to get back into the fold and never let his opportunities slip again.

***  
The first sign that things may improve was that Mitch, Pat and Shaun were all called up to the Australia A squad for a tour of South Africa beginning in July.

The whole squad met in Sydney for their international flight, and Mitch was bursting with excitement to see Pat.

“Are you alright, mate?” Shaun asked gently as their flight landed in Sydney. 

Mitch was bouncing his leg subconsciously, and Shaun eyed it warily. He forced himself to take a deep breath, and nodded. “Yeah. Just been a while. What if he’s-“

Shaun shook his head, knowing where Mitch was going with his sentence and cutting him off. “Mitch, no. No what ifs. You two talk to each other every day, nothing will have changed,” Shaun assured him.

Mitch nodded, trying to make himself believe that.

As a Sydney local, Pat was waiting for their flight from Perth at the arrival gate. 

Mitch’s eyes lit up as soon as he saw him, and he looked at Shaun for confirmation. 

“Go, mate,” Shaun grinned, thumping Mitch’s back. 

Mitch smiled gratefully, practically running the fifteen or so metres into Pat’s arms. 

Some elderly passengers frowned at him as he rushed past, but he didn’t notice at all. All he could think about was Pat. 

Pat threw his arms around Mitch’s back, but his backpack got in the way. Mitch pressed a kiss into Pat’s neck, trying to stay as subtle as possible since they were in the middle of the airport, but it had been months since they had seen each other. 

When Mitch stood back, he took in Pat’s face for the first time in forever. His features had matured, and his cheekbones were so perfect that they took Mitch’s breath away. 

“Somehow you’re even more beautiful than the last time I saw you,” Mitch chuckled with disbelief. 

Colour rose on Pat’s cheeks. “I was going to say the same thing to you,” he said coyly. 

At that point, Shaun caught up to them and hugged Pat in greeting. They all walked through the airport together to find the international terminal, and Mitch was itching to take Pat’s hand. Their shoulders brushed as they walked, and he realised with a pang that Pat had gotten taller again. They were the same height again. 

Shaun must have read his mind. “You boys make me feel short,” he chuckled. 

***  
Mitch and Shaun were seated together for the flight, and Pat was beside Tim Paine across the aisle. Pat and Mitch both had the aisle seats, and they managed to annoy everyone by chatting. 

Shaun warned Mitch early in the flight that he was talking too loudly. “Mate, your voice carries a mile. Keep it down, most boys are trying to sleep,” he reasoned. 

Mitch pouted. “But I’ve missed him,” he whined. 

Shaun rolled his eyes and wedged a pillow between the wall and his seat, trying to rest his head. 

Pat and Mitch tried to be quiet for a little while after that, exchanging sheepish looks before trying to amuse themselves. Pat pulled out a book, and Mitch was about to watch a movie on his laptop when Pat thought of something else he wanted to say. 

“Oh, Mitchy, my mum told me to tell you-“

“Have you boys known each other forever or something?” Tim grumbled, giving up on attempting to nap now that he’d been interrupted by the boys again. 

“Sorry, Tim,” Pat mumbled, blushing. “Been a while since I saw him.”

Tim rolled his eyes, but he was smiling softly when he closed his eyes and rested his head again. 

***  
Mitch and Shaun were both left out of the first match of the tour, which was a three day match in Zimbabwe, won by Australia A. Pat made a duck batting in both of the Aussies’ innings, but he took three wickets in the first bowling innings and one in the second.

The second match was in Pretoria, and this time, both Pat and Mitch were left out. Shaun opened with Aaron Finch, but he was disappointed with his 5 and 11.

Mitch was beginning to wonder if he was destined to sit on the sidelines and support his brother and boyfriend the entire tour. Thankfully, all three of them were selected for the second four day match which was in Rustenburg against South Africa A.

After being roomed with Finchy in Harare and Glenn Maxwell in Pretoria, Mitch was finally put with Pat in Rustenburg. 

As soon as they had pulled their suitcases into their room, Mitch play-tackled Pat down onto the bed. They had managed a few stolen kisses since the beginning of the tour, but nothing more. 

“Finally,” Pat chuckled, tracing Mitch’s bottom lip with his thumb before leaning in to kiss him.

Mitch grinned, shifting closer on the bed so that their chests were touching as they lay there, kissing lazily.

“Can’t wait to share the field with you again,” Pat said.

Mitch’s heart warmed at the thought. “I can’t wait, either,” he agreed.

***  
The boys spent some time getting reacquainted, and after their activities, both boys fell into a light doze. Mitch blinked awake when his phone vibrated on the bedside table next to him, and Pat was half on top of him, his cheek resting on Mitch’s chest. He looked so peaceful, and Mitch was very careful not to shift him as he looked at the message that had come through on his phone.

It was Shaun, reminding them that the team lunch was in twenty minutes. Mitch would have sworn aloud if it weren’t for the sleeping boy in his arms. He must have inhaled sharply, though, because Pat stirred.

“You okay, Mitchy?” Pat asked with a stretch, followed by a yawn. He woke up like a kitten.

Mitch couldn’t help but press a kiss into his hair. “Team lunch is in twenty,” he told Pat.

“Shit,” Pat exhaled. “We’d better get up, then.”

“But I want more cuddles,” Mitch whined.

Pat smiled gently, shifting to kiss him. “We’re rooming all week. You’re gonna be sick of me by the end of it,” he teased, before getting out of bed and holding a hand out to Mitch to help him up, too.

“I will never get sick of you, Patty,” he replied honestly.

Pat smiled softly, at that, picking Mitch’s clothes up from where they were discarded by the bed and handing them to him. 

***  
The match started the following morning. It was a 9:30am start, which was earlier than Mitch was used to.

Pat’s alarm was set at 6am, and Mitch felt like it was 4am when he heard it. 

“Come on, sleepy,” Pat coaxed, poking Mitch’s ribs playfully. “Time to get up.”

Mitch cracked an eye open, looking at his boyfriend. “How do you look so gorgeous at arse o’clock?”

Pat blushed, but he seemed pleased by the compliment. 

When the match began, Shaun opened again, and Finchy was dismissed for a duck. It was tough going, and Shaun was dismissed for thirteen from 51 balls. Maxi made a duck, Tim made two, and Mitch made just one run from 14 balls. Aside Nic Maddinson’s brilliant 88 from 87, the Aussie A side crumbled to 146 all out.

Mitch took one of the three wickets that fell before the close of play on day one, but South Africa A had cruised to 3/165 by stumps.

That evening, Shaun joined the boys in their room after their team dinner. He was rooming with Finchy.

“Finchy is no value as a roommate,” Shaun huffed, settling into the armchair while Pat and Mitch shared the couch.

Mitch frowned - he hadn’t expected that kind of a comment. “How come? He was nice to me in Zimbabwe,” Mitch commented.

Shaun shrugged. “Not that he isn’t nice. He’s a good guy, keeps his stuff neat. He’s just never around. Where the hell does he go?” Shaun pondered.

Pat seemed to consider that. “He’s best mates with Maxi, isn’t he?”

“Is he?” Shaun asked. “I don’t really keep up with the Vics that much,” he admitted.

“Yeah, I think so. Maybe they’re hanging out,” Pat suggested.

Shaun nodded. Mitch thought that sounded reasonable, and their conversation turned to how poorly the day’s play had gone for the Aussie A side. 

***  
Mitch took another wicket on day two, and Pat took his first for the innings. South Africa A cruised to 356 all out, 210 runs ahead. Aaron fell early again, and Shaun was dismissed earlier than he would have liked, for 24. 

When play resumed on day three, Maxi made a second duck for the game, and Tim fell for just five.

Mitch knew this was his opportunity to prove himself. Selectors for the national side were looking at these results, and he was desperate to show that he could perform. He wanted to bat for time, and he did - he lasted for 61 balls, but when he was dismissed, he only had 14 runs to show for his efforts. 

Head down, he trudged back to the locker room. Coults and Chadd Sayers put on a solid partnership, after that, but it wasn’t long before the Aussies were all out for 277. 

A target of 68 for South Africa A sounded pretty grim to the Aussies.

Mitch was devastated that he had failed to register decent scores, and he slumped in his locker in the innings break as Finchy, captaining for this tour, addressed everybody. 

Shaun squeezed Mitch’s shoulder once Finchy was finished. “It’s okay, mate. I’m disappointed, too. We have a long tour ahead of us. We can turn it around,” he assured.

Mitch was desperate to believe him, but his heart was tired, and it didn’t sound realistic at that moment. Shaun went to put on a clean kit before they went out to field, and Pat met Mitch’s eyes across the locker room. He gestured to the bathroom with his head, and Mitch caught his meaning, following him.

As soon as they were in the bathroom, Pat ran his hand back through Mitch’s hair tenderly. “You look heartbroken, Mitchy,” he said gently.

Mitch grimaced. “I should have made the most of my opportunity-“ 

Mitch stopped talking when he heard a quiet murmur and some shuffling coming from around the corner, in the shower block. 

“Is someone there?” Pat mouthed.

Mitch shrugged urgently. “Go pretend to have a shower or something to find out,” he suggested in a whisper.

“Why me?” Pat whispered back, hands on his hips. 

“Because you’re an angel. Everyone trusts you,” Mitch reasoned. 

Pat rolled his eyes, but turned to investigate just as Aaron and Maxi appeared from the shower area. Aaron was pulling on his playing shirt.

“What are you boys whispering about?” Maxi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nothing,” Pat replied quickly. 

Aaron looked like he didn’t believe them, but he walked out of the bathroom as Glenn headed into a cubicle. 

Pat pressed a silent kiss to Mitch’s lips, gently cradling his cheek. “We’ll talk after,” he mouthed. 

Mitch nodded, and they both headed back out to the locker room. 

As it ended up, Mitch wasn’t even called upon to bowl for the second innings, and South Africa A made up the 68 runs in just 15 overs. Pat took a wicket in the innings.

***  
A few days after the four day match, a tri-series between Australia A, India A and South Africa A began. The whole series was in Pretoria.

Shaun was roomed with Pat, so he slid Mitch his key-card when they arrived. “Who have I got?” Shaun asked subtly.

“Maxi,” Mitch replied. “Thanks, Shaun,” he said appreciatively.

Shaun just shrugged. “No stress. I’ll just tell Maxi they accidentally had your name on the list twice or something. He’ll buy it,” Shaun said.

“Thanks, you’re the best,” Mitch beamed.

“Don’t forget it,” Shaun teased, laughing.

As soon as Mitch and Pat got into their room, Pat pushed Mitch up against the door and kissed him.

Mitch sighed happily into the kiss, bringing his hand up to cup Pat’s jaw. The kiss was long and drawn out, but every kiss with Pat made Mitch feel like he was in heaven.

“Can’t believe we have another whole week sleeping together,” Pat said once they had broken apart to catch their breath.

Mitch felt heat pool in his stomach at the words, even though he knew Pat meant literal sleeping.

“I’ll buy Shaun a six pack to say thanks,” Mitch agreed, running a hand back through Pat’s hair, which had grown so long it was flopping delightfully over his forehead. 

“We should start unpacking,” Pat suggested, unpinning Mitch from the door and walking further into the room.

Mitch pouted at the loss of Pat’s warmth and followed the younger boy, wrapping his arms around Pat’s waist from behind and resting his head over Pat’s shoulder. 

“How am I gonna unpack like this?” Pat asked playfully, leaning back into Mitch’s embrace. 

“Doesn’t sound like a problem to me,” Mitch replied. He turned his head and began sucking a mark into Pat’s neck, but Pat giggled and tried to swat him away. 

“Mitchy, my playing top wouldn’t hide that,” he pointed out. 

“No fun, Patty,” Mitch pouted.

Pat rolled his eyes but he turned to press a kiss to Mitch’s forehead. “I never said there were no places you could leave marks,” he said suggestively.

Their suitcases lay forgotten for a while.

***  
Pat and Mitch were left out of the team for the first match, but Mitch was thrilled to be there as Shaun made 136* and secured the win.

Pat played the second match against India, which was a win. Shaun was disappointed with his score of six, and Pat didn’t take any wickets. Maxi was the Aussies’ hero, though, scoring an unbeaten 145* and helping to set the target that the India A team couldn’t chase down.

After the match, when Pat and Mitch returned to their hotel room, things got a bit heated. They were kissing passionately on the bed, quickly growing breathless, when Mitch pulled at the hem of Pat’s polo in question. Pat nodded, shifting so that Mitch could pull it off, but when he raised his arms over his head, he winced, and Mitch froze.

“Are you okay?” Mitch asked worriedly. He saw the worry flicker through Pat’s eyes, and he sat back, forcing himself to calm down.

“Please, can we just keep going? We can talk about it later,” Pat mumbled, not meeting Mitch’s eyes.

Mitch was torn. He desperately wanted to give in, but he knew by Pat’s hesitation that this was bothering him. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Mitch asked softly.

Pat shook his head, unwilling to talk.

“The sooner we talk about it, the sooner we get back to what we were doing…” Mitch tried, and that earned a tiny smile and a reluctant eye roll from the younger man.

“But if I talk about it, it makes it real,” Pat whispered.

Mitch sighed, taking Pat’s hands into his own. “Whatever it is, we can face it together,” Mitch promised.

Pat didn’t look so sure. He closed his eyes. “My back is hurting again.”

Mitch felt like Pat had punched him. “Muscle pain or bone pain?” He asked hopefully.

Pat finally met his eyes, and his broken look said it all.

“Do you think it’s the stress fracture again?” Mitch asked, praying not to hear the words he knew were coming.

“I’m pretty sure,” Pat confirmed, voice finally breaking. 

Mitch laid back down, pulling Pat down with him, but this time, just to cuddle him. “Baby, I am so sorry,” Mitch said, and he felt Pat’s tears as they leaked into his T-shirt.

“What if I end up being that kid who never had a career because of his body?” Pat asked, voice shaky.

Mitch’s heart broke for him. “Patty, you just turned twenty. Most guys haven’t debuted when they’re twenty, let alone played for Australia in all three formats already. You’re going to be amazing. This is just one more setback that we’re going to get through,” he reasoned, brushing Pat’s hair out of his wet eyes.

Pat sniffed, but he nodded to indicate he had heard Mitch. 

“Remember, Johnno had a heap of back injuries when he was younger, too,” Mitch pointed out, “and he’s ended up pretty good.”

Pat smiled a little, at that. “But he did get sent home from India a few months ago,” Pat added. 

“Ah, the homework debacle,” Mitch caught on. “You should’ve seen the messages he sent Shaun. He wasn’t thrilled,” he chuckled.

Pat laughed softly, at that, and the sound helped Mitch relax a fraction. He kissed Pat’s forehead gently. “It’s gonna be okay, Patty. Even if you’re right about your back, we’re gonna get through it. I promise.”

Pat took a deep breath and nodded minutely. He sat up, wiping at his face furiously. “Can we get back to where we were, please?”

Mitch laughed, at that. “If that’s what you want, then definitely,” he grinned.

“Help me forget, Mitchy.”

***  
Mitch was called up for the Aussies’ third match, with Pat going out of the side due to his injury.

Mitch would have loved to share the field with him again, but he was grateful to get to play another match, regardless of the circumstances. 

The Aussies bowled first, and Mitch took two wickets from just four overs. The South Africa A side had set them a target of 252, which seemed achievable. Mitch was thrilled with his bowling figures of 2/16, and he was desperate to prove himself with the bat.

Shaun opened with Finchy and they put on a partnership of 84 before Shaun fell for 33. Mitch went out to join Finchy after two more wickets had fallen, and he was ready to settle in and make it a big one. He felt confident, ready to prove himself.

It all came crashing down very quickly. He was dismissed lbw for a golden duck. 

Heartbroken, head down, he trudged back to the pavilion. Tim gave him a sorry look on his way out to the middle, and Shaun and Pat were waiting for him in the locker room. The rest of the boys and were in the viewing area, so they had the room to themselves. 

“Sorry, mate,” Shaun said gently. 

Mitch dropped his bat and helmet into his locker, upset, and sat down, head in his hands. Pat sat beside him, snaking an arm around his waist. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You got a brilliant ball. Most batsmen would’ve been out to it, too,” Pat said kindly.

Mitch nodded slightly, letting both of them know he was listening. 

Shaun was standing in front of them, and he leant forward to squeeze Mitch’s shoulder. “Don’t forget that you took two great wickets. Now come on, mate, let’s get back to the team,” he suggested. 

Mitch nodded. He couldn’t just sit here and sulk. He was part of a team, and he needed to act like it. 

Shaun held out a hand and helped him up, and together, the three of them headed back to join the team in the viewing area. 

“I saved you some chocolate,” Pat whispered as they walked, and Mitch finally cracked a smile. 

“Thanks, baby,” he replied, mood finally lifting. 

It didn’t last long. The team lost four wickets for barely twenty runs and in the end, the Aussie A side fell 19 runs short.

***  
The fourth match, against India A, was better. Shaun made a brilliant 96, and Mitch managed 34 as the Aussies set the target of 310.

Mitch didn’t get a full complement of overs because the Aussies used eight different bowlers, but he still managed to take a wicket from his six overs. It was a win, and that meant that the Aussies would be in the tri-series final.

Once they got back from the ground, Mitch was hoping that he and Pat could laze around all evening. Pat had changed out of his CA gear and into one of Mitch’s hoodies, and he looked so attractive that Mitch was having some very dirty thoughts when a knock on the door came.

“That didn’t sound like Shaun,” Pat commented, heading to the door. If Mitch had time to think about it, he would have been touched that Pat was so comfortable around his brother that he knew how Shaun's door knock sounded.

It wasn’t Shaun. It wasn’t any of their teammates. Instead, it was the CA tour manager, responsible for organising all of their flights and hotel stays.

Mitch’s stomach dropped.

“Hi, Patrick,” she said warmly. “We need to discuss something. Would you prefer to do it in private?” She obviously looked past Pat and at Mitch, in question.

Pat shook his head. “I don’t mind what he hears,” he replied, opening the door wider, and Mitch’s heart warmed at his statement despite the dread of what was to come. 

She nodded, and took a seat at the little table in their room, facing the door. Mitch prayed that from that angle, she couldn’t see that only one of their beds had been slept in, and that their stuff was on two bedside tables of the same bed.

Pat sat opposite her, and Mitch met his eyes across the room, worried.

“Look, Patty, the doctor and physio have made it pretty clear that they’re concerned about your back,” she began. Pat opened his mouth to protest, but she gave him a sad look, and continued. “I know how badly you want to be here, but they think it would be best if you headed home for scans and some rest,” she said gently.

Mitch could practically hear Pat’s heart breaking. 

“But I rested for nine months,” Pat said, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

She put a hand on his forearm. “I know, Pat. I’m really sorry. I hope this is your last injury,” she said kindly. “We’ve booked you a flight for tomorrow afternoon,” she told him, voice apologetic.

Mitch’s breath caught in his throat, and Pat met his eyes, unable to hide his distress. “Can’t I stay on tour and just run drinks?” He protested.

“I’m so sorry, Pat. I just acted on the advice from the doctor and physio.”

Pat leant his elbows on the table, dropping his head into his hands, and she took that as her cue to leave. She squeezed his shoulder as she stood up. “I’m so sorry, Pat,” she repeated, “I really hope this is a short-term injury.”

“Thanks, Alice,” Pat mumbled, as she showed herself out. 

Mitch crossed the room to wrap Pat up in a hug immediately. 

“I’m so sorry, Mitchy,” he mumbled, and Mitch frowned. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he replied, confused.

Pat just shook his head. “Once again, it’s my fault that we can’t spend more time together,” he stated, looking at Mitch, heartbroken.

Mitch couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He specifically recalled making two very big mistakes that cost both of them time together within the last year. 

Over the course of the evening, cuddled on the couch watching Dr Phil together, Mitch made sure Pat knew that his injury was not his fault, and that they would be playing together before they knew it.

He prayed that this time, that was true.

***  
Mitch felt empty as soon as he hugged Pat goodbye in the hotel lobby the following afternoon. Their proper goodbye had been back in their hotel room, and Mitch was sporting some pretty dark hickeys on his chest as a souvenir.

Mitch wasn’t sure what to do with himself, after that. He cheered up a little being around the rest of the team at dinner, but the loneliness set in when he went back to a room that Pat had shared with him for nearly a week.

He rang Shaun. 

“How much do you love me?” Mitch began.

He could practically hear Shaun roll his eyes. “What do you need, Mitch?” He asked warily.

Mitch could have laughed at the reaction if he weren’t feeling so lost. “Can you come sleep in the spare bed, please? I… it feels wrong to be alone,” he added, feeling pretty pathetic.

Shaun must have taken pity on him, though, because Mitch heard some shuffling on the other end of the phone. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be there in five. Let me brush my teeth and get my charger,” he replied.

Mitch sighed with relief. “Thanks, Shaun. You’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Shaun chuckled. “See you in a minute.”

***  
True to his word, Shaun turned up about five minutes later, and surveyed the room. “Surely you guys would’ve thought to at least pretend someone had been sleeping in this bed?” He pointed out, looking at the perfectly made bed that they hadn’t touched.

Mitch hadn’t thought of that. “Oh,” he breathed, scratching his head.

Shaun just chuckled, shaking his head. He made himself comfortable in the spare bed, though, pulling the sheets out at the bottom so they weren’t made so tightly. “Hey, I meant to talk to you about something,” he said.

“Is everything okay?” Mitch asked, alarmed.

“Yeah, nothing serious,” Shaun confirmed. “I think Aaron and Maxi might be together.”

Mitch nearly choked on his spit. “Are you serious?”

Shaun nodded. “When I was rooming with Aaron last week, he kept leaving, remember? And now Maxi is doing the same thing, he just disappears in the evenings and doesn’t tell me where he’s going,” he explained. “And Maxi never shuts up, and he’s always talking about him. Aaron this, Aaron that,” he huffed.

Mitch laughed. “Actually, Patty and I saw both of them leaving the showers after the four-day match,” he recalled.

Shaun lifted himself up on his elbow to look at Mitch from the other bed. “Are you serious?”

Mitch nodded.

“And you didn’t think that was suspicious?” Shaun asked, disbelieving.

“I didn’t really think about it, honestly,” Mitch admitted.

Shaun rolled his eyes and turned out his light. “Does your brain turn off when you’re with Pat or something?” 

Mitch considered this. It probably wasn’t far from the truth. When he was with Pat, his thoughts tended to centre on the younger boy. “Probably,” Mitch chuckled.

They talked for a while, after that, and Mitch fell asleep smiling, after they had laughed about something trivial.

It was only when Mitch woke up in a cold bed that he remembered Pat was gone. It was going to be another tough recovery for him, and Mitch prayed that they would get to play some BBL together the upcoming summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update this one! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxx


	18. Late 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August-November 2013

As fate had it, both Mitch and Shaun missed out on the 2013 Champions League tournament due to hamstring injuries. Pat was never in the frame, either, due to his back. After their infamous night out during the 2012 Champions League, Mitch thought it was the universe getting back at them. Shaun told him to stop being so dramatic.

After the Australia A tour, though, Shaun had moved into a new house with Bec, and Mitch had bought his first house, too, a neighbourhood closer to the beach than Shaun’s. Their mum was distraught that they both moved out at the same time, but their dad just laughed it off, saying that if Shaun jumped off a cliff, Mitch would follow him. 

Mitch didn’t want to think too deeply about how that was true. 

Both Mitch and Shaun still lived within a fifteen minute drive from home, and only about five minutes from each other. Between Bec and Shaun having him over and his mum coming over and filling his fridge with home-cooked meals, Mitch was very well looked after. 

Mitch stayed over at Bec and Shaun’s a fair bit in his first couple of weeks out of home. It started with them asking him over for dinner every couple of nights, but laughing and watching trashy reality TV with them made it even harder for him to think about driving home in the dark and returning to an empty, lonely house.

“You’re not even twenty-two yet, Mitchy,” Bec said one night, when she had convinced Mitch that he was more than welcome to the spare bedroom. Mitch was trying to tell himself that he should be independent by now, but he was used to a big, warm family home. “Are you forgetting that your brother only just moved out, too? And he’s thirty,” she chuckled.

Mitch laughed with her. She was right. After that, he didn’t hesitate to admit if he got lonely. In truth, Shaun and his parents were always waiting for him to call them, not that they would have ever told that to Mitch.

Another night, Mitch was in Bec and Shaun’s living room. Mitch was lying along the length of the couch that was perpendicular to the TV, so he was actually facing the screen. The couple shared the other couch, and they were all watching Survivor - Mitch knew Pat’s family were mad about it, so he was trying to follow it this season. 

During one of the ad breaks, Shaun got up to get himself and Mitch a beer, and a glass of wine for Bec. 

“We’re not meant to be drinking in rehab,” Mitch called after him, chuckling at his own joke. 

Shaun looked at him from the fridge, across the open plan setting. “Do you want me to put your beer back?” He deadpanned, cracking the lid without waiting for a reply.

“Speaking of rehab, how’s Pat?” Bec asked kindly. Bec hadn’t met Pat, yet, but Mitch figured it was only a matter of time.

Mitch smiled softly at the mention of his boyfriend. “He’s alright. They’ve basically written him off for the whole season, but I don’t know,” Mitch pondered, scratching his jaw.

Bec raised her eyebrows. “Do you think he’ll make it back this season?” She asked, gratefully accepting the wine glass from Shaun.

Mitch thanked his brother for the beer that was now in his hand before he replied. “Yeah, I do,” he answered honestly. “He says the pain is a lot better than the first time he had the stress fracture in his back, and the scans say it’s not as bad as the first time.”

“That’s great news,” Bec said.

Mitch nodded. “I really hope he can come over for Big Bash. I miss him like mad,” he grimaced. 

Bec seemed to consider this, for a moment. “Why don’t you see if he wants to come and stay with you for a while? It’s silly for both of you to be lonely in rehab,” she suggested thoughtfully. 

Shaun scoffed at the last part. “Lonely? What am I, chopped liver?” 

Mitch laughed, and Bec put a hand on Shaun’s back apologetically. Mitch knew what she was getting at, though. “That’s a really good idea,” he agreed. “What do you think?” He asked, looking at Shaun. 

Shaun shrugged. “I don’t see why not. The medical staff will be happy to look after him if it means he might get to play some Big Bash matches for us,” he reasoned. 

Mitch’s heart was racing at the idea. “Isn’t that a big commitment, though?” He worried, picking at the fraying hem of the blanket that used to live on their armchair back home. 

“Mitchy, you’ve been together for two years,” Shaun pointed out. 

“Not two years ‘til the day before my birthday,” Mitch mumbled. 

Bec and Shaun shared a knowing look. 

“Mate, you love each other. You’ve lived together at the academy already. What makes this any different?” Shaun reasoned. 

Mitch looked at him. “The fact that he lives on the other side of the country and he’s doing his rehab over there?”

“But Mitchy, he’s meant to come over for Big Bash anyway. It’s not like he‘s going to be able to play any Shield matches,” Shaun pointed out. 

Mitch knew Shaun was right. As soon as he drove home the following morning, he texted Pat, hoping not to wake him up like a call would. 

Of course, Pat was already awake, and called Mitch immediately. 

“Hey, Mitchy,” Pat said, his voice warming Mitch’s heart. “Are you serious? I can come and stay in your new house?”

“Of course, baby,” Mitch replied. 

“I was hoping we wouldn’t spend our anniversary apart,” Pat said warmly. “I’d love to, Mitchy."

They didn’t address the elephant in the room that the Big Bash didn’t start until late December - over two months from now. But they would cross that bridge when they got to it. 

As always, Mitch offered to pick Pat up from the airport, and when they hung up, Mitch realised he felt the happiest he had been in ages. 

***  
Pat flew over the day before their anniversary, and Mitch nearly caused a car crash in his excitement to pick him up from the airport. 

Mitch got out to help Pat with his bags, and he noticed with an excited jolt that Pat had his big kit bag with him. 

Pat greeted Mitch with a chaste kiss. “Hello, beautiful,” he grinned. 

“You’re the beautiful one,” Mitch returned, giving Pat a squeeze before they settled back into the car. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“I can’t believe you have your own place, Mitchy,” Pat said as Mitch pulled onto the road. 

“I can’t, either. It’s been a bit lonely,” he admitted.

“Lucky I’m here, then,” Pat teased, that gorgeous tongue poking out of his smile, making Mitch melt. Pat reached for Mitch’s spare hand as he drove. 

“Very lucky,” Mitch agreed. “How’s your back?”

Pat shrugged. “I think I’m still two months off, but I’m glad to have a change of scenery. The medical staff at home were surprised when I brought up coming over here, but they didn’t have a problem with it because of my Scorchers contract.”

Mitch nodded, sighing with relief at the last part. 

It wasn’t long until they had arrived at Mitch’s new house, and he was very nervous to see how Pat would feel about it. 

“Welcome home, Patty,” he said gently, unlocking the front door. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Pat said gently, kissing Mitch on the cheek before following him inside. 

Mitch blushed, lugging Pat’s heavy kit bag inside for him to protect his back. 

“Mitchy, your hammy, please don’t hurt yourself,” Pat fussed. 

Mitch wanted to point out that a stress fracture was a lot worse than a torn hamstring, but he knew his lovably stubborn boyfriend wouldn’t listen anyway.

Once they had all of Pat’s belongings in the entry hallway, Mitch decided a tour was in order. 

“Hang on, I need to do something first,” Pat said. 

Mitch was about to open his mouth to ask him what he meant, when Pat gripped either side of Mitch’s face, pulling him in for a deep kiss. They had been apart for two months, and Mitch had been dreaming of this feeling; of Pat’s lips against his, at long last. Mitch’s hands found Pat’s hips, and he pulled the twenty year old’s body flush against his. Pat sighed contentedly into Mitch’s mouth, his hands venturing up into Mitch’s hair. Pat tugged on it slightly, making Mitch groan with pleasure. 

“Missed you,” Pat mumbled against Mitch’s lips. 

“Missed you more,” Mitch replied breathlessly. He shifted slightly so he could push Pat up against the front door, but he couldn’t help asking, “Is this okay for your back?” 

Pat chuckled, turned on and exasperated all at once. “Yes, baby. Keep going. Please.”

Mitch did as he was told. Gladly. His tongue met Pat’s once more, finding their comfortable rhythm again. He pushed his thigh between Pat’s legs, and Pat groaned softly, rolling his hips. 

“Fuck,” Mitch exhaled, breaking the kiss momentarily so they could catch their breath. 

Mitch turned his attention to Pat’s neck. He sucked a kiss into the skin high on his neck, below his ear, where he knew Pat loved it. Pat whined, his hands in Mitch’s hair urging him to stay there and keep going. Mitch would have normally been very careful not to leave a mark somewhere so visible, but they were on their own, now, and Mitch couldn’t resist. He nipped lightly at the skin, eliciting a glorious sound from Pat, before licking over it gently.

Mitch found Pat’s lips again, and it wasn’t long before the kiss grew desperate. 

When Pat opened his eyes and met Mitch’s gaze, Mitch nearly lost control on the spot. His eyes were practically black, ringed with just the tiniest amount of blue. He looked as full of lust as Mitch felt.

“You know that tour you were talking about?” Pat said, breathing heavily.

In his state, Mitch took a second to catch on to what Pat was saying. Surely Pat didn’t want a tour now, when they were both painfully turned on. “Hm?”

“Can we skip to the part where you show me to the bedroom?” Pat asked cheekily, showing Mitch one of his beautiful grins.

Mitch didn’t have to answer. Instead, he took Pat’s hand and showed him further down the hallway to the bedroom. 

He didn’t realise at the time, but that was the first time of thousands that they would take those steps, here, together.

***  
Once wasn’t enough for them, so by the time they were finished, they were both utterly worn out. 

Mitch blinked awake about an hour and a half later, sweaty and sticky but still feeling totally euphoric. Pat was lying half on top of him, his head on Mitch’s bare chest. Despite their activities, he still managed to look angelic as he dozed. 

Mitch, overcome with affection for his boyfriend, leant down to kiss his forehead. He tried not to wake him, but that was futile - Pat blinked awake right as Mitch’s lips made contact with him. 

Pat smiled lovingly, leaning up on his elbows so that he could kiss Mitch’s lips before resettling on Mitch’s chest. His fingertips traced Mitch’s ribcage idly.

“That was fun,” Pat chuckled. 

“Fucking incredible,” Mitch agreed with a grin. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Mitchy. I kept hoping I’d wake up in your arms and every morning I was disappointed,” Pat admitted. 

Mitch’s heart contracted, overwhelmed by how much he loved Pat. “Baby,” he cooed, brushing his fingers back through Pat’s sweaty hair. “I’ve missed you, too. I’m so glad you’re here with me,” he said gently. 

Pat nodded, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s chest, over his heart. “Lucky we don’t need to go in to rehab until next week, because this hickey seems pretty deep,” Pat chuckled, pressing a fingertip into the bruise high on his neck. 

Mitch flushed when he saw it. It was a lot darker than it had been before they fell asleep. “Sorry, baby, that looks sore,” Mitch sympathised. 

Pat squinted at him. “No need to apologise. You know I love it,” he admitted, a bit embarrassed. 

Mitch hummed appreciatively, finding Pat’s lips for another kiss. 

“I love you,” Mitch said, in person for the first time in months. 

Pat grinned adorably. “I love you more, Mitchy.”

***  
The next day was their second anniversary, and Perth turned on a beautifully sunny spring day for them. Mitch thought a picnic brunch on the beach was in order, and Pat was delighted with the idea. 

They stopped at a cafe on their way and bought a coffee each, as well as chocolate croissants as an anniversary treat. 

They got to the beach and spread out their picnic rug, which was just a square, sand proof mat that Mitch had had for years. 

“Can you believe that this is our first anniversary not in South Africa?” Pat chuckled. 

Mitch grinned. “We’re pretty lucky.” 

Pat nodded, agreeing. “Happy two year anniversary, Mitchy. I love you more every day,” he smiled, one eye shut as he squinted against the sun.

He looked like an angel. “Happy anniversary, Patty,” Mitch replied. “Two years! I can’t believe it,” he mused.

“Why, did you think you’d get sick of me?” Pat teased, tongue between his teeth.

Mitch scoffed, play punching Pat, making him giggle. “I could never get sick of you, Patty. You’re an angel. You’re literally perfect,” he pointed out. “I can’t believe that somehow, you chose me. One day down the track when you’re the world’s greatest bowler, I hope you-“

Pat covered Mitch’s mouth. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Mitchell Ross,” Pat warned. 

Mitch shrugged, licking Pat’s hand, making the younger man pull a face and free Mitch’s mouth from his grasp.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with my tongue yesterday when we-“ 

“Mitch! There are kids around,” Pat chastised. 

Mitch laughed. He loved seeing Pat squirm. 

Pat clearly wasn’t finished with the topic, though. “Mitchy, I don’t want to consider a future without you. It might sound short sighted, but that’s how I feel.” He reached for Mitch’s hand to prove his point.

Mitch had never expected one sentence to be able to assure him so much. Pat wanted to be with him, and Mitch wanted to be with Pat. 

As they enjoyed their morning at the beach, Mitch let his mind drift to the future. No matter how their careers panned out, Mitch felt like everything would work out fine with Pat by his side.

***  
The following day was Mitch’s 22nd birthday, so his parents put on a big roast at home. It was going to be Pat’s first chance to meet Bec. Mitch’s older sister, Mel, couldn’t make it because she had just begun her basketball season in the WNBL.

Mitch’s mum was delighted to see Pat again, and Mitch thought she was going to fracture his back in a new spot with the tight cuddle she gave him.

When Bec and Shaun arrived, Mitch made sure to properly introduce Bec and Pat.

Bec greeted him with a hug. “Hi, Pat, nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you,” she grinned, a glimmer in her eye.

“Hey, I don’t talk about him that much,” Mitch protested.

Bec turned to Mitch. “I meant from your brother,” she teased, patting Mitch’s shoulder as they all headed into the living area. 

“You so do talk about him,” Shaun grinned, elbowing Mitch in the side.

Mitch just laughed, rolling his eyes. 

***  
Later that night, once they had returned to Mitch’s house, they were cuddling in bed, watching a late rerun of Bondi Rescue on the TV when Pat started laughing to himself. 

“What’s funny?” Mitch asked, tracing his fingertips along Pat’s shoulder. 

“Just realised we’ve never been alone for proper birthday sex,” Pat grinned. 

Mitch’s breath hitched. “Are you suggesting something?” 

Pat smiled, disappearing halfway down the bed to show Mitch exactly what he was suggesting. 

***  
A couple of weeks into Pat’s Perth stay, the WACA medical staff gave him good news: his back was healing better than they had predicted, and he was allowed to start slowly building back up to bowling.

Mitch and Shaun had been given a circuit to do in the gym as part of their hamstring rehab, and Pat entered the gym to share the news.

Mitch finished his set of quad extensions and then took a drink break so he could see what Pat was smiling about.

Since it was just the three of them, Mitch leant in to give Pat a kiss in greeting. It had been a whole forty five minutes since they had seen each other, after all.

“I have good news,” Pat announced.

Mitch’s heart leapt. “What is it?”

“My back is tracking better than they expected. I might get to play this season,” he grinned.

“Oh my god,” Mitch breathed, relieved, wrapping Pat up in a hug. He pressed a kiss into the juncture between Pat’s neck and shoulders. “I’m so happy for you, baby.”

When Mitch let Pat go, they grinned at each other with disbelief. “We might actually get to play Big Bash together this year, after all,” Pat marvelled.

Mitch couldn’t believe it. He was over the moon. Shaun came over to grab a drink, and he was delighted by the news, too. 

At that point, the head coach of Western Australia, Justin Langer, poked his head into the gym to see how they were going.

“Not much rehab going on in here,” JL commented with a laugh.

Mitch just shrugged at him and grinned. “Patty had good news for us,” he reasoned.

JL raised his eyebrows, and Pat shared the news about his back. JL smiled. “That’s fantastic, mate, I’m thrilled for you,” he said. “Now, back to work, boys.”

“Yes, sir,” Mitch teased. JL rolled his eyes at Mitch’s cheek before he left them to their own devices.

***  
The boys fell into a blissful routine at home together. Every morning, Pat would make them both a coffee - they liked them the exact same way - and they would usually enjoy them outside on Mitch’s verandah in the sunshine.

A few weeks into Pat’s stay, Pat brought it up.

“I’m gonna play the Big Bash season,” he declared.

Mitch’s jaw dropped. “For real?”

Pat shrugged. “I’m getting more confident in my back every day.”

Mitch knew this was true - Pat had bowled to him in the nets yesterday. It was only three overs and Pat still wasn’t yet at top speed, but Mitch still would’ve been dismissed by a couple of the deliveries because of how sexy Pat looked as he ran in. It was extremely distracting. He was grateful that nobody else was in the showers when they got back inside, because they had trouble keeping quiet.

Mitch blinked, forcing the very distracting memories aside. “Does that mean you’re gonna… stay?” Mitch asked, a bit nervous. There were still over six weeks until the season kicked off, and they specifically hadn’t discussed Pat heading home at all.

Pat shrugged, looking into his coffee mug. “If that’s something you’re okay with,” he mumbled, biting his lip.

Mitch looked at him, stunned. “Really, Patty?”

Pat shrugged again, clearly worrying about overstepping. Mitch wished Pat would realise that Mitch could spend every hour of every day with him and never get sick of him. 

“Baby, you are welcome here for as long as you like, whenever you like,” Mitch told him, reaching for his hand. 

Pat finally met his eyes. “Really? I don’t want to take up your space,” he mumbled.

Mitch frowned. “You never take up my space.”

Pat raised his eyebrows. “I literally accidentally slept on top of you last night.”

“Your legs weren’t on me,” Mitch pointed out. “And we were cuddling.” Pat finally cracked a little smile, at that, so Mitch continued. “Patty, I’m not kidding. Any time you want to be here and it works out with your schedule, you’re welcome.” Mitch squeezed his hand, and Pat nodded. Mitch was happy that the message had gotten through, and after that, Pat didn’t seem to doubt himself, allowing himself to fully settle into life at Mitch's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More soon! xx


	19. 2013/14 BBL Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late 2013 - January 2014

Mitch got used to sharing the house with Pat very quickly. Considering Pat was pretty much perfect in every regard, it came as no surprise that he was a good cook, too. Mitch always tried to help, but he realised pretty quickly that Pat was always giving him the easiest jobs in the kitchen. 

“I can flip the steaks, Patty,” Mitch protested. He was grating the cheese block Pat had handed him, despite knowing they had bought a bag of grated cheese just the day before. 

“You might burn yourself, Mitchy,” Pat said absently, opening the oven to flip over the sweet potato chips.

Mitch pouted. “I’m twenty two,” he protested. 

“Baby, you literally burnt your finger this morning. Making porridge.”

“I didn’t realise the microwave would heat the bowl, too,” Mitch mumbled. 

Pat was holding back giggles. “Whatever you say, Mitchy.”

***  
A couple of days later, Shaun was over for a coffee. They all sat outside on the verandah, enjoying the morning sunshine. Mitch hoped Shaun wouldn’t notice that Pat was wearing one of Mitch’s T-shirts. (Of course, he noticed.)

“Was Bec busy?” Mitch asked, wondering why Shaun was on his own. 

“She’s working today,” Shaun replied, stirring his coffee. “But I wanted to run something past you boys,” he added. 

That piqued Mitch’s interest. “What’s up?”

Shaun seemed to consider his wording for a moment. “I want to ask her to marry me,” he said, looking at Mitch to gauge his reaction.

Pat gasped, and Mitch’s jaw dropped. “Really?” Mitch asked, breaking into a grin.

Shaun nodded. “What do you think? Is it too soon?”

Pat scoffed. “Shaun, you’ve been with her as long as I’ve known you,” he pointed out.

Mitch nodded in support. “If she can live with you and not want to run for the hills, she’s a keeper,” he teased, making Pat laugh and Shaun roll his eyes with a reluctant grin.

“I guess we have been together for a while,” Shaun considered, scratching his jaw. “I don’t know. It’s a big step.”

Mitch nodded with understanding. “It is, but imagine how nice it would be to be engaged,” he said gently.

Mitch missed the adoring look Pat gave him. 

“That’s true,” Shaun conceded. “Oh god, I’d have to find a ring. I have no idea what size she’d need,” he grimaced.

Mitch thought that was a bit of a spanner in the works, but Pat, of course, had a solution.

“You could always take one of her other rings to the jeweller’s with you,” Pat reasoned.

The brothers looked at Pat as if he had just derived a new fundamental law of physics.

“How the hell would you know to do that?” Shaun asked, surprised.

Pat shrugged, unable to hide a smile at how impressed the brothers were. “Common sense,” he chuckled.

Mitch couldn’t help it, reaching out to run a hand through Pat’s hair fondly. “You’re a genius, Patty,” he gushed.

Pat blushed, pleased.

***  
The Scorchers’ first BBL match was a few days before Christmas, in Brisbane.

Pat gave Mitch an update on his back as Mitch was kneeling in front of his dresser, packing a bag to take to Queensland. 

“I spoke to the doctor, this afternoon,” Pat began.

Mitch looked at him hopefully. “Is it good news?”

Pat grimaced. “Not quite. He says I’m not far off, but I’ve been rubbed out for a couple of weeks at least.”

Mitch sighed, standing up so he could wrap his arms around Pat’s waist. “Damn. Sorry, baby. That must be so frustrating.”

Pat leant into his touch, returning the hug. “It’s frustrating, but I’m glad it sounds like I’m close,” he said optimistically. 

Mitch nodded. He really hoped Pat was right. He could see in Pat’s eyes that there was something else, though, that he hadn’t said yet.

“What is it, Patty?” Mitch asked.

Pat sighed, looking away from Mitch’s gaze. “Let’s talk about it later,” he mumbled, trying to break away from Mitch’s grip on his waist.

Mitch frowned. “Patty-“

“I’m heading home for Christmas,” Pat rushed out, squeezing his eyes shut as if he were afraid of Mitch’s reaction.

Mitch was surprised by his worry. “I always thought you would,” Mitch replied gently, drawing Pat back into his arms and running a hand back through his hair. “You haven’t seen your family in months, Patty. It’s Christmas. I’m happy for you,” he said honestly, despite his heart breaking that their months of domestic bliss were coming to an end. 

Pat finally met Mitch’s eyes, at that. “You’re not upset?”

Mitch wasn’t sure how to reply. He wanted Pat to know he’d miss him, but being home for Christmas was going to be good for him. Mitch took a deep breath. “Obviously I’d love to spend every day with you,” he reasoned, “but it won’t even be long, right? And you’ll be with your family for Christmas,” he smiled gently, trying to help Pat see the positives.

“Mitchy… they want me to play some grade cricket at home to see how my back goes,” Pat explained. “I’ll be gone for three weeks, longer if my back doesn’t respond well.”

Mitch tried not to let his face fall. Three weeks sounded like an awfully long time apart, now, considering they were currently at the point where he missed Pat when he had a shower by himself. “Oh,” Mitch breathed. 

“I’m so sorry, Mitchy,” Pat mumbled, shifting to sit on the end of Mitch’s bed. “I’ve been so happy here with you for the last couple of months, and I really don’t want it to end, but they-“

Pat was beginning to panic, so Mitch hushed him gently, taking both of his hands and kneeling in front of him. “Baby, it’s okay, I understand,” he murmured, leaning up to kiss Pat on the forehead. “You’re going to come back. You’re going to go home, have a nice Christmas with your family, play well in your matches and then come back and dominate in the Big Bash,” Mitch said, voice full of assurance.

***  
Pat left for Sydney the same day that the Scorchers flew to Brisbane for their first match.

The tentative plan was for Pat to play two grade cricket matches, and if his back responded well, he would rejoin the Scorchers squad after that.

Thanks to some organisation from Pat, they were both ready for their flights with about half an hour to spare, so he pulled Mitch down onto the bed.

“Thank you for having me, Mitchy,” Pat said warmly, cupping Mitch’s jaw and swiping a thumb over his lips. 

Mitch melted into the touch. “You belong here, Patty. You’re gonna be back. It’ll only be a few weeks,” he assured.

Pat nodded. “I hope so,” he agreed. 

“Gonna miss waking up with you,” Mitch pouted.

Pat leant in to kiss the sad look off of his face. “I am, too,” Pat sighed.

Mitch wasn’t satisfied with just one kiss, so he kissed Pat again. They fell back to the bed together, and Pat let the kiss deepen, parting his lips so that their tongues could meet.

Pat tasted like coffee, and the thought of not continuing their little routine of waking up together and enjoying a coffee broke Mitch’s heart.

“How come we’ve lived on opposite sides of the country for months at a time before, but this hurts so much worse?” Mitch mused, once they separated for air. 

Pat sighed, interlacing their fingers. “Probably because we’ve been spoilt with all this time together,” he reasoned. 

Mitch sighed, recapturing Pat’s lips with his own. “Gonna miss you, baby,” he said against Pat’s lips. 

“I’m gonna miss you, too, Mitchy,” Pat replied.

***  
It took Mitch until late that night, in the hotel in Brisbane, to realise that Pat had left a bunch of hickeys on his chest the night before.

Mitch had just taken his shirt off for bed when Coults saw them. “Mate, I love you, but what the fuck?”

Mitch looked down and saw what Coults was referring to. “Shit, sorry, didn’t realise,” Mitch mumbled, scratching his head.

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend,” Coults commented, returning to his unpacking with a quick shake of his head, as if he could clear the image of Mitch’s well-bruised chest from his mind.

“I don’t,” Mitch shrugged. “I’m with Patty.”

Coults turned to him, eyes wide, jaw slack. “Are you taking the piss?”

Mitch shrugged, shaking his head. “Two years last October,” he replied.

Coults perched on the end of his bed, clearly trying to digest the news. “Two years,” he repeated, shocked. “Mate, I had no idea.”

Mitch didn’t know how to read his reaction, and he worried Coults didn’t approve. Mitch must have hesitated, because Coults spoke again. 

“I’m happy for you,” Coults added, “I just can’t believe I didn’t pick it,” he grinned. 

Mitch let out the breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. “I don’t blame you. We’re pretty subtle about it,” Mitch said, genuinely believing he was telling the truth. 

Coults laughed. “Yeah, mate, a chestful of hickeys seems super subtle,” he teased. 

Mitch laughed, throwing a rolled up pair of socks at him. 

***  
When the game rolled around, the Scorchers batted first. Shaun opened and managed 37 from 30, and Mitch, batting at 5, made a brilliant 57* from 35. They made a total of 151, and hoped to defend it.

It was a competitive total, but the Heat managed to chase it down with just two balls to spare. Mitch was horrified by his own bowling efforts - he bowled just one over, and conceded 17 runs.

The Scorchers’ second match was only four days later, on Boxing Day, in Perth. Shaun opened, and Mitch was shuffled up to bat at three - the brothers put on 25 runs together, before Shaun was dismissed for 31. Mitch made a slow 16 from 27 balls on the Scorchers’ way to the total of 117.

Mitch thought they had already lost, with such a low total, but their bowling was brilliant and didn’t allow the Renegades a chance to get settled. Mitch took two wickets and caught another, with a brilliant economy rate of just 3.75. It was such an improvement on his last match, and despite his troubles with the bat, he was pleased. Stunningly, the ‘Gades only managed 111 runs in the twenty overs, so the Scorchers had their first win of the season.

Their next match was on New Year’s Eve, in Adelaide. It was another loss, this time to the Strikers. Shaun was run out for just 2, and Mitch made 13 before he was dismissed by Zampa. 

The Scorchers won their fourth match - a home game against the Thunder. Mitch ran out Eoin Morgan and bowled out their captain in Hussey, and he contributed with 34* of his own. 

The fifth match, three days later, was another win, against the Hurricanes. Shaun made 40 and Mitch made 33, taking a wicket as well. 

The victories were sweet, but Mitch desperately wanted to share the success with Pat. 

The match after that was in Sydney, and they flew over the day before. Mitch managed to cover for himself when he left the hotel after their team dinner, and went to visit Pat at home. 

Pat opened his front door with a big grin, and Mitch immediately felt at home. Mitch wasn’t even through the door when Pat wrapped him up in a hug and peppered his face with kisses, making Mitch giggle. 

“Hi, Patty,” he beamed, gripping Pat’s waist and giving him a chaste kiss. 

“Come in, baby,” Pat said warmly. “I’m home alone.”

Mitch’s eyes lit up. “For real?”

Pat grinned at his response. “Yep.”

Mitch pecked him once more as he walked in, only to nearly trip over Pat’s kit bag in the hallway. When Mitch looked at it, he realised it was a Scorchers bag, and his heart began to race. 

“Patty, is that...?”

Pat ducked his head, unable to hide the huge grin spreading on his face. “I was going to tell you tonight. I’m flying back to Perth with the squad after tomorrow’s match. I’m ready,” he explained. 

Mitch took a second to process what Pat had said. “For real?”

Pat nodded, and Mitch pulled him in for a disbelieving hug. Pat buried his head in Mitch’s shoulder, grinning. Mitch kissed his hair, overwhelmed with affection for his boyfriend. 

Once they separated, Pat took Mitch by the hand. “Want to watch a movie?

“Definitely,” Mitch agreed, heart full now that he knew Pat was rejoining the team. 

They settled in on Pat’s bed, and it wasn’t long before Mitch was complaining about his denim shorts digging into his waist. 

“Hang on, Mitchy,” Pat said, getting off of the bed to dig purposefully through his dresser. “Here,” he said, holding up a pair of black Nike running shorts. Shorts that looked suspiciously familiar to Mitch. 

“I’ve been missing a pair just like that for ages,” Mitch realised. 

Pat chuckled shamelessly. “Probably because I’ve had them since we were at the academy together. I love them,” he shrugged. 

Mitch shook his head, grinning with disbelief. “My boyfriend is a thief,” he declared. 

Pat chuckled, dropping the shorts in Mitch’s lap. He resettled in the bed, leaning over to give Mitch a kiss. 

“Sorry, Mitchy. You can have them back, now,” Pat relented. 

Mitch grinned, shimmying his denim shorts off so that he could put the soft running shorts on. 

“More comfy now?” Pat asked, looking at Mitch’s lips. 

“Definitely,” Mitch replied, snuggling closer into Pat’s side. 

Pat leant in to kiss him, softly at first, but Mitch parted his lips and let their tongues meet. Pat sighed contentedly. 

“Stay, tonight,” Pat whispered against Mitch’s lips. 

Mitch shifted backwards a fraction so he could meet Pat’s eyes. “Really?”

Pat nodded. “I’m not ready to give you up again.”

Mitch tried not to melt at his words. “Patty,” he said, the name coming out like a prayer. “Do you think I’d get away with sneaking back into the hotel tomorrow morning?”

“Just walk in with a coffee in your hand and pretend that’s where you’ve been,” Pat suggested. 

“Do you have solutions for everything?” Mitch marvelled, a grin spreading across his face. 

Pat laughed. “If it means I get to keep you all night, yes,” he declared, gripping Mitch’s jaw to pull him in for another kiss. 

“I like the sound of that,” Mitch replied.

They pressed their lips together a few times before Mitch shifted, rolling half on top of Pat, dislodging Pat’s laptop from their legs with the movement. 

He grimaced when he realised, looking at Pat with a startled expression. 

Pat looked past Mitch to check on his computer, exhaling with relief. “It’s just on its side, all good,” he reported. 

“Phew,” Mitch chuckled, reaching around behind himself so he could close the laptop and put it safely on the carpet. He held himself up over Pat with his elbows. “Where were we?”

Pat gripped Mitch’s waist and aligned their hips. “Here,” he replied, recapturing Mitch’s lips in a kiss. 

Mitch melted into it, getting lost in Pat as he had so many times before.

***  
Mitch was rudely awoken by a familiar alarm. Pat was half on top of him, as had become customary when they shared a bed. 

“I hate that thing,” Mitch grumbled, as Pat shifted to turn the alarm off.

“Can’t say it’s not effective,” Pat reasoned, placing a chaste kiss on Mitch’s lips before he got out of bed and pulled some track pants on. 

“Why are you getting dressed?” Mitch asked, voice still croaky from sleep.

Pat looked at him. “Are you planning to walk back to the eastern suburbs of Sydney?”

Mitch just looked at him blankly, lost.

“I’m gonna drive you back to the hotel, idiot,” Pat explained, chuckling fondly because Mitch was so thick.

“Oh,” Mitch breathed, huffing a laugh at himself. “Really?”

Pat shrugged. “Extra twenty minutes with you,” he explained, melting Mitch’s heart.

Mitch cooed at how adorable Pat was, making a grabby motion to encourage Pat back over to the bed for a quick kiss and cuddle. 

After a minute or so, Pat stood back up. “Let me make us a coffee while you wake up,” he said gently, pressing one last peck to Mitch’s lips. “Love you.”

“Love you more, Patty.”

As Pat walked to the kitchen, Mitch wondered how he got so lucky. 

***  
As Pat had suggested, Mitch stopped at the cafe on the corner to grab a coffee before he walked into the hotel, so he had an excuse for being out if he came across any Scorchers staff. 

Except, he hadn’t exactly thought it through that he had a roommate - Ashton Turner. 

When Mitch unlocked the door, Ash looked as though he’d seen a ghost. “You ever heard of replying to your texts, mate?” Ash asked, tearing a hand back through his hair with a sigh. “I was worried about you when you didn’t come back last night.”

Mitch’s stomach dropped. He hadn’t even considered the empty bed he’d left behind. “Shit, sorry mate,” he grimaced, handing Ash the coffee as a peace offering. “I haven’t had any,” he added, gesturing to the coffee.

Ash accepted it, puzzled. “I called Shaun. Not sure why I thought he’d know where you were, considering he’s off with the ODI squad. But he mumbled something about staying with family?” 

Mitch still felt guilty for worrying his friend, but he was grateful to Shaun for covering for him. “Honestly, mate? I was with Patty,” he admitted.

Ash looked at him blankly. “As in Cummins?”

Mitch nodded.

“Why?”

Mitch knew this was coming. It wasn’t exactly a secret; among players, anyway. If Pat was rejoining the team, they didn’t need to hide the fact they were together. He exhaled. “We’re together,” he shrugged.

Ash blinked. “You and Pat Cummins?” Mitch worried he didn’t approve, but Ash laughed. “Mate, you are absolutely punching above your weight,” he teased, giving Mitch a friendly shove. 

Mitch exhaled with relief, a grin spreading across his face. “Tell me about it,” he chuckled. 

Ash laughed again. “Good on you. Is it a new thing?”

Mitch shook his head. “Two years.”

“Wow,” Ash replied, stunned. “Jesus, mate, I was all worried about you for nothing. I thought you got abducted, but then I realised the abductor would probably get sick of you and give you back,” he teased.

Mitch laughed, relieved that he’d managed to enjoy a night with Pat and got away with it.

***  
When the match rolled around, Mitch wasn’t thrilled with his performance. He made a duck, and bowled one over for 17 runs. As fate had it, though, the match went to a super over, which the Scorchers won.

But he forgot about the result within five minutes of the match, because Pat was in the locker room, in his Scorchers polo and some tight black pants that made his bum look delightful.

“You’re here,” Mitch said, surprised.

“I’m here,” Pat replied, pulling Mitch in for a hug that could have been perceived as friendly.

“I was so bad tonight,” Mitch groaned as they separated.

Pat shrugged. “It’s okay, Mitchy. You’ve had a run of good matches, you can’t be perfect every game,” he reasoned.

Mitch nodded, accepting Pat’s words. “Are you coming back to the hotel?”

“I can’t, they’re expecting me to meet you guys at the airport tomorrow morning,” Pat sighed. 

“Damn,” Mitch exhaled. 

“But it’s only one more night, Mitchy. Then we have the rest of the season together,” Pat pointed out.

Mitch’s heart warmed. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	20. 2013/14 BBL Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January-February 2014

The Scorchers boys had a few days at home before the next match, and Mitch was very happy to have Pat back in the house, even though he had only been gone a few weeks.

Shaun gave Mitch a call the day after the boys flew back to Perth from Sydney. Pat and Mitch were lazing around in bed, chatting softly, enjoying not needing to do anything on their rare day off. The vibration of Mitch’s phone startled them out of their peaceful state.

“Hi,” Mitch mumbled into the phone. He shifted to sit up from where he had been lying across Pat’s middle, which earned him a pout from his boyfriend. Mitch interlaced their fingers apologetically.

“Were you asleep?” Shaun asked, when he heard all the movement. 

Mitch laughed. “No, just hanging out. Pat says hi.”

“Oh, put me on speaker, you boys are both gonna want to hear this,” Shaun replied with a humourless laugh. 

Mitch put his phone on speaker. 

“So, Captain Clarke pulled me aside for one of his cursed walks after breakfast. Told me I’m not playing the first ODI against England,” Shaun sighed. 

Mitch had balled his hand into a fist without realising, so Pat put his hand on Mitch’s, trying to unravel his grip with his thumb and intertwine their fingers. 

“That’s so shit. I’m sorry, Shaun,” Mitch replied. 

“He’s a dickhead,” Pat added. 

Shaun huffed another humourless laugh. “Thanks, boys. I’ll live. Just stings coming from him, of all people,” he sighed. “How are you going, Patty?”

Mitch and Pat exchanged a grin, at the last part. They had been beyond excited for Pat’s Scorchers debut, and it was finally happening.

“My back’s a lot better. I’m playing against Adelaide,” Pat replied, grinning.

The boys could practically hear Shaun’s smile through the phone. “Oh, Patty, that’s great news! I’m so happy for you, mate,” Shaun replied. 

Mitch smiled, running a hand back through Pat’s hair, still untidy from sleep. 

“Thanks, Shaun,” Pat smiled.

Neither of them could wait. 

***  
The morning of Pat’s first game, Pat made their usual morning coffees, waking Mitch up with a kiss and placing the mug on his bedside table.

Mitch smiled before he even opened his eyes. “How did I get so lucky with you, Patty?” He mumbled, voice still groggy.

Pat laughed softly. “I ask myself the same with you,” he said gently, rearranging his pillows so he could sit in bed with his own coffee. It was technically ‘his side’ of the bed, but he never spent much of the night that far away from Mitch, anyway.

Once Mitch had rubbed his eyes and sat up, he sipped his coffee. “Thanks, Patty. It’s perfect, as usual,” he told Pat, making the younger man smile beautifully. “I’m so excited to play together, tonight,” he added.

Pat smiled. “Me, too. Wish Shaun was here, as well.”

Mitch nodded, agreeing. “Hope he gets to play their second match, tomorrow. I’ll ask when their meeting is,” he said, reaching for his phone to message Shaun.

The boys chatted, and it wasn’t long before Shaun called. 

Mitch put it straight on speaker. “Hi, we’re both here,” he greeted.

“Hey, boys. Good news, I’m in! And Coultsy says hi,” Shaun said.

Mitch was thrilled with the news. “That’s so good! So happy for you,” he smiled.

Pat grinned. “Congrats, Shaun! Also, tell Coults hi, for us,” Pat replied. 

“Thanks boys. Will do. There are some weird vibes in the group. I think something’s going on with Aaron and Maxi,” Shaun revealed.

Pat and Mitch exchanged a surprised look. 

“Do you think they’ve broken up?” Pat worried.

Mitch shook his head. “Surely not, they can’t have. There’s no way.”

Shaun hummed, unconvinced. “I don’t know, boys. They were kind of tense to each other before the first match, but now they’re avoiding each other like the plague,” he explained.

“That’s so weird. Something must have happened,” Pat agreed.

Mitch pulled a face. “Hope they can sort through it before the match for the team’s sake.”

***  
When it was finally time to head to the WACA, the boys were about to head out the door, but Mitch decided to draw Pat towards him by his waistband and kiss him thoroughly. 

Pat was surprised, but kissed back happily, and by the time Mitch was finished with him, Pat had a delightful flush on his cheekbones. 

“Ready to go?” Mitch asked with a smile, after they separated. 

Pat pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “First Scorchers match together. Let’s do this.”

It wasn’t long before they were at the ground, and Mitch had to do a double take when he saw Pat in his Scorchers uniform. The orange suited him. 

Mitch’s locker was the same one he’d had at the WACA for the last few years, beside Shaun’s. Since Shaun wasn’t here, the team manager had set up Pat’s uniform in his vacant locker space. 

Pat had gotten dressed quickly, and he was sitting in the locker, not so subtly admiring Mitch’s body as he pulled his shirt on. 

JL chose that moment to come over and give Pat a bit of a pre-match pep talk. 

“Ready to go, mate?” JL asked with a friendly smile. 

Pat smiled back, nodding. “Looking forward to it. It’s been a long time coming.”

JL nodded, agreeing. “We’ve all got your back. Give it your best, like we all know you will.” He squeezed Pat’s shoulder as he left to talk to some other players. 

Pat met Mitch’s eyes. “It’s finally happening,” he grinned. 

Mitch wanted to kiss Pat so badly. As a compromise, he reached out and ran a hand back through Pat’s hair fondly. “Let’s go smash them.”

***  
Perth batted first, and Mitch came in at five, only to be run out for seven from eight balls. Pat made three from six, but the Scorchers ended up posting an impressive 203 runs. 

Mitch bowled two overs and conceded thirty runs, which hurt him. Pat bowled four and took a wicket. Mitch rushed across the field to celebrate with him - Ash Turner had his arm around Pat’s shoulder, so Mitch put his arms around Pat’s waist. Pat kissed his hair subtly, meeting Mitch’s eyes for a soft smile. 

It was a high scoring match, but Adelaide fell five runs short at the completion of the twenty overs. 

Pat and Mitch were side by side as they shook hands with the Strikers boys, and Kane Richardson came over for a hug and a chat. 

“I take it you boys are still together?” Kane asked with a grin. 

Pat put an arm around Mitch’s waist, and Mitch had to hold back from putting his own hand over Pat’s. 

“Yeah, two years last October,” Pat replied. 

Kane smiled, squeezing Mitch’s shoulder. “Congrats, boys, that’s impressive. It’s nice seeing you share the field.”

Mitch smiled, touched. “Thanks, Richo.”

***  
It was approaching midnight by the time the boys got back to Mitch’s place, but they were both still buzzing with excitement. 

“Beer?” Mitch asked, opening the fridge, as Pat took a seat on a barstool at the kitchen island. 

Pat bit his lip. “We shouldn’t, we’re playing again soon...”

“Soon as in nearly two weeks,” Mitch levelled him with a look, and Pat’s lips quirked up into a fond smile. 

He rolled his eyes. “Fine, you win, let’s have beer,” Pat gave in with an exasperated chuckle.

Mitch grinned, getting two beers out of the fridge and opening them. He sat beside Pat and handed him his beer with a kiss to his forehead. “I’m so proud of you for getting back from that injury, Patty. I know how hard it was on you,” he said gently.

“Aww,” Pat smiled softly. “Couldn’t have gotten through it without you. Spending so much time with you made everything seem more optimistic. You’re magic to be around, Mitchy.”

Mitch melted, at that, and leant in to kiss Pat chastely. “You’re always welcome here. I hope this was the first of hundreds of Scorchers matches together, for us.” 

Pat held his bottle up for Mitch to clink his own against in cheers. 

***  
Their next match was in Melbourne, and as fate (also known as Justin Langer) had it, the boys were roomed together. 

They flew over the day before the match, and as the resident east-coaster of the pair, Pat declared he knew the perfect restaurant for them to have dinner at in the city. 

They went to a restaurant within the Crown precinct, and its windows overlooked the Yarra river. The city lights reflected off the water, and as Pat scanned the menu, Mitch wondered how he had gotten so lucky to be able to play cricket with his boyfriend at the most renowned ground in the country. 

Pat must have felt Mitch’s eyes on him. He met Mitch’s gaze and raised his eyebrows in question.

Mitch blushed, ducking his head. “Sorry. Just realised how lucky I am to be here with you,” he admitted.

“Mitchy,” Pat cooed, a blush rising on his cheeks, too. “I feel the same every morning that I wake up with you.”

Mitch reached across the table, daring to take Pat’s hand momentarily. “I love you, Patty.”

“Love you more, Mitchy.”

***  
It was the first time the boys got to play on the MCG together, and Mitch had butterflies as they walked out onto the field. 

The Scorchers bowled first, and after Mitch’s poor bowling the previous match, he wasn’t thrown the ball. Pat bowled four overs and conceded 38 runs, not taking a wicket. It wasn’t a great bowling innings for the Scorchers, and the Stars posted the total of 6/161. 

Mitch was shuffled up the order to open the batting for the Scorchers, and although he scored more than the previous match, he was still disappointed with his 15 from 14 balls. Pat made a quick seven from four balls at number seven, but the Scorchers ended up falling 21 runs short at the completion of the overs.

Both Pat and Mitch were disappointed. Mitch was in a form slump, and it upset him, because he wanted to be pushing for national selection to rejoin the Australian squad. He wasn’t jealous of Shaun, but he wanted to be there with him, making an impact against England in the ODI series. 

Pat sensed Mitch’s emotions, and sat down beside him in the locker room, their legs touching. 

“I’ve been so bad,” Mitch groaned. 

Pat frowned, putting an arm around his waist, dipping a couple of fingers under his waistband to brush the skin of his hip lightly. The feeling grounded Mitch, and he closed his eyes momentarily.

“Mitchy, it’s only been a couple of matches. You’re 21. You’re not expected to go out and make fifty and take three every match,” Pat reasoned.

Mitch sighed. “But it’s what I expect of myself,” he reasoned. “I was in the national team this time last year.”

Pat bit his lip. “It’s selfish, but I’d definitely rather you here, with me, instead of getting bullied by Captain Clarke,” he chuckled.

Mitch huffed a laugh, at that. “I don’t know how Shaun hasn’t given him one, by now.”

“Agreed. But Mitchy, I know you’ll be playing for Australia again before we know it. Believe me,” Pat urged, putting a hand over Mitch’s heart. 

Mitch closed his eyes, for a moment, letting Pat’s touch calm him. “Alright. Sorry for whinging,” he apologised.

Pat shook his head. “Never apologise for your feelings, baby. Now, do you feel like sharing a shower?”

Mitch’s heart rate picked up, at that. They’d never showered together in public, before. “Really? Here? At the MCG?” Mitch’s eyes widened.

Pat shrugged, a smile creeping onto his face. “All the more reason. How many chances would we ever get here?”

“Okay, I’m convinced,” he agreed, trying to contain his excitement.

***  
Their next match was just over a week later - a semi final in Sydney, against the Sixers.

Pat’s family invited them over for dinner the night before the match, and they made Mitch feel at home even though it had been a while since he had seen them. They ended up staying over in Pat’s room - Coults had returned from national duties, and he and Ash were happy to cover for the boys with the Scorchers staff at the hotel. 

To make it back in time for the team breakfast, they had to get up earlier than was desirable. 

Mitch didn’t realise he had fallen asleep on Pat’s shoulder in the breakfast hall until he heard JL say, “I’ve never seen him this quiet in my life.”

Mitch blinked his eyes open enough to narrow his eyes at JL. “So mean to me,” he pouted, poking his tongue out. 

JL shrugged. “You can’t tell me you don’t deserve it from time to time, Mitch,” he chuckled.

Mitch rolled his eyes with a grin, still not shifting from Pat’s shoulder. 

***  
The match was interrupted by rain - “Typical Sydney,” Mitch had grumbled during the rain delay, much to Pat’s displeasure - so the Scorchers won based on the DLS calculation. 

Mitch was batting back at five, and only made three runs from four balls, dismissed by Starcy. Pat didn’t get the chance to bat, and only bowled an over because of the shortened match. 

Despite Mitch’s disappointing run of form, they had still qualified for a home final.

Because the final was only two days later, they flew back to Perth very early the following morning. Mitch was allocated the seat next to Coults on the flight, and Pat was beside Ash Turner, so the other boys kindly offered to let them swap seats and sit together.

“We owe you boys one,” Mitch told Ash and Coults in the Sydney terminal.

Ash shrugged. “All good, mate.”

On the flight, Mitch tried to watch a movie, but he couldn’t stop yawning. 

“Do you want to go to sleep?” Pat asked gently.

Mitch shrugged. “Wanna spend time with you,” he mumbled, cut off by another huge yawn.

Pat laughed, putting an arm around Mitch’s shoulders. “Sleep, baby. We’ll have all evening at home. And the final is tomorrow night!”

If Mitch weren’t so sleepy, he would have been touched to realise that Pat had referred to his house as ‘home’.

***  
The following morning, they had a light training session ahead of the final in the evening. Shaun was back from the ODI team, and he greeted Mitch with a hug and a kiss on the forehead, then the same for Pat.

Both boys were delighted to see him again.

“You were amazing!” Mitch declared with a grin.

At the same time, Pat exclaimed, “You had the second most runs of all the Aussies!” 

Shaun smiled fondly at both of them. “Thanks, boys. It was awesome. Even if I did have to share a hotel room with You Know Who.”

Pat screwed up his nose, and Mitch made a retching noise. “God. Did you see him in his underwear?” Mitch asked with horror.

Shaun shuddered. “I’m trying to erase it from my memory.”

JL came over to greet Shaun, and Pat and Mitch headed over to start their warmup. 

***  
As the final drew nearer, Pat and Mitch both grew nervous. They sat together in the WACA locker room pre-game, not saying much, and Shaun came and knelt down in front of them. 

“You alright, boys?” Shaun asked. 

Mitch nodded slightly, and Pat shook his head. Shaun knew who was telling the truth. He squeezed each of their knees.

“I know it’s a big match, but you boys can do this. You’re never gonna be alone out there. Plus, worst case scenario is we lose. It’d be a shame, but no one will die. All we can do is give it our best shot,” Shaun reasoned. 

Pat took in a deep breath, and Mitch nodded, listening. Shaun was right. They could do this. 

Before they headed out onto the ground, Pat and Mitch headed to the bathroom. 

“I feel sick,” Pat admitted. 

Mitch nodded, understanding. He ran a hand back through Pat’s hair. “Shaun was right. You won’t be alone. I’ve got you, Patty. I’m with you the whole time.”

Pat took in a shaky breath, nodding. “Same for you,” he agreed. 

Pat drew Mitch in for a soft kiss, but that wasn’t enough for Mitch - he let their tongues meet momentarily, hoping the moment of distraction would help both of them. 

When he pulled back, Pat exhaled. “Let’s go win a final, Mitchy.”

***  
The Scorchers batted first, and lost an early wicket in Katich. Shaun went out to the crease, and Mitch felt calm watching him. Shaun continued his great form from the ODIs, and put on a partnership worth over 60 runs with Simmons. When Simmons was dismissed in the 11th over, Vogesy went out to join Shaun. The pair put on another partnership worth over 60, before Vogesy was dismissed for an impressive 27 from 17.

Then, it was the moment Mitch had been waiting his entire life for. 

He went out to join Shaun in the middle of the WACA, in a final. 

Shaun knew Mitch would be overwhelmed before he even got to the crease. He walked to the middle to join Mitch. 

“You’ve been amazing,” Mitch declared. 

Shaun smiled softly. “Thanks, mate. You’ve got this, okay? I know you can do it. I know it’s a big occasion, but don’t even think about it. It’s just you and me playing some cricket, alright?” 

Mitch swallowed back his emotion, and nodded, more grateful than he could even comprehend. 

Shaun gently pushed him back to his crease with an encouraging smile. 

Shaun was on 54 from 36 when Vogesy was dismissed, looking settled and dangerous. 

The first ball Mitch faced was a bouncer that he ducked under, but he took a single from the next ball to retain the strike going into the next over. The Scorchers were 3/144 with three overs remaining. 

“It’s a good score, but it’s not enough,” Mitch commented when he met Shaun in the middle of the pitch between overs. 

Shaun just nodded. “Swing hard, mate. I know you’ve got it in you.”

Swing hard, Mitch did. The very first ball of the over, he smashed a six. Then, he hit another six from the second. And another six from the third. He took one from the fourth ball, then Shaun chipped in with a four and a single of his own. 

The brothers had put on 24 runs from one over. Mitch was on 20 from 6 balls, and Shaun was on 62 from 40. Mitch’s whole body was thrumming with adrenaline. 

“I bet Mum’s beside herself,” Shaun chuckled between overs. They bumped gloves. 

Mitch grinned, looking over the boundary to see Pat looking elated in the dugout. 

“This doesn’t feel real,” Mitch commented. 

Shaun patted him on the chest. “Keep going. We’re almost there.”

The second-last over started with two dots to Shaun, before he managed a single from the third ball. Mitch knocked the fourth ball for four, and then hit another four from the next. He took a single from the last. He was on 29 from 9 balls. He couldn’t believe what was happening. The Scorchers had 178 on the board with one over to go. 

“We can definitely make 190,” Shaun declared between overs. “You’ve been amazing, mate. I’m so proud of you.”

Mitch could barely speak. “You’ve been even better,” he replied. 

Shaun just smiled, squeezing Mitch’s shoulder. 

One more over. 

Mitch faced the first ball, and whacked it over the boundary for six more. 

The second ball was a wide, so they got an extra run on the board. When Mitch had another go at it, he hit it a fair way, and he and Shaun ran. His heart caught in his throat when Birt almost caught it, but it was dropped, and he and Shaun had pushed for two runs. 

The next ball, though, was a lot faster. Mitch was bowled. He dropped his head - he had been desperate to walk off carrying his bat, alongside Shaun. 

Shaun met his eyes, and gave him a calming look. Mitch had made 37 runs from just 12 balls. 

Coults finished off the match with two, a dot, and two, so the Scorchers’ total ended up being a brilliant 4/191.

Mitch had only just gotten back into the locker room when Shaun was following after him, innings complete. Shaun wrapped him up in a tight hug, kissing his forehead. “I am so fucking proud of you, mate. 37 from what, ten balls? I’ve never seen you play so well,” Shaun gushed. 

Mitch’s heart glowed at the praise. “12, but thank you. You were even better,” he pointed out. 

Shaun shrugged. “I hope we can defend it.”

The rest of the team piled through the locker room doors, after that, and JL rushed over to put an arm around each of the brothers. 

“You boys were fucking incredible. Shaun, I don’t know what you said to him, but it worked,” JL grinned. “So proud of you, boys.” He ruffled Mitch’s hair before heading over to congratulate some of the other batsmen, as well. 

Pat waited for Mitch at Mitch’s locker - since Shaun was back, Pat was now using a locker across the room. He stood up as Mitch approached, opening his arms. Mitch stepped right into them, burying his face in Pat’s neck as Pat did the same. 

“I have never been so proud of you,” Pat declared, the words muffled by Mitch’s skin. “I love you so much.” He pulled back to look into Mitch’s eyes, his own eyes shining with pride. “Can’t believe you’re mine.”

Mitch thought he might cry if one more person he loved gave him another heartfelt compliment. He swallowed thickly, smiling appreciatively. “It’s all Shaun. He kept me calm,” Mitch explained. 

Pat smiled, reaching a hand up to cup Mitch’s jaw tenderly. “Good. It obviously worked,” he agreed. “Do you need a shower?”

Mitch had only been out there for a few overs, but Pat’s offer was too tempting to pass up. 

If both boys disappeared for a few minutes and rejoined the team with wet hair, nobody said anything. 

***  
Mitch didn’t bowl in the Hurricanes’ innings, but Pat did. Their opener, Tim Paine, fell early for seven runs, but it seemed as though George Bailey was going to be the man for them. He had fought his way to 58 from 32, looking very dangerous, when Pat struck, dismissing him. 

When Mitch hugged Pat in the middle of the ground, pressing a kiss to his neck, Mitch let himself believe that they really could win this. 

At the completion of the overs, the Hurricanes were forty runs short. 

The Scorchers had won the final. 

The team came together in a tangle of excitement and happiness. Coults gave Mitch a high-five, Vogesy told Shaun and Mitch the win was all them, and then Mitch felt Pat’s arm around his waist, and felt like he was home. 

He turned to face Pat in the huddle, both grinning like mad. With teammates shielding them from the view of the crowd and cameras, Mitch grabbed either side of Pat’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Pat gasped with surprise, but kissed back excitedly, squeezing Mitch’s waist.

They had never kissed in public before, and they both looked at each other, wide eyed, when they realised what they had done. 

Some of their older teammates were looking at them with surprise, but Coults just shrugged, pulling Shaun in for a hug. 

Soon, it was time for the boys to be presented their medals and hold up the trophy as confetti rained down on them. 

And then the fun began. 

In the locker room, JL dragged in two eskies, much to the appreciation of all of the boys. “One for Mitch, one for Shaun,” JL declared, to a chorus of raucous laughter. 

Shaun, sitting beside Mitch, nodded self-deprecatingly, appreciating the joke. 

Everyone settled in with a beer or three, and soon, JL came over to hug the brothers once more. 

“I’m so proud of you, boys. I’ve always known you had it in you, and finally, you’ve proven me right with those medals around your necks,” JL said.

Pat had ventured to the esky to replace his and Mitch’s empty beers, pressing a new one into Mitch’s hand with a grin.

Mitch hoped JL didn’t realise his attention was entirely on Pat for a little too long, while Shaun and JL spoke to each other.

“Anyway, enjoy it, boys!” JL farewelled, heading off to speak to some of the older boys.

***  
A little later in the evening, Pat was tipsy, which made him an adorable, giggly mess. Mitch was having a chat with Coults when Pat just sat down sideways on Mitch’s lap, melting into Mitch’s frame and putting an arm around Mitch’s neck.

Coults laughed, and Mitch couldn’t help but kiss Pat’s jaw. “You quite right there, Patty?”

Pat just laughed, nuzzling his head into Mitch’s neck. “More than alright,” he declared.

Mitch just shook his head fondly. 

About five minutes later, Coults left to have a chat to Vogesy, and Pat and Mitch were sitting alone, Pat still in Mitch’s lap. Mitch’s arm was around Pat’s middle, securing him. 

Pat attached his lips to Mitch’s neck, sucking teasingly. Mitch had to hold back a groan at the pleasant sensation. After a few moments, Mitch couldn’t take it any longer. “Bathroom?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Pat teased, his tongue between his teeth in the way that drove Mitch absolutely crazy.

Pat got up from Mitch’s lap and headed to the shower area, and Mitch forced himself to count to twenty before he followed him to avert suspicions… but it ended up being about eight seconds, in reality.

As soon as Mitch joined Pat, alone in the bathroom, Pat gripped either side of Mitch’s jaw and kissed him thoroughly. Mitch gripped Pat’s waist, pulling him closer. His tongue met Pat’s, and their kiss tasted like beer and excitement. 

After a few minutes, both boys were breathless. Mitch drank in the sight of Pat - flushed down to his chest, lips pink and kiss-swollen, and his heart ached with how much he loved the man in front of him.

“You’re staring,” Pat laughed softly.

Mitch pulled their bodies together once more with his grip on Pat’s waist. “Sorry. You’re just so beautiful.”

Pat rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. “I love you, Mitchy. I can’t believe we just won a trophy together,” he marvelled.

Mitch couldn’t believe it either. As he kissed Pat once more, he hoped that this was the first of many big moments they would celebrate together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this one! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I plan on writing a little one-shot regarding what happened with Aaron and Maxi during this one as well :) xx


	21. UAE tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March - November 2014.

After their perfect summer together, Mitch felt closer to Pat than ever. Mitch went over to Sydney to spend some of the off-season with Pat, and it was lovely. Mitch felt at home with Pat’s family, as always.

One morning, the boys went for a run, and they saw a ridiculous number of people on the footpaths. 

“We’ve passed more people than the whole bloody population of Perth,” Mitch whined, when they were nearly back at Pat’s house.

Pat just rolled his eyes, grinning as they ran. “That’s Sydney for you, Mitchy.”

Mitch groaned. “Lucky my love for you is stronger than my hatred for Sydney,” he replied, making Pat laugh.

“You don’t hate Sydney, you just hate how busy it is,” Pat corrected.

Mitch rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile on his face, despite the exertion of running.

When they got home, Pat pulled his sweaty singlet off straight away and threw it in the washing basket in his room. Mitch saw him shirtless a lot, but he couldn’t help but admire his body. He had grown so much from the skinny boy Mitch first fell in love with, and Mitch was so proud of all his hard work.

“Baby, you’re staring,” Pat chuckled.

Mitch grimaced. “Sorry. Your body is distracting,” he replied.

Pat grinned at the compliment, tongue between his teeth. “Says you, Mitchy. Come on, let’s have a shower. We’re all sweaty,” he declared.

Mitch couldn’t argue with that.

***  
As it turned out, they didn’t have to wait too long to see each other again. They were both selected for a big tournament in Darwin between a few countries’ A sides. 

Off the field, they had a ball. Josh and Kane were in the Australia A squad alongside Pat and Mitch, and Ash Turner and Cam Bancroft were there as part of a second Australian development squad. 

They frequented the hotel pool in the Darwin heat. Mitch and the other WA boys loved the temperature - in the 30s every day - but Pat hadn’t expected it coming from Sydney’s winter.

One afternoon, Mitch was looking through Pat’s bag for a pair of shorts he had lost, and came across a thick hoodie.

“Patty, why do you have a jumper in here?” Mitch asked, pulling it out of the suitcase to look at it. “Why is it mine?” Mitch added with a laugh.

Pat had been sitting on their bed doing a crossword, and he grabbed his glasses from the bedside table to see what Mitch was talking about.

Mitch held it up to him, and Pat laughed.

“Was that yours? Sorry,” Pat grinned guiltily.

Mitch loved Pat in his clothes, so he couldn’t find it within himself to be mad at the thievery. To be fair, a fair number of his own articles of clothing were once Pat’s, too.

“There’s no way you’ll need it up here, though,” Mitch reasoned.

“But the nights were cold before I left home,” Pat pouted.

Mitch couldn’t resist his sweet face, putting the hoodie back in Pat’s suitcase and heading over to the bed to join him. “You’re adorable,” Mitch smiled, gripping Pat’s jaw and leaning in to kiss him. 

“I’m 21, Mitchy, I can’t be adorable, I’m mature,” Pat protested.

Mitch rolled his eyes, grinning fondly. “Whatever you say, Patty.”

***  
In the Darwin tournament, Mitch put together a few great results both bowling and batting, and Pat took some wickets, too. 

The week after Mitch arrived home, though, Pat called Mitch in the middle of the afternoon. The time set off alarm bells in Mitch’s head - they usually called each other before Pat went to bed because of the time difference, and texted throughout the day. 

“Hi,” Mitch greeted, a bit nervous. 

“Mitchy, I have to tell you something,” Pat said. 

Mitch’s stomach dropped. “Are you okay? Are you injured?”

“No, baby, I’m fine,” Pat assured him. “But you know how the Thunder have been interested in signing me?”

Mitch did know, but he had been hoping that the Scorchers would offer Pat a contract extension. “Yeah?”

“I just got a call from the WACA. They can’t match what the Thunder are offering, because of my injury history,” Pat explained. 

Mitch’s heart sank. He knew what that meant. “Patty,” he murmured. 

“I’m so sorry, baby. Last summer was the best of my life,” Pat said gently. “Spending so much time with you was a dream, and winning the title was just amazing. But the Thunder want me to be a marquee player, and if the Scorchers aren’t even sure if they want me...” Pat trailed off. 

Mitch’s stomach boiled at the idea of the cricket association he had loved his whole life, not wanting Pat. He swallowed. “You’re signing?”

“Yeah. The writing’s on the wall for me at the Scorchers,” Pat sighed. 

“I don’t want to play against you,” Mitch murmured. 

Pat huffed a humourless laugh. “I hadn’t thought about that,” he admitted. 

They hung up after a long chat, but Mitch was heartbroken, and he knew the feeling was going to stay with him for a while. 

His phone wallpaper was a photo of him and Pat with the Scorchers’ trophy, medals around their necks. In the photo, Mitch’s arm was tightly around Pat’s neck, and Pat was leaning in, kissing the corner of Mitch’s mouth. 

Every time Mitch saw it, his heart fell, remembering they wouldn’t get to share another moment like that.

Mitch called Shaun that evening, when that thought was really getting to him.

“Hey mate, is everything alright?” Shaun asked.

Mitch shook his head, before realising Shaun couldn’t see through the phone. “No. Patty’s signing for the Thunder,” he said.

“Oh, mate,” Shaun said, disappointment clear in his voice. “Was it a really big offer?”

“More than the Scorchers could offer, and they basically told him his injury history was letting him down,” Mitch explained.

Shaun sighed. “I’m so sorry, Mitchy. I know how much fun you boys had last summer. Winning that final together was a moment I’ll never forget.”

“Me, neither. That’s what keeps breaking my heart, the photo you took of us afterwards. I can’t stop thinking that we won’t get the chance to experience anything like that together, now,” Mitch mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Shaun paused. “Mitchy, I think you’re forgetting something,” he said gently.

“What?” 

“You two could potentially have more than ten years of sharing Australian teams together,” Shaun pointed out.

In all of his moping, Mitch hadn’t considered that. “Oh,” he breathed, excitement blooming in his chest.

“See?” Shaun chuckled. “Maybe your Big Bash teams won’t even matter when you’re the two boys picked first in every Aussie side,” he suggested.

Mitch thought that was a bit of a stretch, but he appreciated the thought.

***  
A few weeks later, Mitch received a call to tell him that he had been selected for the Australian squad to tour the UAE beginning in October - in all three formats.

Pat was still building back up to international level, but he was selected in the T20 squad, which meant he would be making the trip, as well.

As usual, the Australian squad linked up in Sydney so they could all fly to Dubai together. Mitch and Johnno shared the Perth to Sydney flight, and Mitch felt at home with the company.

After they took off from Perth, Johnno bumped Mitch’s shoulder. “How’s Shaun going?”

Shaun had been in a form slump for a while, and earlier in the year, JL and Shaun had had a big talk. He needed to work on a lot of things before he would be considered for the Australian team, but even worse, he was facing falling out of the WA side altogether. It had been a rough couple of months for him, but Mitch knew what his brother was capable of, and had no doubt he’d be back at his best before long.

“He’s alright. The wedding planning is helping take his mind off cricket at times,” Mitch replied. 

Johnno smiled, at that. “Shit, I’ve gotta get a speech ready at some point.”

“Me, too,” Mitch laughed.

“I bet he’s nervous. He hates people singing him happy birthday, and a wedding is like that but for hours straight,” Johnno teased.

Mitch cracked up laughing. “Oh my god, I’ve never thought about it like that. It kind of is, though,” he agreed.

Johnno smiled, pleased with his own comedy. “How are things with you and Patty?”

“I’m sad he left the Scorchers, but other than that, things are really good,” Mitch replied. “It’ll be three years just before the Tests start.”

“Aww, mate, that’s beautiful. Maybe a baggy green will be a joint birthday and anniversary present from the cricket gods,” Johnno mused.

Mitch hadn’t dared to think that far ahead. He was mentally dealing with the T20, then the ODIs, and then the Test series in that order. Now that Johnno mentioned it, though, it would be pretty exciting…

“Who knows. I might not get selected for anything,” Mitch pointed out.

Johnno scoffed. “Mate, they don’t name you in three squads if they want you to warm the bench.”

The four hour flight gave Mitch time to really consider that, and by the time he landed, his stomach was full of nervous excitement - and not just because he was about to see Pat for the first time in two whole months. 

***  
Pat was already sitting in the international terminal with Josh, Dave, Starcy and Steve. When Mitch arrived, Pat dropped his backpack (on Starcy’s foot, accidentally) and ran into Mitch’s arms. 

Mitch pressed a hidden kiss into Pat’s neck.

“I’ve missed you so much, Mitchy,” Pat gushed, stepping back just enough to take in the sight of Mitch.

“I’ve missed you more,” Mitch replied, pressing a kiss to the younger man’s forehead.

“What about me?” Johnno teased from behind them.

Pat laughed, releasing his hold on a Mitch to give Johnno a hug. “Of course I missed you, too,” he declared. 

“Right answer,” Johnno teased, ruffling Pat’s hair before they went to join the rest of the boys. 

It was busy and chaotic to be reuniting with so many teammates, but Pat was by Mitch’s side the entire time. Once they had all checked in, they had to wait over an hour before boarding, so Pat and Mitch headed off on their own for a coffee.

On the way to the airport cafe, though, they took a quick detour to the men’s bathroom. They must have just caught the lull between flight arrivals, because there wasn’t a queue, and Pat pulled Mitch into a cubicle.

“Don’t touch anything, it’s probably full of germs,” Pat warned, as if Mitch were an idiot. But to be fair, Mitch’s brain tended to turn off around Pat.

“Just kiss me, Patty,” Mitch replied, holding Pat’s jaw lightly as he leant in.

After two months apart, Mitch finally felt right again. “Missed this,” he mumbled against Pat’s lips.

Pat secured his arms around Mitch’s waist, kissing him back just as hungrily. 

***  
Johnno was given the seat next to Pat on the flight to Dubai, so he gave his ticket to Mitch as they were about to board. Mitch gave him a grateful smile.

When they boarded the flight, Mitch was already yawning. It had been an early wake up to catch the domestic flight, and the international flight was in the evening. 

“Do you want to try and sleep?” Pat asked softly.

Mitch shrugged. “Do you think we should wait until later?”

“I don’t know, the time difference complicates that,” Pat reasoned.

Mitch hadn’t considered the time difference, and he groaned, leaning on Pat’s shoulder.

Pat turned his head to kiss Mitch’s forehead. “If you’re tired, rest. Don’t worry about the time,” he said gently.

His tone was so calming, and the familiar vanilla scent of him just made Mitch feel at home. Without thinking, he murmured, “Love you, Patty,” before drifting off to sleep.

***  
When they got to the hotel in Dubai, Kane was roomed with Mitch, so he offered his key card to Pat. 

“Thanks, Richo,” Mitch smiled tiredly. 

“Don’t sweat it,” Kane replied, yawning. “Can’t wait to have a nap.”

The boys were all given the rest of the day off to try to deal with the jet lag however they wanted. Team meals were available, but most of the boys decided to take some back to their rooms to have after a sleep.

Pat and Mitch had both slept for a couple of hours on the flight, but they were still exhausted. Mitch was about to flop down onto the bed when Pat held his hand out. 

“Come on, let’s have a shower first. It’ll help us sleep,” he suggested.

Mitch groaned at the effort, but he knew Pat was right. When they finally settled in to bed together, Mitch pulled Pat to his chest, grateful to have his boyfriend back in his arms.

***  
They had a week of training and acclimatisation before the T20 match, but in the final training session, Mitch felt some tightness in his hamstring. As a precaution, he was ruled out of the match. He was disappointed, but from his experience with hamstring injuries, he knew this was very minor.

At selection, Pat missed out, too, which was disappointing. 

Pat wasn’t in the ODI or Test squads, so he had to fly home with the other T20-only boys. 

Minutes before they checked out of the hotel in Dubai, Pat held Mitch’s face in his hands. “You’re gonna get your baggy green, Mitchy, I can feel it,” he whispered.

Mitch’s heart flipped. “I don’t want you to go,” he murmured.

“I’ll see you soon, baby. Hopefully for the South Africa series,” Pat said optimistically.

Mitch pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “What is it with the two of us and South Africa?” 

Pat chuckled, kissing Mitch again. “Maybe it’s fate,” he replied. “Sorry we’ll be apart for our anniversary and your birthday,” he added, quietly.

Mitch nodded. “Not your fault, I feel lucky we’ve been able to share my last three birthdays together,” he replied. 

“Don’t let Johnno drag you to a bar this birthday. You have a Test match to play,” Pat grinned cheekily.

Mitch laughed. “Maybe one quiet beer at the hotel. And that’s if I even get selected. The ODI series is first,” Mitch pointed out.

Pat shrugged. “You’re ready, Mitchy. I love you so much.”

“Love you more, Patty.”

***  
Mitch’s hamstring kept giving him trouble, and he ended up missing the three ODIs entirely. It was incredibly frustrating, but his main goal out of the tour was the Test series, and the doctor gave him the all clear for selection before it.

Mitch and Pat’s anniversary was a couple of days before the first Test, and due to the time difference, Pat sent Mitch a very long, heartfelt text message that Mitch woke up to. They managed to fit in a call after Mitch was finished with training, and by the end of it, Mitch’s heart was warm and he felt full of love. Three whole years, already. The time felt like it had flown by, but so much had happened for both of them in that period, too.

The Test squad made a big fuss for Mitch’s birthday the following day, which embarrassed him slightly. 

But the real present came the day after that. In the selection meeting, the coaches announced that Mitch would be making his Test debut.

Johnno, sitting beside him, put an arm around Mitch and kissed his forehead as the rest of the squad patted his back and ruffled his hair. 

“Mate, I am so fucking proud of you,” Johnno said warmly. “You’re getting a baggy green!”

Mitch couldn’t believe it. The coaching staff gave him some time before the gym session to call his family and give them the good news. He called his parents first, and they were understandably delighted - of course, his mum cried. 

He called Shaun next.

“Hey, mate, how’s things?” Shaun greeted.

“I’m just out of the selection meeting,” Mitch replied, voice shaking.

Shaun inhaled sharply. “How was it?”

“I’m in,” Mitch grinned.

“Oh my god,” Shaun gasped. “Holy shit!”

In the background, Mitch heard Bec asking if Shaun was okay. Shaun moved his mouth away from the microphone and shared the news. Bec squealed, making Mitch laugh.

Shaun spoke again. “Mate, I’m so proud of you. You’ve waited for this moment your entire life, and you’ve earned it,” he said, and the pride in his voice made Mitch tear up.

“Thank you for supporting me every step of the way,” Mitch said softly, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Always, mate. I can’t believe my baby brother is getting a baggy green. Send us all a picture when you get it,” Shaun requested.

That made Mitch smile. “Of course,” he agreed.

“Have you told Patty?”

“Not yet, I just called Mum and Dad first,” Mitch replied.

“I’ll let you go, then. I have a feeling he’ll be a bit excited,” Shaun chuckled softly.

Mitch smiled, stomach filling with butterflies at the thought. “Thanks, Shaun.”

“Love you, mate. I’m so proud of you,” Shaun farewelled.

Mitch thought his heart couldn’t feel any fuller, and then he tapped on Pat’s name in his favourite contacts and heard the ring.

“Mitchy,” Pat greeted warmly. 

Mitch had done pretty well to hold his emotions together until that point, but just hearing Pat’s voice was enough to set him off, and his eyes started to water again. “I’m in,” Mitch told him.

“Oh my god,” Pat breathed, “wow. I’m so proud of you,” he said. “You’ve worked so hard, baby, you deserve this!”

“Thanks, Patty,” Mitch said, heart warm. “I love you so much.”

“Love you more, Mitchy. You’re gonna be brilliant. I can’t believe my boyfriend is a Test cricketer,” Pat gushed.

Mitch was touched. “Haven’t played, yet,” he reminded Pat.

“Is Johnno in the team?” Pat asked.

“Yeah.”

Mitch could practically hear Pat’s smile through the phone. “Good. I’m so glad he’ll be there with you when you debut.”

The boys spoke for a long while, until Johnno started bashing on the door, telling him to get his arse into the gym.

“I’ve been summoned,” Mitch chuckled.

“So proud of you, baby. I love you. Talk soon,” Pat farewelled.

***  
When the match began, the Aussies bowled first. Mitch bowled very economically, but he didn’t take any wickets in the first innings. Johnno took three, but the spinners were dominant - Steve O’Keefe took two in his debut innings, Lyon took two, and Steve Smith took one from just six overs. Pakistan made 454 in the first innings.

Dave Warner contributed a brilliant 133, but the skipper, Clarke, fell early, for just two runs. Steve Smith made 22, and Mitch fought to a slow 27 from 61 balls for his first ever Test score. The Aussies were all out for 303.

Pakistan chose to bat again, easing to 2/286 before declaring with a lead of 437. Mitch once again went wicketless, but his economy was excellent from his limited overs. 

The final innings was a mess for the Aussies. Rogers and Warner made 43 and 29 respectively, but Clarke fell for 3, and the top order never really got settled. Steve Smith made a grinding half-century, but Mitch fell for just three runs from eight balls. Johnno was the top scorer from the innings, making 61 from 127 balls. In the end, they were all out for just 216. 

It was a comprehensive loss, and everybody was disappointed, but Mitch had a baggy green of his very own, now, and it was his forever.

They all hoped the second, final Test would be more competitive. At selection, Mitch was concerned about his spot, but he got another call up. SOK was replaced by Starcy, and Maxi came into the team for Doolan.

Pakistan batted first and put together a brilliant first innings. They had two centuries, plus a double century, declaring on a huge 6/570. Once again, Mitch’s bowling was economical, but he went unrewarded. 

Yet again, the Australian top order was unsteady. Maxi’s 37 from 28 was the team’s highest score when Steve was dismissed for a duck, and Mitch went out to replace him.

Of all people, Mitch was partnering Michael Clarke.

Clarke greeted Mitch with a, “Good luck, champ,” and Mitch bit back a reply, just nodding. 

Clarke was batting well, though, and managed to hit some boundaries the over after Mitch got out there.

Mitch hit a four of his own the following over, sighing with relief as the ball rolled to the boundary. 

It wasn’t long before they made it to lunch together, Clarke on 34* and Mitch on 8*.

They continued where they had left off after the break, building up their partnership, dealing mostly in dots and boundaries. Mitch’s distaste for the captain waned a little with the time they spent together in the middle, and they actually managed to share a few laughs with one another between overs. Mitch wondered what Pat would think of all of this. 

In the ninth over after lunch, Mitch was almost hoping for Clarke to reach his half century, when disaster struck. A brilliant ball by Imran Khan bowled the captain for 47. 

Mitch got back to work, building a partnership with Haddin. Mitch hit two fours in an over, and with it, he was in the forties. 

Then the nerves really set in. He wanted to raise his bat so desperately, wanted to show everyone that he belonged at this level, and that he’d done the work to be there.

He hit his first six, after that, ticking his score up to 47. His heart was racing. Hadds was trying his best to calm him down, keeping him focused. 

And then Mitch played a shot that rolled between multiple fielders, and he put his head down and ran. Hard. They came back for two, and then a third. 

He had made his maiden Test fifty.

Hadds wrapped him up in a hug, and relief flooded through the twenty-two year old’s veins. He raised his bat with relief, grinning under his helmet. 

His next goal was to convert it into a century.

They continued their partnership until Haddin was dismissed a few overs later for 10.

And then Johnno came out to join him. He greeted Mitch with a fist bump.

“Congrats on the fifty, mate!” Johnno grinned.

Mitch smiled, feeling comfortable out in the middle with his old friend. “Thanks, had to make up for the last Test somehow.”

Johnno shrugged. “We all have average games, mate, don’t worry about it. Let’s keep it going,” he said warmly.

Keep it going, Mitch did. He hit another four from his very next ball. Unfortunately, though, their partnership only lasted two overs, with Johnno dismissed for a six ball duck. 

Mitch batted with Sidds for a while, after that. At tea, Sidds was on 23*, with Mitch on 75*. 

Mitch was so nervous. He was three quarters of the way there, and he couldn’t stop thinking about raising his bat for a century. The thought consumed him, and he was sitting in the locker room, deep in thought, when Johnno came and sat beside him, putting an arm around him.

“If you think any more, your poor brain might die of exertion,” Johnno teased, making Mitch laugh.

“Very funny, Mitch,” Mitch rolled his eyes with a smile.

Johnno squeezed Mitch’s arm. “Are you worried about making a hundred?”

Mitch just nodded.

“You’ve done so well so far, mate. Keep your mind clear. You can’t make 100 without getting to your next run,” Johnno reasoned.

Mitch met the bowler’s dark eyes. He was right. “It’s so hard not to think about it, though.”

“I know, mate. But you don’t need the extra pressure on yourself,” Johnno reminded him.

When Mitch when back out to bat, he managed to hit a four from his second ball. 79. 

He and Sidds faced a spell of very good bowling, and Mitch managed a single a little while later. Another single the following over. Then two, then a four. He was on 87. The century was so close, he could feel it, he was nearly there - 

And a thick edge ended his innings on 87. The unluckiest number in Australian cricket. Two balls later, they were all out for just 261.

Pakistan built up their lead by almost three hundred runs before declaring again, 602 runs ahead.

Things were looking grim for the Aussies.

Warner’s was the only half century in the top four. Steve fell three runs short of a century, and Mitch fell three runs short of another half century.

They were all out for 246 - they lost by over 350 runs.

Back in the hotel that afternoon, Mitch spoke to Pat. 

“Hey, baby,” Pat greeted. “I’m sorry you guys lost, but congratulations on your scores. You were brilliant,” he said warmly.

“Thanks, Patty,” Mitch replied. “I can’t believe I was so close to a century and blew it. And then to fall three short of another fifty… it really hurt,” he admitted.

Pat sighed heavily. “Sorry, Mitchy. They bowled so well, though. You did so well to make your scores.”

Mitch closed his eyes for a moment, listening to Pat speak. “Yeah, they were good, you’re right,” he mumbled. “Are you ready for the T20s?”

“Yeah, I’m excited,” Pat replied. “Hope I get selected.”

“You will, baby. I can’t wait to see you soon.”

“Do you know when you’re meeting up with the squad, yet?” Pat asked. 

Since the home series against South Africa was starting only a couple of days after the final match in the UAE, most of the Test boys were rested from the T20 squad. The first ODI was a week and a half after the Test, in Perth, so Mitch was going to spend a few days at home.

“Whenever you guys arrive in Perth,” Mitch replied. “How hard would it be for you to find an excuse to stay at my place?”

Pat laughed, the sound melting away all of Mitch’s worries. “Not hard at all,” Pat replied. “I can’t wait to see you again, Mitchy. First time since our three year anniversary.”

Mitch’s heart warmed. “Can’t wait to see you, Patty. I love you.”

“Love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a minor error in this, I didn't realise until too late that Pat didn't end up heading to the UAE for the T20, he was playing for KKR in the Champions League. He was still listed in the squad so I took that on face value. My bad!
> 
> ***   
> Thank you for reading! Hope you're enjoying this story so far? Would love to hear some feedback! <3 xxx


	22. November-December 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November-December 2014
> 
> ***  
> Just a warning that this chapter references Phil Hughes' passing (not in detail).

As was their tradition, now, Mitch picked Pat up from the airport when the ODI squad flew in. Pat had played the ‘family’ card again with the CA staff, and most of the squad knew Pat and Mitch were together, anyway.

Mitch had been so excited to see Pat that he actually arrived early to the pickup lane of the airport. He sent Shaun a Snapchat to commemorate the occasion.

“Surprised u were actually capable of being early for once,” Shaun replied, making Mitch laugh.

Pat arrived soon after that, though, and Mitch got tangled in his seatbelt trying to rush out and greet him.

Pat chuckled at the sight. “Hey, baby,” Pat grinned, and Mitch couldn’t help but pull him in for a kiss. Pat kissed back, but pushed him backwards with a warm hand on Mitch’s sternum. “Mitchy, the team is just inside,” he reminded him.

Mitch sighed, knowing Pat was right. “Sorry, baby. Missed you.”

“Missed you more,” Pat replied.

Mitch helped him load his bags into the car, and when they were both settled in the front seats, Pat leant in for another kiss.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Pat said, as Mitch pulled away from the kerb.

Mitch reached his spare left hand out so Pat could take it between his own. “Always, baby. I’m so happy you’re back. Congratulations for all the T20s, you were brilliant.”

The Aussies had won the T20 series against South Africa, two wins to one, and Pat had taken a wicket every match.

“Thanks, Mitchy. I’ve been looking forward to the ODIs more, though,” Pat replied.

Mitch looked at him briefly to give him an adoring smile. “Why’s that?” Mitch teased.

“To see you, of course,” Pat replied, giving in to Mitch’s fishing.

Mitch preened. He was so glad they were back together, hopefully to play for Australia.

***  
Living with Pat was just as easy as it always had been. After nearly six weeks apart, Mitch was grateful that they were back together for a whole series.

On Pat’s first night in Perth, Bec and Shaun invited the boys over for dinner, since it had been so long since either Shaun or Bec had seen Pat. On the way there, Pat insisted Mitch let him duck into the shops so he could get them flowers, to congratulate them on their engagement.

Mitch wondered if it would be physically possible to love Pat any more than he did in that moment.

Their evening together was lovely - when Shaun offered the boys beers, they couldn’t say no.

By the time they got back to Mitch’s house, Pat was adorably tipsy.

“Their hallway is so lovely,” Pat declared, lifting Mitch’s arm to snuggle into his side as they sat on the couch.

Mitch huffed a soft laugh, at that. “Their hallway?”

“Yeah, how they've displayed all those photos of them,” Pat replied.

Mitch hadn’t been expecting that. “Yeah, Bec organised all the frames and stuff,” he replied. “She’s good with decorating and that kind of thing.”

Pat hummed thoughtfully. “We should frame that picture of us winning the cup with the Scorchers.”

Mitch had been running his fingers up and down Pat’s side, but he paused. “You think so?”  
“Yeah, one here, and one in Sydney when I move into my own place,” Pat replied.

Mitch melted, at that. “I’d love that,” Mitch agreed, breaking into a grin. “You’re adorable, Patty. Come here,” he said gently, tilting Pat’s face toward him for a kiss.

***  
When they had their first training as an ODI group, Mitch realised he’d forgotten how happy being at the WACA with the national squad made him.

At the beginning of the pre-season this year, Mitch had blu-tacked a photo of himself and Pat in his locker. It was a photo Shaun had taken, on their first tour of South Africa three years ago, when they were both shy and nervous about their new relationship. Pat was kissing Mitch’s cheek, and they both looked so young. The picture was subtle enough to be platonic, for any staff members who happened to see it - but also sweet enough that it made Mitch’s heart warm whenever he looked at it.

Pat was using Shaun’s locker this week, and when he saw Mitch’s photo, he melted.

“Mitchy, that’s adorable,” Pat cooed, wrapping Mitch up in a hug from behind. “I haven’t seen this picture in so long.”

Mitch smiled, putting his hands over Pat’s where they rested around his waist. He turned his face to the side to attempt to catch Pat’s face in a kiss, but missed, and got his chin, making Pat giggle.

“Oi, what are you boys laughing about?” Johnno grinned, crossing the locker room to join them.

Pat released his hold on Mitch, still smiling.

“He hadn’t seen the picture in my locker, yet,” Mitch explained.

Johnno smiled. “You boys are so in love. It’s disgusting,” he declared, poking his tongue out.

The boys just laughed. It was great to be back.

***  
Since Pat was coming back from such a rough stretch of injuries, and because there were so many fast bowlers in the Aussie ODI squad, the selection team and coaches decided to rest him for the first couple of matches.

In the first match, Mitch was dismissed early for ten runs, and was the only bowler not to take a wicket, but the team in general performed well in the win. Coults, a fellow West Aussie, took four wickets on his home deck. George Bailey was the highest run scorer, with his 70 batting at 5.

Michael Clarke, though, hurt his hamstring again, which was a disaster ahead of the home Test summer.

Mitch actually found it within himself to feel a bit sorry for him - he, Pat, and Shaun had all certainly had their fair share of injuries.

Mitch sought Clarke out after he was finished with media duties.

“I’m sorry about your hammy, mate,” Mitch said genuinely.

“Thanks, Mitchell, it’s not a great feeling,” Clarke grimaced. “Guess I’ll be spending some time at home while Bails fills in as captain.”

Mitch nodded with sympathy.

Clarke seemed to think of something, after that. “Mitchell, can I ask you something?”

Mitch’s stomach dropped, but he nodded. “Yeah, what is it?”

“You and Patrick… are you two fucking?”

Mitch’s heart stopped. Clarke didn’t seem to be the world’s most accepting guy, and he worried about Clarke’s opinion on a relationship within the team… but he must have known about Aaron and Maxi, right?

Mitch decided to bite the bullet, and tell the truth. “There’s a bit more to it than that,” he said, unable to keep the defensiveness out of his tone. “But yeah, Patty and I have been together for three years.”

Clarke raised his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything for a moment. “Three years?”

Mitch nodded.

“That must be why he’s so fond of that brother of yours,” Clarke mused. “Well, I hope it doesn’t distract from working on your game. The World Cup is coming up, and I know you boys would both love to be a part of it.”

Mitch swallowed. The words had been fine, but there was an underlying threat to his tone that Mitch didn’t like.

“Yeah, of course we would,” Mitch replied. He couldn’t help but add, “He’s not a distraction.”

Clarke nodded, giving Mitch a terse pat on the shoulder before heading to speak with a coach.

***  
That night, as they lay in Mitch’s bed, Mitch told Pat about his conversation with Clarke.

Pat had screwed up his face by the end of Mitch’s story. “He sounds very accepting, and thrilled that we’ve found love,” Pat deadpanned.

Mitch couldn’t help but laugh. “You can say that again. ‘Hope it doesn’t distract you,’ get fucked,” he shook his head.

Pat rolled his eyes. “He’s weird, Mitchy. Don’t take it to heart. ‘Fond of your brother,’ what a weird statement,” Pat declared.

“I don’t think Michael and Shaun will ever be best friends,” Mitch mused, making Pat laugh. “I think he’s taken Shaun’s form slump as a licence to criticise him. He has no idea what’s going on. And Shaun made 111 in Shield, last week,” Mitch said.

Pat nodded, agreeing, pulling Mitch closer to cuddle him. He kissed Mitch’s forehead. “I don’t care what Clarke thinks. You’re not a distraction, Mitchy. You make my life so much better.”  
Mitch melted, at that. “Baby,” he said softly, touched. “You make my life better, too. I don’t want to imagine what things would’ve been like if we weren’t together,” he admitted.

Pat nodded. “I reckon we would’ve always been close, even if we weren’t together,” he mused. “But I’m glad we never had to find out.”

Mitch couldn’t agree more.

***  
The second ODI was just two days later, again in Perth. Australia batted first, and the top order crumbled. They were 4/34 when Mitch went out there, and he and Bails put on a partnership worth 58 runs before Bails was dismissed. Mitch ended up top-scoring for the innings, with his 67 runs. They were all out after just 42 overs, with a meek total of 154, which the South Africans chased down with ease.

The third ODI, in Canberra, was a much better performance from the Aussies. Mitch contributed a brilliant 22 from 13, before Morne Morkel dismissed him. Mitch also took his first wicket for the series in the second innings, and they ended up winning by 73 runs.

Pat was finally selected for the fourth ODI, in Melbourne, but this time, it was Mitch who missed out. Pat took two wickets, and Steve’s century secured the match and series win.

***  
They stayed at Pat’s family home in Sydney, ahead of the fifth ODI.

“This’ll be the last time we stay here, before I move into my own place after Christmas,” Pat told Mitch, as they snuggled up on the couch to watch a movie with Pat’s parents.

“That’s so exciting,” Mitch gushed. “We’ll have to get you that photo frame for the hallway.”

Pat grinned, leaning into the warmth of Mitch’s chest.

***  
Mitch missed out on selection for the fifth match, too, but he was grateful to be there to watch Pat take three wickets in the win. They were big scalps, too - de Kock, du Plessis, and Rossouw.

That night, Pat snuggled against Mitch’s chest as they lay in Pat’s bed.

“I’m gonna miss this place,” Mitch murmured, pressing a kiss to Pat’s temple.

“We had our first time in this bed,” Pat mused, making Mitch’s heart flutter at the memory.

Mitch smiled softly, kissing Pat’s forehead. “Imagine all the memories we’ll make in your new place.”

Pat chuckled. “Like the new memories we made when you moved into your place?”

Mitch’s stomach filled with heat at the memory. They‘d had a whole lot of sex, then.

“Sign me up,” Mitch chuckled, leaning down to catch Pat’s lips in a kiss.

They made sure their last sleep in Pat’s bed was a memorable one.

***  
As usual, saying goodbye was tough, but Mitch was in the Test squad. That meant that if everything went to plan, he would be back in Sydney in early January, in about six weeks. After that, they were both in the ODI squad for a tri-series, as well, which ran straight into the World Cup. It would be a short while apart, before a long while together.

Things didn’t go to plan, though.

Just two days after the final ODI against South Africa, a ball hit a neck in the Sheffield Shield and matches and results didn’t matter one bit in comparison.

Finchy, Sidds and Clarke lost a best mate.

So many boys lost a teammate.

Nothing really felt like it mattered, after that day. The first Test against India was pushed back a few days, and moved to Adelaide, instead of the traditional start of the Aussie Test summer at the ‘Gabba. All of the boys had been given single rooms for some privacy while they grieved. So many of them needed it.

Pat had known Phil well from his early years in NSW. It didn’t sink in for him for a little while.

A couple of nights before the first Test, Pat called Mitch just past 3am. With Mitch in Adelaide and Pat in Sydney, the boys were in almost the same time zone.

The phone woke Mitch - Pat was set in his favourite contacts, able to ring him at any time. “Are you okay?” Mitch asked, still disoriented from sleep.

Pat was in tears. “I can’t stop thinking about him, Mitchy,” Pat said, voice shaking.

Mitch’s eyes filled with tears. “Baby,” he whispered.

Pat continued, panicked. “I feel just as awful for Sean. That could have been me, Mitchy. If I were playing Shield this week, I could have bowled that ball just as easily as Sean did. And now Sean has to live with it for the rest of his life,” Pat choked out.

Mitch’s heart broke. “I understand, Patty. It was a horrible accident. That just shows how kind your heart is, to consider Sean like that,” he said gently.

Pat didn’t speak, for a little while, and Mitch heard his soft sobs through the phone. All he could do was offer some soft, soothing words, wishing that he could hold Pat close and comfort him through this.

Mitch was barely holding it together, himself. He had played some great innings alongside Phil, and adored his cheery smile greeting him in the locker room when they were in squads together.

Mitch couldn’t process that he was gone.

Pat and Mitch stayed on the line all night, and Mitch didn’t sleep until he heard Pat’s soft breathing even out, indicating he was asleep. He had never been more appreciative that Pat’s phone plan gave him unlimited calls.

Things weren’t easy, after that. Everyone dealt with the grief in different ways.

Mitch just felt numb. He was so grateful that Johnno was there. Mitch felt like a zombie, the morning after his and Pat’s late call.

At breakfast, he was wrapped up in one of Pat’s hoodies, but still felt cold despite the Adelaide temperature, which was already in the early twenties.

Johnno made Mitch a coffee with the communal coffee machine.

“I can’t make them how Patty does, sorry mate,” Johnno said gently, placing the mug down in front of Mitch before sitting beside him.

Mitch tried to give him a grateful smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Johnno put an arm around his back, pulling him close. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Mitch sighed. “Patty was really upset, last night. They trained together before Phil moved to SA,” he mumbled.

A few boys looked around, eyes wide, when Mitch said his name. They were all hurting so deeply.

Johnno just nodded, smoothing Mitch’s hair backwards with a gentle hand. “Don’t be lonely, Mitchy. I know you aren’t used to staying on your own. My door is always open for you, mate,” he said gently.

Mitch was so grateful, and so emotionally exhausted, that he felt tears prick behind his eyes. “Thank you,” he muttered, voice full of emotion.

Johnno kissed his temple. “Always, Mitchy. I feel a bit lost, at the moment. I’m hurting, but I feel like I don’t deserve to be upset when some of his best mates are here, hurting so much worse,” he said quietly.

Mitch met his eyes. Johnno had summed up exactly how Mitch had been feeling. “I feel the exact same way,” Mitch murmured.

Johnno nodded, squeezing Mitch’s shoulder. “You’re not alone, Mitchy.”

***  
Clarke was already suffering with grief, and then he injured his back in the first innings of the Adelaide Test. He fought to 128, though, and Steve made 162* alongside him.

Mitch made 41 runs himself, and the Aussies declared at 7/517.

India batted for a long time, after that, but were eventually all out for 444, including 115 runs to Virat.

When the Aussies batted again, Dave made a fighting 102. Mitch made 40, and Steve contributed 52* before the Aussies declared again, 363 runs ahead.

Lyon took seven wickets in the second innings, to go with his five in the first. They had the Indians all out for 315, securing the Test victory.

***  
After that, Shaun was added to the squad to replace the injured Clarke.

When he met up with the team at Brisbane airport, he opened his arms, crushing Mitch into his chest for a hug. Mitch hadn’t seen him since Phil’s passing, and his heart felt like it healed a fraction just from being in his brother’s arms.

“Have you been okay?” Shaun asked gently.

“Not really,” Mitch murmured into Shaun’s polo.

“Me neither,” Shaun replied softly.

Johnno came over to hug Shaun, too. They were all still emotionally hurt.

Mitch missed it when Shaun whispered, “Thank you for looking out for him.”

“He’s my brother, too,” Johnno replied, squeezing Shaun’s shoulder.

***  
In Brisbane, Australia bowled first, and Mitch took a wicket and only conceded 14 runs from his six overs, to be the most economical bowler. Josh took five wickets, and Lyon took three. India posted a total of 408, with only 19 runs to Virat.

In Australia’s first batting innings, Steve made 133 runs. Shaun made 32 from 70 balls. Mitch faced 34 balls for his 11 runs, but he was bowled by Ishant Sharma. Johnno made a brilliant 88, and Starcy made 52. In total, Australia put on 505 runs before they were all out.

In India’s second innings, Kohli made one run, and MS Dhoni made a duck. Johnno took four wickets and the Aussies knocked India over for 224.

The fourth innings target was just 128 runs, and in the end, Mitch was the one to hit the winning runs as he was out there with Johnno.

When they got back to the locker room and the adrenaline of the win subsided, Mitch realised his ‘tight’ hamstring wasn’t getting any better.

He must have winced as he tried to pack up his gear, because Shaun noticed and looked at him immediately. “Are you okay?”

“My hammy isn’t getting any better,” Mitch admitted.

Shaun squeezed his eyes shut with disappointment. “Oh, mate,” he said gently. “I hope it isn’t serious. Is it your bad one?”

Mitch nodded minutely, and Shaun squeezed his shoulder.

***  
It was a minor injury, so Mitch was allowed to stay with the squad. He was disappointed to miss out on his first ever Boxing Day Test, but he still got to spend Christmas with Shaun and Johnno.

The match was a draw, and it didn’t look like Mitch would be ready to play in the Sydney Test, either, but he was still looking forward to the trip.

He was going to stay in Pat’s new place with him, and he couldn’t wait.


	23. First WC match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January-February 2015

The squad travelled to Sydney on New Year’s Eve, and Mitch was allocated to share a hotel room with Shaun, so he didn’t have to make any excuses. Pat picked him up from the hotel barely twenty minutes after they arrived there, and Shaun and Johnno decided to head out to the car to see Pat, too.

“This doesn’t look dodgy at all,” Mitch deadpanned, as the three of them headed to Pat’s car. 

Mitch was delighted to see Pat again after their weeks apart, and Pat got out of the car, crashing into Mitch’s chest for a hug. Mitch kissed his forehead, aware they were out on one of Sydney’s busiest streets. 

“Missed you,” Mitch mumbled.

“Missed you more,” Pat agreed, rubbing Mitch’s back.

Johnno cleared his throat dramatically, making Pat laugh. “Missed you the most,” Pat chuckled, giving his fellow fast bowler a hug. 

“I know you did, Patty,” Johnno laughed. “We’ll miss you this week, Mitchy,” he added, melting Mitch’s heart.

Shaun gave Pat a hug, as well. “If either of you need anything, we’re only a call or text away,” Shaun mumbled into Pat’s shoulder, looking into his eyes as they separated to make sure Pat got the message. 

Pat smiled gratefully. “Ready to see my new place?” He asked Mitch.

“Definitely,” Mitch smiled, lifting his bag into the boot.

“Be good, boys,” Shaun called after them with a grin.

“Watch your hammy, Mitchy,” Johnno warned.

Mitch rolled his eyes with fondness for the older boys. “Yeah, yeah,” Mitch agreed. “See you boys tonight for the party.”

“I miss you already!” Johnno called out.

Pat and Mitch grinned, and Mitch waved out of the window as they drove away.

“I love being around you three,” Pat commented, reaching for Mitch’s hand as he drove.

Mitch played with his fingers. “I’m lucky to have them. Johnno was a massive support for me over the last month,” he admitted.

Pat nodded. “Must have been so hard for you. It was hard to watch that first Test with Phil’s number on the grass,” he murmured. “He was already on my mind so much as it was.”

Mitch nodded, understanding. “Mine too.”

A poignant silence passed between them, and Pat kept driving, his spare hand firmly between Mitch’s.

***  
“So, this is my place,” Pat grinned, before he parked in the garage. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Mitch grinned. 

They hadn’t kissed, yet, since Shaun and Johnno had accompanied them to the car, so Mitch leant over the car’s centre console to kiss Pat. 

Pat sucked lightly on Mitch’s lower lip. “I missed you so much, baby,” Pat murmured. 

“I always miss you,” Mitch replied. “Show me around?”

Pat took Mitch on a tour of his new place, which took a lot longer than necessary because they kept pausing to kiss. 

As was the Australian Test team’s tradition, that night was the New Year’s Eve party at an upmarket rooftop bar. Everyone was allowed to bring along a plus one, so Mitch asked to bring Pat as his ‘man-date’. 

Mitch just wanted to sit on Pat’s new couch and cuddle all afternoon, but Pat was looking at the clock above the TV thoughtfully. 

“Baby, I can hear you thinking,” Mitch chuckled. 

“Just trying to work out when we should start getting ready. We don’t want to run out of time,” Pat reasoned. 

“But the party doesn’t start until eight,” Mitch replied, frowning at the clock, which told them it was half past four. “All we have to do is get dressed.”

Pat gave Mitch a look. “Mitchy, no. We need to eat dinner, shave and shower, get dressed and meet up with Josh and Starcy by seven thirty,” Pat listed. “So we should probably have dinner at six to be safe.”

Mitch looked at the clock once more. “So you’re telling me we have an hour and a half to ourselves?”

“Well maybe an hour because we have to cook dinner-“

Mitch had heard enough. He laced his fingers through the back of Pat’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Mitch knew a few ways they could spend an hour. 

***  
Mitch woke up from a doze when Pat’s phone alarm sounded. 

Pat was curled into his side, his skin warm against Mitch’s own. He blinked awake, smiling up at Mitch. 

“Let’s stay here forever,” Mitch murmured, tracing a fingertip along Pat’s perfect cheekbone. 

Pat chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s ribs. “We’re gonna have fun, tonight. Thank you for inviting me,” he added. 

Mitch looked at him. “Patty, we’ve been together for three years. You can be my date to anything you’d like.”

“I like the sound of that.” Pat kissed Mitch’s skin once more before patting the older man’s chest. “Come on, we’ve got a party to get ready for.”

***  
Mitch sat on the edge of the en-suite bathtub as he watched Pat brush his teeth... shirtless. 

“Baby, I appreciate that you’re neat and organised, but surely this is a bit much,” Mitch suggested. 

Pat chuckled around his toothbrush, rinsing his mouth before he replied. “You’re telling me you’ve never dropped toothpaste on your top before?”

Mitch sighed - Pat was right, as usual. “Maybe once or twice,” he lied. 

Pat laughed, wiping his mouth on a towel. “And I bet you’ve just sat in a puddle,” he pointed out, gesturing to where Mitch was perched on the bath. 

Mitch stood up and turned around, making Pat laugh. 

“There’s a wet patch on your bum, you goose,” Pat grinned, rubbing said wet spot with his hand. 

Mitch laughed, shoving him playfully with a hand on Pat’s bare chest. “Lucky they’re jeans. You gonna put a shirt on or is it my lucky evening?” 

Pat rolled his eyes fondly. “As much as I enjoy these marks you’ve left on me, I don’t think Michael Clarke would love seeing them,” he pointed out. 

Mitch grinned. 

***  
As it turned out, Pat wore a linen shirt that was just thin enough for Mitch to see the darkest bruises on Pat’s chest. 

They walked to Starcy’s place, which wasn’t too far away, and Josh met them there so they could all head to the venue together. 

When the four of them arrived at the rooftop bar, Mitch was very impressed. It was his first summer in the Test team, so he hadn’t experienced this tradition before. 

Shaun and Johnno were already at the bar, ordering their first drinks. 

“Here comes trouble,” Shaun said when he saw Mitch approach. 

Mitch poked his tongue out, heading over to order a drink with an arm around Pat’s waist. 

***  
As the clock approached midnight, Pat and Mitch found a quiet corner of the balcony together. Shaun and Johnno were on the table beside them, enjoying each other’s company because both of their partners were home in Perth, three hours behind.

Clarke’s wife had turned up, so he was elsewhere with her, leaving the younger boys to enjoy the evening. 

Pat and Mitch were careful not to be too obvious about their relationship, but as they both had a few drinks, that became increasingly challenging. 

At one point, Pat was sitting in Mitch’s lap on a bench, and Mitch was whispering filthy things in Pat’s ear, enjoying the way it made his boyfriend squirm. 

“Mitchy,” Pat whined, wriggling in Mitch’s lap, making Mitch swallow back a groan. 

“Yes, my love?” Mitch asked, grinning smugly. 

“You’re driving me crazy,” Pat murmured. 

Mitch drew Pat backwards so that Pat’s back was flush against Mitch’s chest, sucking a mark into the back of Pat’s neck, right over the top of a bruise from that afternoon. 

“If you want to go to the men’s, I’m not against the idea,” Mitch mumbled into Pat’s skin. 

Pat turned to meet Mitch’s eyes, whispering, “Really?”

Mitch nodded. “If you go, I’ll follow you.”

Pat did as he was told. 

***  
The boys emerged from the bathroom, heading outside to the beer garden just in time for the countdown to midnight. 

“Your fly is undone,” Shaun pointed out. 

At the same time, Johnno said, “Patty, mate, your shirt’s buttoned up wrong.” 

Both boys hastily fixed their clothes, exchanging sheepish grins. 

When midnight struck, Mitch didn’t care who was watching, pulling Pat in for a kiss. 

“Happy new year, baby. I love you,” Pat murmured against Mitch’s lips. 

“Love you too, Patty,” Mitch replied, kissing Pat once more before putting some space between them. 

Everyone exchanged wishes for a happy new year, but Clarke was looking at Mitch strangely from across the beer garden. 

Of course, Shaun noticed. “Mate, Clarke is giving you a weird look,” he told Mitch. 

Mitch frowned, looking over at Michael, meeting the captain’s eyes. Michael gestured inside with his head, and Mitch got the hint. 

Mitch groaned under his breath. “I’ve been summoned,” he murmured.

Pat looked disappointed. “Do you want me to come with you?” 

Mitch had a feeling this chat wouldn’t be pretty, so he wanted to keep Pat away from it. “It’s okay, stay with the boys and enjoy a drink. I’ll be back soon.”

He left Pat with a peck on the lips, and headed to face Michael inside. 

“Everything okay?” Mitch asked. 

Michael didn’t beat around the bush. “Mitchell, I saw you and Patrick kiss at midnight.”

Mitch bit back a comment that Clarke should’ve been more focused on kissing his own partner, instead of worrying about him. 

“Well, yeah, we’re together. You know that,” Mitch replied, confused. 

“The whole team is here. You should be more careful. Not everyone will be okay with a couple within the team,” Clarke said.

Mitch pulled a face. “Mate, it’s not a secret. Most of the boys know we’re together. It’s been three years. If anyone had a problem with it, they’d tell us. You don’t need to worry.”

Clarke pursed his lips. “Fine. But if you two break up, I will not accept it interfering with the chemistry of the team. Do you understand?”

Mitch knew that was a thinly veiled threat, so he drew himself up to his full height, looking down at the captain. “Yes, I understand. But you don’t need to worry about the two of us. We’re happy together, as I’m sure you and the lovely Kyly are. Have a nice night, Michael.”

Mitch walked away, leaving Michael staring after him, jaw slack.

***  
Mitch, Pat, Shaun, Johnno, Starcy and Josh all ended up heading back to Steve’s place, because it was only a ten minute walk away from the venue, and they didn’t fancy a hiked up cab fare back to the hotel on the most expensive night of the year.

Shaun and Johnno had obviously tried to drink each other under the table, and both were looking worse for wear when they got into Steve’s apartment. 

“Boys, if you’re going to throw up, please do it in the toilet,” Steve urged, pushing them both in the direction of the bathroom.

Mitch laughed at his brother’s misfortune, happy that he wasn’t in the same boat for once.

The younger boys were all intrigued by what Clarke had said to Mitch, so he told them the story, to a few chuckles and gasps.

“Maybe he’s jealous that you guys are in a happy relationship, and he’s still salty that Lara left him,” Starcy mused.

Everyone faded quickly, though, since it was so late.

Steve offered Pat and Mitch the spare bedroom, but since it was a king bed and it was pushing 3am, Shaun and Johnno decided they would fit, as well.

“What if we were about to have kinky sex?” Mitch protested.

Shaun looked pointedly at Pat, already asleep in Mitch’s arms, curled up with his head on Mitch’s chest. 

“Not when he’s already asleep. Mate, he practically sleeps on top of you. The two of us will easily fit in the bed. No more whinging, we’re all tired,” Shaun reasoned.

Johnno had already kicked his shoes off, and he perched himself on the opposite side of the bed than Mitch was on. 

Mitch meant to argue, but Pat nuzzled his head further into Mitch’s chest, and the adorable action made the words die in his throat. 

***  
Mitch’s hamstring kept him out of the Sydney Test match, but after that, he and Pat were both part of the squad for the ODI tri-series, which was a run up to the World Cup. Pat played the majority of the matches, but was rested for the last couple, when Mitch returned. 

The tri-series final was against England, in Perth. Mitch made sixty runs in the win, against England. Maxi took four wickets, along with his 95 runs, to be man of the match.

On their way into the shower block after the match, Pat and Mitch passed Aaron and Glenn, who were on their way out. The two couples wordlessly exchanged knowing grins.

***  
There were two weeks before the Aussies’ opening World Cup match in Melbourne, so the players were given a few days off after the tri-series. Pat stayed with Mitch in Perth, and they enjoyed having a few days to themselves.

The night before they left for Melbourne, Pat suggested they should cook dinner for Shaun and Bec, because they weren’t going to see them for a month. 

It was a lovely evening, and the easy way that Pat fit in with his family really made Mitch think about a long term future together. 

As Pat and Bec discussed all of the plans for Bec and Shaun’s upcoming wedding, Shaun met Mitch’s eyes.

“You’re gonna marry this kid, I know it,” Shaun said, quietly enough that their partners couldn’t hear.

Mitch’s eyes widened. “Shaun! He’s 21,” he replied. “That’s way down the track.”

Shaun shrugged. “Just calling it early, so I can tell you I told you so when it eventually does happen,” he chuckled.

Mitch rolled his eyes fondly. “I hate you, sometimes,” he protested.

“Nah, you love me,” Shaun corrected, laughing. 

Bec roped them back into her and Pat’s conversation, but the warm glow never left Mitch’s chest. He loved the idea of being Pat’s husband, one day.

***  
In Melbourne, Mitch was roomed with Aaron, and Pat was roomed with Glenn. Mitch gave his keycard to Glenn without hesitation. 

When it came to team selection for the first match, Pat and Mitch were both nervous. They both wanted so badly to be a part of the World Cup, but the squad was packed with great players - Shaun had missed out entirely. Clarke’s new hamstring injury wasn’t better, so George Bailey was going to captain the side.

As it turned out, Mitch was named in the team, in the hopes that he would take on Jimmy Faulkner’s overs while the Tasmanian was out with a side strain. Pat missed out, with Johnno, Starcy and Josh chosen as bowlers. 

The match was on Valentine’s Day, and the irony of that wasn’t lost on Mitch. 

“It’s a conspiracy,” Mitch declared in the morning, tangled up in the bedsheets with Pat in his arms. “Clarke didn’t want us to play in the same team on Valentine’s Day because he’s jealous.”

Pat chuckled, still rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby. Don’t worry about him. You’re going to be amazing today.”

Mitch met his eyes. “You think so?”

Pat nodded. “I have a good feeling.”

***  
The Aussies batted first, but Dave fell early, to Broad. Aaron was amazing on his home ground. He made a brilliant 135, contributing to a partnership worth nearly 150 runs with Bails.

Mitch made 23 from 20 balls, before nicking one of Steven Finn’s deliveries right to Joe Root in the slips. Mitch swore softly to himself, and as he turned to head off, he could have sworn he heard the words ‘baby’ and ‘angel’ coming from two different people. He must have been hearing things. 

Glenn contributed 66 from just 40 balls, and at the completion of the overs, Australia had a fantastic total of 9/342, despite a five-wicket haul to Finn.

In the innings break, Aaron and Glenn were buzzing with excitement, barely able to keep their hands off each other. Mitch didn’t know how many of their teammates knew about the Victorians’ relationship, but as they sat there, grinning at each other, love practically dripped off of them. Aaron was looking at Glenn with so much pride and adoration that Mitch thought it was obvious there was something more than friendship between them.

Mitch really wanted to prove himself with the ball, because this squad was so competitive, and he didn’t perform as well as he wanted to with the bat.

Pat picked up on his nerves, following him to the bathroom.

“You’ve got this, Mitchy. You’ve gotten Virat out on this ground, before. I know you can do this,” Pat assured, squeezing Mitch’s hand.

Mitch nodded, indicating he was listening as he splashed some cold water on his face. Pat pulled some paper towel out of the dispenser to hand to Mitch.

“I want to take wickets so badly,” Mitch murmured, drying his face and eyes. 

Pat checked all the cubicles were vacant before he pressed Mitch up against one of the sinks, one hand on Mitch’s jaw, the other on Mitch’s hip.

“You’re going to. You’re going to be brilliant,” Pat declared.

Mitch opened his mouth to protest, but Pat silenced him with a soft kiss. Mitch sucked gently on Pat’s lower lip, and Pat sighed gently. Mitch’s mouth melted under Pat’s, allowing their tongues to meet. The familiar warmth of Pat’s mouth calmed Mitch’s racing heart, and they kissed until all of the tension had melted out of his shoulders.

“Bowl fast, Mitchy. You’ve got this. I love you so much,” Pat murmured, pressing one last kiss to Mitch’s lips.

“I love you,” Mitch repeated. “Gonna miss you out there.”

“I’ll be over the boundary, ready to bring you lollies and water,” Pat chuckled. “You’ve got this.”

***  
Starcy and Josh opened the bowling together, and Starcy took the first wicket of the innings in just the fifth over. 

Johnno replaced Starcy, and then Mitch replaced Josh. With just his fourth ball, Mitch got Ballance out for ten runs. Mitch was elated with the wicket, rushing over to hug Aaron, who had taken the catch. Johnno ruffled Mitch’s hair with delight.

Mitch only conceded two runs for the over, but Bell hit him for a boundary on the final ball of Mitch’s second over. Bails approached Mitch for a chat at the end of the over, and Mitch prayed he wasn’t going to be pulled out of the attack.

“Don’t worry about that four, mate,” George shrugged. “You’ve been bowling really well. Keep up these lengths, I think you’re onto a real winner here,” he smiled.

Mitch’s heart warmed at the captain’s praise. “Thanks, Bails,” Mitch grinned. 

“Let’s get Root before he’s settled,” Bails urged, patting Mitch on the bum before jogging back to the slips.

Watto replaced Johnno, conceding five runs from the next over.

Mitch took a calming breath as he ran in to bowl at Joe Root. The first ball was a dot, then a single, then another dot. The fourth ball was slower and fuller, and Bell tried to pick it off. It sailed through the air, and Mitch’s heart lurched - Starcy settled under it, taking the catch safely. Mitch was delighted, but after a celebration with the team, he didn’t want to let the end of the over slip away. The very next ball, he struck again. Root edged the ball right into Haddin’s gloves, and Mitch was on a hat trick.

Pat made the executive decision to bring out the water bottles to the wicket huddle, just so he could wrap Mitch up in his arms. Mitch pressed a kiss to his neck, confident that nobody could see them in amongst the gaggle of their teammates.

“Three wickets! I’m so fucking proud of you,” Pat beamed, squeezing Mitch’s hip.

“Thanks, baby,” Mitch grinned. 

“Keep going!” Pat urged, heading back behind the boundary.

Mitch watched him go for a moment before remembering there was a ball remaining in the over - his hat trick ball. Eoin Morgan defended it safely, though.

Mitch had bowled three overs now, but Bails kept him on, bringing Johnno back at the other end. Mitch bowled an economical over after that, conceding just three runs. 

His fifth over was looking just as tidy, and he struck again with the final ball - this time, it was Morgan, for a duck. England were 5/73 and struggling, and Mitch had four of those wickets. He was thrumming with adrenaline.

Only two runs came from Mitch’s sixth over, and during the seventh, it happened. Steve took a flying catch off Mitch’s bowling to get out Jos Buttler, and with it, Mitch had five wickets, on his World Cup debut. Mitch couldn’t believe it. He ran to Steve, practically leaping on top of him. Everyone was cheering for Steve’s incredible effort, and the MCG was a wall of noise. 

Johnno, Starcy and Josh cleaned up the tail, and in the end, Australia were winners by 111 runs. 

Aaron was named man of the match for his batting, despite Pat’s biased protests that it should have been Mitch. 

They probably should have been less obvious, but Pat followed Mitch into the shower cubicle, pulling Mitch’s uniform shirt off before Mitch could catch his breath. 

“Fuck,” Mitch breathed appreciatively, as Pat latched his lips onto Mitch’s collarbone and sucked deeply. 

Mitch laced his hand through the back of Pat’s hair, gently tugging Pat’s head up to meet his lips in a kiss. 

Pat whined into Mitch’s mouth, tugging the older boy’s hips against his own. 

Mitch gasped at the friction. “Do you want to wait ‘til we get home? We don’t have any supplies here,” Mitch murmured with concern. 

Pat opened his eyes, his pupils already blown dark with desire. “Don’t care,” he replied, sucking on Mitch’s lower lip. 

“Baby,” Mitch breathed. “Are you sure?”

“Please,” Pat begged. 

Mitch couldn’t deny Pat of anything. 

***  
When they all got on the bus to head back to the hotel, Pat leant his head on Mitch’s shoulder, sleepy now that they had burnt up all of their desire. 

He was asleep by the time they got to the hotel. When Johnno stood up from his seat, he met Mitch’s eyes, raising his eyebrows knowingly. 

“It’s late,” Mitch lied, and Johnno saw right through it. 

“Sure, mate,” he chuckled. “Hey, I’m proud of you, too. Best match I’ve ever seen you play,” Johnno added. 

Mitch melted, at that. “Thanks, Johnno.”

Johnno smiled and winked, leaving them to it. 

“Come on, baby, let’s get you up to bed,” Mitch murmured, pressing light kisses to Pat’s temple. 

Pat blinked awake, yawning adorably. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he mumbled. 

Mitch chuckled, kissing him once more. “It was cute, Patty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to be updating this one! Hope you enjoyed it 🥰


	24. The 2015 World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Australia, February-March 2015.

Australia’s second World Cup match was set to be played in Brisbane, but it was washed out.

The next match was against New Zealand, at Eden Park in Auckland.

Pat and Mitch sat together on the flight over, cherishing the time together.

“It’s weird that we’re gonna be five hours ahead of the time at home in Perth,” Mitch mused.

Pat chuckled, combing his fingers back through Mitch’s hair as the older boy rested on his shoulder. “At least that means you can talk to Shaun and the family at night,” Pat reasoned.

Mitch hummed thoughtfully. “Unless we’re... busy,” he waggled his eyebrows.

Pat rolled his eyes, giggling. “You’re terrible.”

“You love me,” Mitch parried.

“Yeah, I do.”

***

Mitch and Pat were both selected for the match, and Pat was thrumming with excitement to make his World Cup debut.

As soon as Pat pulled on the yellow uniform in the locker room, Mitch’s mouth went dry.

“Patty,” he breathed.

Pat looked at him with an eyebrow raised, confused.

“That colour… I think it was made for you,” Mitch gushed, making Pat blush delightfully.

Johnno, the next locker over, faked a gag. “Mitchell Ross, yellow is literally our team colour,” he pointed out.

Mitch huffed. “It's not always _this_ particular yellow _._ It’s perfect.”

Johnno sighed, looking skyward. “You boys will be the death of me,” he declared, leaving them to their own devices.

Mitch sat down at the bench in his locker, and Pat stood between his legs, cupping Mitch’s cheek. “I’m nervous,” he admitted.

Mitch nodded with understanding. “You’re gonna be brilliant. I love you. Let’s go.”

***

The Aussies batted first, and they were off to a flying start. Aaron and Dave put on a quick thirty together in just the first two overs, before Aaron was dismissed for 14 from seven balls.

Watto and Dave saw out ten overs together, but they were dismissed in quick succession. The scoring dried up after that, and wickets began to tumble.

Mitch went out to bat when Steve was dismissed, at 4/95, but he only lasted two balls, bowled by Boult for a duck.

He was heartbroken, and the team was in all sorts of trouble. Pat ended up being the last man standing, finishing not out for seven runs from 30 balls. The team was all out for just 151, with 17 full overs remaining. They all knew they had no chance of defending that.

Pat took two wickets from his seven overs, but Starcy was the pick of the bowlers, taking six. New Zealand chased the target runs down in a canter, though, in just 23 overs.

They were all disappointed, but the coaching staff insisted they needed to move on quickly - it was a long tournament, and they couldn’t let one poor performance ruin their chance at the trophy.

***

The next match, against Afghanistan, was in Perth, and although it was an excruciatingly long flight from New Zealand, Mitch was delighted to be returning home.

Naturally, Pat stayed at Mitch’s house.

The first thing he did when they arrived was head to Mitch’s wardrobe, and flick through his clothes. 

Mitch perched on the end of the bed, amused. “Do you wanna tell me what you’re doing, bub?”

Pat grinned at Mitch over his shoulder before facing the wardrobe again, seemingly finding what he was looking for.

He held up a light blue fleece jumper to Mitch with a flourish. “Looking for this,” Pat declared.

Mitch raised his eyebrows. “Baby, it’s thirty five degrees today, and thirty eight tomorrow,” he replied quizzically.

“Exactly, so you won’t miss it,” Pat shrugged. “Mine now. I miss seeing you in this.”

Mitch melted, at that. Pat could take every article of Mitch’s clothing, and Mitch would still think he was the most adorable person on the planet. “Okay, if you want it, it’s yours,” Mitch chuckled. 

Pat grinned angelically, stepping closer so he could hug Mitch, jumper still in his arms.

“Why are you so cute?” Mitch asked adoringly.

Pat preened, and Mitch had seen enough, pulling Pat down into his lap. Pat put the jumper down beside Mitch, leaning down to kiss him.

“I love you so much,” Mitch murmured against Pat’s lips.

“I love you even more,” Pat returned. He lightly sucked at Mitch’s bottom lip, making Mitch hum appreciatively.

Mitch loved being home. 

***

Pat was replaced by Josh for the match, but Mitch retained his spot.

Mitch always felt so comfortable at the WACA, and when he opened his locker, the picture of himself and Pat still had pride of place.

On the shelf in Mitch’s locker, though, was something he hadn’t left there himself. It was a huge block of chocolate, with a post-it note on it, that read: ‘For u and Patty (but mostly for Patty). Hope u boys win xx’. Mitch knew from the writing that Shaun had left it - the Western Australia squad had trained at the ground the afternoon before. Mitch’s heart warmed, and he showed Pat.

“Aw, that’s so thoughtful,” Pat cooed. “Hopefully we can have some after a big win.”

Mitch pecked his cheek, despite Clarke glaring at them from across the locker room.

***

Australia batted first, and Aaron fell early, for four from nine balls. After that, though, it was smooth sailing for the Aussies. Over 35 overs, Dave and Steve put on an incredible partnership of 260 runs, before Dave was eventually dismissed for a brilliant 178 from 133 balls.

Steve was dismissed six overs later, five runs short of a century of his own. Maxi contributed an incredible 88 from just 39 balls, and the Aussies were in a very commanding position when Mitch walked out to the middle with only a couple of overs to go.

Mitch was dismissed on the final ball of the innings for eight runs from nine balls, but by then, it didn’t matter. Australia had put up an incredible 417 runs.

To top off a great match, the Aussies bowled Afghanistan out in just 38 overs, for 142. They had won by 275 runs, at Mitch’s home ground.

***

Australia played again just four days later, in Sydney. Going from Mitch’s house to Pat’s house felt like a luxury they rarely got to experience, and the boys cherished their time.

Although Pat’s place was still new, Mitch felt more familiar now that it was his second visit, and he didn’t hesitate to make them both a coffee in Pat’s kitchen after their long flight from Perth.

“You look at home here,” Pat commented, wrapping his arms around Mitch from behind as Mitch stirred sweeteners into each of their mugs.

Mitch grinned, turning his head so he could peck Pat’s lips over his shoulder. “I can’t believe you have your own place,” he mused. “I’m so proud of you, Patty. What happened to the nervous boy I met that night at the SCG?”

Pat grinned, releasing Mitch and perching himself on the edge of the kitchen island.

”I ask myself the same thing. It’s been four years since we met,” Pat pointed out.

Mitch gave him a sentimental smile, handing him his coffee with a soft kiss. “Three and a half years together,” he agreed. “And I’ve never loved you more than I do right now.”

Pat grinned adorably.

***

As it turned out, neither of the boys played in the match against Sri Lanka. Maxi was a standout with his 102 from 53 balls, while Steve, Clarke and Watto all made half centuries of their own.

The Aussies bowled out the Sri Lankans three and a half overs early, despite a century to Sangakkara. 

Glenn was named man of the match, and Aaron seemed to be more delighted than Glenn himself. He couldn’t keep his hands off of Glenn in their entire post-match meeting, and by the time they were all sitting around in the SCG locker room, enjoying the win, Glenn was at home lounging in Aaron’s lap, Aaron’s arms firmly around his boyfriend’s middle.

***

Australia’s final match of the group stage was against Scotland, in Hobart. Pat made the team, and ended up taking three wickets in the comprehensive win.

Scotland set Australia the target of 130, and Australia chased it down within 16 overs.

The Aussies were heading into the finals series in great form, and the feeling amongst the group was that they could make a deep push into the finals.

Neither Pat nor Mitch played the quarter-final in Adelaide, against Pakistan, which was another win to the Aussies. Some great bowling in the first innings meant they only needed to chase 214, and they did that with sixteen overs to spare.

The team was unchanged heading into the semi-final, against India, back in Sydney.

It stung, but it also meant that Pat and Mitch could just enjoy each other’s company when they weren’t training, in meetings, or in gym sessions.

Mitch, begrudgingly, was beginning to love spending time in Sydney. By now, the owner of the cafe at the end of Pat’s street knew both of them by name, and it made Mitch feel so special. He was really a part of Pat’s life, not just a side character.

They had a running trail that they would follow together, whenever Pat convinced Mitch to join him on a run, and Pat logged their times in an app on his phone.

Pat even had a spare tube of toothpaste in the bathroom drawer, just for Mitch, because he was fussy about the flavour of mint he used. (Pat knew never, ever, to get Mitch ‘cool mint,’ despite all mint flavours tasting _cool_ to Pat. Apparently, spearmint was much more palatable.)

When they got into bed, the night before the semi-final, Pat curled into Mitch’s side contentedly. “I love it when you’re here,” Pat murmured, lips against Mitch’s ribs.

Mitch grinned, turning his head to peck Pat’s forehead. “I love being here. I love being anywhere, with you,” he admitted.

Pat gave him an adoring look. “It’s gonna be so hard not to spend every day with you, once this World Cup is over.”

Mitch grimaced. “I don’t want to think about that,” he murmured.

Pat nodded, pressing light kisses to Mitch’s side in apology. “If the team wins tomorrow, it’s a final at the ‘G. Imagine if we win the whole thing,” he said with wonder.

Mitch couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach at the thought. He hoped they would get there, but didn’t dare to dream too far ahead.

***

Although the boys were disappointed to be wearing the neon vests again, they thoroughly enjoyed their time together at the SCG.

Steve and Aaron batted together for over thirty overs, and Bails and Xavier had the drinks under control, so Pat told Mitch there was somewhere he wanted to show him.

Pat took Mitch’s hand as they walked through the home team's rooms and beyond, down a few winding hallways, and up some stairwells.

They eventually ended up above the Ladies’ Pavilion, in a small lounge built into the uppermost part of the stand, its existence obviously unknown to most. A small window let them look out over the ground, and Mitch was in awe.

“Can they see us?” Mitch asked, peering through the window.

Pat shook his head. “Most people don’t know this is here. Joshy and I found it a few years ago when we were trying to hide from an extra running session.”

Mitch chuckled, sitting on the leather armchair. “This is unreal, Patty,” he breathed, pulling the younger man down to straddle his lap.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you in here for so long,” Pat admitted, eyes darting down to Mitch’s lips.

Mitch shifted Pat so that their hips were aligned, making sure their position didn’t put too much strain on Pat’s knees or hips. “Then kiss me,” Mitch whispered, leaning up so that their mouths could meet.

They kissed, closed-mouthed, for a few moments, enjoying the moment with one another. But when Pat’s tongue pressed lightly against the seam of Mitch’s lips, Mitch didn’t hesitate, allowing Pat to lick into his mouth and let their tongues meet. They had kissed at length that morning, but the secrecy and context of this moment gave their kiss an extra spark.

Mitch’s heart was racing, and Pat shifted his hips, giving Mitch a taste of delightful friction. They gasped at the same time, before Pat took advantage of the opportunity to suck on Mitch’s full lower lip. 

“Patty, you’re killing me,” Mitch groaned, hands roaming underneath Pat’s yellow uniform shirt. 

“Do you want me to fix that for you?” Pat asked, looking pointedly down at Mitch’s lap.

Mitch groaned at his words, raking his nails down Pat’s back. “Do you think we have time?”

“I wouldn’t have brought you up here if I didn’t,” Pat grinned, tongue between his teeth.

If, by the time the boys returned to the Aussie camp, they were both a lot more relaxed than they had been before... George pretended not to notice.

***

The Aussies ended up defeating India convincingly, so they were through to the final, in Melbourne.

On their last night in Sydney, Mitch tried not to get sentimental. There were away Test series upcoming against the West Indies and then England, and it looked like Mitch might be in the selection frame, but Pat might not be. That meant that Mitch had no idea when he’d be back here, cosy with Pat in Sydney.

It was a stressful thought that Mitch couldn’t get out of his head, and when Pat came to bed in one of Mitch’s T-shirts, carrying a hot chocolate for Mitch in his favourite mug, Mitch swallowed down a lump in his throat. He was madly in love with Patty, and with this domestic life they had settled into together.

“Fuck, I love you,” Mitch breathed.

Pat melted, settling into bed with his own hot chocolate, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s temple. “I love you more.”

“I love this so much. I love being here with you, so much. I could spend every night of the rest of my life with you and it still wouldn’t be enough,” Mitch admitted.

Pat sighed, squeezing Mitch’s spare hand. “I feel the same way. I don’t want this to be over,” he murmured, staring thoughtfully into his mug.

“Guess we’ll need to make the most of our time in Melbourne,” Mitch mused.

“And I’ll be over in Perth for a week, for Shaun’s wedding,” Pat reminded.

Mitch nodded. They still had a lot to look forward to, together.

***

The build up to the final was incredible. The city was abuzz with excitement, and they expected a crowd in the 90,000s. There was no better venue on the world stage, and the squad was buzzing with excitement at the potential to win the entire tournament.

When Clarke let everyone know that this would be his final ODI, and that Steve would be succeeding him as captain, a lot of the boys were shocked.

Pat and Mitch were roomed together at the hotel, and Johnno visited their room after the meeting.

Mitch was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard, with Pat laying comfortably in his lap, one of Mitch’s hands in his hair, looking at his phone.

Johnno sprawled on the edge of the bed, deep in thought.

“Have you told Shaun about Clarke?” Johnno asked.

Mitch nodded. “Just texted him, but he and Bec are in some meeting with a wedding planner, so I don’t think he’s seen it,” he replied.

Johnno rolled his eyes skyward. “What use would your brother be in a wedding planning session?”

Pat and Mitch both laughed.

Johnno sighed, though. “I miss Shaun,” he admitted candidly.

Mitch nodded. He did, too. “Nobody’s told me I’m dumb in like... weeks,” Mitch chuckled.

“You’re dumb, Mitchy,” Johnno replied, making Pat giggle adorably.

Mitch couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, Johnno. I feel right at home, now,” he deadpanned.

The three of them shared a comfortable silence, until Pat spoke.

“It’s gonna be weird without Michael,” he mused, from Mitch’s lap.

Mitch looked down at him as if he’d said he wanted to quit cricket and take up equestrian. “What kind of weird?”

“Like, nobody breathing down our necks every time we dare to cuddle or kiss each other,” Pat shrugged. “I don’t know what his problem was, at the New Year’s Eve party.”

Mitch made an indignant noise. “Seriously. Or his problem with us in general. When he talked about us breaking up-“

“I could’ve killed him, Mitchy,” Johnno sneered. “It’s none of his business what you two get up to, but it’s not like it’s a five minute fling. Three years is a long time, especially when you guys are so young.”

Pat looked up at Mitch adoringly.

“Nearly three and a half,” Mitch couldn’t help but point out.

Johnno chuckled. “Exactly.”

“We shouldn’t be talking shit, though. Michael went through a lot when Phil…” Pat trailed off, and there was a poignant silence. “Maybe he just had a lot of negative emotions in him, and some of that came out in the form of hating on our relationship,” Pat mused.

Mitch and Johnno exchanged a contemplative look.

“That’s a mature view, Patty,” Johnno praised. “Maybe you’re right. But no one hates on my boys and gets away with it.”

“Aww, are we your boys?” Pat pouted, touched.

Johnno chuckled, squeezing Pat’s calf, which was near him where he sprawled at the end of the bed. “Of course, mate.”

***

The MCG was buzzing as the squads walked out for the national anthems. The sun was beaming down on them, but Mitch still had chills. He stood between Pat and Johnno, and the anthem of New Zealand was performed first. And then, their own anthem. To hear it, in the middle of the MCG, was any Australian child’s dream. He spared half a thought to the wish that he was actually playing in the match, but to be in the squad was the next best thing.

Pat had his arm around Mitch’s waist, and squeezed him tightly. When Mitch looked at him, his eyes were glazed. It was still a huge occasion. They all wanted the win so badly.

When the match finally began, New Zealand batted first. Jimmy and Johnno took three wickets each, while Starcy took two, and Maxi took one.

After Maxi’s wicket, to dismiss the dangerous Guptill for just fifteen runs, Mitch nudged Pat, who was sitting so close to Mitch in the dug out that he was practically in the older boy’s lap.

“Finchy looks like he’s about to cry,” Mitch whispered into Pat’s ear, gesturing towards the field.

Aaron had buried his head in the crook of Glenn’s neck and shoulder, and Glenn was hugging him tightly, beaming. The rest of the team surrounded the pair, ruffling Maxi’s hair and patting his back, but he didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in his boyfriend.

“I would be that proud if you took a wicket in front of this crowd,” Pat mused, warming Mitch’s heart.

The crowd was spectacular - the noise was incredible, especially when the home side took a wicket.

Mitch smiled appreciatively. “Plus, it’s their home ground. It must be like magic for them to see it full like this,” he mused.

Pat and Mitch practically spent the entire innings flirting. The Aussies seemed to have things under control, and Pat was seeing how far he could push Mitch, with teasing brushes of his hand, or with whispered promises of what was to come later that evening if everything went to plan.

By the end of the innings, New Zealand were all out on 183. During the innings break, the Aussie camp was full of excitement and emotion. Aaron couldn’t stop shaking, and Glenn was trying to soothe him, in the corner. The victory was so close that they could all practically taste the trophy.

Even Mitch paid attention in their final meeting before the innings.

Michael implored all of the boys to do it for each other. He told them that they were never guaranteed to be this position again, and to take it with both hands. They couldn’t be complacent - they still had to make 184 runs, and that wasn’t going to happen by magic.

But, they all believed.

The second innings began in the last of the afternoon sun, and there was nowhere Mitch would have rathered be than at a full MCG, with his gorgeous boyfriend right beside him. Pat had changed into the long-sleeved version of the uniform top, and he looked like perfection. Mitch couldn't wait to get his hands on him, later that night.

Right before Aaron and Dave were about to begin the run chase, George joined the boys in the dug out, and handed each of the them a chocolate protein bar.

Pat raised his eyebrows. “These are practically confectionery,” he said warily.

George shrugged, biting in to one of his own. “We’re gonna be sinking a lot of beers in a couple of hours. You’ll thank me later,” he winked, that cheeky glint in his eyes that Mitch had grown fond of.

“Don’t jinx it,” Pat implored, but he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face.

That was, until Aaron was dismissed in the second over, and they were 1/2.

Glenn had been in the dug out with them, but he swore loudly when Aaron was caught and bowled by Boult, making Pat jump. Glenn stormed down the players’ race, heading into the locker room before Aaron even made it off the field.

George grimaced. “Do you think we should go after him?”

Mitch sighed. “I think it’s a personal thing for them,” he said, careful not to reveal too much, in case George didn’t know they were actually together.

George looked Mitch in the eyes, leaning in to whisper, “You mean because they’re dating? Like you and Patty?”

Mitch’s eyes widened. “What- how did you know?”

George just rolled his eyes, grinning. “You boys are _so_ obvious. Whatever the two of you went off and did at the SCG must’ve been good, because I’ve never seen you that calm or quiet watching on during a match,” he teased.

Mitch tried to speak, but no words would come out.

“Plus, when you guys think you’re being discreet...” George just shook his head, indicating that they weren’t nearly as discreet as they intended to be. “I’m happy for you boys, though. I take it it’s been a while?”

Pat heard the last part, and nodded serenely. “Three and a half years,” he replied proudly.

Mitch gave Pat a searching look, trying to find any signs of regret on his face that George knew about them. But Pat seemed content, and shrugged.

“It’s not a secret, is it?” Pat murmured, squeezing Mitch’s thigh.

That was true. It wasn’t a secret. And they were going to celebrate very hard if Australia could finish this.

***

Dave fell just short of his fifty, which was a shame, but the feeling amongst the group was that it would be an apt finish for Steve and Michael to finish this thing together. With every run the pair piled on, that looked more and more likely.

Pat was squeezing Mitch’s thigh so hard with anticipation that Mitch knew he was going to leave bruises, but he was so nervous and excited himself that he didn’t care.

All of the other Aussie boys had emerged from the team rooms, coming to the dug out when the required runs were under twenty, nervous but excited... it was so close now...

But Michael was bowled by Henry, for a well made 74, just 12 runs short of the victory. He walked off the ground to a massive round of applause, and when the big screen showed the tears in his eyes, even Mitch felt for him.

Shortly after that, though, Steve hit the winning runs, and it was done. Australia had won the World Cup, with 16 overs to spare.

The crowd erupted, and the team leapt up from the dug out, sprinting out to Steve and Watto.

Pat and Mitch ran on, joined at the hip, arms around each other’s waists.

The on field celebrations went on for a very long while, and the entire time, Pat and Mitch barely let go of each other.

The first hour after the match was mayhem, as the ceremony was carried out - every member of the squad was awarded their medal, and when they were handed the trophy, green and yellow confetti rained down upon them.

By the time they were all back in the locker room, they had sung the team song, and the assistant coach had drenched them all in champagne. The squad was a sticky, sweaty, elated mess, and nobody would have wanted to change a thing.

***

A little while later, Pat and Mitch were both already tipsy, and they snuck away to the bathroom for some time alone. They locked themselves in a stall - it probably wasn’t very hygienic, or even very discreet, but they had both consumed enough beers that they didn’t care.

Mitch shut the toilet and sat on it, pulling Pat down to straddle his lap. They shared a wild kiss, both of them grinning and giggling like children. The thrill of the win was magnificent, but the thrill of finally being alone together after a day in the public eye was almost as good.

Pat hummed with delight as their tongues slid against one another at a leisurely pace.

When they paused for breath, Mitch put his lips to Pat’s ear, so close that Pat shivered. “When we get back to the hotel, I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he whispered into Pat’s ear.

“Yeah?” Pat breathed, pupils already blown wide. “How?”

Mitch nipped softly at Pat’s earlobe. “Gonna fuck you with my fingers until you’re squirming, grinding down on them, begging for me.”

Pat whined, and Mitch tried to choke off the sound with his mouth. They kissed messily for a moment, before Mitch continued.

“Gonna suck and bite my way up your inner thighs, so slowly, and lick you out until your legs are shaking, until you’re begging for me to fuck you-“

At that, Pat gasped. “Mitchy please, I’m not gonna be able to wait ’til we get back-“

Mitch paused, at that, putting a fraction of space between them, so that he could meet Pat’s eyes. They were so full of love and desire, and Mitch just wanted his boyfriend to feel good. “Do you want my mouth, baby?”

Pat whined, grinding his hips down into Mitch’s lap. “Please?”

***

When they left the bathroom, about fifteen minutes later, Johnno was looking at them strangely. Pat left Mitch with a kiss on the cheek and went to hang out with Steve, Starcy and Josh, so Mitch plonked himself down beside Johnno.

“What’s up?” Mitch asked.

“I went for a piss and heard noises that no man should have to hear,” Johnno deadpanned.

Mitch dropped his head into his hands, embarrassed. “Oh, god, sorry,” he cringed.

Johnno shrugged. “I’m just glad your door was shut,” he chuckled.

Mitch groaned, but Johnno just put an arm around his shoulders, pulling Mitch slightly off balance as he hugged him. “Don't worry about it. I’m so proud of you for being a part of this win, Mitchy. Your match against England was incredible. You’ve grown so much in these past few years, and I could not be more proud.”

Mitch melted, at that. He loved Johnno like another older brother, and his words meant the world to Mitch. In his tipsy state, the words nearly brought tears to his eyes.

“Thanks, Johnno. That means a lot,” Mitch replied honestly.

Johnno pressed a kiss to his temple, but the conversation ended then, because a loud crash and some expletives from across the locker room caught everyone off guard.

“I’m okay!” Bails declared, standing up and rubbing his bum. “The trophy, however…” he trailed off, cringing.

As it turned out, Bails had sat on the trophy, and it had broken. When everyone saw it, they groaned.

One of the coaches, slightly less intoxicated than the rest of the group, sighed, but he picked up the two big pieces of the trophy. “I can fix this, I have special glue at home,” he declared.

Several of the boys cheered, and some clapped. The absurdity of the moment got to Mitch, and he just laughed. He was so happy to be there.

***

The celebrations continued late into the night at the hotel, but Pat and Mitch slipped away into the hotel room they were sharing. They shared an extremely passionate couple of hours, despite Steve and Starcy walking in on them at one point, in a very compromising position.

By now, it was about 3am. Pat was curled up in one of Mitch’s sleep T-shirts, practically asleep with his head on Mitch’s bare chest. They had shared a warm bath after their activities, since neither of them was particularly keen on standing up for a shower, and Pat was calm and cosy.

Mitch was about to turn the light out when Johnno texted, asking if they were decent. Mitch said yes, and Johnno used his spare keycard to unlock the door.

Johnno was still in his playing kit, and he smelt like beer and champagne as he walked in and plonked himself down on the spare bed.

“Party still going?” Mitch asked.

Johnno nodded. “Is he…?” He gestured to Pat, eyes closed.

Mitch brushed Pat’s hair back off his forehead, and Pat’s eyelids fluttered, indicating he was just awake.

“Yeah, he’s awake,” Mitch replied, continuing the motion of his hand through Pat’s hair, making Pat sigh contentedly. “Barely, though,” he added with an adoring smile.

Johnno smiled softly at the sight, before speaking again. “Steve and Starcy have been doing shots, claiming that you’ve scarred them for life, but they won’t talk. Wanna tell me what you were doing that shocked them so much?”

Mitch grimaced. “In our defence, we didn’t know the door was unlocked.”

“Mitchell, what have you done?” Johnno groaned.

Mitch sighed. “They may have seen us involved in some… activities. But we’re adults, we’ve been together for three years, and we love each other. There’s nothing wrong with exploring-“

Johnno screwed up his face with displeasure. “Okay, mate, that’s enough,” he held up a hand, making Mitch stop before he provided graphic details about their very healthy sex life. “Anyway, I wanted to fill you boys in. Clarke did a bit of an emotional speech about half an hour ago. Said how grateful he was for every single one of us.”

Mitch screwed up his nose. “Ironic that Patty and I weren’t there.”

Johnno chuckled wryly. “Neither were Aaron and Glenn.”

Mitch laughed, making Pat blink softly before settling back in against Mitch's chest. "Maybe I'll ask him for my own personal thank you, tomorrow," he joked.

Johnno laughed, rolling his eyes. "We have to be outside and presentable for the championship celebration, tomorrow morning," he reminded. "I hope you boys don't have hickeys."

Mitch looked down at Pat's neck, warily, but he was relieved that even in his intoxicated state, an hour or so earlier, he had been mindful enough to only mark Pat where a T-shirt would cover him.

"Looks like we're okay," Mitch reported with relief. "What time is it, tomorrow?"

"Presentation starts at 10, but they want us ready at 9:45 for the short bus trip, in case there's traffic along Flinders Street," Johnno told him.

Mitch groaned. They were going to feel like shit in the morning, but he couldn't find it within himself to care. They had just won the World Cup, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	25. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melbourne, March 2015 & Perth, April 2015

The morning after the World Cup final, the boys were awoken by Johnno letting himself into their room, with a takeaway coffee for each of them.

“Look alive, boys, we’re leaving in fifteen,” Johnno declared, opening the blinds and sitting down right next to Mitch on the edge of the bed.

Mitch groaned, putting his hand against his face to try and stop the light coming in. His stomach was very uneasy after all of their drinking, and he felt like he’d head-butted a truck.

Pat whined softly, burying his head into Mitch’s side, clearly feeling the same.

“I brought coffee,” Johnno bribed.

Mitch cracked an eye open. “Thanks,” he croaked, voice wrecked. He looked down at Pat, his brown hair covering his sleepy eyes, and his heart warmed.

Mitch stroked a gentle hand along Pat’s shoulders. “Want a shower?”

“Wanna be dead,” Pat replied groggily.

Mitch and Johnno both laughed softly, at that.

“How are you not dying right now?” Mitch asked Johnno, still stroking Pat’s skin.

Johnno just shrugged. “I’m a dad, mate. You learn to get on with the day even when you’re hungover, sleepless, or both,” he replied sagely.

Pat whined once more at the noise, and Mitch pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Shower. Come on.”

Johnno got up to leave them to it, and Mitch rubbed his eyes. “Thanks for the coffees,” Mitch smiled tiredly.

“No worries. You two’d better get going,” Johnno suggested. He made his way to the door before turning back to look at Mitch, Pat still hiding his face against Mitch’s skin. “Also, don’t forget sunnies,” Johnno chuckled, leaving and closing the door behind him.

***

The presentation was lovely, despite the boys’ raging headaches and hangovers hidden under sunglasses. Supporters flooded Fed Square, and the sunlight glittering on the surface of the Yarra made a picturesque backdrop.

Michael and Steve got up to speak, and Mitch was grateful he wasn’t in a leadership position, because his croaky voice would have given him away within three words.

After the presentation and signing session was finished, it was time to head to the airport. Pat headed straight to Perth from Melbourne with Mitch, for Shaun’s wedding. Johnno sat in front of them on the flight, managing to fall asleep within the first ten minutes of take off.

Pat rested his head on Mitch’s shoulder, yawning.

Mitch turned his head, trying to kiss Pat’s forehead.

“Can’t wait to sleep in your bed,” Pat mumbled sleepily.

Mitch’s heart warmed at the admission. “Couple of days at home, just to chill out,” he commented. “Gonna be lovely.”

Pat smiled, snuggling into Mitch.

***

Because of the time difference, it was only 7pm in Perth when they arrived. On their body clocks, though, it was 10pm, and after such a late night, they were exhausted.

Shaun offered to pick them up from the airport so they didn’t have to mess around with a taxi, and barely five minutes after getting in the car, Pat was asleep on Mitch’s shoulder in the back seat.

“Late night?” Shaun asked quietly, with a soft laugh.

“It was probably four thirty by the time we were asleep,” Mitch admitted. “And we both had a lot to drink.”

Shaun raised his eyebrows. “How come you’re still awake?”

Mitch went to shrug, but didn’t want to disturb Pat. “Drinking affects him more than me,” he replied quietly.

Shaun met his eyes with an unimpressed look through the rear vision mirror. “More like your disturbing drinking habits have built you up a tolerance over the years,” Shaun supplied.

Mitch couldn’t help but laugh, at that.

“Are you nervous for the weekend?” Mitch asked.

Shaun shrugged. “Scared to stuff up the vows or do something wrong and embarrass Bec,” he admitted. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, and Shaun added, “But I’m really excited.”

Mitch smiled, touched. They chatted about the World Cup and everything that had gone on at home since Mitch was last in Perth, before Mitch’s stomach grumbled aggressively.

Shaun chuckled. “Do you want me to go through Maccas?”

Mitch realised the alternative was trying to cook something with the questionable ingredients in his fridge, and couldn’t imagine anything worse.

“Would you mind?” Mitch asked.

Shaun laughed softly. “No worries. I’ll have some too. Just don’t tell Bec.”

***

The boys slept in the following morning. Mitch woke up snuggled against Pat’s back, and Pat was still asleep, breathing softly.

Mitch looked over Pat’s shoulder to try and see the clock on his bedside table. Without his glasses, the numbers were fuzzy, but he could make out that it was past eleven.

He pressed kisses along the line of Pat’s shoulders, and then down his spine. Pat smiled, leaning back into the touch, humming appreciatively.

“Morning, beautiful,” Mitch said gently.

“Morning,” Pat replied, voice still croaky from sleep.

“Do you want to go get breakfast?” Mitch asked, sucking lightly on the skin high on Pat’s neck.

Pat hummed appreciatively, enjoying the sensation. “Mm, sounds good,” he agreed. “By the beach?”

“If you’d like,” Mitch agreed, kissing his skin once more.

Pat turned his head to try and catch Mitch’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“Five more minutes of cuddles?” Pat requested, shifting backwards against Mitch’s body.

Mitch couldn’t argue with that.

***

They walked down to the cafe by the beach, and picked up some food and coffee to go. They headed back outside to sit and eat on the sand.

“Almost three and a half years together,” Pat commented, sipping his coffee. “Can you believe it?”

“Considering the mistakes I’ve made? No,” Mitch chuckled with disbelief.

Pat scrunched up his nose. “Mitchy, the academy... that was one time. It wasn’t a relationship mistake,” he pointed out gently.

Mitch considered that for a moment. “What would you consider a relationship mistake?” He asked with curiosity, squinting against the sunlight.

Pat considered this, chewing a piece of his croissant, swallowing before he responded. “You using those five in one lotions in the shower,” he deadpanned.

Pat had forgotten the bottle existed until they had returned to Mitch’s place last night, and he had found it in a drawer. Every time Pat was in Perth, they tended to use his shampoo and conditioner in the shower, but Pat hadn’t realised the cursed bottle still remained in Mitch’s life.

Mitch burst out laughing, throwing his head back with the weight of it. “Oh my god, Patty,” he laughed. “For real?”

“Baby, they are _terrible_ for your hair.”

“I don’t just use it on my hair,” Mitch admitted under his breath, looking out at the ocean so he didn’t have to meet Pat’s eyes.

Pat’s stare bored into the side of Mitch’s skull.

“Mitchell Ross, don’t you dare tell me you use it on your skin.”

Mitch’s lips were twitching as he fought back his laughter, sipping his coffee as a distraction.

Pat groaned. “Mitchy!”

“It says it’s a body wash! It’s all soap, right? I know Bec uses face soap so sometimes I wash my face with it-“

Pat silenced Mitch with a scoff. “Mitchell Ross Marsh, you do _not_ wash your face with a hair product.”

Mitch bit his lip, considering Pat’s words. “Am I not meant to? Bec said it’d help my skin if I cleanse it...”

“With _facial cleanser_ , Mitchell!”

“Oh,” Mitch grimaced. “I take it that’s something different?”

Pat groaned, leaning his head down against Mitch’s shoulder. “How did you make it to twenty two?” Pat mused.

Mitch chuckled, pressing a kiss to Pat’s temple before Pat sat up again. “I have a very smart boyfriend,” he replied.

Pat rolled his eyes fondly.

***

That afternoon, Mitch had to pick something up from his parents’ house for Shaun’s wedding. He offered for Pat to come along, but Pat said he needed to grab some things from the shops. Mitch gave him the spare house key before he left.

“If you run into any trouble just call me and I’ll be there within five minutes, okay?” Mitch asked, before they both headed off.

Pat chuckled. “Mitchy, I’m just going to the supermarket to grab us some groceries, because your fridge has been malnourished since January. I’ll be okay,” Pat promised.

“Do you want the car? I’d feel better if you had the car so you don’t have to walk home with groceries-“

Pat silenced him with a kiss. “Your parents’ house is a lot further than the supermarket. I promise I’ll be fine,” he assured, kissing Mitch once more.

“I’ll miss you,” Mitch pouted, and Pat realised the absurdity of the situation. They had never really done anything independently when they stayed at each other’s houses, before.

“I’ll miss you too,” Pat chuckled, leaning in to kiss Mitch for a final time. “Come on, it’ll be dinner time by the time we get going.

***

Forty five minutes later, Pat was in the kitchen, putting the groceries away and about to start making something fresh for dinner.

Mitch had texted him a little earlier explaining that his mum was desperate to show him the flower arrangements that Bec (‘and Shaun’) had planned, so she had offered that he stay for a coffee.

By the time Mitch got home, Pat was actually missing him. His heart leapt when Mitch opened the door, and Pat couldn’t help but head to the entrance to greet him.

“Hey, baby, sorry that took so long,” Mitch said, kicking his shoes off. He gave Pat a kiss before they both headed inside.

“How’s your mum?” Pat asked, resuming dinner.

Mitch stood beside him at the kitchen bench. “Let’s just say, wedding planning doesn’t seem like a walk in the park,” he chuckled. “Can I help?”

“You could chop the veggies,” Pat replied. “Is she still worried your dad will say the wrong thing?”

“Yes,” Mitch laughed, getting a knife out of the drawer, a warm hand on Pat’s lower back as he passed him. “He’s been banned from beer until after his speech.”

Pat let out a low whistle. “That’s tough,” he frowned. “We’ll have to sneak him one. Settle the nerves,” he suggested.

Mitch grinned. They worked on dinner in comfortable silence, for a couple of minutes, until Pat remembered something with a gasp.

“Mitchy! I got you a present,” he announced, heading to the kitchen counter behind them, where one supermarket bag still remained unopened. “Don’t get excited,” he warned, handing Mitch the bag.

Inside were three little bottles - one was a shampoo, one was a conditioner, and one was a facial cleanser.

Mitch was actually touched, and he grinned. “For me?”

“For you,” Pat agreed, chuckling. “I thought we could retire your five in one bullshit bottle,” he deadpanned. “Maybe we can have a ceremonial dumping.”

Mitch threw his head back with laughter. “Oh my god, you are such an idiot,” he grinned. “I agree. Thank you for these,” he added, kissing Pat’s lips. “They’re gonna have pride of place in the shower from now on.”

Pat huffed a laugh.

***

The night before the wedding, Pat and Mitch sat on Mitch’s verandah, a whiskey each, watching the sunset.

“How are you feeling?” Pat asked, taking Mitch’s spare hand in his own.

“Nervous, but excited,” he admitted. “It’s a big deal.”

“It is a big deal,” Pat agreed. “But it’s gonna be really nice.”

Mitch nodded, sipping his whiskey.

***

Mitch was in Shaun’s wedding party, so Pat planned to head to the venue with Steve, Starcy and Josh. Mitch and Johnno planned to meet Shaun at his place, but Mitch found it a bit harder to leave Pat than he expected. Mitch was just in track gear, his suit safely in a suit bag by the door, but Pat was fully dressed, and he looked breathtaking.

Mitch had insisted on buttoning his shirt for him, pressing kisses to the skin before he closed the buttons, making Pat sigh appreciatively.

Now, by the door, Mitch didn’t want to part with the angel in front of him.

“You look so beautiful, baby,” Mitch breathed, cradling Pat’s jaw with one hand, leaning in to kiss him chastely. “You always look beautiful, but this is…” Mitch shook his head, speechless.

Pat was blushing adorably. “Mitchy, it’s just a suit! It’s nothing special,” he protested.

Mitch shook his head. “No, you look better than any model I’ve ever seen. You’re perfect,” he declared.

Pat couldn’t handle all of these compliments, so he buried his head in Mitch’s shoulder. “Gonna miss you,” he admitted.

Mitch wrapped his arms around Pat’s waist, around the blazer that hugged his slim figure so beautifully. “Won’t be long, Patty,” he assured gently. “I’ll see you when we get to the venue, and then we’ll be sitting together all night,” he reminded.

Pat nodded, kissing Mitch once more, sucking lightly on his lower lip.

“We should get going,” Mitch sighed. “Shaun’s probably a nervous wreck.”

Pat nodded, agreeing. “Love you, Mitchy. Don’t get too drunk before the ceremony,”he teased, grinning with his tongue between his teeth.

Mitch laughed softly, kissing him once more. “I’ll try my best.”

***

After an enjoyable morning together, Shaun, Johnno and Mitch headed to the venue. Shaun was nervous he was going to lose the sheet of paper with his vows on it, so Johnno had had the bright idea that he print out a spare copy and give it to Mitch.

“You can’t both lose it,” Johnno had reasoned, and that had been enough to convince the brothers it was a good idea.

They arrived at the altar early, thanks to a very aggressive schedule planned out for them by Mitch’s mum. Pat was in the third row of guest seating, with the other Sydney boys, and Mitch couldn’t help but head over to kiss him briefly.

“You look perfect,” Pat marvelled, taking in the sight of Mitch in his suit.

“Really?” Mitch replied, pleased.

Pat nodded. “Good luck for the ceremony. It’s gonna be perfect,” he assured, kissing Mitch once more, encouraging him to go and stand beside Shaun at the altar with a swift pat on the bottom.

Thankfully, the whole ceremony went to plan. Bec looked stunning, the guests were all thrilled for them, and Shaun’s vows went smoothly, thanks to a lot of practice. (He had confessed his fake love to Mitch so many times, that morning, that Mitch was tired of the words by the time the actual ceremony rolled around.)

Mitch caught up with Pat just before the reception, after photos. Pat was beside Steve, but when he saw Mitch, his expression melted into the most adoring smile Mitch had ever seen.

He opened his arms for Mitch, and Mitch hugged him, giving him a kiss at the same time.

“Today's been perfect,” Pat gushed, leaving an arm around Mitch’s waist as Mitch turned to greet Steve.

They chatted for a little while, before Steve seemed to think of something.

“Boys, do you want me to take a photo of you?” Steve offered, gesturing between Pat and Mitch.

Pat accepted gratefully. “Sorry, Mitchy, you’ve probably had to smile for two thousand photos already,” he chuckled.

Mitch shrugged. “None with my beautiful boyfriend,” he corrected, smiling softly.

Steve stood in front of them with a phone in his hand, but the photographer happened to be walking past, and he offered to take a picture of them with his camera, instead.

“I’ve been benched,” Steve teased, getting out of the way and allowing the photographer to do his thing.

***

The speeches went well - Mitch shared a few stories that made the guests laugh, and Geoff didn’t say anything too incriminating, aside from making a vague reference to all three of his children ‘getting to the next stage in life, and settling down with their partners,’ which made Pat and Mitch share wide-eyed looks.

After that, everyone had dessert, and it was finally time to relax. Pat, as Mitch’s date, was sitting with the wedding party at the head table.

“Settling down, hey?” Johnno teased, from Pat’s other side.

Mitch cringed. “Dad has such a way with words,” he joked.

Pat just laughed, taking Mitch’s beer and having a sip. He shrugged. “I got a shoutout, I’m happy,” he chuckled.

Mitch grinned at his reaction.

The boys enjoyed a couple of drinks, after that. Mitch slung his arm around Pat’s shoulders, and Pat leaned into the space of his body, content.

Mitch knew Shaun hated all of the fuss and attention being on him, but his brother looked like he was calm and happy by Bec’s side.

“He’s gonna hate the first dance, isn’t he,” Pat mused quietly.

Mitch groaned softly. “Hadn’t though about that,” he admitted.

As it turned out, they didn’t do much of a dance - the newly married couple swayed softly to the music together, before inviting their friends and family to join them on the dance floor.

Mitch took Pat by the hand, joining Bec and Shaun on the dance floor. Mel and her fiancé, Johnno and his wife, and both sets of parents were already there, in each other’s arms.

Mitch took Pat into his arms, too, and it hit him. This could be them, one day. Growing up, Mitch had always figured he’d get married, at some point, but the realisation he could marry Pat was intoxicating.

“What’s on your mind?” Pat asked softly, barely audible under the love song coming through the speakers. 

“Us,” Mitch admitted, meeting Pat’s eyes.

“Good things?”

Mitch nodded, a soft smile on his face.

Pat grinned, pulling Mitch closer by the waist, taking advantage of their proximity to smooth Mitch’s collar down.

“Better?” Mitch asked.

“Much better,” Pat agreed.

Mitch had never kissed Pat in front of his parents or sister before, but it was a wedding, they’d both been drinking, and Mitch had never loved Pat more than in this moment. He leant in and kissed Pat softly, making the younger man smile.

“I love you,” Pat murmured, looping his arms around the back of Mitch’s neck.

“I love you, too,” Mitch replied. “So much.”

It wasn’t long before the love song finished, and the music changed to party tunes, encouraging guests to let their hair down.

Pat and Mitch headed to the bar, where they bumped into JL. Mitch let go of Pat’s hand, trying to act as if they hadn’t just kissed two minutes ago.

JL pretended not to notice. “G’day, boys, lovely ceremony, wasn’t it?” He said warmly.

“It’s been perfect,” Mitch agreed.

“Your dad set you up a bit with his speech, didn’t he, mate?” JL asked, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

Mitch’s eyes widened. JL now knew he was in a long term relationship... Mitch opened his mouth to say something, but JL let him off the hook.

“I’m happy you’re happy, mate,” JL assured, taking his new beer in one hand, and squeezing Mitch’s shoulder with the other, before heading back to his table.

Pat grimaced. “Do you think he knows about us?”

Mitch shook his head. “Nah. We’re so subtle,” he said seriously.

***

By the time they got home, Mitch’s feet were killing him from where the dress shoes had rubbed against his Achilles, but he was so full of love for his family and for Pat that he didn’t care.

Pat insisted they would sleep better after a quick shower, and Mitch caved, unable to turn down an opportunity to kiss Pat ~~naked~~.

Pat pulled on a pair of Mitch’s old footy shorts to sleep in, and he was almost asleep by the time Mitch returned from the kitchen with a glass of iced water for each of them, and plugged their phones in to charge.

Pat cracked an eye open when Mitch got to bed, reaching out and making grabby hands to request a cuddle.

"Today was perfect," Pat commented, snuggling into Mitch's arms.

Mitch smiled. "It was," he agreed. "Thank you for being my date."

Pat lifted his head from where it had been resting on Mitch's skin, just so he could give Mitch a look. "Mitchy, I'll be your date for anything."

Mitch melted, at that, kissing him softly.

That night, the wedding was clearly still on Mitch's mind. He dreamt of another ceremony... but this time, it was him and Pat, tying the knot.


	26. 2015 Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May - August, 2015.

After an extended summer together, Mitch found it hard to say goodbye to Pat. After Shaun’s wedding, Pat headed off to play in the IPL. The following month, Mitch went on the Test tour of the West Indies with Shaun and Johnno, but he didn’t play in either Test.

Straight after that was a tour of England, beginning at the end of June. Pat wasn’t included in the 17 man squad.

Mitch was missing him like an ache in his chest, and it seemed as though they were staring down the barrel of five full months apart. The thought was almost too much to bear.

The night before they flew to the UK, Mitch was sitting on the bed in the room he was sharing with Shaun, Johnno sprawled along the end of it.

“How’s Patty, mate?” Johnno asked.

Shaun cringed, knowing that probably wasn’t the best topic of conversation.

“He’s alright,” Mitch replied, voice flat. “Not great. He pointed out that if he doesn’t make the white ball squad, we will have been apart for five months at the end of the tour.”

Johnno grimaced. “That’s awful, mate. But he’ll make the white ball squad, I know it.”

Mitch wanted to agree, but nothing was ever certain in sport, and he didn’t know if he could cope with getting his hopes up, only for Pat not to be selected.

“He’s going on the Australia A tour of India soon, isn’t he, mate?” Shaun asked, encouraging Mitch not to dwell on that thought.

Mitch nodded. “Yeah. I just miss him. It hurts,” he added, so softly that the older boys almost didn’t hear.

Johnno reached out and squeezed Mitch’s knee.

“I think it’s incredible you boys are strong enough to get through these long periods apart,” Johnno said gently.

Mitch nodded. They had dealt with distance before, and they could get through it again.

***

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey. God, I miss you,” Pat replied.

Mitch’s heart ached. “I miss you more. The beds have been so cold without you,” he murmured.

Pat sighed. “When I got home to Sydney, the coffee mugs you and I had left were still in the sink, and our bed was unmade,” Pat said sadly. “Broke my heart.”

“Baby,” Mitch murmured.

“I just want to cuddle you,” Pat whispered. “Just five minutes, and I’d be okay again.”

“I want that so badly,” Mitch sighed. “I made the mistake of looking through pictures of us, last night,” he admitted. “You look so gorgeous in the ones from Shaun’s wedding.”

Pat cooed softly. “I thought the same about you,” he admitted with a chuckle. “I changed my wallpaper to the one Johnno took of us.”

In the picture Pat was referring to, the boys were walking away from the camera, laughing together, holding hands. They hadn’t known Johnno was photographing them, but that gave the picture its candid charm.

“I love that picture,” Mitch agreed. “And the ones from the World Cup.”

Pat chuckled at the memory. “My World Cup album is just us getting progressively more drunk,” he commented.

“The best night ever. Or so they tell us,” he deadpanned.

Pat burst out laughing. “I remember bits and pieces,” he replied. “I remember our private time after we slipped away from everyone else and headed back to our room...”

Mitch hummed appreciatively. “That was definitely unforgettable,” he agreed.

As they talked, the ache in Mitch’s heart almost disappeared. As soon as they hung up, though, it came right back. This was going to be a tough winter apart.

***

The squad went to England in June, well ahead of the Ashes. Their first commitment was a tour match against Kent, which went well - Shaun made 114 in the Aussies’ first innings, and Mitch made 101* in their second, along with a wicket in each bowling innings.

The second tour match was against Essex - Mitch made 169 in the first innings, and took two wickets.

After that, there were only a few days before the first Ashes Test, and Mitch was excited, hoping he’d get the call up. Everything felt pretty much perfect, except for the constant ache in his heart from being apart from Pat. Shaun and Johnno were in the same boat, away from their wives, but they made extra effort to help Mitch deal with the distance.

Everything changed, though, the day Ryan Harris stood up in front of the squad and told them he was retiring, effective immediately, because of his ongoing injury issues.

Mitch was heartbroken for him, and the consequences didn’t sink in until afterwards, when Clarke asked Mitch to stay back in the meeting room.

Mitch exchanged a concerned look with Shaun, and Shaun gave Clarke a stern look before he left with Johnno, squeezing Mitch’s shoulder as he did.

It was just Mitch and Michael in the room.

“I’m sure that’s welcome news, for you, that Rhino’s retiring,” Clarke said.

Mitch frowned, blinking with confusion. “What? Why would I be happy that our mate has been forced out of the sport by his own body?”

Clarke pursed his lips, as if the idea that Mitch was right repulsed him. “Sorry. That’s not what I meant. What I did mean was that we now need to call up a fast bowler to replace him.”

It took a few moments for Mitch to realise what Michael was insinuating.

“Do you mean…?”

“They’re giving Pat a phone call now,” Michael nodded.

Mitch gasped softly, trying not to show too much emotion. He couldn’t hold back a soft smile, though. “That’s great news,” he said gently.

Michael nodded. “Just, one condition. Don’t let him distract you, okay? You’ve been great in the practice matches, but Ashes spots don’t come easily. Think about that before you do anything stupid,” he warned.

Mitch balled his hand into a fist, trying to stay calm. “Mate, I don’t know what you think about the two of us, but we’ve been together our whole careers. He’s not a  distraction.”

Clarke tensed his jaw, but clearly held back from any further comments. “You can go, Mitchell.”

Mitch gave him an insincere smile, leaving the hotel’s meeting room and heading back up to his and Shaun’s room - only to realise he had left his wallet and keycard upstairs.

Mitch pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Shaun.

“Let me guess, you’re locked out,” Shaun said, in lieu of a greeting.

Mitch chuckled with embarrassment. “Maybe.”

“I’ll be there in a second,” Shaun sighed, hanging up.

It was only a couple of minutes until the elevator doors opened in front of Mitch, an unimpressed Shaun inside.

“Thank you,” Mitch said sheepishly.

Shaun just shook his head, huffing a soft laugh. He scanned his keycard up to their floor, and his expression sobered as the lift headed to their floor. “What was the meeting about?”

Mitch’s face lit up immediately, realising he hadn’t told Shaun the news. “Patty’s coming to replace Rhino,” he rushed out.

Shaun’s eyes widened. “Wait, for real? When?”

Mitch shook his head. “No idea. Clarke just told me not to  _ get distracted _ , whatever the fuck that means. I could’ve told him to shove it up his arse, but I didn’t think that’d be helpful,” Mitch replied.

Shaun laughed as they reached their level.

They were inside their room when Shaun spoke again. “Are you happy?”

“Yeah,” Mitch smiled softly. “I’m sure Patty will ring as soon as he’s off the call. I can’t wait to see him.”

Shaun squeezed his shoulder, happy for him.

***

Mitch couldn’t sleep the night before Pat arrived. Because of the time difference, his flight was arriving in the middle of the night, and he was going to be at the hotel at around two am.

Mitch had tried to head to bed at around eleven for Shaun’s sake, but he just laid there, looking at his phone, not even close to tired. He checked Pat’s flight tracker every ten minutes, heart soaring every time the little plane icon got a bit closer to the airport. 

He got up to use the bathroom, at one point, and Shaun just groaned, cracking an eye open. “Mate, have you slept at all?” Shaun asked, voice croaky with sleep.

“Nah,” Mitch replied honestly. “Too excited. I’ll go see him as soon as he gets in.”

Shaun knew there was no point encouraging Mitch to wait until the morning. “Okay. Say hi, for me,” Shaun mumbled, turning over and trying to go back to sleep.

When Mitch eventually got the text that Pat was checking into a room down the hall, Mitch slipped on a hoodie and picked up his phone and charger, kicking his thongs on and trying not to be loud as he shut the door behind him. He realised he had left his keycard behind half a second after the door locked behind him, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. 

He waited by the lifts, heart racing as soon as he heard one begin to move. He spared half a thought to hoping that nobody else was checking in at this time of night, because that might lead to an embarrassing encounter -

But then the lift doors opened, and Pat was there with two kit bags and a suitcase, and Mitch could finally breathe again.

“Mitchy,” Pat breathed, exhausted but elated. He put all of his bags down just outside the lift so he could rush into Mitch’s arms.

Mitch wrapped him up, closing his eyes as he buried his head into Pat’s neck, breathing deeply. He had been dreaming of that lightly vanilla-like scent for three and a half months, and he could have gotten lost in the warmth of Pat’s skin.

“Can’t believe you’re here,” Mitch murmured, shifting so that he could catch Pat’s lips in a drawn out kiss.

Pat cradled Mitch’s jaw, swiping a thumb along his cheekbone. “I can’t believe it, either. I was all packed for India. I had to take out all my T-shirts and shorts and pack warmer stuff to come here,” he chuckled.

Mitch grinned, elated that Pat was right in front of him.

At that point, Pat realised Mitch was holding a loose phone charger. “What’s this for?” Pat asked, confused.

“Because I’m coming to sleep with you,” Mitch replied, as if the answer were obvious. “Come on, you must be exhausted,” he said gently, coaxing Pat towards his new room. He took a kit bag and wheeled Pat’s suitcase behind him, leaving just one kit bag for Pat to carry.

“You stayed up this late for me,” Pat realised, touched.

“Of course I did, Patty,” Mitch said gently.

Their conversation paused as Pat got his swipe card out of his pocket, letting them into the room. Because the rest of the squad was already settled in the hotel, it was a room for a couple, with a single king bed. It was perfect for them.

As always, Pat insisted he needed a shower. Mitch had showered just a few hours earlier, before bed, but he couldn’t bear the idea of parting with Pat after finally getting him back. His solution was to sit on the edge of the bath, across the bathroom, chatting softly while Pat rinsed off after his long day of travel.

“I’ve missed that cute bum,” Mitch declared, grinning.

Pat rolled his eyes, but his light blush told Mitch he was pleased. “You can get reacquainted with it when it’s not two thirty in the morning. I’ve kept you up for long enough,” he insisted.

“Yes, boss,” Mitch deadpanned, making Pat roll his eyes once more, grinning.

It wasn’t long before they were in bed, Pat curled up in Mitch’s arms.

Mitch was so happy he could have cried. He finally had Pat back, after three and a half difficult months.

“Your hair smells good,” Pat mumbled against Mitch’s long sleeved T-shirt.

Mitch smiled, heart warm. “I’ve been using the shower hair stuff you got me,” he replied.

“Aww, really?”

“Yep, I’ve got photos of the bottles on my phone for when they run out so I can always buy the same ones,” Mitch answered.

“That’s so sweet,” Pat replied, shifting up the bed so he could kiss Mitch. “I love you so much, Mitchy. I’ve missed you so badly.”

Mitch kissed him again, touched. “You’re here now,” he murmured, appreciating Pat’s soft lips after so long away. “Where you belong.”

***

After such a late night, the boys forgot to set an alarm. Mitch checked his phone when he woke up, careful not to disturb Pat, still asleep in his arms. It was already past nine, so they had missed the team breakfast.

Mitch cringed a little, but they had the morning off, that day, so he closed his eyes again and dozed.

When Pat began to stir, it was almost ten.

“Can’t believe I’m here,” Pat mumbled against Mitch’s chest.

Mitch smiled, kissing his forehead. “I can’t, either. Are you starving?”

“Yeah,” Pat admitted. “Haven’t eaten much since I left home.”

Mitch realised just how long ago that was, and his heart lurched. “Let’s go out for breakfast,” he suggested, kissing Pat’s forehead again. 

Pat smiled softly. “I like the sound of that.”

Mitch didn’t have anything with him except his phone and what he had worn to bed, so he decided his hoodie and footy shorts were good enough to head out in.

“Baby, you can’t wear thongs out to breakfast, it’s not Perth,” Pat declared, once he was dressed, himself.

Mitch frowned. “Shaun’s probably out and about by now, I don’t have any options,” he reasoned.

Pat rolled his eyes and dug out a pair of white sneakers from his suitcase. “These’ll do,” Pat suggested, grabbing Mitch a pair of socks, too. 

Pat’s feet were half a size bigger than Mitch’s, but Mitch decided any time he spent whinging would just delay when they ate.

***

They had brunch at a cafe down the road from their hotel, and they both spent a little too long staring at each other, marvelling that they were finally back together.

They had a coffee with their food, but they both got another one to go before heading back to the hotel.

Mitch privately didn’t want to share Pat, but when they walked into the team common area in the hotel together, everyone was thrilled to see him.

After a lot of welcomes and greetings, Shaun wrapped Pat up in a tight hug, kissing his forehead. “Missed you, mate,” Shaun said.

Pat smiled, touched. “I missed you, too,” he replied.

Johnno wanted a hug from Pat, too, and that gave Shaun the chance to look at Mitch’s outfit.

“Is that what you slept in?” Shaun asked, eyebrows raised.

“Maybe,” Mitch chuckled.

Shaun shook his head, rolling his eyes fondly. “And you went out in it?”

Mitch just shrugged.

“You’re a worry,” Shaun sighed.

Mitch honestly couldn’t find it within himself to care. He was back with Pat, and he was beyond happy.

***

Mitch, Pat and Shaun all missed out on a spot for the first Test in Cardiff. England won, after 134 runs to Root helped them to a first innings total of 430 that the Aussies couldn’t make up.

There was only a short break before the second Test, at Lord’s, and it felt like they’d barely finished their review of the first match when they were sitting in the selection meeting for the second one.

Mitch tried not to get his hopes up, fully expecting not to play - which was why he was so surprised when his name was on the whiteboard.

He was going to make his Ashes debut.

The boys all got around him to congratulate him, but it didn’t really sink in until Mitch and Pat were alone, getting ready for a gym session, half an hour later.

“You’re playing an Ashes match, Mitchy,” Pat marvelled, pulling Mitch down to sit on his lap at the end of their bed. “I’m so proud of you! You’ve worked so hard, you deserve it more than anyone.”

Mitch could think of a lot of people he felt deserved to play more, but the wonder and excitement in Pat’s eyes made him swallow back any protests.

“Thanks, baby,” Mitch replied, accepting Pat’s soft kiss. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

***

Mitch barely slept the night before the match. He was going to make his Ashes debut, at one of the most beautiful grounds in the world (Pat would argue the SCG was number one, and Mitch would always say it was the WACA, and they would both always rate the MCG over Lord’s…)

Pat sensed Mitch’s nerves very early in the evening, so he had distracted him with his mouth… but now, it was past midnight, and Mitch couldn’t even imagine falling asleep.

“What if I’m shit?” Mitch asked, after they had turned the lights off. Pat was stroking Mitch’s hair, hoping that would make him sleepy like it usually did, but tonight was different.

“You won’t be shit, Mitchy. They chose you over Watto. That says a whole lot to me,” Pat said gently.

Mitch hummed thoughtfully, but still wasn’t convinced. “What if I make a pair?”

Pat sighed. “That’s like me asking what if a bushfire ravaged the stadium. It’d be awful, but it’s also very unlikely,” he reasoned. “We can’t focus on what could go wrong. Let’s focus on what could go right,” Pat suggested, still massaging Mitch’s scalp.

***

Of course, Mitch was still nervous in the morning. He didn’t feel like eating breakfast, but Pat sat next to him, snuggled up in one of Mitch’s hoodies, and encouraged him to just eat a little bit at a time.

After the toss, when it was decided the Aussies would bat first, Mitch headed to the bathroom block, stressed.

Pat gave Mitch a few minutes to himself before following after him.

Mitch was rinsing his face, trying to take calming breaths, but Pat could see the tension in his shoulders. Pat lightly massaged them, pressing light kisses to the back of Mitch’s neck.

“You’ve played Test cricket before, Mitchy,” Pat reminded gently.

Mitch nodded a fraction, still breathing too heavily.

“Remember, you’re in at six. If everything goes well for us, you might not bat at all, today. Let’s just sit upstairs together with a coffee and watch Chris and Dave do their thing,” Pat suggested.

***

Pat ended up being right, as always. The Aussie top order batted for the entire first day - at stumps, Chris Rogers was on 158*, and Steve was on 129*.

Chris fell early on day two, and Clarke saw out 32 balls for just seven runs. Voges was dismissed next, and then it was Mitch’s turn.

Pat gave him a quick kiss before Mitch headed through the long room, praying not to embarrass himself, his family or his country.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t a very long stay out in the middle with Steve. Mitch contributed 12 before he was bowled by Broad.

A little while later, the Aussies declared, 8/566.

At the end of day 2, England were already four wickets down.

Mitch got in on the action the next day, dismissing two dangerous players in Cook, for 96, and Stokes, for 87.

Pat brought over the drinks both times and barely held back from kissing Mitch in the middle of the field.

They bowled England out for 312, and the openers batted out the rest of the day, none down for 108 overnight.

Eventually, Mitch was heading out to bat again, and this time, Clarke was his partner. Michael greeted Mitch with a glove bump, and Mitch told himself to focus. There wasn’t too much pressure on him because they were already in a commanding position, but Mitch wanted to prove himself.

Clarke told Mitch they were only going to bat for six or so overs, so Mitch just had fun with it. He managed to make 27 from 19, including one four and two sixes, and their partnership was worth nearly 50 when Clarke declared, 508 runs ahead.

“Well batted, mate, I can see why the Scorchers rate you so much,” Clarke said as they walked back inside, a genuine smile on his face. 

Mitch was surprised by the compliment. “Oh, thank you,” he replied, stunned. “Glad I could get onto a few.”

Clarke squeezed his shoulder as they got back to the locker room, and once everyone had congratulated him and Clarke, there was a bit of a mad rush as everyone got ready for the fielding innings. Mitch took his pads off and sat down in his locker, and Pat brought him a blue Gatorade.

“You were awesome, Mitchy, I’m so proud of you,” Pat beamed.

Mitch grinned, happy when Pat sat beside him. “Clarke was even nice to me, before,” Mitch whispered.

“You’re kidding,” Pat chuckled, tongue between his teeth. After that, he leant in, lips brushing the shell of Mitch’s ear as he whispered. “I wish we had more time right now so I could kiss you in the showers.”

Mitch flushed, but before he could even daydream about that lovely scenario, Pat was standing up, holding a hand out. “Come on, you’ve got bowling to do.”

***

In the end, the Aussies got it done within the day. They bowled England out in 37 overs, with Broad their top scorer on 25. Shaun was the sub fielder because of Rogers’ injury, and when Mitch took a wicket, Shaun ran to him from first slip and hugged him so forcefully that he lifted him off the ground.

There was another tour match after that, against Derby, before the third Test.

Michael’s threat for Mitch not to ‘get distracted’ had now become a harmless inside joke between Pat, Mitch and Shaun. The tension between Michael and Mitch had seemed to dissipate when they batted together in the second Test, but Pat in particular still found the threat amusing.

Pat had been riling Mitch up for the Derby match, telling Mitch he was going to play well and prove Michael wrong.

It started with Mitch making a half century in the first innings, along with Shaun’s 101. Things got even better in the next innings, when the Aussies bowled. Pat took the first wicket, and then Mitch took four for the innings.

After the match, they all piled onto the bus. Pat put his arm around Mitch, pulling him down so Mitch’s head was against his chest.

“Baby, I’m all sweaty,” Mitch protested.

Pat just shrugged. “You were amazing these last few days,” he declared, kissing Mitch’s temple. “My big all rounder.”

Mitch melted. “It was only a tour match,” he reminded.

“I don’t care if you’re playing an Ashes Test or a club game for Freo. I’ll always be proud of you, especially when you do this well,” Pat murmured.

Mitch smiled softly, touched. “Don’t know how I got so lucky, with you,” he murmured.

“I’m the lucky one,” Pat replied, stroking Mitch’s hair back.

***

The next morning, the boys went out for coffee before breakfast with Shaun and Johnno.

Mitch and Shaun got up to order. They hadn’t been alone in a while, and Shaun put an arm around Mitch’s shoulders after they had placed their orders. “I’ve been really proud of you lately, mate,” Shaun said softly.

“Me?” Mitch asked, confused. 

Shaun rolled his eyes, removing his arm so he could give Mitch a playful push instead. “Yes, you, idiot,” he chuckled. “You’ve been batting and bowling really well.”

Mitch was glowing with the praise. “I haven’t had as many centuries as you,” he replied.

Shaun just shrugged. “I haven’t taken as many wickets as you,” he pointed out. “I’m sure I could, though, if I had a bit of practice,” he teased, obviously deciding he’d praised Mitch enough for one day.

Mitch laughed, accepting his and Pat’s coffees with a thank you as they were made and placed on the counter.

“Pat said he only wanted a small, didn’t he?” Shaun questioned as they walked back to their table.

“He will’ve changed his mind by now, and if he doesn’t finish it, I will,” Mitch reasoned.

Mitch put the mug down in front of Pat and sat down beside him.

“Thanks, Mitchy,” Pat smiled.

Johnno thanked Shaun for the coffee before he saw Pat’s mug and raised his eyebrows.

“And here Patty was, begging me not to tell you he’d changed his mind and wanted a large instead of a small,” Johnno chuckled.

“Hey,” Pat whined, before turning his attention back to Mitch. “Thank you,” he said gently, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s cheek.

***

Despite Shaun’s great performances in the tour matches, the Aussies took an unchanged team into the third Test at Edgbaston, after their convincing victory in the second Test.

They batted first, but things weren’t as smooth as they had been at Lord’s. Rogers’ half century was the only score above 20, with Mitch making a duck on Australia’s way to just 136.

England made 281 in their first innings, and Mitch was the only bowler not to take a wicket.

The Aussies’ second batting innings was a bit better than the first, but there were still five single digit scores, and Mitch was one of them, with his six runs.

“You doubled Michael’s score,” Pat told Mitch, that night, trying in vain to cheer him up.

In the end, England only needed 121 to win, which they chased down in a canter, on just day three. Mitch conceded the winning runs off his bowling, just to add insult to injury.

Mitch was dropped for the fourth Test, which panned out even worse for the Aussies, losing by an innings. To make Mitch feel worse, Shaun made 0 and 2.

Another loss within three days meant there was an extended break between the fourth and fifth Tests.

The squad all got into their meetings, training and gym sessions, determined to turn things around.

***

The final tour match, against Northamptonshire, was the morale boost that the squad needed. Pat and Mitch took seven wickets between them in one innings - another four to Mitch, and three to Pat. Mitch was pleased to make 68 with the bat, before Pat went on to make a brilliant 82.

That night, before the boys went to sleep, Mitch pulled Pat into his arms and kissed his forehead fondly. “ My  big all rounder,” Mitch smiled, repeating Pat’s words from the previous match.

Pat blushed lightly, shaking his head. “It was a fluke,” he insisted.

“No fluke, Patty. You’re amazing. I love you.”  


“Love you more, Mitchy.”

***

Mitch was recalled for the fifth Test, at the Oval. He was disappointed to make 3 in the first innings, but Steve’s 143 and quality scores from Warner, Voges and Starc helped guide Australia to the total of 481.

The following innings, England were all out for just 149. Mitch took three wickets - dismissing Root, Stokes, and Broad. 

They asked England to follow on, after that. A solid 85 to Cook helped them to a better score than the previous innings, but it wasn’t enough - Mitch took another two wickets on their way to bowling England out for 286, securing the win by an innings and 46 runs.

There was a week’s break before the white ball matches kicked off. The squad was disappointed to lose the urn, but Pat was so proud of Mitch’s performances that he made it sound like they had won 5-0.

They had a big team dinner the night before the red-ball only boys headed home. Shaun, Johnno and Josh were among the boys heading home, so Pat and Mitch actually sat apart for a change.

Mitch and Shaun sat either side of Johnno.

“Where’s your shadow?” Johnno teased, eating a forkful of his steak.

Mitch rolled his eyes but his fond grin gave him away. “Hanging out with Starcy and Josh before Josh flies home,” he replied.

Johnno nodded. “Gonna miss your mate Michael?”

Mitch laughed. “He hasn’t been that bad, lately. Maybe he’s realised Pat and I aren’t just horny teenagers,” he mused.

Shaun and Johnno exchanged a look.

“Whatever you say, Mitchy,” Johnno chuckled. 


	27. England 2015 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England, August-September 2015.

There was a positive feeling amongst the group when the white ball boys met up with the remainder of the Test squad. Marcus, Coults, Pete, and Glenn all arrived at once, and the first evening was just a rush of excited reunions.

They were waiting for the buffet to open, for the first dinner they would be sharing as a new squad. Pat was exhausted after their big gym session, so he rested his head on Mitch’s shoulder. Mitch was unfazed, continuing his chat with Marcus across the table.

Mitch had known Marcus since they were teenagers, sharing the WA pathway, and it was nice for them to finally share a tour for Australia.

Pete and Glenn were either side of Marcus, and when the Stars teammates began to tease each other about an inside joke, Mitch tuned out, turning his head so he could press a kiss to Pat’s forehead.

“You okay, bub?” Mitch asked softly.

Pat nodded against Mitch’s shoulder. “Just tired and hungry after gym. I’ll be okay after we eat,” he replied.

Mitch nodded, knowing that Pat tended to fade in the evening if he’d trained particularly hard and they hadn’t eaten in a while.

“Not long now. Do you want me to get a protein bar from our room?” Mitch asked.

Pat shook his head. “Thanks, I’ll be okay,” he assured, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin of Mitch’s neck.

Marcus chose that moment to look across the table at them. He blinked. “Are you boys…?”

Glenn just looked at Marcus as if he were stupid. “Mate, what do you think?”

Marcus looked between Pat and Mitch.

Mitch just nodded, shrugging. “Four years in October.”

Pat smiled tiredly, pressing another quick kiss to Mitch’s shoulder.

Marcus shook his head with disbelief, smiling fondly. “Never expected that from you, mate,” he said to Mitch.

“Don’t think anybody did,” Mitch chuckled. “Got pretty lucky,” he added, kissing Pat’s forehead.

***

The only T20 was in Cardiff, and Pat finally got to play his first match of the tour. It was Stoin’s international debut, so Mitch spent a bit of time before the match talking him up, making sure he was feeling good.

Mitch’s locker was next to Pat’s, and after their on field warmup, Pat gave Mitch a lolly snake he had saved for him.

“Thanks, baby,” Mitch grinned, biting its head off.

“How’s Stoin?” Pat asked.

Mitch shrugged. “He’s gonna be great. Maxi and Pete are pretty much smothering him with love right now,” he chuckled.

“Good,” Pat smiled. “Let’s do this.”

They made sure everyone was caught up in their own preparations before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

Mitch squeezed Pat’s hip before they headed out for the bowling innings. “Love you,” he smiled softly.

“Love you more, Mitchy.”

***

Pat took two wickets in just his second over, and it seemed like the Aussies were off to a flying start. Unfortunately, Morgan and Ali fought back, putting on a partnership worth 135 before the next wicket fell.

They set the Aussies a target of 183, which seemed like a tall order. Both Aussie openers failed to fire, putting the Aussies at 2/12, but Steve and Maxi put on a brilliant partnership after that. Glenn was dismissed for 44 from 32 eleven overs later, and then it was Mitch’s turn to head out to bat.

He was hoping to be the man to finish it all off with Steve. His main aim was to get Steve on strike, and when he was dismissed at the end of the 18th over, he had made 13 from 13.

When Mitch was dismissed, the Aussies needed 22 from 14 balls. Steve was still out there… but he fell, too, on 90 from just 53 balls.

They got close, but not close enough. Three wickets fell in the last over, including a diamond duck to Pat, and the Aussies fell five runs short.

***

There wasn’t much time to dwell on the result, because the ODI series started just three days later, in Southampton.

Pat was roomed with Glenn, so Glenn was happy to give Mitch his keycard.

“Are you sure?” Mitch asked, as they all got organised the lobby.

“Yeah, of course. You’d do the same for me and Aaron,” Glenn chuckled.

Mitch nodded. “How is he? He’s playing for Yorkshire, right?"

Glenn nodded. “He’s good, his foot’s better now. I stayed with him for a few days before joining up with the Aussie squad,” Glenn admitted. “I hate leaving him.”

Mitch sighed, squeezing Glenn’s shoulder. “I know, mate. It sucks. But at least you’re in the same time zone,” he reasoned.

“That’s true,” Glenn nodded.

***

Despite missing out on spots in the World Cup final, Pat and Mitch both played in the first ODI.

It was a stacked batting lineup, but Mitch came in at 8, and contributed to a huge partnership with Wadey, worth 112. He was on 40* from 34 at the completion of the overs.

England got off to a good start, their openers putting on a solid partnership. In his first ODI as full time captain, Steve called Mitch on to bowl the tenth over, with Pat bowling from the other end. The Aussies hadn’t made any breakthroughs, so the pressure was on Mitch to execute.

He went for nine in his first over, and Pat went for nine after that.

They exchanged a look after Pat’s over, both trying to calm the other down.

Mitch started his second over with a dot ball, and the very next ball, Hales holed out to mid wicket. Mitch finished the over without conceding a run, and he couldn’t have been more pleased with it.

The bowlers kept toiling away, not letting England get away from them.

At the end of the 42nd over, Mitch caught the ball that dismissed Ali, off Pat’s bowling.

The team all ran to them, but Pat and Mitch only took notice of each other. They shared an elated, loving grin, and Pat wrapped Mitch up in his arms, burying his head in Mitch’s neck.

Everyone else caught up to them, patting them both on the back, ruffling their hair, but Pat didn’t let go.

Three and a half overs later, Pat’s delivery deceived Finn and knocked the bails off, and they had done it, bowling England out 59 runs short.

Mitch was always proud of Pat, but today, he could barely contain himself. They were barely back in the locker room when Mitch began peppering Pat’s face with kisses.

Pat giggled, eyes squeezed shut. “What’s all this for?!”

“Because you bowled so well,” Mitch replied.

Pat frowned, pecking Mitch’s lips before paying half a thought to the people around them.

“You were better,” Pat insisted. “That partnership with Wadey was incredible.”

Mitch smiled, pleased, putting an arm around Pat, appreciating a few happy moments before their post match meeting.

***

The second ODI was just two days later, and it was an early start.

Pat had set their alarm for 6:30am, and when it sounded, Mitch turned over to bury his face in Pat’s chest, groaning.

Pat chuckled, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s head before reaching across him to silence the alarm.

“Good morning,” Pat murmured.

Mitch just groaned again. “Too early,” he grumbled.

They could both hear rain pouring down outside their hotel window, too.

“I should check if breakfast has been pushed back,” Pat suggested, kissing the top of Mitch’s head.

Mitch tightened his arms around Pat’s waist. “No,” he grumbled. “Just cuddle.”

Pat chuckled, giving in.

***

As it turned out, rain delayed the match by an hour.

Australia batted first, but on just the second ball, disaster struck. A ball smashed Warner on the thumb, and he was forced to retire hurt, later finding out the bone was broken.

That rattled the group, but Burnsy and Steve were able to steady, building up a solid partnership.

Consistent batting from the middle order got Australia into a good position, and Mitchheaded out to bat when Maxi was dismissed with nine overs remaining, one run short of his half century.

Pat had been sitting beside Mitch in the dug out, so he squeezed Mitch’s hip as he went.

“Swing hard,” Pat grinned.

Mitch smiled back at him for a moment, nodding, before heading out.

Mitch and Watto rotated strike for the first two overs they shared, earning about a run a ball.

The third over of their partnership was bowled by Moeen Ali. Mitch faced a dot ball first up, but the next one was right where he wanted it, and he dispatched it for his first six of the match.

Mitch and Watto had put together a partnership worth 63 by the time Watto was dismissed.

They were 5/281 with only two overs remaining. It wasn’t enough, but Mitch was feeling good on 37* from 21.

He took 13 runs from the next over, to bring up his half century. Grinning, he raised his bat to the dugout. The whole Aussie camp was thrilled for him, but Mitch was focused on Pat, who was beaming. Bails put an arm around Pat, whispering something that made him blush.

Mitch focused once more, with just one over remaining.

Wadey was dismissed on the first ball, but they crossed. Mitch managed to hit three fours in a row, and then took two runs. One ball to go - and he was caught behind.

64 from 31 balls.

When Mitch got to the locker room between innings, everyone was congratulating him, but by the doorway to the bathroom, Pat looked like he was going to combust.

Mitch thanked everyone, slipping into the bathroom when their attention turned to other things.

Mitch was barely through the doorway when Pat pulled him in by his waistband, kissing him thoroughly.

“Baby, I’m all sweaty,” Mitch warned.

“Don’t care,” Pat declared, kissing Mitch again. “You’re amazing.”

Mitch grinned against Pat’s lips, wrapping his arms around his lean waist. “Reckon we can win?”

“If we bowl well,” Pat agreed, pressing several pecks to Mitch’s lips before releasing him.

***

Bowling well was an understatement. Pat took four wickets, Maxi took two, and Mitch, Starcy and Coults had one each on their way to bowling England out for 245, 64 runs short. 

Mitch was named man of the match, but that got lost in the controversy, because Stokes had been given out for obstructing the field. The Lord’s home crowd booed Steve off the ground after the presentation.

It was an awkward situation, and the older Aussie boys were all discussing it when they got back inside.

Pat had seen enough. He raised his voice to be heard over the din. “Congratulations on being man of the match, Mitchy,” he said pointedly.

Mitch was half touched, half embarrassed, but it got Pat’s desired result - everyone turned their attention to congratulating Mitch, instead of worrying about whatever had happened with Stokes.

“I reckon it should’ve been you,” Mitch chuckled, putting his arm around Pat’s waist.

Pat melted into his touch, slinging an arm around Mitch’s shoulders easily. “I feel like I win every morning I wake up with you,” Pat mumbled, brushing Mitch’s sweaty hair back off his face.

Just behind them, Marcus faked a retch. “That’s disgusting!”

Mitch rolled his eyes, and Pat just shrugged.

“I’ll never get like that with anyone, mark my words,” Marcus chuckled, looking between them pointedly.

Mitch wasn’t so sure.

***

That night, Pat told Mitch he wanted to take him somewhere as a surprise, but not to get too excited.

They walked the streets in the blocks surrounding their hotel, hand in hand, and Mitch just followed Pat’s lead. He didn’t really mind where they were going - he enjoyed Pat’s excited chatter as they walked.

He was grateful Pat had insisted they wear jumpers - despite only being a week out of ‘summer,’ the London evening was much colder than the boys were used to.

When they arrived at their destination, Mitch’s heart warmed. They were standing outside a cosy ice cream shop.

“I know we try not to eat ice cream much, but after today, you deserve it,” Pat insisted.

Mitch melted, pulling Pat in for a hug and kissing his forehead. “Thank you, baby. This is such a treat,” he said gently.

Once they received their ice creams, they sat at a table in the corner. Pat noticed there was a young couple at the table next to them, lost in their own world, totally ignoring the boys.

Pat took the opportunity to intertwine his legs with Mitch’s under the table.

Mitch ate a spoonful from his ice cream cup, grinning before he’d even swallowed it.

“This was the best surprise ever,” he declared.

Pat chuckled, eating a spoon of his own ice cream. He had marshmallows in his, and nibbled on one while he considered Mitch’s words.

“You deserved a treat. You were amazing today, Mitchy,” Pat said gently.

Mitch melted. “You were better,” he declared. “I’m so proud of you.”

Their conversation shifted away from cricket, after that, and when they both had about a third of their cups of ice cream left, they exchanged a look.

“Swap?” They said at the same time.

Pat chuckled at the coincidence, and Mitch just grinned, painfully in love.

Mitch realised Pat had left him several mini marshmallows, and he was just about ready to propose.

“Is this a date, Mitchy?” Pat asked with a soft chuckle, plastic spoon still partway in his mouth.

“Absolutely,” Mitch grinned.

At that point, he realised Pat had a tiny bit of ice cream on his lip. He couldn’t help himself. He reached across the table to cup Pat’s jaw, swiping a thumb across his bottom lip.

And then Pat darted his tongue out to lick Mitch’s thumb.

Their journey back to the hotel took about half as long as it had taken to get there.

***

The injury to Dave looked awful, but it meant they needed a top order replacement - and Aaron was already in England.

He met up with the squad in Manchester ahead of the third ODI, and Glenn must have gone outside to greet him, because they arrived to the team lunch together.

In the rush of greetings and welcomes, Pat nudged Mitch’s hip.

“Aaron has no bags with him, yet he never asked the tour manager for his keycard,” Pat noticed.

Mitch chuckled at the realisation, shaking his head fondly. “They’re so obvious.”

“At least we’re more subtle,” Pat said seriously.

Mitch nodded. They were _definitely_ subtle.

***

The third ODI was in Manchester, and Pat bowled well with two wickets. England set the target of 301, and the Aussies couldn’t chase it down - Aaron was the only one to score over fifty, and the lower order crumbled to fall 93 runs short.

The next match, in Leeds, was Stoin’s ODI debut. It started terribly - the Aussies were 3/30 within the first nine overs. Despite a fighting effort by the middle order, including a 75 to Bails and 85 from 64 balls to Maxi, the total of 299 was never going to be enough.

Despite four wickets to Pat and two to Mitch, consistent scoring by England saw them chase down the runs with 10 balls to spare.

The series was now locked up at 2-2, and the final match was going to decide who won.

When Steve lost the toss, there was a bit of a groan around the Aussie camp. Nobody wanted to head home having lost the Ashes _and_ the ODI series. Morgan decided to bat, so the Aussies’ focus turned to bowling well.

It started when Starcy took a wicket with just the fourth delivery of the match.

The second, Hastings’ first, came at the end of the fourth over. He took another in the sixth. The next over, though, Morgan was struck on the helmet, and had to retire hurt.

After the powerplay, Steve brought Pat and Mitch on to bowl from either end. Pat’s first went for five, and Mitch’s went for three.

A boundary to Stokes meant Pat conceded six from his second over, and Mitch was desperate to keep the pressure on.

The third delivery of Mitch’s second over came out of his hand perfectly, and he was so sure Bairstow was out lbw - but the umpire gave it not out.

He looked to Steve, pleading, and Steve went upstairs. It was out. Mitch had his first wicket for the day.

Pat had been fielding on the boundary, but he sprinted to Mitch to celebrate. Everyone hugged Mitch, ruffling his hair, but Mitch met Pat’s eyes, and the group parted just so Pat could give him a tight hug.

Mitch felt the little kiss Pat pressed into his neck, and he melted.

They were in a great position, with England 4/56.

Four overs later, Mitch struck again, with Ali caught behind. Then a dot ball. Then another wicket. He had two wickets in three balls, and Pat was beyond thrilled for him. They had a quick drink after the second wicket of the over, and Pat took the opportunity to tell Mitch how proud he was.

Pat’s next over was very tidy, with just a four coming from the last ball.

Mitch was about to bowl the tenth over of their partnership, and he thought he and Pat would probably have a rest after this. He was feeling great, and wanted to finish strongly. Stokes got onto a couple of the deliveries, taking two and smashing a six, but Mitch told himself to let it go. On the final delivery, he struck Stokes on the pads - and the finger went up.

Mitch had 4/20.

The team was thrilled for him, and Pat hugged him so tightly his ribs ached. He was on top of the world.

Hastings took a wicket soon after that, and in the 33rd over, Ash Agar took the final one. England were all out for 138.

As soon as they were alone in the bathroom, Pat gripped either side of Mitch’s face and kissed him heavily.

When they separated for air, Pat pressed their foreheads together tenderly. “I’m so proud of you, Mitchy, you were so good,” he grinned.

Mitch was touched, and he pressed a chaste kiss to Pat’s lips. “Got lucky, today,” he shrugged it off.

“You’ll be getting lucky, yes,” Pat deadpanned, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

Mitch hoped there was nobody else around as Pat coaxed him into a shower cubicle to prove his words.

***

It seemed like a simple equation for the Aussies, but early stumbles by Burns and Steve meant they were two down within the first ten overs.

Aaron and Bails steadied, after that, though.

Mitch was sitting beside Glenn when Aaron raised his bat for his half century, and the pride on Glenn’s face was obvious.

“Congratulations,” Mitch murmured.

Glenn said thank you before he even realised.

In the end, Aaron and Bails’ partnership was worth over 100 runs, and they chased down the required runs together.

The two squads shared handshakes, and then it was time for the presentation.

Pat was bouncing on his toes in anticipation.

Mitch tried to settle him with an arm around his waist. “What’s wrong?” Mitch asked quietly.

“It’s gonna be you,” Pat declared, grinning. “I know it. It’s gonna be you.”

Mitch wasn’t too sure - Aaron’s 70 seemed pretty important.

As it turned out, Pat was absolutely right. Not only was Mitch man of the match, he was also man of the series.

When Mitch was finished with his interview and the presentations concluded, they all got back to the locker room, and Bails brought out an esky.

A bunch of celebrations later, Mitch settled in beside Pat with a beer.

Pat sipped his own drink, knocking his knee against Mitch’s. “I thought I couldn’t be any prouder of you, today, and then you were man of the series as well,” Pat chuckled. “My boyfriend is elite.”

Mitch blushed, pleased, shaking his head at the compliments. “You flatter me too much, Patty.”

Pat shrugged, taking a long drink from his beer before leaning in to whisper in Mitch’s ear. “We’re gonna celebrate tonight. Hope you aren’t tired.”

If Mitch had’ve been tired, those words would have woken him right up.

***

A bit later in the afternoon, everyone was tipsy. The initial excitement had settled into a pleasant happiness, and Pat and Mitch ducked off to the bathrooms for a quick pash, followed by a promise from Pat that there was a lot more to come.

Eventually, the door adjoining the shower and toilet areas opened, so they put some distance between their bodies.

They needn’t have worried - it was Glenn and Aaron, looking just as guilty.

Glenn gave the younger boys a sheepish look. “We were just having a chat,” he lied, chuckling at his own joke.

Pat laughed, throwing his head back.

Mitch grinned. “Us too, actually,” he played along. “Good chat, mate,” Mitch said to Pat, patting his back in a friendly way.

The four of them shared a laugh, and Glenn shook his head fondly.

“Invite us to the wedding, boys,” Glenn teased, and Aaron covered Glenn’s mouth with his hand.

“Only if you invite us to yours,” Pat returned.

Aaron ducked his head, trying to hide his raging blush.

Pat pecked Mitch’s jaw and they all headed back to the locker room, enjoying the rest of the celebrations with the team before everyone split off for the evening.

***

Pat insisted they needed to shower and get properly dressed for the surprise he had planned.

“Baby, I’d be happy with takeaway pizza and kisses,” Mitch assured, as they stood in front of their hotel wardrobe, in towels.

Pat frowned, pressing a finger to Mitch’s lips. “You’ll like this better, I promise.”

Pat put on Mitch’s favourite pastel yellow shirt, and Mitch almost got too distracted to dress himself.

He pecked Pat’s forehead before swatting Pat’s hands away from the shirt, insisting on doing up the buttons for him, bottom to top.

“You wore this that first night we hung out, on our first tour in South Africa,” Mitch recalled, buttoning up Pat’s shirt agonisingly slowly, making sure his fingertips kept brushing Pat’s skin.

Pat shivered at the sensation. “Do you mean the night you invited me over to watch a movie, but didn’t have any movies?”

Mitch groaned at his younger self, dropping his head to Pat’s shoulder for a moment. “I _liked you_ , Patty, forgive me for being a bit nervous!”

Pat cooed, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s forehead. Mitch had left Pat’s two top buttons undone, and he pressed a feather light kiss to the exposed skin of Pat’s chest.

“Hang on, you _liked_ me?” Pat melted.

“Baby, we’ve been together for almost four years,” Mitch chuckled. “And I’ve been in love with you for almost that long.”

Pat pulled Mitch in for a long kiss, until they realised Pat was only in a shirt and underwear, and Mitch hadn’t made it out of his towel, yet.

Pat gave Mitch’s hip a squeeze. “Come on, bub, let’s get going.”

***

As it turned out, Pat’s surprise was a romantic dinner, watching the sun set through the restaurant window.

They shared a bottle of champagne with dinner, which felt a bit naughty after all of the beers with the team earlier that afternoon.

“You deserve it, Mitchy,” Pat declared, reaching for Mitch’s hand across the table. “You were brilliant. I’m so proud of you and all the hard work you’ve put in.”

Mitch was touched, and he couldn’t thank Pat enough for all of his support and love, especially over the last week.

They had finished eating a long time ago, but they were happy to sit at their table, drinking champagne and chatting about everything and nothing. 

By now, Mitch’s mind was delightfully fuzzy at the edges from all of the alcohol. At that point, some cutlery on another table cast a reflection onto Pat’s left hand, and for an intoxicating moment, it looked like he had a ring on his finger.

In that moment, Mitch let his mind wander. He pictured Bec and Shaun’s wedding, but this time, it was the two of them at the altar.

“What are you thinking about?” Pat asked, a grin playing at his lips.

Mitch met his eyes. “Marrying you,” he admitted, taking a long sip of his champagne.

Pat clearly hadn’t been expecting that, and he ducked his head, touched. “Really?”

“Not tomorrow,” Mitch amended quickly. “But yeah, one day, for sure,” he added softly.

Pat melted, squeezing Mitch’s hand, running his thumb across Mitch’s knuckles.

“I’d like that,” Pat agreed. 

***

If, when Pat was brushing his teeth, much later that evening, Mitch sent Shaun a drunk text telling him they were getting married one day...

That was nobody’s business.


	28. Late 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 2015 - January 2016

The final match of the tour was an ODI against Ireland, which was interrupted by rain. Mitch made 11 from 15, batting at 7, and Pat took two wickets and only conceded 19 runs from five overs.

The Aussies won convincingly, and after the match, they all headed to the locker room to share a beer, ahead of heading home the following day.

Mitch knew Pat wasn’t himself as soon as he said no to a drink.

He sat beside Pat in Pat’s locker. “What’s wrong?” Mitch asked softly.

Pat grimaced, shaking his head. “Nothing,” he lied.

“Patty…”

“It’s my back,” Pat murmured.

Pat had been feeling some back pain since the last match in England, but the boys had thought (rather optimistically) that it was bedroom related.

The look on Pat’s face told Mitch that this wasn’t a joke.

“Do you want to tell the docs?” Mitch asked, gripping Pat’s thigh gently.

Pat shook his head, sighing. “We’re going home tomorrow. Let’s just wait and see.”

Mitch reached for Pat’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Pat’s expression said it all. This wasn’t good.

***

Back in their hotel room, later that night, Pat was really struggling. Mitch helped him into his favourite of Mitch’s hoodies, making sure he was warm before they headed to bed.

“I’m fucked, Mitchy,” Pat murmured.

Mitch met his eyes. “Stress fracture?”

Pat tried to give a half-hearted shrug, but Mitch saw right through it. Pat knew. He’d been through this twice already.

“We won’t know for sure until scans. Maybe it’s nothing,” Mitch said hopefully, though he trusted Pat’s instinct.

Pat appreciated the optimism.

As they fell asleep together, for the last night of a long tour, Mitch pressed kisses into Pat’s skin, wishing he could take his pain away.

***

The flight home felt like forever. Pat’s back ached so much that he couldn’t get comfortable, despite the stick-on heat patch Mitch had gotten him from the airport pharmacy.

At one point, Pat rested his head on Mitch’s chest, frustrated with the pain. Mitch tried to soothe him, playing with his hair and murmuring little stories to him until he finally fell asleep.

Mitch didn’t move his left side at all, the entire time Pat was asleep. He had his right hand free, so he idly played games on his phone, one-handed.

Steve walked past about an hour after Pat had fallen asleep, and he caught Mitch’s eye.

“Is he okay?” Steve asked.

Mitch pulled a face so that he could avoid shrugging. “Not feeling well,” Mitch replied, deciding a half truth was better than a lie.

Steve pouted in sympathy. “Hope he’s alright. Do you need anything?”

“Any chance you could take the lid off the water bottle?” Mitch whispered.

Steve smiled softly, reaching for the bottle in Mitch’s chair pocket, unscrewing it and handing it to Mitch.

Mitch drained the whole thing before giving it back to Steve.  


“Thank you,” Mitch mouthed.

“No worries,” Steve replied gently, reaching over to squeeze Mitch’s free shoulder before continuing his walk along the aeroplane aisle.

Mitch fell asleep himself, after that, head resting against Pat’s.

***

Their flight landed in Sydney, and Mitch was going to stay with Pat for a couple of days, before heading home to spend a few days with his family ahead of the Bangladesh tour.

Mitch drove Pat to his MRI the next morning, feeling sick for him. Pat wasn’t himself - his usual vibrance and energy was missing, as the pain and worry of what was to come both got to him.

Pat held Mitch’s free hand for the entire drive, looking out of the passenger window wordlessly.

Mitch wished they weren’t familiar with taking each other to get scans.

That afternoon, when Pat got the call from the CA doctor, they were relaxing on the couch, playing PlayStation. Pat had cheered up a little bit after they went out for brunch, even teasing Mitch a little bit about his gameplay.

Mitch paused the game as Pat took the call.

It was the news they’d feared.

It was another stress fracture.

Pat held himself together until he hung up the phone. But when he looked at Mitch, they both broke down.

Mitch shifted to carefully pull Pat into his arms, holding him as they cried together.

Pat was struggling to breathe, and Mitch ran a hand through his hair.

“Slow, deep breaths for me, Patty,” Mitch said gently, tears still leaking from his eyes. “We’re gonna get through this.”

Pat shook his head, broken. “I can’t do this again,” he whispered, voice breaking. “I can’t.”

Mitch’s heart shattered into a thousand pieces. 

They cried together until they were exhausted, and Pat fell asleep on Mitch’s chest, worn out and broken.

Mitch closed his eyes, too, wishing he could take Pat’s pain onto himself.

***

The next few days weren’t much better. Mitch took Pat to all of his appointments as he consulted the Cricket NSW doctors and physios, putting together a rehab plan.

They needed to be extra conservative with this one, because of Pat’s history with back stress fractures.

It wasn’t looking like Pat would play for a year.

Mitch didn’t head into the appointments with him - no officials even knew Mitch was in Sydney, let alone as a very concerned boyfriend.

Pat told him the news in the car.

Mitch bit his lip to try not to cry, but when he saw Pat’s face contort in pain and disappointment, he lost it.

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” Mitch murmured, reaching across the centre console to wrap Pat up in a hug.

“I can’t do this again, Mitchy,” Pat sobbed softly.

Mitch held him close, pecking the top of his hair. “You’re so strong, bub,” he murmured, feeling Pat’s tears begin to soak through his T-shirt. “You’ve done this before and gotten through.”

Pat shook his head against Mitch’s chest, sniffing wetly. “I just wanted one summer when we didn’t have a back fracture between us,” he mumbled. “Is that too much to ask?”

“No, darling,” Mitch replied, another tear rolling down his face. “But all we can do is get through what’s in front of us.”

***

The next few days were strange. Pat, Mitch and Shaun were all meant to head on a tour of Bangladesh, but Pat was withdrawn because of his back, and then the tour was entirely called off due to security concerns.

That meant that only a few days after heading home from Sydney, Mitch was back there to play for WA in the domestic One Day competition.

Of course, he stayed with Pat, which was a pleasant surprise that they hadn’t expected.

WA lost their first match, in which Shaun made a century. The next one was five days later, against NSW. Pat went along to ‘support his team,’ but it must have been pretty obvious that they arrived and went home together.

In the match, Mitch took three wickets in NSW’s innings, including dismissing Steve for a duck. Unfortunately for WA, the batting innings was a disaster. Shaun fell for one, Starcy dismissed Mitch for a golden duck, and Klinger was the only one to score a half century. WA were bowled out for just 189, handing NSW the victory.

The following match, just two days later, was another loss, this time against Victoria.Mitch took two wickets, but he was dismissed for five.

Three days after that, Mitch got to bat with Shaun in their match against the CA XI… but not for long. They put on thirty together, but most of them came from Shaun’s bat, and a mix up saw Mitch run out for five, again. Shaun ended up with 186 runs.

Despite his brother’s incredible score, Mitch was grumpy with Shaun in the innings break.

“Sorry, mate,” Shaun grimaced, sitting beside Mitch in Mitch’s locker.

Mitch shook his head. “You know how badly I needed a score,” he frowned.

Shaun sighed. “It wasn’t on purpose, mate. It was some sharp fielding. We shouldn’t’ve run,” he said gently.

Mitch huffed, still furious. He knew half of his stress was stemming from Pat’s injury, but he couldn’t think of anything other than his brother running him out.

In the end, WA won convincingly, thanks to some brilliant bowling from Tye and Agar.

After dinner at Pat’s, that night, Pat dared to ask about it.  


“Are you and Shaun okay after today?” Pat asked.

Mitch sighed. “I was nasty to him in the innings break, and now I feel like a dick ‘cause he actually played really well, and I didn’t tell him I was proud of him,” he admitted.

Pat grimaced, squeezing Mitch’s hand across the table. “If that’s how you feel now, you could always text him and tell him. I’m sure he understood why you were grumpy,” Pat said gently. “He’s been there before, too.”

Mitch nodded, grateful for Pat’s calming influence.

***

The match against Tasmania was a little bit better for Mitch - he was on 29* at the completion of the overs, though WA weren’t able to chase down the target. Shaun added another half century to his record, making 68.

WA didn’t qualify for the finals, so a win against Queensland was their last fixture, with Mitch making 46. He would have loved a half century, but his last couple of scores had improved his spirits marginally.

The WA squad were heading home the following day for a short rest before the Shield season began, so it was Mitch and Pat’s last night together. Mitch and Shaun were both in the Test squad, so Mitch knew he’d probably be back in Sydney at some point this summer - hopefully for the Test, but if not, maybe for a Shield match.

When Mitch was mostly packed for the trip home, he settled into bed with Pat, sitting beside him and tracing his fingertips along Pat’s lightly stubbled jawline.

“I’m gonna miss you, beautiful,” Mitch murmured.

Pat leant into Mitch’s touch, interlacing his fingers with Mitch’s spare hand. “It’s been heaven having you home,” Pat replied softly.

“It feels like home, here, with you,” Mitch agreed, leaning his chin against Pat’s shoulder.“I miss you already.”

Pat pouted, turning his head to peck Mitch’s lips. “Don’t leave, Mitchy,” he whispered. “Then everything with my back will get more real.”

Mitch deflated. That’s exactly what he had been worried about. Pat was missing an entire home summer, again. And now Mitch was leaving him on his own.

“Will you go stay with your mum and dad for a while? Let them look after you?” Mitch asked gently.

Pat shrugged non-committally. “I’m too used to living with you,” he admitted. “It wouldn’t be the same. Not even close.”

Mitch’s heart broke.

“I’m so sorry, bub,” Mitch murmured. “You don’t deserve this.”

Pat tried to smile, but it was a tired, mournful expression. “It’s okay. The tour cancellation gave us all this extra time together,” he reminded, shifting his back into a less painful position with a wince.

He was practically laying against Mitch, now, so Mitch put his arms around him.

It hurt to leave, but he hoped that the time would pass quickly, and Pat’s back would recover more quickly than they expected, like Mitch’s had.

***

Mitch made a half century and took five wickets in the Shield match, and he was then selected for the first Test against New Zealand, in Brisbane.

Incredible scores of 163 for Warner and 174 for Khawaja built Australia’s first innings - so much so that Mitch didn’t even get a bat, before they declared on 4/556. Tight bowling kept NZ to 317 in their first innings, with Mitch taking a wicket.

In the Aussies’ second innings, centuries to Burns and Warner built their lead, and Mitch fell for 1 before the declaration, 503 runs ahead. 140 runs to Williamson were not enough to help the Kiwis - they were bowled out for 295, including two wickets to Mitch, and the Aussies had won the season opener at the Gabba.

The second Test was in Perth. 253 to Warner and 121 to Khawaja set the Aussies up in the first innings, with Mitch chipping in 34 on his home deck. The Aussies declared at 9/559, but the Kiwis fought back just as hard. 166 to Williamson and an incredible 290 to Ross Taylor saw the Kiwis to a total of 624, with a wicket to Mitch.

In the Aussies’ second innings, 138 to Steve and 119 to Voges got the Aussies to another high total, though Mitch was disappointed with his single run. Unsurprisingly, the high scoring match ended in a draw.

The final test against New Zealand was a day-nighter in Adelaide, and Shaun was recalled to the team, which boosted Mitch’s spirits a bit. This time, the Kiwis batted first. Latham was the sole half-centurion, and they were all out for 202 - three wickets each to Starcy and Josh, and two each for Sidds and Lyon.

The Aussies had just as much trouble on the bowler friendly pitch - Steve’s 53 and Nevill’s 66 were the highest scores, with Mitch seeing out 25 balls for just four runs.

In the dinner break on day two, Mitch was feeling… not great. He was sitting in his locker, head back against the wall, contemplating his run of disappointing scores, and lack of impact with the ball.

Shaun sat down beside Mitch, handing him a bottle of blue Gatorade, unscrewing the plastic seal for him like he had when Mitch was younger. The action made Mitch smile.

“What’s on your mind?” Shaun asked softly.

Mitch shrugged. “I’ve been shit. Can’t buy a run, but I’m selling them for free with my bowling.”

Shaun screwed up his face at Mitch’s analogy, but he must’ve gotten the message. “We can only focus on what’s in front of us,” Shaun suggested gently. “Right now, that’s bowling. What’s not happening for you?”

Mitch dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, biting back the word ‘everything’ and trying to break it down. “My action doesn’t feel right,” he mumbled. “It’s all uncoordinated.”

Shaun hummed thoughtfully. “Why don’t you talk it through with the bowling coach? He can’t help you work on something if he doesn’t know it’s not working,” he reminded.

Mitch couldn’t think of anything worse than asking for help, but he did as Shaun suggested.

When Mitch finally went out to bowl again, he felt more confident, having stepped through his action over and over with the bowling coach in the break. It paid off in the very next session - Mitch ended up dismissing the dangerous Williamson and the captain McCullum that night.

As they headed back to the hotel, Mitch sat with Shaun on the short bus ride.

“So?” Shaun asked, smiling sheepishly.

Mitch rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the fond smile that unfurled across his face. “You were right.”

Shaun pretended to be shocked by the words, and Mitch bumped him playfully.

***

The next day, Mitch took another wicket on the Aussies’ way to bowling NZ out for 208. The target was just 187.

The Aussies didn’t bat brilliantly - Dave’s 35 was the highest score when Shaun and Mitch went out to bat at 5 and 6 respectively. Together, the brothers put on a partnership worth 46 runs - not huge, but decent on this pitch - before Mitch fell for 28. Shaun ended up with 49, and the Aussies chased down the total with three wickets to spare, securing the series victory.

***

Just under two weeks later, Mitch and Shaun both played in the first Test against the West Indies. Shaun made an incredible 182 to go along with Voges’ 269*, setting the Aussies up for a victory by an innings and 212 runs. Mitch took a wicket in the second innings, but Josh was the standout bowler, with seven for the match.

Surprisingly, Shaun was dropped for the Boxing Day Test.

The selectors told him on Christmas Day.

Shaun waited until after the CA Christmas breakfast to tell Mitch. They were about to head out onto the MCG for a light session, and Mitch had just tied his shoelaces when Shaun came and sat in his locker, guarding his expression.

“What’s wrong?” Mitch asked, dread settling in his stomach.

“I’m out,” Shaun replied calmly.

Mitch looked at him blankly. “You’ve run out of what?”

Shaun almost laughed, at that. “No, I’m out. Of the team. Uzzy’s back in.”

“But you made nearly two hundred runs,” Mitch pointed out. “There’s been a mistake.”

“There hasn’t, mate,” Shaun said gently. “I’ll be fine. Besides, this is your first Boxing Day Test. Let’s focus on that.”

***

Mitch gave Pat a ring when he got back to the hotel after training.

“Hey, Mitchy,” Pat greeted warmly. “Merry Christmas!”

They had exchanged Christmas greetings in the morning over text, but Pat’s enthusiasm made him smile.

“Merry Christmas, bub. How’s your day been?”  


“So good,” Pat gushed. “Nan won at backyard cricket… we may have changed the rules just to make sure that was the outcome,” he chuckled. “I think I got a bit burnt, but it wouldn’t be Christmas without it.”

Mitch smiled just hearing Pat speak. “That’s sweet,” he replied. “Hope you didn’t get burnt too badly. Do you have that after sun spray your mum recommended to us a few summers ago?”

“I’m sure there’s some somewhere,” Pat agreed. “How was your morning? Was the CA breakfast as good as last year?”

“The breakfast was lovely,” Mitch replied. “But uh, Shaun had some news afterwards that kind of killed me,” he admitted.

Pat gasped softly. “Is everything okay? What happened?”

“They dropped him.”

There was a pause. “What do you mean? He made a hundred and eighty…” Pat trailed off.

Mitch hummed with agreement. “My thoughts exactly. It’s not fair,” he mumbled.

Pat sighed. “I’m sorry, Mitchy. He deserves his spot. But, on the plus side, you’re gonna play your first Boxing Day Test,” Pat reminded gently.

Mitch smiled softly, at that. “Shaun pointed that out as well, before, when I got upset at the news,” he replied. “I can’t believe it, honestly. This is my first trip back to the ‘G since the World Cup final… I’m glad those bathrooms can’t talk,” he chuckled.

Pat groaned with embarrassment, but Mitch heard the smile in the sound. “They’d know too much about us,” Pat agreed.

Mitch chuckled, but he sobered when he asked the next question. “How’s your back going?”

Pat hummed thoughtfully. “It’s been tough,” he admitted. “I have good days and bad days. It’s just a time thing, which is frustrating,” he sighed. “But you’ll be home in less than a week, so that’s getting me through.”

Mitch’s breath hitched at the word  _ home  _ and all of its implications. He pushed that thought aside, for later.

“Not long now, bub. It’s been a long two months without you,” Mitch sighed.

“Counting down the days,” Pat replied, melting Mitch’s heart.

***

The Boxing Day Test started well for the Aussies, with centuries to four of the top five guiding them to a total of 3/551 before a declaration. Four wickets each to Patto and Josh helped rip through the West Indian batting lineup, and then the Aussies batted again. Mitch batted with Steve for ten overs before another declaration - he was on 18* when the declaration came, with an Aussie lead of 459.

Mitch had been disappointed not to make a big impact during this series, so far, but on day four, something clicked. Every time he ran into bowl, his action felt  right .

His first wicket was Samuels, edged through to Nevill.

The next was the same style of dismissal, getting out Ramdin.

Then he got the crucial one - Holder, the captain, for a well made 68.

Topping it all off, he took the final wicket for the match - Taylor - and with it, he secured not only the win, but the Frank Worrell Trophy, too.

The boys all got around Mitch on the field, ruffling his hair and patting his back. Four wickets in an innings, on his Boxing Day debut. Mitch was elated.

***

The only problem that arose with finishing the match a day early was that their flights were still booked for December 30th - so there was an entire day off.

The hours dragged on, because Mitch couldn’t think of anything other than getting on that flight to Sydney, finally going back to Pat.

At about 11am, Mitch already felt like he’d been up for a whole day. Shaun suggested they head to the beach to pass some time, and Mitch agreed, grateful for the distraction.

They ended up having lunch at a beachside cafe in Brighton, and when they were finished, Shaun nudged Mitch’s foot under the table.

“I’ve been keeping something from you,” Shaun admitted.

Mitch’s stomach dropped. “Is everything okay?”

Shaun smiled softly. “Yeah, more than okay. Bec’s pregnant. We aren’t telling anyone just yet,” he admitted.

They shared a few excited minutes, and in that time, Mitch managed to say “holy shit” about fifteen times.

When he calmed down a bit, Mitch beamed. “Does Mel know?”

“She picked it,” Shaun admitted. “She knew last week.”

Mitch chuckled, not surprised. In that moment, though, something changed. Mitch wasn’t focused on all of the things he had been worrying about - Pat’s back, getting into form and staying there, performing well, Shaun being dropped - there were bigger things in life. Mitch couldn’t wait to be an uncle.

***

Pat picked Mitch up from the team hotel about five minutes after their bus arrived from the airport.

“See you tonight,” Mitch told Shaun in the lobby.

“Yep. Is Pat coming?”

Mitch couldn’t help but smile. “Of course. We all technically have plus ones,” he shrugged.

Shaun chuckled, picking up one of Mitch’s kit bags, helping him put it on his shoulder as he tried to balance multiple other bags simultaneously.

“See you later,” Shaun said.

Mitch nodded, smiling over his shoulder before heading out the front of the hotel, where Pat’s car was waiting.

Pat was so excited to see Mitch that he almost forgot the park brake before getting out of the car to greet him.

Mitch chuckled, opening his arms for Pat - though Pat grimaced.

“Let’s sort out your bags first,” Pat suggested, giving Mitch a soft kiss on the lips.

Mitch wouldn’t let Pat lift any of his bags, despite Pat’s assurance his back would be fine, and soon, his arms were bare.

“Come here, Patty,” Mitch said gently, opening his arms and giving Pat a crushing hug.

Pat buried his head in Mitch’s neck, breathing deeply. “I’ve missed you so much,” he mumbled, words obscured by Mitch’s collar.

Mitch kissed him twice more before they got into the car.

“Hope nobody recognised us on the street,” Pat realised, about five minutes too late.

Mitch shrugged, reaching for Pat’s spare hand as he drove. “Don’t care. Kissing you was more important,” Mitch replied.

***

Pat helped Mitch unpack most of his stuff, and then they had the whole afternoon to themselves, before the New Year’s Eve party.

They woke up just before 5pm, and Mitch still felt blissful.

“Missed that,” Pat murmured, against Mitch’s skin.

Mitch smiled, pressing a kiss to Pat’s forehead. “Missed you,” he returned.

Pat grinned, shifting so they could share a deep, lazy kiss.

After a little while, Mitch remembered Shaun’s news with a jolt of joy. “Patty, can you keep a secret?”

Pat huffed a soft laugh. “Of course I can, baby. What is it?”

“Bec’s pregnant,” Mitch beamed.

“Oh my god,” Pat smiled. “No way. You’re gonna be an uncle!”

“I’m gonna be an uncle,” Mitch confirmed, still in disbelief. “Hope the baby likes me.”

Pat frowned. “Mitchy, they’re gonna love you. Don’t be silly.”

“They’re gonna love you,” Mitch returned.

Pat gave him a look. “You reckon? I’ll just be the creepy guy that kisses their uncle.”

Mitch scoffed. “Patty, don’t be ridiculous. You’re a part of the family, too,” he replied, interlacing their fingers.

They shared a few quiet moments, both thinking about the future.

After a while, Pat spoke again. “Tonight’s gonna be better than last year.”

“Why’s that?” Mitch asked, stroking a hand back through Pat’s hair, which was still slightly damp with sweat.

“No Michael,” Pat pointed out, grinning cheekily.

Mitch huffed a laugh. “Hadn’t thought about that,” he replied. “It’ll be weird not to be glared at,” he deadpanned.

Pat laughed, throwing his head back. Mitch couldn’t help himself. He attached his lips to the side of Pat’s neck, where Pat loved to be touched, sucking lightly enough on the skin to give Pat some sensation, but not enough to leave a mark before the party.

Pat hummed with delight. “Missed your lips all over my skin,” he admitted.

Mitch grinned, peppering kisses all along Pat’s neck and chest.

***

Mitch was resigned to the fact they were going to be late to the party, but he shouldn’t have doubted Pat and his planning. They were there at eight thirty, which had been their aim - the invite said any time after eight. It was at the same luxury rooftop bar as the event had been last year, and Mitch was grateful to attend two years in a row.

Pat was wearing a delightful light blue shirt with white shorts, and Mitch was so proud to be walking in with him.

On their way in, they saw Steve first, and Steve was delighted to see Pat. He rushed over to give them both a hug.

“You look so grown up,” Steve gushed, looking at Pat.

Pat and Mitch exchanged an amused look, and Pat shrugged.

“How’s your back?” Steve continued.

Mitch tried not to tense at the mention, but Pat’s face fell for a moment. “It’s not great, but I’m glad to be here,” Pat replied, putting on a smile.

Steve grimaced with sympathy. “We miss having you around, Patty,” he said gently. “Hope it heals quickly.”

“Thanks, Steve,” Pat replied.

Steve was heading to the bathroom, so Mitch took Pat’s hand, and they headed to the bar together. Shaun was already there, just hanging up the phone.

“Bec,” Shaun explained, gesturing to his phone as he put it in his pocket.

Mitch nodded, and Pat bit his lip, trying not to say anything.

Shaun already knew. “Did you tell him?” Shaun asked Mitch.

“Yeah,” Mitch admitted.

Shaun shrugged, not concerned.

“Congratulations,” Pat grinned. “You must be so excited!”

Shaun ducked his head, a soft smile appearing on his face. “Yeah, still doesn’t feel real,” he admitted.

The bartender came over to them, at that point, so they left that conversation there, all ordering a beer.

Shaun got caught up talking to Voges, so Pat and Mitch headed outside into the rooftop beer garden with their new drinks. Josh and Starcy were already out there, so the boys sat down with them.

“Hello, stranger,” Josh said to Pat.

Pat chuckled. “You still remember me?” He joked.

“Barely,” Starcy teased, nudging Pat’s foot under the table.

They asked how Pat’s back was going, so Pat explained how his rehab had been progressing. They chatted about lighter topics, after that, enjoying having Pat back amongst the group.

After a little while, Pat finished his beer. Mitch’s glass had been empty for a while, so he offered to head to the bar to get a new one for both of them.

Pat pecked him on the cheek as a thank you, but in that time, Josh had offered to get new drinks for himself and Starcy, too.

“You don’t need to kiss me, mate,” Josh deadpanned.

The sound of Pat’s laughter carried across the beer garden as Mitch and Josh headed back inside, to the bar.

The bartender was just about to pour their drinks when there was a loud crash - Joe Burns had accidentally knocked a glass off the end of a table, and he was apologising profusely, embarrassed. The bartender gave the boys an apologetic look before rushing to help Joe.

Josh nudged Mitch’s shoulder when they were alone.

“How are you and Patty so comfortable together, even after so long apart?” Josh asked.

Mitch shrugged, a soft smile on his face at the thought. “We’ve been apart longer than two months, before,” he reasoned. “We don’t really know any different, to be honest. It’s always nice when we live together, but we lived across the country from each other when we met, so I think we’re just used to it.”

Josh nodded, lips pursed in thought. “You bring out the best in him,” he mused.

Mitch blinked. He hadn’t expected that. “Really?”

Josh nodded again. “I’ve known him a long time, but he seems… happiest, with you. Even with this injury, he seems to be coping better than he might’ve a few years ago.”

Mitch’s heart warmed. “That’s really sweet, mate, thank you,” he said gently.

Josh shrugged, as if it were no big deal. “It’s been a while now, hasn’t it?”

“Four years,” Mitch replied.

“Feels like forever,” Josh teased, bumping Mitch’s side.

When the bartender returned, Josh suggested they get shots, and Mitch couldn’t resist, agreeing. The bartender offered to carry the drinks out to the boys - four beers and four shots weren’t going to be easy to carry - but Josh insisted they could do it.

Two trays and a few minor spills between them, they managed to get back to the table.

Pat’s eyes widened when he saw the shots. “Mitchy, for real?”

“It’s New Year’s Eve,” Mitch shrugged. “If you don’t feel like vodka, I’ll have it,” he added, in case Pat wasn’t in the mood.

Pat was in the mood. He gave Mitch a cheeky grin, reaching for a shot glass.

“Wait for the rest of us,” Josh protested, shuffling into the seat beside Starcy.

Starcy helped get the drinks off the trays, and soon, they all had a shot and a beer in front of them.

The four of them clinked their shot glasses together over the table, and Mitch didn’t spill any as he drank his.

Pat, however, hadn’t had as much  practice  with shots as Mitch had, and a little bit of vodka spilt down his lip.

Mitch watched him with fond amusement, and wiped the alcohol away with his thumb.

Pat pressed a kiss to Mitch’s hand, seemingly forgetting about their surroundings.

“Boys, tone it down, there’s still two and a half hours ’til midnight,” Starcy teased.

***

A little while later, Mitch headed to the bathroom, only to get caught in a very long winded conversation with Voges on the way back, who he’d known for almost as long as he could remember, because of their WA connection.

By the time they finished chatting, Mitch was missing Pat. Pat seemed to feel the same way, because he headed inside just as Mitch was walking back out to find him.

“Found you,” Pat smiled. “Good talk with V?”

“A long one, but yeah,” Mitch chuckled. “Missed you,” he admitted.

Pat melted, reaching for Mitch’s hand. “Missed you more,” he replied. “I’m a bit drunk,” he added quietly.

Mitch laughed softly, running his spare hand back through Pat’s hair. “Feel good?”

Pat nodded, smiling serenely. “I’d feel better with a kiss, though.”

“Oh, is that right,” Mitch grinned. “Bathroom?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

In the relative privacy of the bathroom, they made out like teenagers, only springing apart when someone came through the door - though it was only Steve, and then Shaun.

Shaun just shook his head. “Are you boys still seventeen?”

Pat blushed, but Mitch just shrugged. “Give us a break, it’s New Year’s Eve,” he protested.

Shaun rolled his eyes, flicking the water from his hands at Mitch, instead of drying them properly.

Mitch poked his tongue out, but once Shaun left, Pat pressed Mitch up against the sink, kissing him again.

“You taste like beer,” Pat mumbled against Mitch’s lips.

“That would be the beer,” Mitch replied. 

Despite it being the world’s worst joke, Pat still laughed, throwing his head back. “You’re so funny. I love you, Mitchy. I’m so glad you’re here.”

Mitch melted, swiping a thumb across Pat’s cheekbone.

“Love you more, Patty.”

***

When the clock struck midnight, Pat and Mitch shared a kiss as fireworks went off over Sydney Harbour.

The party kicked on until the early hours, and eventually, Steve offered for anyone to crash at his place. Since the last New Year’s party, Pat had moved into his own place, which was only a five minute walk further.

They got to Pat’s at about three, and Pat was half asleep on his feet as Mitch unlocked the door.

“Where’d you get that key?” Pat asked sleepily.

“From your pocket,” Mitch chuckled, squeezing Pat’s bum for good measure.

“Oh,” Pat giggled.

Mitch shook his head fondly, locking the door behind them again once they got inside.

After a quick snack (and a lot of water for Pat), they were ready for bed. Mitch thought Pat might finally be tired or drunk enough not to insist on a shower - but he was wrong.

Mitch begrudgingly agreed, chuckling to himself when Pat was almost too tired to dry off and get dressed afterwards.

“Come on, bub, bedtime.”

“I’m cold,” Pat protested.

“You’re half naked,” Mitch pointed out.

“Oh,” Pat realised.

Mitch chuckled. “Here,” he said, getting a hoodie out of his suitcase.

“I like this one,” Pat declared, pulling it over his head.

“Good. Come on, bed.”

When the lights were finally out, Pat snuggled into Mitch’s side.

“This is how I wanted to bring in the new year,” Pat mumbled contentedly into Mitch’s skin.

Mitch pulled a face. “Drunk and tired?”

Pat blew a raspberry, making Mitch laugh.

“No, idiot,” Pat chuckled. “With you.”

Mitch melted, wrapping his arms more tightly around Pat’s slim waist. He pecked his forehead.

“Love you, Patty.”

“Love you more.”


	29. Early 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January-March, 2016.

Mitch stayed with Pat for the duration of the final Test against the West Indies, at the SCG, which ended up having two days completely washed out.

India were touring Australia after that, and Mitch played most of the ODIs. The Australians won the first four matches, and the fifth ODI was back in Sydney. It had only been just over two weeks since Mitch had seen Pat, so it felt like a treat to be back with him so soon.

Mitch was meant to room with Shaun in the Sydney hotel, so it was easy for him to slip out, after their team dinner, when Pat picked him up.

Pat got out of his car to help with Mitch’s bags, grinning as soon as he saw Mitch.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Pat greeted, pecking Mitch’s lips before he could think twice. “I could get used to seeing you this often,” he teased.

Mitch grinned, kissing Pat’s forehead before they both headed to sit in the car.

“Can they schedule all the matches here from now on?” Mitch joked.

“That’d be nice, selfishly,” Pat agreed.

When they got to Pat’s, Mitch felt at home. Pat had framed a photo of the two of them, at Shaun’s wedding, and it hung with pride of place in his hallway, right between a frame of the two of them winning the Big Bash with the Scorchers, and the pair celebrating with the World Cup trophy.

“I love these,” Mitch marvelled, looking at the pictures.

Pat ducked his head, pleased. “They’re nice photos. Mum was always on my back about decorating the place, so this has appeased her,” he replied. “Plus, they make me happy.”

Mitch melted, wrapping Pat up in a sideways hug and kissing his temple. “Me, too,” he agreed.

For one beautiful moment, Mitch’s mind wandered. Perhaps, one day, their own wedding pictures would line this wall.

***

Around his commitments with the Australian squad, Mitch still felt lucky to spend a fair bit of free time with Pat. By the time the match rolled around, he was relaxed and happy.

Australia batted first, and Aaron, Bails and Shaun all fell for single figures. Mitch came in at six, hoping to help rebuild. He and Dave formed a solid partnership, aiming to bat out overs at a competitive strike rate. Their partnership was worth 118 from 17 overs when Dave fell, for a well made 122.

Mitch stayed focused, leaving dangerous balls, going after the deliveries that suited him. He went into the final over on 99* - he had never had such an opportunity to make his maiden ODI century.

Hastings was on strike - and he took a single from the first ball.

Mitch was on strike, with five balls to go.

The next delivery beat Mitch for pace, and was in the Indian keeper’s gloves before Mitch could make a shot, but he was safe.

The next ball, he did it. They ran two, and with it, Mitch had his first ever ODI century. He took off his helmet and raised his bat to the Aussie camp, in the heart of the members’ stand. He was so happy that Pat was there watching.

The Aussies finished on 7/330, which had seemed impossible after the top order collapse.

The Indians needed thirteen from the final over, with Dhoni and Pandey at the crease… and Steve threw Mitch the ball.

Mitch was running on adrenaline, but it was still a very intimidating prospect.

His first ball came out okay - but it was judged a wide. Mitch bit his lip, trying to stay calm, as he made his way to the top of his mark.

And then Dhoni whacked Mitch’s next delivery for six.

They only needed six more runs to win, with five balls to spare.

Mitch met Shaun’s eyes in the slips, trying not to panic. Shaun gave him a calming look, but Mitch knew it was down to him. He could’ve been about to lose the game for Australia right then. He didn’t want to let it slip.

The next delivery came out of Mitch’s hand exactly how he had planned it. Dhoni took the bait, and lofted a shot right into Warner’s hands.

He couldn’t believe it. The boys all got around Mitch, thrilled. India needed six runs from four balls. If he could just hold on…

But Pandey guided the next ball straight to the boundary for four.

Three more balls, and the Indians only needed two runs. Steve brought the field up, trying to save singles.

It wasn’t enough. Pandey calmly hit the next one over the field, and the Indians ran two to win the match.

Mitch had given up the winning runs, with just two balls to spare.

Everyone got around him, and Steve murmured something about a ‘team effort, not your fault, Mitchy,’ but Mitch still felt horrible.

When the on-field presentations were complete, Mitch walked back to the locker room, heart heavy.

Shaun wrapped an arm around him as they headed towards Mitch’s locker. “It’s alright, mate. You were brilliant today. Your first ODI century _and_ dismissing Dhoni? Any other day you’d be skulling beers and running around shirtless,” Shaun teased, nudging Mitch’s side.

Mitch chuckled a little at the words, but his demeanour fell once more. “I let it slip at the end. I gave up the winning runs,” he mumbled.

“But mate, without you, we would’ve been defending a hell of a lot less of a score. It’s as much each of our faults for not scoring a bit more. You were brilliant,” Shaun said gently.

Mitch gave him a halfhearted grateful smile. It wasn’t every day you made your maiden ODI century - and nobody was blaming him for the loss.

One of the assistant coaches brought out an esky to celebrate the end of the ODI series - they had the following day off ahead of the T20 series, beginning in Adelaide on Australia Day.

When Mitch was finally back at Pat’s, he was tipsy and tired. Pat coaxed Mitch into a quick shower, washing his hair for him.

Under the hot water, Pat couldn’t help but press a kiss to the point of Mitch’s shoulder, then another to his neck, his jaw, and finally his lips.

“I’m so proud of you, Mitchy, you were amazing,” Pat said gently, squeezing some shampoo into his hand before massaging it into Mitch’s scalp.

Mitch closed his eyes at the sensation. “Thanks, baby. Disappointed to give up the last runs,” he admitted.

Pat nodded, having expected that. “But the series was already won. You made a century,” he reminded, pecking Mitch’s lips. “I must admit I had a bit of a tear in my eye. It was amazing.”

Mitch melted. “Aw, really?”

“Maybe,” Pat chuckled, tongue between his teeth. “You look so good in that yellow. I was sitting there thinking how lucky I was, that you’re mine,” he admitted.

Mitch was touched. “That’s so sweet, baby. I’m the lucky one,” he gushed.

They were finished with their shower soon after that, and they dried off quickly, happy to curl into bed.

Pat wrapped Mitch up in his arms, kissing his forehead tenderly. “I’m so happy we’ve had this extra time together, bub. It’s been a treat. I’m honoured to have been there today to see you raise your bat,” he said gently.

Mitch melted, leaning up to kiss him. “Thank you for coming,” he replied. “And for letting me stay.”

Pat screwed up his nose. “Mitchy, you’re welcome here, always,” he assured. “You make it feel more like home. We should get you a key cut next time you’re here.”

Mitch’s heart warmed at the thoughtfulness. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Pat grinned, running his fingers through Mitch’s hair.

Mitch grinned, shifting to smile up at Pat lovingly. “It’s a date, whenever it happens,” he declared.

Pat kissed him once more. “Can’t wait.”

***

Since Mitch had played six Tests and four ODIs, he was rested from the T20 series against India, ahead of a tour of New Zealand a couple of weeks later.

The first ODI was a loss, in Auckland. Mitch bowled well, with two wickets, but he made a duck in a huge Australian batting collapse.

The second match was better, despite Shaun being dropped. Mitch took another two wickets, and steadied the middle order with 69* from 72 balls, helping chase down the target NZ had set for the win. He was awarded man of the match honours, and that night, he stayed up late on the phone to Pat as Pat gushed about how proud he was. He fell asleep with his jaw aching from smiling so much.

In the final match, Mitch took three wickets and made 41 from 42, but it wasn’t enough. He was one of just three to score over 30, and the Aussies were bundled out for just 191 runs, losing the match and the series.

The Aussies won both Tests, and Mitch was quite consistent with the ball, but would have loved some more runs.

The international schedule rolled on, and right after the series in New Zealand was a T20 series in South Africa. Australia won the series, two matches to one, and by the time they got home, Mitch was absolutely exhausted.

It was mid-March when he got back to Perth, and the next fixture on the calendar was a tri-series in the West Indies, starting early June.

He had two months off, and he wasn’t recovering from a surgery or season ending injury.

He spent the first few days resting, seeing his family and enjoying being home, but it wasn’t long before he realised his house felt too empty without Pat.

One Sunday night, Mitch had just gotten home from dinner at Shaun and Bec’s. The baby was coming along soon - a little boy, Mitch’s nephew - and being around the warm family environment again had made coming home to a silent house even more difficult.

He dialled Pat’s number for the third time that day, and Pat seemed to know what Mitch needed before he even asked.

“Baby, can I come over and stay with you for a while?” Pat suggested, without preamble.

Mitch’s jaw went slack. “Would you like to?”

“Of course,” Pat agreed. “It’s starting to get colder here. I miss Perth,” he admitted.

Mitch grinned at the words. “Did I just hear what I think I heard?”

Pat chuckled fondly. “No comment. But I mean it,” he replied.

They chatted for ages, as they always did, and by the time they had hung up, Mitch’s heart was warm. He was going to see Pat in a couple of days. He couldn’t wait.

***

Mitch picked Pat up from the airport, and the action was so routine that he almost had to pinch himself. He had really been in a long distance relationship with this perfect boy for almost four and a half years.

When they arrived at Mitch’s place, Mitch felt the energy shift completely. It really felt like home again.

“I’ve missed you,” Pat said, when they snuggled on the couch. “Two months feels like forever after we were so spoilt over summer.”

Mitch nodded, agreeing. He took Pat’s hand in his own, playing with Pat’s fingers. “Glad to have you back,” he murmured, bringing Pat’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles.

Pat smiled, melting into Mitch’s side. He buried his head in Mitch’s neck, peppering the skin with light kisses, and Mitch giggled, shifting to pull Pat into his lap.

Pat’s knees were now either side of Mitch’s hips where he sat on the couch, and he took advantage of their position, leaning down and capturing Mitch’s lips with his own.

They kissed chastely a few times before Mitch parted his lips softly under Pat’s, allowing the kiss to deepen, their tongues meeting for the first time in almost two months.

After a little while, they separated for air, and Mitch looked up at Pat adoringly. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” he murmured, tracing his thumb along Pat’s bottom lip, wiping away a tiny bit of their saliva.

Pat blushed beautifully, warm and happy in Mitch’s lap. “Nothing compared to you,” he replied bashfully, ducking his head in a way that made a bit of his hair fall in his eyes.

Mitch pushed the hair back gently.

“I love you, bub,” Mitch murmured. “So much.”

Pat met his eyes again, touched. “I love you, too,” he replied. He leant back down to kiss Mitch, and the kiss deepened again.

Mitch tried not to get distracted by the feeling of Pat shifting in his lap, but after a few minutes of passionate kissing, it was a lost cause… and Pat was probably doing it on purpose, anyway. Pat rolled his hips and made a wanting sound in the back of his throat, and Mitch was gone.

“Do you want to head to bed?” Mitch asked breathlessly.

“Please,” Pat agreed, eyes dark.

***

The following morning, Mitch woke up with Pat’s arm in his face, a knee in his stomach, and despite all of that, a warm heart.

He couldn’t believe he’d woken up before Pat for once, and decided to make the most of it, trying to shift so that Pat was hurting him a bit less, into a position that more closely resembled a cuddle.

He must have dozed again, because the next thing he knew, Pat was shifting out of bed, getting up to make them a coffee.

“Morning,” Mitch said, voice gravelly with sleep.

Pat was opening the curtains, but he turned back to face Mitch on the bed, blushing a little.

“Your morning voice is so sexy,” Pat declared.

Mitch rolled his eyes fondly, but he was pleased with the compliment. “I actually woke up a while back, and it was like you were trying to kill me in your sleep,” he teased.

“Sorry,” Pat laughed.

Mitch shrugged. “We have an important thing to do today.”

Pat looked at him, confused, waiting for him to continue.

“It’s time to get you a key cut,” Mitch added.

Pat’s face lit up, and he walked back to the bed to peck Mitch on the lips. “I can’t wait. That’s so exciting,” he declared.

*

They shared a comfortable breakfast, enjoying the morning sun on Mitch’s verandah, and soon they were ready to head to the shopping centre to get a key cut.

“This is like, proper couple stuff,” Pat mused, as they walked towards the kiosk.

Mitch chuckled. “Are we not a proper couple?”

Pat rolled his eyes fondly. “Of course we are,” he replied. “But like… it’s a big step.”

Mitch shrugged. “We already live together when we can,” he reminded, squeezing Pat’s hand. “You make it feel like home, anyway,” he added softly.

Pat melted, quickly pecking Mitch’s cheek before the man at the kiosk came around to help them.

It didn’t take long, and they decided to get a key cut for Mitch, for Pat’s house, while they were there.

Mitch got his done in a New South Wales powder blue, and Pat’s was a West Australian yellow. They weren’t generally tacky people, but it meant a lot to them, and that was all that mattered.

“Let's just not show these to Josh or Starcy. They’ll bully us out of town,” Mitch teased, once they got back in the car.

Pat threw his head back with laughter. “Let them. I have a _key to your house_. This is amazing,” he marvelled, still staring at the yellow key attached to his others.

Mitch’s heart was so warm at how much this meant to Pat, and hell, it meant the world to him, too.

And if his mind drifted years into the future and imagined Pat getting this excited about something else metallic and meaningful… nobody needed to know.


End file.
